


Июль на площади Гриммо

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pathos, Romance, Teenage Drama, Torture, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 112,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Люди, запертые в одном доме, в течение бесконечного жаркого месяца.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит летом после четвертого курса, в доме на площади Гриммо.  
> Значительные расхождения с каноном.  
> В частности, некоторые события произошли раньше, чем у Ро:  
> \- Гермиона стерла память у родителей сразу после возрождения Волдеморта, и переселилась в Нору.  
> \- Крестражи Дамблдор начал искать уже сейчас, летом после 4-го курса, но никого пока в это дело не посвящает.  
> \- Отношения между Биллом и Флер уже успели расцвести и завянуть (быстрые эти француженки, ага?)  
> И еще жуткий ООС, особенно Гермионы.
> 
> \----
> 
> окей, это практически "мой первый фанфик", написанный 10 лет назад. не судите строго))

_Моя любовь еще слишком слепа,  
Но уже научилась молчать.  
Моя любовь уже слишком слаба,  
Чтобы вызвать себе врача.  
Пожалей меня…_

_Fleur  
_

  
  
  
**Тонкс**  
  
В детстве мама рассказывала мне, что я была такой славной и одаренной девочкой, что вызывала зависть у окружающих, и словно бы кто-то навел на меня порчу, проклятие, которое не смог увидеть ни один колдомедик – но мама уверяла, что оно там, сидит во мне. И именно из-за этого проклятья каждый мой шаг сопровождается грохотом, разрушением и катастрофами.  
  
Мне нравится думать, что моя нелепая неуклюжесть – результат действия темного проклятия.  
  
Иногда я почти в это верю.  
  
Вся моя жизнь – это дорога боли. Пожалуй, звучит пафосно и смешно, особенно из моих уст. Что за боль – локоть ссадила, ударилась мизинцем об угол? Но каждый шаг – это новый синяк, царапина, шишка, и так на протяжении всей моей жизни. Я привыкла к тому, что мое тело болит и ломит, словно я состарилась раньше времени. Я привыкла, что кожа расцветает желтым и лиловым, и невозможно надеть короткую юбку – зачем выставлять напоказ такие пятнистые ноги?  
  
Наверное, я и умру так – нелепо завалившись на чью-нибудь палочку, запутавшись в собственных ногах, случайно споткнувшись, или поймав в полете предназначавшееся другому непростительное.  
  
Когда поток неуклюжестей грозит смертью, он перестает казаться смешным и незначительным.  
  
Но не сегодня. Не сейчас. Сегодня я только спотыкаюсь о вешалку в полутемной прихожей дома на Гриммо, где вечно гуляют сквозняки. Вешалка падает с грохотом - звуковым сопровождением, идущим следом за мной, словно навязчивый инферни. Мадам Блэк на портрете тут же просыпается, распахивает страшные морщинистые веки и заходится криком:  
  
«ПОГАНАЯ МЕРЗАВКА, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬНИЦА ИМЕНИ БЛЭКОВ, ТЕБЯ СЮДА НЕ ЗВАЛИ, УРОДИНА, НИКОМУ НЕ НУЖНАЯ, БЕСПОЛЕЗНАЯ УРОДИНА!!!»  
  
Я вздрагиваю, суетливо поднимаю вешалку, кивая старухе:  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Блэк.  
  
«УБИРАЙСЯ, УРОДИНА, ПОШЛА ОТСЮДА, НАЗОЙЛИВАЯ ДЕВЧОНКА!»  
  
Никому не признаюсь в этом, но я боюсь ее. Нет, не того, что она говорит мне – я привыкла пропускать мимо ушей все слова, что не приходятся мне по душе. Но я боюсь того, что она может сказать Ремусу. Боюсь, что однажды он уйдет – я слышала, как мадам Блэк кричала ему на днях: «Нищеброд, голодранец, живешь в чужом доме, за чужие деньги!». Это было ужасно. Я боялась взглянуть ему в глаза – что должен был чувствовать Ремус? Мужчинам, говорила мама, важно сохранять достоинство – особенно если проблемы с деньгами или в сексе. Я уверена, с сексом у Ремуса все в порядке. Я надеюсь, что однажды смогу узнать наверняка.  
  
Поднимаюсь по лестнице, стараясь ступать тише, но, конечно же, ступеньки издают целую скрипучую симфонию, перебудив, похоже, каждого в этом доме. На лестничном пролете второго этажа натыкаюсь, как на преграду, на чужой взгляд – вот только взгляд не гремит, не опрокидывается при столкновении со мной, это я опрокидываюсь под взглядом этих чёрных глаз. Снейп стоит, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит мне вслед, пока я на цыпочках удаляюсь, стараясь сдержаться и не почесать спину от мерзкого, страшного ощущения его взгляда в упор.  
  
Пройдя по коридору, я замираю возле знакомой двери – чуть приоткрыта, неужели..? Заглянув, я несколько секунд таращусь на аккуратную, идеально заправленную кровать, скромную стопку одежды, сложенную на стуле, царапины рассветных лучей, проникающие сквозь шторы. Комната у Ремуса – спартанская, чистая и нежилая. Мне кажется, так же, как и его душа.  
  
Хочется оставить ему какую-нибудь забавную записку на кровати, но, думаю, это будет слишком. Поэтому я просто улыбаюсь его комнате, прикрываю дверь и иду к себе – спать.  
  
Или притворяться, что сплю.  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Ненавижу июль. Ненавижу июль, вот такой - то пыльный и вакуумный, как глаза Сириуса, то влажный и липкий, как кожа Тонкс, когда она кидается обнимать меня, опрокидывая мебель.  
  
Ненавижу июль, такой, как сегодня.  
  
В тусклых витринах отражается мой двойник – сутулый немолодой мужчина в залатанном пиджаке, слишком тесном в плечах и талии. Мужчина с блуждающей по лицу блаженной улыбкой, с усталой растерянностью в глазах шоколадного цвета и со стойким запахом безнадежности, сшибающим с ног любого, кроме Тонкс.  
  
Мужчина, бредущий по пустой рассветной улице так, как бредут домой после тяжелого служебного задания, оставляющего грязь на руках и дыры в совести. Вот только здание на Гриммо при всей моей тактичности и фальшивом оптимизме я не смогу назвать домом.  
  
Представляю, как загадочно и интригующе звучит это для детей – «по делам Ордена». «Он ушел по делам Ордена». «Он на задании Ордена». «Его убили во время выполнения задания Ордена».  
  
Должно быть, это звучит волнующе, когда срывается с наших уст в их присутствии. Мы стараемся не говорить о делах Ордена при них, но вездесущие Уши Уизли хуже домовых эльфов – слышат все, знают все. К тому же и Сириус, и Тонкс любят поговорить об Ордене при ребятах – им нравится, как загораются глаза Рона, как сосредоточенно вслушивается в каждое слово Гермиона, как впитывает информацию Гарри. Им нравится представать перед ними Героями, должно быть, они сами еще – дети, и верят в Благое Дело Ордена. Но никто из них не упоминает, сколько грязи, подлости и мерзости приходиться делать для Ордена. Какой нудной, тоскливой или бесчестной может быть служба Добру.  
  
Я знаю. Поэтому я ненавижу июль.  
  
Открывая дверь, я приподнимаю шляпу и учтиво здороваюсь с Вальбургой.  
  
«ПОГАНЫЙ ВЕРВУЛЬФ, НИЩИЙ ВОНЮЧИЙ ПЕС, УБИРАЙСЯ ИЗ БЛАГОРОДНОГО ДОМА БЛЭКОВ!»  
  
\- Добрый день, мадам. Я вернулся. Не беспокойтесь – я скоро уйду. И, может быть, навсегда.  
  
Поднимаюсь по лестнице, крадусь по коридору, бесшумно, по-волчьи. Перед тем, как открыть нужную дверь, выравниваю дыхание, успокаиваю сжавшееся от горечи сердце. Натягиваю улыбку и вхожу.  
  
В комнате темно – он задернул шторы, выгнал солнце из комнаты, и оно обиженно лупит лучами по плотной ткани с той стороны. Я снимаю ботинки, брюки, пиджак, рубашку и трусы, забираюсь на огромную кровать, нежно провожу по спутанным темным волосам на подушке. Он лежит, скорчившись, сжавшись, завязавшись в тысячу узлов, как узник, который все туже затягивает веревки, пытаясь вырваться. Я чувствую, как ему холодно, и прижимаюсь сзади, без возбуждения, просто чтобы подарить тепло. Он вздыхает, судорожно втягивая воздух, полузадушенным стоном-всхлипом, поворачивается ко мне, хватаясь пальцами за мои плечи.  
  
\- Луни.  
  
И я улыбаюсь для него, улыбаюсь, отводя взгляд, потому что больно видеть такие его глаза – совсем-совсем больные, опустелые, с вечным немым вопросом, который Сириус никак не может облачить в слова.  
  
Ему нужно это. С тех пор, как он вернулся из Азкабана. Чье-то тепло, чьё-то присутствие рядом. Я не обманываюсь – ему не нужен именно я, ему нужен хоть кто-то. Так что пусть это будет старый добрый Луни. Иногда я жалею, что здесь нет Джеймса. Хотя я бы не согласился поменяться с ним местами, даже когда вижу задумчивый взгляд Гарри, который, видно, думает о том же самом – что, если бы я погиб, а Джеймс остался рядом с Сириусом и Гарри? Впрочем, без Лили Джеймс стал бы еще хуже Сириуса – Сириус потерял смысл, а Джеймс потерял бы душу.  
  
С тех пор, как Сири вернулся из Азкабана, он вечно мерзнет. Он боится спать один, и я прихожу в его кровать с самого первого дня, как я поселился на Гриммо. Я помню те дни, длинные, тягучие, как ноты в джазе, и такие же тоскливые. Я помню неловкость, с которой Сириус заставлял себя умолкать, прерывать поток воспоминаний о лучших, прежних временах – а больше нам не о чем было поговорить. Прошло слишком много времени, слишком многое изменилось, слишком много встало между нами – мое и его предательство, недоверие, Азкабан, годы, люди и расстояния. Память.  
  
Она у нас разная, знаете ли. Я всегда восхищался способностью Сириуса помнить только то, что ему удобно. Я завидовал этому его дару – хотел бы я так же. Жить в идеальном мире, где Джеймс был герой, мы – веселые ребята, друзья навек, а Петтигрю даже не существовало в природе, потому что нет и все тут.  
  
Я не хочу спорить с ним об этом. Слишком часто он умолкает, слишком резко осекается, больше не желая кричать и злиться, взрываться, как когда-то раньше, от малейшей искры.  
  
Что-то умерло в Сириусе, умерло, но осталось внутри, и теперь гниет и разлагается, тухнет, и это сводит с ума. Поэтому я не могу смотреть в глаза своему бывшему другу.  
  
Поэтому я ненавижу июль.  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
Дом живет, движется, тасует людей по комнатам, как карты. Даже в такую рань хлопают двери, изрыгает ругань портрет, рушатся стены – ах, нет, это Тонкс вернулась. Я натыкаюсь на девчонку, когда она поднимается по лестнице – на лице написан вызов и упрямство, точь-в-точь, как у сына Поттера – и разглядываю россыпь синяков, украшающих ее руки.  
  
Моя мать всегда носила синяки, как украшения. Полукружье из неровных, багровых отпечатков на шее – когда он пытался ее задушить – как опаловое ожерелье. Цепочка темных следов на худом запястье – следы от пальцев, когда он хватал ее за руку – как агатовый браслет. Моя мать носила их с упрямым достоинством, вот только в отличие от украшений, эти следы ее замужества она не могла снять на ночь и убрать в старую шкатулку.  
  
Моя мать была очень гордой, и как все гордые люди, которых долгое время подвергают унижениям, она черпала собственное достоинство из отпечатков перенесенной боли, превращая пытку в награду.  
  
Мне говорили, что я слишком похож на нее.  
  
  
  
Я спускаюсь вниз, ухмыляюсь, когда с моим появлением, затихшая было Вальбурга, вновь раздирает воздух истерическим:  
  
«ГРЯЗНЫЙ УРОДЛИВЫЙ ПОЛУКРОВКА, УБИЙЦА, УБИЙЦА!!! ПОРОЧНЫЙ ГРЯЗНЫЙ УБЛЮДОК, НЕ СМЕЙ ОСКВЕРНЯТЬ ДОМ БЛЭКОВ, УБИРАЙСЯ, ПОЛУКРОВКА, УБИРАЙСЯ, ТРУС!»  
  
Старуха по-своему бесценна: она безошибочно определяет то, что мы больше всего не хотим услышать, она безошибочно бьет по мишени, выискивая болевые точки, оглашая криком секреты, страхи и… истину.  
  
Я застываю перед ее портретом, издевательски кланяюсь. Каждый из нас вынужден проходить мимо нее, и это не случайно – в этом доме нет ничего случайного. Этот портрет – зеркало наших грехов и пороков, и пытка отражением – всего лишь прихожая того ада, который притворяется штаб-квартирой Ордена Феникса.  
  
Захлопнув дверь, я выхожу на улицу, стараясь задержать внутри чувство облегчения – оно всегда вспыхивает маленьким огоньком, когда, по делу или просто так, мне удается смыться из этого ненавистного дома.  
  
Я иду по пустой улице, заглядывая в окна соседних домов, за которыми магглы спят и не знают ни про какую войну. Я думаю о том дне, когда впервые получил в руки собственную волшебную палочку. Я был счастлив, что рожден волшебником.  
  
Но время не ждет, зато Альбус ждет, и, наверное, уже заварил чай.  
  
И я аппарирую.  
  
  
 **Молли**  
  
Порубить морковку, опустить в кипяток, заняться луком. Пока тушится лук, заклинание очистки на картофель – только не забыть подставить таз под кожуру, это очень бестолковое заклинание. Из «Дом без Фартука: все для простой жизни»… кажется. Клетчатая обложка. Да. Точно.  
  
Взгляд на часы – кто там еще остался? Не успела вовремя сдержать себя, все-таки посмотрела – дура старая. Только душу травить. Плохая это была идея – часы сюда из Норы тащить; хоть Сириус и разрешил, но видно, что его раздражает круглый циферблат с именами. И делениями: «в безопасности», «на работе», «по делам», «в пути». «Дома», «на прогулке», «за дверью».  
  
«В смертельной опасности».  
  
Оставить лук на медленном огне, убрать кожуру – Эванеско! Посолить воду, помешать морковь, заняться картофелем. _Рон наверху, Джордж и Фред в лавке «Зонко» на летней подработке._  
  
Как птица над гнездом, пересчитывающая яйца. Все ли на месте, все ли здесь.  
  
Все ли дети мои живы?  
  
И будут ли живы завтра?  
  
Снова и снова, как заевшую считалку, под мерный стук ножа по клубням. _Джинни в гостиной. Артур на работе, Билл – ушел по делам Ордена._  
  
Снова взгляд на часы – ну же, Молли, возьми себя в руки! Ничего не случится, нет.  
  
Не сегодня. И не завтра.  
  
Нельзя ведь быть такой наседкой. Все рискуют. Это не мирное время, каждый в опасности. Всем страшно. Но не все это показывают. Ты знай свое дело: корми, стирай, мой и чисти, но не суйся в военные дела – без тебя разберутся. Каждый вносит свой вклад, вот и ты вноси. Готовь, гладь и штопай – и пересчитывай своих детей.  
  
 _Чарли – ушел по делам Ордена.  
_  
Опустить картофель, лук готов, еще немного потомить под закрытой крышкой, лист лавра для аромата.  
  
 _Перси… О Перси я не буду сейчас думать._  
  
Кто-то входит, и я вздрагиваю, резко обернувшись, нож взметывается дугой в моей руке, но это всего лишь Сириус, приподнимает брови, втягивает воздух носом, едва заметно морщится.  
  
Такой худой и не хочет есть. Только пьет все больше и больше, во время уборки я выношу из его комнаты батареи пустых бутылок, но когда пытаюсь заговорить с ним об этом, получаю резкий отпор:  
  
«Не лезь не в свое дело, Молли».  
  
Готовь, стирай, гладь, штопай, мой. Считай детей. Не лезь.  
  
Кричер бесполезен. Я стала домовым эльфом в этом доме. И это единственное, что не позволяет мне сорваться.  
  
Сириус обходит меня по дуге, садится за стол, сгорбившись, двигает туда-сюда пустую чашку, чашка оставляет кофейный след на столешнице. Кто-то завтракал рано утром – не успела еще вымыть.  
  
\- Скоро будет готово, – говорю я, и Сириус хмыкает.  
  
Иногда он словно бы невзначай подливает мне этот приторный голубой ликер в чай. Я знаю, липкая бутылка стоит в верхнем левом шкафу, за крупами. Там их несколько, но голубой мне больше других по душе, и Сириус это знает. Прежде, унюхав или распробовав спиртное в чашке, я возмущалась, а Сириус резко и отрывисто смеялся, не выказывая раскаяния за свои глупые ребяческие выходки. Но проходит один день ожидания беды, другой, и вот как-то раз я не замечаю обжигающего сладкого вкуса в кружке с остывшим чаем. Я выпиваю до дна.  
  
Сейчас там меньше половины, в той бутылке. Я не позволяю себе притрагиваться к ней. Я не пью спиртного. Но иногда в моей кружке появляется жгучая, обволакивающая нёбо жидкость, и я не замечаю ее.  
  
\- Хочешь, я сделаю горячий шоколад? – говорю я, не глядя отправляя в мойку половник.  
  
\- Хм… – отвечает Сириус. Я слышу, как с дребезжащим звуком едет дно чашки по столешнице.  
  
Хлопает дверь, и портрет разражается бранью. Я вздрагиваю; мой взгляд примагничивается к часам, но это Хмури.  
  
Входит, дохрамывает до стола и обрушивается на табуретку, такую же колченогую, как он сам. Серьезно глядит перед собой, кивает мне с благодарностью, когда я ставлю перед ним дымящуюся чашку.  
  
Вернуться к плите, помешать, попробовать, закрыть крышкой.  
  
\- Где Снейп? – голос у Хмури стертый, наждачный. Спрашивает он, разумеется, не меня – Сириуса, и тот мгновенно вскидывается с возмущением:  
  
\- Откуда мне знать? Слежу я за ним, что ли?!  
  
Сковорода шипит и плюется маслом. Акцио средняя лопатка для овощей.  
  
\- А кто может знать?  
  
\- Снейп не особо отчитывается, куда и зачем уходит. Думаю, пошел в какой-нибудь бордель, или что-то такое.  
  
\- Он собирался сегодня к Альбусу, – сообщаю я, выключая огонь под кастрюлей. Хмури задумчиво кивает, поджимает губы, невесело усмехается.  
  
\- Вот оно что…  
  
\- Да в чем дело, Хмури, скажешь ты?! – рычит Сириус, отшвыривая чашку. Ковер приглушает звон разбивающегося стекла. Репаро кофейная чашка.  
  
\- Сегодня Пожиратели напали на жителей Хогсмида. Было разрушено несколько магазинов, один подожгли.  
  
\- «Зонко»?! – мой голос звучит по-бабьи плаксиво, и Сириус снова морщится, но мне все равно.  
  
Хмури мотает головой, и у меня отлегает от сердца. _Рон, Джинни, Фред, Джордж, Чарли, Билл, Артур. Перси._  
  
Не сегодня.  
  
\- Паб Розмерты почти полностью разрушен. Несколько человек убиты, четверо серьезно ранены. Там был Хагрид, он мне и сообщил.  
  
Мы молчим, слушая тиканье часов.  
  
\- Да, и вот еще. Хагрид говорит, видел Пожирателей… с ними был Снейп.  
  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
\- Сири, угомонись!  
  
\- Ты слышал! Ты слышал, что он сказал!  
  
На самом деле, нет, не слышал. Но Сириус не станет так глупо врать, а Хмури так глупо не ошибется.  
  
\- С Хагридом все в порядке?  
  
\- Да ты что, тупой, Луни?! Ты хоть слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
  
«Слышу, Сири, слышу. Когда ты так кричишь, тебя сложно не услышать».  
  
\- Успокойся, прекрати носиться туда-сюда. Это раздражает.  
  
Я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как под веками бьется подступающая головная боль. Рядом со мной прогибается матрас, Сириус садится и сжимает покрывало, дышит тяжело и жадно. Могу поспорить, он уже весь дом на уши поднял. Хорошо, что до Гарри не дошел – мальчик ловит каждое его слово и неизвестно, каких бы дел мог натворить, не разобравшись, как обычно. Но я отлично понимаю, что Сириус побежал ко мне, чтобы первым сообщить новость.  
  
\- Это ничего не значит. Мы все знаем, что Северус шпионит для Ордена. Он обязан появляться вместе с Пожирателями.  
  
\- Убивать, пытать и мучить.  
  
\- Нет, ему достаточно прийти и показать Лорду справку от Дамблдора – «освобождение от военных действий» и постоять рядом, собирая информацию, – мой голос звучит резко и язвительно, и я почти слышу в нем знакомые интонации. Этот черный человек… его чернота заразна.  
  
Сириус тоже слышит, кого я копирую, и снова вскакивает, отшатнувшись от меня.  
  
\- Ты… ты! Почему ты ему так веришь? Разве ты не видишь? Он же последний ублюдок!  
  
Для Сириуса это всегда было весомым аргументом. В мире Сириуса все плохие люди обязательно должны быть с немытыми волосами и хмурым лицом, а добрые – всегда улыбаться и угощать сладостями. Как легко живется в его мире.  
  
\- Дамблдор верит ему. Значит, и мы тоже.  
  
Это ложь. И мы оба это знаем. Я верил бы Снейпу, не будь даже Альбус в нем так уверен. Я верил ему всегда – до и после, верил, даже когда он на самом деле был виновен. Это моя слабость и моя болезнь – ловить взгляд прищуренных злых глаз, искать взглядом изломанную худую фигуру в комнате, как только войду. Переминаться рядом, вздыхать, неловко улыбаться и говорить глупости. Видеть во сне, представлять в душе, думать, беспокоиться, защищать до хрипоты в постоянных спорах с Сириусом.  
  
Верить – беспрекословно и не требуя доказательств.  
  
Так, как я не поверил в свое время Сириусу. Иногда я читаю в его глазах обвинение: «Не долгие годы Азкабана сломали меня, а то, что ты не поверил». Но это неправда. Именно долгие годы Азкабана.  
  
Я не мог верить ему. Как не могу не верить Северусу. Как не могу не называть его по имени, даже если Сириус начинает беситься, как не могу прекратить испытывать чувство вины и горечи, как не могу прекратить следовать за ним по пятам как привязанный, как не могу не раздражать его своим присутствием.  
  
\- Ну, что ж, никто больше не верит ему. Как ты можешь, Луни? Он разрушил трактир Розмерты. Там был Хагрид. Люди погибли.  
  
Именно в таком порядке. Уверен, Сириусу нет дела до Хагрида и до людей тоже, по большому счету. Трактир тот Сириус любил, но вряд ли он бы так завелся, если бы речь не шла о Снейпе. И вряд ли бы я так отчаянно и упрямо спорил, если бы речь не шла о Снейпе.  
  
Мы оба необъективны – он и я.  
  
\- Мы хотим расспросить его поподробней. Вот увидишь, он все выложит. Поганый предатель! И прямо здесь, у нас под носом. Он мог убить нас спящими. Он служит Волдеморту, всегда служил. Грязный Сопливус.  
  
\- Сири…  
  
\- Нет, Луни. Если ты думаешь, что это только я с моими «ребяческими выходками» – ты не прав. Хмури тоже считает, что Снейпу верить нельзя.  
  
\- Хмури не верит никому.  
  
\- И поэтому он выжил.  
  
Я качаю головой. Спорить с Сириусом невозможно, пора бы мне уже это усвоить. Но меня пугают его слова – что он там сказал? Они собрались допрашивать Северуса? Не то, чтобы он не мог за себя постоять… но…  
  
  
  
Ему здесь не рады. Он это чувствует. Вечные косые взгляды, перешептывания, гримасы, появляющиеся на лицах у тех, с кем он садится рядом. Разговоры, затихающие, стоит ему войти в комнату. Дамблдор велел Северусу оставаться на Гриммо до тех пор, пока «ситуация не изменится», и о чем бы ни шла речь – Северусу придется жить здесь, в доме своего школьного врага, в окружении людей, которые его ненавидят.  
  
Он не ест с нами за одним столом. Я вообще не знаю, ест ли он что-нибудь, и с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не отнести ему еду на подносе в комнату. Но я ведь не Молли. И вряд ли Северус оценит. Он скользит безразличным взглядом по лицам, он презрительно кривится в ответ на тишину, он пресекает любые попытки заговорить с ним, хотя желающих и так очень мало.  
  
В ответ на мою виноватую вежливость он сжимает челюсти, пальцы, весь сжимается, и молча уходит – настолько ненавидит меня, что даже не срезает ядовитым сарказмом, даже рта открыть не хочет, скользит темными глазищами по лицу, не зацепляясь взглядом ни за что, словно на стенку смотрит.  
  
Я и хотел бы обидеться, я и хотел бы махнуть на него рукой и прекратить это помешательство, начавшееся много лет назад. Но не могу, как не могу ему не верить.  
  
  
  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – спрашиваю. Сириус смотрит в окно, на его лице то упрямое жесткое выражение, которое никогда не появлялось у молодого Сириуса – того, кто был моим другом, кто умел беззаботно смеяться и блестеть глазами.  
  
\- Поговорим… – Он не открывает взгляда от пейзажа за окном, сложив руки на груди, широко расставив ноги. Я не решаюсь больше ничего сказать. Выхожу из комнаты, выхожу из дома.  
  
Не желаю в этом участвовать.  
  
Как и прежде, когда Сириус и другие люди, ополчившиеся на Снейпа, готовятся к атаке, я не делаю ничего – просто устраняюсь и смотрю со стороны, как вершится несправедливость.  
  
Я заслужил его ненависть.  
  
Я брожу по округе, пока не начинает темнеть, и беспокойство не становится невыносимым.  
  
  
  
  
 **Билл**  
  
Снейп мечется по комнате, как большая хищная птица, попавшая в силки. Он тяжело дышит и выглядит еще более разъяренным, чем обычно.  
  
Хмури, наоборот, до странного спокоен и серьезен, не выпускает палочки. Блэк наблюдает, стоя в дверном проеме со скрещенными на груди руками и отрезая путь к отступлению. Я наблюдаю за тем, как несколько человек загоняют Снейпа в ловушку.  
  
Наконец он обессилено садиться на стул, побледнев и смирившись.  
  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Вы еще сами не понимаете, насколько вы ошибаетесь, – говорит он сухо, роняя слова по одному. Папа хмурится, Сириус усмехается себе под нос, Тонкс переводит взгляд со Снейпа на Хмури и обратно. Аластор шагает тяжело, протез гулко стучит по деревянному полу.  
  
Он пересекает комнату, зависает над Снейпом и негромко произносит:  
  
\- А ты нам докажи, что мы ошибаемся.  
  
\- Сам понимаешь, сейчас такие времена – слепо доверять нельзя, нужно быть осторожными. Здесь ведь дети, ты же знаешь, Снейп, – говорит папа, но смотреть на Снейпа избегает. Тот тоже ни на кого не смотрит, лицо скучное, только глаза лихорадочно блестят.  
  
Я, к сожалению, пропустил большую часть представления – когда я пришел, еще десять минут отбивался от мамы, повисшей у меня на шее с криком: «Билл!!!» (к счастью, никто не видел). Конечно, я уже слышал о беспорядках в Хогсмиде, но со Снейпом как-то не связал. Когда я пришел, они кричали друг на друга – точнее, Сириус кричал, а Снейп отвечал, почти не разжимая губ, под прицелом нескольких палочек. Тонкс шепнула мне, что Снейпа удалось обезоружить, но говорят, он владеет невербальными и очень опасен. Подумать только, если это все правда…. Вот он, Снейп – мужчина в узкой черной мантии, сидит, огрызается, в гостиной штаб-квартиры Ордена, только что вернулся со сходки с Пожирателями – так, что ли? Сначала убивал направо и налево, а к ужину вернулся?  
  
Но, признаться, его движения завораживают. Его голос, его жесты… я смотрю и не могу отвести взгляда, как от опасного, дикого, но невероятно интересного животного – наверное, что-то подобное чувствует Чарли, работая со своими драконами. На других, похоже, магия Снейпа не действует, мама показалась в дверях и исчезла на кухне, еще более красная, чем обычно – взгляд рассеянный, губы дрожат…, а Чарли до сих пор не вернулся. Краем глаза я замечаю свисающее Ухо Уизли и обезвреживаю незаметным заклинанием – пусть потом выпрашивают у меня нужную информацию, смогу поторговаться. Сверху, со второго этажа, доносится разочарованный вопль, но никто не обращает на это внимания.  
  
Снейп говорит:  
  
\- Если нет другого выхода…  
  
\- Нет, – грубо обрывает его Хмури. У Снейпа дергается щека – довольно неприятное зрелище. Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, а потом произносит хладнокровно:  
  
\- Допросите меня под Веритасерумом.  
  
…Он сидит на стуле и смотрит перед собой, злость из взгляда пропала, лицо серое и помертвевшее – зелье уже действует. После ряда вопросов – сначала, как водится, проверочные – Хмури переходит к сегодняшнему инциденту. Допрос Хмури ведет профессионально, и я не могу не восхищаться его короткими емкими репликами. Снейп вяло и безразлично выкладывает все те сведения, которые, видно, предназначались Дамблдору. Говорит о том, что директор осведомлен о нападении, говорит о вынужденной жестокости на глазах у «соратников». Говорит, что ранил двоих – тяжело, но что было с ними дальше – выжили или мертвы, не знает.  
  
\- Что ты испытывал, когда направлял палочку на этих людей? – спрашивает Хмури, пристально глядя на Снейпа.  
  
\- Страх.  
  
Сириус громко хмыкает.  
  
\- Чего ты боялся? – снова спрашивает Хмури, и я понимаю, что это очень важно.  
  
\- Сойти с ума, – звучит ответ, и в комнате становится тихо. Тонкс тихонечко вздыхает у меня над ухом. На кухне мама гремит посудой. Вроде бы все правильно – Снейп все же на нашей стороне, он сам предложил допрос, и Хмури сделал все как надо. Но у меня такое ощущение, что мы совершили подлость. Глупое ощущение, конечно же – это же Снейп, да и потом, нельзя верить просто так в военное время. Вспомнить ту историю с Петтигрю. Сколько человек погибло, поверив и более приятным людям, чем Снейп?  
  
Действие зелья вот-вот закончится, это видно по тому, как возвращается осмысленность во взгляд Снейпа. Сириус смотрит куда-то в коридор, все еще загораживая проход, а потом вдруг переводит взгляд на Снейпа и отчетливо спрашивает насмешливым голосом:  
  
\- Сопливус, а ты влюблен в кого-нибудь?  
  
\- Да, – отвечает Снейп, и мы все таращим на него глаза в изумлении. Похоже, Сириус сам удивлен не меньше, но уже чувствует возможность поживиться. Мне тоже любопытно, по кому сохнет самый холодный человек в мире. Даже он!..  
  
В проеме двери, рядом с Сириусом, появляется Люпин, когда Сириус задает еще один вопрос, а во взгляд Снейпа возвращается осмысленность.  
  
\- И кого же ты любишь?  
  
Ответ срывается с его губ автоматически - видимо, остаточный эффект зелья.  
  
\- Ремуса Люпина, – говорит Снейп, и сразу становится видно, как, уже сказав, он приходит в ужас, деревенеет, встает и бесшумно выходит из комнаты, и люди перед ним расступаются, провожая изумленным взглядом.  
  
Где-то на втором этаже гулко хлопает дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

_И снова ночь - стрела отравлена ядом,  
Я никогда-никогда тебя не оставлю…  
Ты полежи со мной неслышно рядом._

_Земфира_

  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Я возвращаюсь на площадь Гриммо, когда на небе уже загораются звезды. Каким-то чудом умудряюсь пробраться мимо Вальбурги, не разбудив портрет – один из тех редких моментов, когда я благодарен волку внутри меня. В доме всюду горит свет, но, когда я заглядываю на кухню, там одна только Молли как-то беззащитно поднимает лицо на меня, надежда на лице сменяется разочарованием, и тут же волк внутри меня различает запах страха. Сначала у меня сводит живот от мысли, что Молли боится меня – точнее, того, кем я являюсь. Глупости, конечно же – мы ведь знакомы столько лет, но когда ты оборотень, ты всегда ждешь и боишься разглядеть, унюхать страх своих друзей. Но страх Молли – не резкий, свежий, а застарелый и какой-то привычный, и я смотрю на циферблат. Она тоже ведет туда глазами, но в последний момент сосредотачивается на моем лице.  
  
\- Они там… в гостиной, – говорит Молли.  
  
\- Чарли еще не вернулся?  
  
Женщина молча качает головой, встряхивая рыжими волосами. Я думаю о том, какой была бы Лили, доживи она до возраста Молли. Наверное, она была бы прекрасна. Быть может, мне даже не хотелось бы следовать взглядом за Снейпом, если бы она осталась жива.  
  
\- Он скоро вернется, Молли, – говорю я мягко, и меня самого тошнит от того, как звучит мой голос. Но Молли слабо улыбается, бодрясь.  
  
\- Да. Спасибо. Я знаю, конечно. Просто… – она машет рукой, прерывая свои слова. – Ты слышал про Снейпа?  
  
Вот оно.  
  
\- Они сейчас… разговаривают?  
  
\- Он так кричал… – шепотом говорит Молли. – Я испугалась, честно. Невиновный не стал бы так…  
  
«Не надо, Молли. Умоляю, не надо».  
  
\- Я пойду, – неопределенно машу рукой, и она кивает, соглашаясь. Я отворачиваюсь и оставляю ее наедине со своим страхом и остывшим ужином.  
  
Все собрались в гостиной. Я слышу их голоса, когда иду по коридору, вижу Сириуса в дверном проеме. Я слышу, как Снейп что-то говорит и его голос звучит … как чужой. Веритасерум, ну конечно же. Ни с чем не спутаешь.  
  
Я слышу, как Сириус спрашивает, издевательски посмеиваясь:  
  
\- Сопливус, а ты влюблен в кого-нибудь?  
  
Я знаю этот ленивый, скучающий тон. Таким Сириус говорил, когда собирался «поразвлечься».  
  
Гнев и ярость захлестывают меня так внезапно и резко, что я невольно думаю о полнолунии, но еще нет, еще не скоро. Однако пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, губы разъезжаются, обнажая зубы, и, если бы у меня был сейчас загривок, шерсть на нём встала бы дыбом. Сердце колотится в горле, меня затапливает тошнота. Он снова это делает, опять! Издевается над ним именно в тот момент, в тот редкий момент, когда Северус беспомощен и не может сопротивляться. Это нечестно. Это грязно. Это низко. Это… Сириус.  
  
Я шагаю вперед, готовый прекратить это, даже если мне придется под взглядами изумленной публики зажимать Снейпу рот. Я не хочу этого слышать. Я не хочу терять последнюю надежду.  
  
Но он уже отвечает: «Да».  
  
Голос низкий и спокойный. Я сбиваюсь с шага, застывая за спиной Сириуса. Мне хочется закрыть глаза и уши – да. Да, он любит. Ну, разумеется, легче было бы считать, что Северус вообще не способен любить. Легче для меня. Потому что теперь…  
  
\- И кого же ты любишь?  
  
«Сириус, ну зачем? Зачем ты так с ним? И со мной?..»  
  
Я хватаю Сириуса за плечо, дергая на себя, когда в комнате звучит ровный ответ Северуса:  
  
\- Ремуса Люпина.  
  
…- Рем? Рем? Рем?  
  
Я открыл глаза. Мир все еще был на месте. Горели лампы, и воздух проникал в легкие.  
  
И все смотрели на меня.  
  
Кто-то с сочувствием, кто-то – с насмешкой, кто-то расстроено. Но в основном – сочувствие, да.  
  
Еще бы. Северус Снейп любит меня.  
  
Любит меня!  
  
Лю…  
  
\- Рем?  
  
\- Не надо больше, Тонкс, я же не в обмороке. Пощечины здесь не нужны.  
  
\- Ой, извини. Я испугалась… мне показалось, ты…  
  
\- Да.  
  
В комнате воцарилась тишина. Затем я услышал стремительные тяжелые шаги, проехался отброшенный с дороги стул, оглушительно, с хрустом, хлопнула дверь о косяк.  
  
Сириус в гневе. Надо же. А ведь я, кажется, впервые в жизни благодарен его жестокости и нетерпимости.  
  
Какой чудесный это будет тост, на свадьбе. «Нас свела очередная глупая и злая шутка Сириуса».  
  
Фу ты… какая свадьба? Надо брать себя в руки.  
  
Я встал с ковра, на который плавно сполз по стеночке, когда Снейп вышел из комнаты. Тонкс все еще цеплялась за мою руку, как за спасательный круг. Я осторожно расцепил ее пальцы, оставившие следы на запястье. Она ойкнула, виновато улыбнулась и отпустила меня. Так-то лучше.  
  
\- Ну… это было… неожиданно, – озвучил Билл, пытаясь подавить ухмылку. Тонкс метнула в него гневный взгляд, Хмури закашлялся, Артур похлопал меня по плечу.  
  
\- Никто не ожидал подобного. Ты… ты как?  
  
«Летать готов».  
  
\- Все хорошо. Все в порядке, честно, – я улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время совершенно искренне. – Наверное, мне надо…  
  
\- Ты же не собираешься идти к нему? – быстро спросила Тонкс, подозрительно взглянув на меня. Ее волосы внезапно вспыхнули яркой синевой.  
  
\- Э-э-э… на самом деле, думаю, нам стоит обсудить…  
  
\- Он уничтожит тебя, – тихо сказал Артур, – ты же знаешь, Снейп… как он может отреагировать.  
  
Все это время – все эти, месяцы… годы Северус не смотрел на меня. Неужели по той же самой причине, по которой я не отрывал от него взгляда? Какой же я идиот. Моя вечная, проклятая мнительность. Нерешительность. Я просто мямля. Если бы не случайность, я бы никогда не узнал. Северус бы не позволил.  
  
Северус… представляю, что он сейчас чувствует!  
  
Если я сходил с ума от страха быть отвергнутым, от горечи, когда думал о своей «ненормальности» – хотя какая к черту ненормальность? Будто есть что-то правильней, чем любить его! Но ведь он – откуда ему знать, что я..? Ну да, я таскался за ним повсюду, но это же Северус! Он наверняка напридумывал себе… о-о-о, это он может! И так, при всех… он ведь так тщательно охраняет свою личную жизнь от других людей. И вот опять – выставлен напоказ, как в тот день у озера. Нет, я должен немедленно идти к нему.  
  
\- Ужинайте без меня, – сказал я, выходя из комнаты. Тонкс вроде метнулась за мной, но запнулась о ковер и упала в объятья Билла. Я улыбнулся, поднимаясь по лестнице – и это была моя вторая настоящая улыбка. Такими темпами мне больше не придется притворяться.  
  
Ведь он любит меня, да!  
  
Дверь его комнаты была плотно закрыта. Должно быть, сейчас он не хочет никого видеть. Но чем скорее я разрешу его страхи и сомнения, тем легче ему станет. И мы… возможно… ведь теперь, когда мы оба… черт, Люпин, заканчивай предложения хотя бы мысленно, и стучи уже в чертову дверь.  
  
\- Убирайтесь.  
  
Я стучу еще и еще, и еще, но из его комнаты больше не доносится ни звука. Мне страшно. Я перед выбором – выбить дверь плечом, благо у оборотня хватит силы на это, или воспользоваться Алохоморой. Это ужасно невежливо, но я больше не собираюсь быть вежливым.  
  
\- Алохомора!  
  
  
  
\- Я сказал УБИРАЙТЕСЬ!  
  
Он страшен в гневе, да. Но я не боюсь.  
  
\- Северус?  
  
А он собирает вещи. На кровати лежит чемодан, в который сложена уже большая часть книг. Когда Северус слышит мой голос, он замирает, склонившись над чемоданом, медленно выпрямляется и поворачивается ко мне спиной. Северус идет к камину и застывает, глядя на языки пламени. В его комнате очень темно, и маленький освещенный участок возле каминной решетки выхватывает его силуэт, застывший и напряженный.  
  
– Да, Люпин, это правда, – говорит он спокойно и насмешливо, но все еще не спешит повернуться ко мне лицом. – Веритасерум, вообще-то, не оставляет надежды на то, что все это какой-нибудь дурацкий розыгрыш с моей стороны. Впрочем, если тебе больше нравится считать именно так – я не буду возражать. Мне вообще все равно, Люпин. А теперь, когда ты удовлетворил свое любопытство – уходи.  
  
– Я…  
  
– Ты знаешь, где дверь, – он повысил голос, и я чувствую, как часто он дышит. Пересекаю комнату и кладу руки ему на плечи. Он дергается, будто хочет убежать, но в последний момент остается на месте, словно приклеенный. Его тело так напряжено, что по нему временами пробегает судорожная дрожь. Но голос звучит хорошо, остро и скучающе:  
  
– О, дай-ка я догадаюсь. Ты снова взвалил на себя миссию Великого Утешителя? Это действительно трогательно. Сейчас ты предложишь мне шоколад и свою вечную дружбу. Я вынужден буду отказаться от того и другого - у меня ноют зубы и включается рвотный рефлекс.  
  
– Северус.  
  
– Так меня и зовут, Люпин. А сейчас я хотел бы собрать свои вещи…, если ты позволишь… – он все еще сверлит взглядом каминную решетку, и я вижу, как за сетью спутанных прядей выступает его внушительный нос.  
  
– Ты дашь мне сказать хоть слово сегодня? – негромко спрашиваю я, не убирая рук с его плеч. Он глотает, и его кадык дергается.  
  
– Не надо.  
  
Эти два слова звучат глухо и очень тихо, он низко опускает голову, полностью скрыв лицо за волосами.  
  
Эти два слова звучат как мольба, как жалоба, как крик о помощи, как заклинание, как признание поражения.  
  
Эти два слова не могут меня остановить.  
  
– Я тоже, Северус, я тоже, – говорю я, наклоняясь к его уху, и обхватывая его руками поперек живота, прижимаясь грудью к его прямой спине. Он молчит, и это тягостное, тяжелое молчание. Оно причиняет боль.  
  
Я опускаю голову ему на плечо, утыкаюсь носом ему в шею, запутавшись губами в черных прядях. Я стою очень близко, и поэтому, когда он судорожно всхлипывает, дрожь пробирает нас обоих.  
  
И он все еще не делает ни одной попытки коснуться меня. Его руки бессильно свисают вдоль туловища, и я не вижу его глаз. Мне не нравится то, что я не вижу его глаз.  
  
\- Северус, – тихонько прошу я, разворачивая его, взяв за плечи. Он покорно поворачивается, будто потерял всякую волю к сопротивлению, будто вся его ярость, злость, язвительность, способность к самозащите испарились.  
  
Теперь я вижу его лицо. Он закрыл глаза. Зажмурился крепко-крепко, стиснул зубы. Мне больно видеть его таким. Я говорю снова, теперь уже четко и понятно:  
  
\- Северус. Я люблю тебя. Очень давно. И очень сильно.  
  
Он отрицательно мотает головой, волосы хлещут по плечам, задевая мои пальцы.  
  
\- Правда. Ты можешь не верить, если хочешь, но так и есть. Это не жалость. И не утешение. И не чувство вины. И не сумасшествие. И не шутка. И не… что бы там еще ты ни придумал. Я тебя люблю. Иногда так сильно, что не могу спать. Не могу думать. Иногда – это просто как звон в ухе – задним планом, но постоянно присутствует. А иногда настолько сильно ощущается, что все тело ломает, как при трансформации.  
  
Он все еще молчит и не открывает глаз. Что же мне еще сказать? Может, мне тоже выпить Веритасерума? Если он захочет, я выпью это чертово зелье. Но почему он не открывает глаза?  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – он дергается от прикосновения, как от удара, но я делаю шаг еще ближе, не позволяя ему отступить.  
  
\- Доказываю.  
  
Он весь дрожит, весь. У меня внутри что-то рушится… или встает на место, но какая разница? Я здесь, я обнимаю Северуса Снейпа, я глажу его спину, прижимаюсь к нему, я целую его шею и какая разница, что там творится с остальной Вселенной?..  
  
Да к чертям собачьим.  
  
  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
С момента полного и бесповоротного краха прошли минуты.  
  
Года, века, бесконечности.  
  
Длинные нити времени, свисающие со стен коридора, как изодранные ленты обоев.  
  
Мне было так погано, что я почти ничего не чувствовал. Это походило на шоковую анестезию – когда человеку отрывает ногу или полтуловища, и он пялится в небо бесцветными глазами, от обрушившейся на него волны боли не чувствуя абсолютно ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
Несколько минут я сидел на кровати, опустошенный, уничтоженный. Я не мог злиться на Блэка – в конце концов, я сам предложил напоить меня Веритасерумом, чего я ждал? Благородства? Не смешите.  
  
Я, только я один во всем виноват.  
  
И чертов Люпин.  
  
Он присутствовал в моей жизни всегда. Казалось, я был зависим от него еще до Хогвартса, когда убегал из дома и валился в какую-нибудь травяную кучу, закрывая глаза и представляя себе абстрактное счастье.  
  
Это абстрактное счастье я узнал, когда увидел Люпина на перроне. Ладно, я солгал – тогда я еще только догадывался, а понял позже, когда начал замечать тихого мальчика в гриффиндорской форме среди других и вздрагивать.  
  
Когда я начал думать о нем, пялясь в книгу. Когда я вдыхал его запах, сидя позади него на уроке ЗоТС.  
  
Когда он впервые назвал меня по имени.  
  
Когда он впервые дотронулся до меня – до меня, отвратительного, сального, неприкасаемого Северуса.  
  
Когда он улыбнулся моим словам – не надо мной, а со мной.  
  
Когда он попытался убить меня в Визжащей Хижине.  
  
Тяжелее всего пришлось, когда он вернулся в Хогвартс много лет спустя. Тот учебный год стал пыткой. Мне приходилось оставаться с ним наедине каждый месяц, мне приходилось стоять рядом, пока он пил Ликантропное зелье из кубка, хранящего тепло моих рук.  
  
Я ненавидел его за постоянные попытки подружиться со мной. Он здоровался со мной, когда другие предпочитали кивнуть и отвернутся. Он садился рядом со мной, когда другие искали место подальше. Он предлагал выпить чаю, сыграть в шахматы, обсудить какую-нибудь книгу – он предлагал, а я отказывался, пытаясь прекратить это издевательство.  
  
Невыносимо.  
  
Быть рядом с ним – невыносимо. Он невыносим. Он сделал мою жизнь ничтожной. Он заставил меня чувствовать себя жалким – то, что не удавалось всем его подлым друзьям, с их жестокими и унизительными розыгрышами.  
  
И я раз за разом язвил, кривился, отворачивался, сбегал – позорно, трусливо, постыдно.  
  
И сейчас пора пускаться в бега.  
  
Я бросил на кровать чемодан и стал складывать книги. Интересно, что они сейчас делают там, внизу? Должно быть, все очень взбудоражены такой свежей сплетней. Новостью. Обсуждают во всех подробностях. Чертов Блэк.  
  
Альбус ведь не заставит меня остаться в этом доме? Нет, он не сможет… он ведь не станет… О, Мерлин. Я буду умолять его. Я лучше унижусь перед ним, чем буду унижаться каждый день, сталкиваясь с Люпином, наблюдая, как он краснеет, бледнеет и жалко улыбается, мямля утешительные слова.  
  
Словно я смертельно болен, а не признался ему в любви.  
  
Стук в дверь. Сердце подпрыгнуло и остановилось. Кажется, я начал отходить от анестезии.  
  
\- Убирайтесь!  
  
Заклинаю, молю – уходите, кто бы там ни был. Дайте мне уйти незаметно. Дайте мне сбежать.  
  
Стук повторился, но я только еще быстрее начал скидывать книги в чемодан. Как же холодно.  
  
Дверь распахнулась. Не постыдились применить заклинание – надо же. Я что, ждал от них милосердия? Не смешите.  
  
Ну, кто же это? Сириус, с яростными претензиями: как я посмел запятнать его Луни своими извращенными гнусными чувствами? Тонкс, горящая праведным гневом: какие виды я имею на ее потенциального жениха? Молли, с ее бестактным…  
  
\- Северус.  
  
Ох.  
  
Я отхожу к камину, пытаясь сдержаться и не обхватить себя руками в защитном жесте. Держать спину прямо, говорить холодно – я умею. У меня богатый опыт.  
  
Почему он не уходит? Почему он…  
  
Не подходи. Не делай этого, Люпин. Не добивай.  
  
Не надо…  
  
Что… что он… о, нет…  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Доказываю.  
  
Когда-то я мечтал об этом: Ремус Люпин, обнимающий меня, прижимающийся ко мне, трогающий меня – так уверенно, так тепло, так правильно.  
  
И тело мгновенно реагирует, словно мало мне на сегодня унижений.  
  
Я не прикасаюсь к двум вещам – к алкоголю и к себе. Запах алкоголя вызывает тошнотворные воспоминания о горячем, пьяном дыхании отца, а что касается удовлетворения телесных желаний… я еще не так низко пал – дрочить на Люпина, словно жалкий подросток с гормональным всплеском. Обычно я справляюсь с проблемой посредством ледяного душа, или же не делаю вообще ничего, пока проблема просто не исчезнет. Когда я просыпаюсь на мокрых от пота простынях, с напряжением, растущим в паху, я закрываю глаза и думаю обо всем самом ужасном, что только смогу вспомнить. Я делаю так каждый раз, когда мне снится Ремус, лежащий рядом со мной на траве.  
  
Но из-за этого тело, стосковавшееся по любому человеческому прикосновению, выдает меня. Вынуждает меня сцепить зубы, подавляя стон, когда его рука опускается ниже – и… нет… Мерлин… Хватит!  
  
Я закрываю глаза, потому что мне стыдно. Лицо, должно быть, все красное от стыда. В глазах закипают слезы злости. Это не может стать еще хуже. Пульсирующее напряжение растет, и он, наверно, уже все заметил. Как стыдно… как же стыдно. Зачем он это делает?  
  
Что же теперь? Он засмеется, скажет какую-нибудь нелепость…, уничтожит меня. Раздавит всмятку и уйдет, а я смогу собрать остатки своей гордости, упаковать ее в чемодан и покинуть этот проклятый дом.  
  
Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо… пожалуйста…  
  
\- Северус… – шепот прямо мне в губы. Не заставляй меня открывать глаза и смотреть на тебя. Я не хочу.  
  
Я не могу.  
  
Не надо.  
  
\- Тш-ш-ш… Все хорошо, – он говорит так, потому что я дрожу. А потом я чувствую, как его палец скользит по щеке, собирая влагу.  
  
Чертов Люпин, уйди или сделай уже что-нибудь. Я больше не могу!..  
  
Он… он делает. Накрывает мой пах ладонью, горячей даже через плотную ткань мантии. Ритмично сжимает, и каждое прикосновение посылает колючие теплые волны, поднимающиеся от низа живота к груди. По телу проходит судорога, ноги подгибаются, но я не падаю – он обхватывает меня одной рукой, прижимая к себе, а другой продолжает сжимать мой член через ткань мантии.  
  
И это…  
  
Он всего лишь касается меня там, не расстегнув мантии, не раздев, но ощущения так сильны, что я сейчас кончу, быстро, как девственник, испачкав одежду. И меня это уже даже не смущает – я не помню, кто я, не знаю, где я, только чувствую, как движется его грудь, словно могучие кузнецкие меха, когда он делает вдох. Я живу в его вдохах и выдохах, его пальцах, трогающих… там…  
  
О-о-о…  
  
У меня, кажется, вырывается какой-то звук – вырывается прямо из горла, потому что губ я не разжимаю, я уже никогда не смогу их разжать, я никогда не открою глаз. Я превращусь в соляной столп и буду стоять у камина вечно, с расплывшимся пятном на уровне паха, с запрокинутой головой, обнажая горло, обнажая чувства, обнажая все, что уже никогда не спрятать от него.  
  
Что ты делаешь, Ремус Люпин? За что ты так со мной…  
  
И он, услышав мои мысли, говорит в пространство между нами:  
  
\- Это так хорошо.  
  
И еще он, кажется, говорит:  
  
\- Ты мой, Северус.  
  
А потом он повторяет ту же дикую ложь, что и пару минут назад:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
И наступает оргазм.  
  
  
  
Но, как выяснилось, не конец света. Это очень жестоко – то, что я сохраняю разум, что Вселенная продолжает существовать, а Люпин по-прежнему находится в моей комнате.  
  
Как выяснилось, оргазм ничего не меняет. Ну, во вселенских масштабах, по крайней мере.  
  
Жаль.  
  
Мантия влажная и холодная, в воздухе пахнет спермой – я отчетливо различаю этот запах, а он, должно быть, еще сильнее его чует – он же волк.  
  
«От тебя воняет, Сопливус».  
  
Нет, он, конечно, так не говорил никогда. И сейчас не скажет тоже. Скажет что-нибудь другое – я почти к этому готов. Дышать, дышать. Держать лицо. На ногах держаться, по крайней мере, если уж и это не смогу…  
  
Могу. Это хорошо, потому что он отступает на шаг, а я остаюсь в вертикальном положении. Немного шатает, но ведь это нормально – это мой первый оргазм за… сколько…?  
  
\- Северус.  
  
Сколько можно повторять мое имя?!  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Открываю глаза – когда-нибудь все равно придется. Чертовы законы Вселенной. Люпин заглядывает мне в лицо, тревожный такой – должно быть, у меня что-то такое на лице написано, что заставило его испугаться за меня. Надеюсь, я больше не плачу. Хотя сейчас мне уже все равно – ниже падать некуда.  
  
\- А чего ты ждал, Люпин? – оказывается, я даже могу говорить, только голос хриплый, как будто я все это время орал под заглушающими чарами. – Что после твоей маленькой импровизации меня свалит сердечный приступ, и вы с Блэком закопаете меня под Гремучей Ивой?  
  
Не знаю, что именно я несу и с какой целью, но тон выбран верно – именно так и должен говорить Северус Снейп, когда его мир разрушен до основания.  
  
\- Что же мне делать с тобой? – говорит он печально, пристально глядя на меня. Кривя губы, предлагаю:  
  
\- Врежь мне по носу, за свою поруганную честь, потребуй публичных извинений и опровержений сказанного, а затем уйди.  
  
\- Не пойдет, – отвечает Люпин, глаза его весело блестят в свете пламени.  
  
\- Угости меня шоколадной лягушкой, похлопай по плечу, скажи, что все будет хорошо, а затем уйди.  
  
\- Не-а, – да он просто развлекается!  
  
\- Затащи меня в постель и оттрахай! – рычу я, а Люпин улыбается уголками губ.  
  
\- Вот это уже звучит неплохо.  
  
И мы идем к кровати.  
  
  
  
В темноте его тело кажется больше. Я знаю, что он худой – болезненно худой, потому что не жрет ничего, кроме своего чертового шоколада. Они с Блэком хлещут огневиски и поглощают шоколад, и выглядят, как узники Азкабана. На Блэка мне плевать, но Люпин костлявый, и его кости впиваются в мои. Я тоже худой, я всегда таким был, и всегда буду. А еще у меня уродливая бледная кожа, как у инфери, миллион шрамов и отметин, черная метка… иногда я думаю о том, чтобы в результате какого-нибудь несчастного случая в лаборатории лишиться той руки, на которой череп со змеей. Может, когда-нибудь решусь.  
  
В комнате темно, и я рад этому – хорошо, что он не сможет меня увидеть. Я не хочу, чтобы потом он рассказывал Блэку, «как это было». Я не хочу, чтобы он вспоминал, как выглядит мое голое тело, когда мы будем сталкиваться с ним в доме.  
  
И я рад, что не вижу его тела – только чувствую. Потому что тогда мои сны станут еще более мучительными, а память примется за пытки. Не хочу помнить его.  
  
Может быть, Обливэйт? Интересно, когда в комнату ворвется отряд добровольцев, чтобы вызволить Люпина из лап мерзкого извращенца? Или они ожидают увидеть его труп, испепеленный моим взглядом?  
  
Я бы поставил на дверь что-нибудь посильнее, что-нибудь из моих фирменных защитных заклятий, но это не мой дом, и он не позволяет мне даже такую малость. Дом на Гриммо так же ненавидит меня, как и я его. Рад, что хоть здесь добился полной взаимности.  
  
Смотрю на Ремуса, прижавшегося ко мне. Так странно спать рядом с кем-то. Так странно, когда два дыхания звучат вразнобой в тишине. Мне легче смириться с мыслью, что я сиамский близнец с двумя парами лёгких, нежели с мыслью, что в моей постели действительно спит Ремус Люпин.  
  
Ремус Люпин, который сказал, что любит меня. Так же, как я его.  
  
Зачем? Я думаю об этом и не нахожу ответа. Скорее всего, это какая-нибудь мерзкая шутка. Ну и ладно, какая разница, если в результате этой шутки Ремус Люпин спит в моей постели? Пусть завтра хоть в «Ежедневный Пророк» мои фотографии в обнаженном виде посылает. Пусть хоть привяжет к постели и позовет Блэка посмеяться. Пусть заавадит меня спящего. Мне все равно!  
  
Мы были вместе эту ночь.  
  
Он так и не оттрахал меня – видимо, даже ради шутки не готов зайти так далеко. Я еще не пришел в себя после неожиданного оргазма, я ждал чего угодно, но не удовольствия, а тут… И Ремус уложил меня в постель, и лег рядом, и… обнял, да. Переплелся своими пальцами с моими, вздохнул мне в ухо, зарылся носом в мои грязные сальные патлы… черт возьми, я все ждал, когда он спросит, мою ли я их когда-нибудь. Не спросил.  
  
Заснул.  
  
Я лежу, не смыкая глаз, и слушаю, как дышит человек, которого я люблю. Думаю, я запомню эту ночь на всю жизнь. Только не знаю, к лучшему ли это.  
  
Наверное, лучше не засыпать. Мало ли, что ему взбредет в голову ночью или кто сюда ворвется. Тем более, я не хочу пропустить момент, когда он проснется и попытается сбежать. А еще лучше – я опережу его. Да. Когда начнет светать, я потихоньку выберусь, возьму вещи и аппарирую в гостиницу в Хогсмиде….  
 _  
Взрыв от заклятья, дверь слетает с петель, крик и толпа, давка, чье-то лицо, склоненное над барной стойкой, маска давит на кожу, в прорези видно, как падает женщина, раскинув руки, справа кто-то стоит, развернуться, выставить палочку, напасть прежде, чем нападут на меня. Розмерта с окровавленной губой, мужчина, спрятавшийся под столом, метка жжет, тело действует быстрее, чем мозг, и палочка взрывается боевой магией…_  
  
  
Не думай. Не думай об этом, нет, не думай, не думай. Думай о другом. Думай о зельях. Думай о планах уроков. Думай о Хогвартсе. Думай о…  
  
В какой-то момент я засыпаю, и мне снится, что мы с Ремусом должны открывать Святочный Бал, но появившаяся из ниоткуда норвежская хвосторога портит все веселье.  
  
  
  
Я просыпаюсь, и меня захлестывает ощущение, что я должен вспомнить что-то важное. Ощущение постороннего человека в комнате внезапно и оглушительно, то, что я на этом постороннем лежу – еще больше… шокирует. Потом воспоминания встают на свои места, и дышу, как загнанная лошадь.  
  
Спокойней, спокойней, тише, а то он проснется.  
  
Как так ночью получилось, не знаю, но сейчас он лежит на спине, а я лежу, положив голову ему на грудь и обхватив поперек живота рукой. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах, я представляю, как он проснется и дернется, пытаясь выдернуть руку, выдирая мне волосы, и заранее морщусь.  
  
В окно пробивается серый обморочный утренний свет. Видно, надо уходить. Потихоньку, пока все спят, словно беглец. Хотя, почему «словно».  
  
Сейчас я уйду. Еще несколько минут, просто, чтобы запомнить. У него теплая кожа, хотя одеяло с нас упало и давно уже где-то на полу. Это у меня вечно ледяные пальцы рук и ног, а он теплый, приятный. Глубоко и ровно дышит, и моя голова поднимается и опускается вместе с его грудью. Жаль, я не могу поднять голову и взглянуть в его лицо – уверен, у спящего Ремуса абсолютно прекрасное лицо. Я никогда не видел его спящим, все, на что я мог рассчитывать – это случайные стычки в коридорах Хогвартса или этого дома. Но если я пошевелю головой, он может проснуться, кто знает, насколько чутко он спит?  
  
Поэтому я смотрю на его живот, где на загорелой коже золотятся тонкие волоски, огибая мягкий пупок. Где, как азбука Брайля, выпирают тонкие белесые шрамы – их так много, и я дотрагиваюсь до них кончиком пальца, пока он спит, мне ведь можно? Мне ведь позволено? А даже если нет – я все равно хочу потрогать их, и пока он не сможет возразить и откинуть мою руку, я буду водить пальцами по его коже, закрыв глаза, читая.  
  
Но пора идти. Осторожно выпутываю свои волосы, встаю, двигаясь бесшумно – навыки шпиона могут быть полезны не только на войне. Он не просыпается, и на секунду я почти разочарован, но затем я вижу свое отражение в тусклом зеркале в углу, спрятавшемся там, в засаде на меня, выстреливающим неприглядной правдой, и сразу на поражение. Торопливо натягиваю мантию, лихорадочно застегивая пуговицы. Когда застегнута последняя, вздыхаю чуть легче, сразу становится комфортней. Как хорошо, что он не увидит. Хотя и не честно. Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него – голого и бесстыдно раскинувшегося на моей кровати, раскрывшего руки, как для объятья, со следами от подушки на левой щеке, сливающимися с тонким розовым шрамом, пересекающим эту самую щеку. Мне хочется подойти и прикоснутся к тонкой розовой линии, но я больше не могу медлить, тихо подбираю чемодан, палочку, оглядываюсь в поисках носков или хотя бы ботинок и обнаруживаю себя под прицелом острого внимательного взгляда золотистых, цвета цейлонского чая, глаз.  
  
\- Ну, и что же ты теперь собираешься делать? – усмехается он. – Бежать из страны, верно?  
  
\- Не переоценивай себя, – ворчу я, – только из города. Где мои носки, ты не знаешь?  
  
\- Я их спрятал, – довольно улыбается он, а я пару секунд лихорадочно соображаю – шутка или правда? – Ты такой предсказуемый. Я так и знал, что ты попытаешься сбежать прежде, чем я досмотрю свой утренний эротический сон.  
  
\- Прости, что помешал тебе развлекаться, – говорю, а он улыбается еще шире.  
  
\- Ну, я не очень-то расстроился. Учитывая, что мы с тобой можем воплотить все наяву.  
  
Приподнимаю брови. А Люпин говорит уже серьезнее:  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что ты вчера мне предложил?  
  
\- И ты… хочешь воспользоваться предложением? – говорю я настороженно, пытаясь сделать голос отстраненным. Как будто речь идет не обо мне. Мы сейчас тут не обсуждаем то, что я вчера предложил взрослому магу мужского пола меня оттрахать.  
  
\- Иди сюда, – он поглаживает ладонью место на кровати, где я только что лежал. – Сейчас еще такая рань. Все спят. Ты сможешь сбежать и попозже.  
  
Я делаю шаг, еще, пытаясь понять по его лицу, что он задумал, что он хочет от меня, чем все это закончится.  
  
Каков будет ущерб.  
  
Я ложусь рядом с ним, не снимая мантии, но он ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Он придвигается и начинает поглаживать меня по всему телу, прижимаясь губами к шее, и я, к своему ужасу, понимаю, что знакомое напряженное ощущение возвращается, и у меня снова встает.  
  
Вот только теперь у меня есть небольшое преимущество – на Люпине никакой одежды, и его возбуждение тоже видно невооруженным глазом. Это сбивает с толку…, о чем он думает, что представляет, чтобы завестись, поглаживая Сопливуса?  
  
\- Ты позволишь? – спрашивает он шепотом, и я киваю, не сводя с него взгляда. Он расстегивает мантию, медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, и помогает мне скинуть ее. Несколько секунд я жду, замерев, его комментариев по поводу моего внешнего вида – серый утренний свет безжалостен ко всем недостаткам. Но он ничего не говорит, только наклоняется надо мной и прижимается губами к груди, там, где сердце бьется.  
  
«Пропал», – бьется у меня в голове, в такт ударам сердца.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Он смотрит на меня так, словно каждый момент ждет, что я сейчас рассмеюсь и скажу, что пошутил. Он кивает, но так осторожно, словно резкое движение разобьет реальность вдребезги. Он позволяет мне касаться его, но сам крепко держится за простыни, словно боится, что его унесет прочь злым северным ветром.  
  
Иногда, когда я целую или облизываю его кожу, а потом поднимаю на него глаза, я успеваю заметить в его взгляде искреннее удивление, словно бы здесь есть что-то странное – хотеть пробовать его на вкус, хотеть припадать губами к его белой и нежной коже. Кажется, он искренне не понимает…  
  
Ничего. Поймет. Я объясню и покажу, так, как я умею.  
  
Такой чувствительный, такой отзывчивый, кто бы мог подумать, что, такой холодный и сдержанный внешне, он будет остро реагировать на легчайшую ласку, словно его вообще никто никогда не касался? Когда я провожу губами по мягкому розовому соску, он издает слабый хнычущий звук, и тут же испуганно замирает, словно выдал себя. Я продолжаю, притворяясь, что не замечаю наваливающейся на него время от времени паники – я уже понял, что это лучший способ, если я хочу, чтобы он расслабился. Пусть думает, что я ничего не замечаю. Я и так почти ничего не замечаю вокруг, когда перед глазами такая красота. Его тело, о котором я столько думал, которое сверлил взглядом, проникая под плотную темную ткань его вечно застегнутых под самое горло одежд. Раньше я думал, он носит такую одежду специально, чтобы я не глазел на него похотливо – как будто защищается от меня, моего навязчивого внимания. Но теперь я знаю, что он не возражал бы, чтобы я раздевал его взглядом, как не возражает сейчас, когда я нежно сжимаю губами его сосок, вызывая целую серию стонов, заставляя его тело изгибаться подо мной, сминая простыни.  
  
Я облизываю сосок и затем легонько дую на него, и в награду получаю его крик, полный наслаждения. Я запоминаю эту чувствительную зону, и двигаюсь ниже. Я веду пальцами и губами по его впалому животу, задерживаясь и изучая губами и языком выпирающие на бедрах косточки.  
  
Я запоминаю губами все изгибы, все ощущения, я дышу его запахом, я пробую его на вкус, я щекочу его ресницами и дыханием, и он вздрагивает подо мной, интуитивно раздвигая ноги, дергаясь мне навстречу бедрами. Его член уже давно стоит и сочится смазкой, такой красивый, ровный, идеальный. Достаточно длинный и не очень толстый, у основания погруженный в островок темных спутанных волос, остро пахнущих его телом. Когда я задеваю его рукой, Северус кричит в голос, и тут же его рука, взметнувшись к губам, прекращает звук. Я поднимаю глаза и вздрагиваю – он, выгнувшись, запрокинув голову, выставив напряженное горло, лежит, изнемогая, закусив свой кулак с такой силой, что по костяшкам идет кровь. Я поднимаюсь наверх, с неохотой оставляя пока его член без внимания, и он прерывисто всхлипывает, понимая это. Я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до его руки, и он распахивает глаза, дикие, испуганные, безумные.  
  
\- Не надо, – прошу я, отнимая его руку от губ. Мне очень хочется слизать яркую капельку крови, но я не хочу, чтобы зверь просыпался: здесь и сейчас, с ним в постели – только я, и так будет всегда.  
  
\- Что? – хрипло переспрашивает он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на моем лице. Я целую его судорожно сжатые пальцы, и он снова вздрагивает.  
  
\- Если ты будешь кричать… это будет хорошо. Я не против. Мне на самом деле нравится, – говорю я негромко, словно раскрываю ему секрет. Может быть, так и есть.  
  
Помедлив, Северус кивает, и я вижу сомнение, написанное у него на лице. Но мы договорились, и я вновь опускаюсь вниз, теперь уже торопливо, скользя по его телу, и затем сжимаю напряженный, чуть пульсирующий член Северуса, заставляя его громко охнуть. Он вновь дергает бедрами, не в силах справиться с собой, и я двигаю рукой навстречу, скользя к основанию. Я вижу, как напрягаются и подбираются его яйца, и осторожно сжимаю их, намереваясь продлить удовольствие, отложив пока развязку. Он судорожно дышит, вцепившись в простыни, и я вместе с ним жду, пока он чуть отступит от края наслаждения. Когда его дыхание становится не таким рваным, я раздвигаю его ноги в стороны, пробегаясь пальцами по нежным складочкам с внутренней стороны бедер.  
  
Смочив палец слюной, я бережно растягиваю его, не спеша, нежно касаясь и массируя, и Северус пристально следит за моим лицом, выискивая там… что? Ему одному известно.  
  
Я не могу думать об этом, я ни о чем думать не в состоянии, только внутри нарастает бешеная дрожь, мой собственный член напряжен до предела, я боюсь, что кончу, только приставив головку к узкому отверстию. Мне приходится дышать через нос, сцепив зубы, и усмирять ту часть меня, которая не хочет больше тратить время на подготовку, а хочет ворваться в него, проникая и разрывая изнутри, наполняя его собой, натягивая, как перчатку.  
  
Я знаю, что это говорит моя звериная натура, но я боролся с ней столько лет, что усмирить ее теперь совсем не трудно. Я не хочу причинять Северусу боль – ни сейчас, ни потом. Никогда.  
  
Наконец он подготовлен. Он все еще не сводит с меня темного, внимательного, но чуть затуманенного взгляда, когда я пристраиваюсь ему между ног. Это неудобно, потому что мы лежим лицом к лицу, и мне приходится приподнимать его бедра, придерживая их двумя руками. Но, в конце концов, я нахожу нужный угол и вхожу – медленно, постепенно, внимательно следя за изменениями на его лице – не будет ли ему больно? Он тяжело дышит, помогая мне удерживать его в нужном положении, опираясь локтями, разводя шире согнутые ноги. Капелька пота течет по его бедру, и я заворожено слежу за ней взглядом, толкаясь в него по чуть-чуть, пока не оказываюсь внутри целиком.  
  
Он протяжно стонет, и я не могу не вторить ему в унисон – так хорошо, так горячо, туго… По всему телу проходит дрожь, и я не могу ее унять, у меня трясутся губы, я закрываю глаза, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра, а затем начинаю двигаться, сначала плавно, а затем ускоряя темп.  
  
Он кричит и дергается, когда член наконец-то задевает простату, и тут же взрывается мощным оргазмом, заливая живот тягучей белой жидкостью. Я продолжаю двигаться в нем, пытаясь стереть широкую счастливую улыбку со своего лица, но мне слишком хорошо для этого. Это похоже на те ощущения, которые я испытывал давным-давно, в Хогвартсе, когда Альбус пригласил меня преподавать. Каждый месяц мне приходилось пить Ликантропное зелье, и, хотя с приближением полнолуния на меня всегда наваливается тяжелое предчувствие беды, в те дни я был противоестественно счастлив, потому что Северус лично приносил кубок, и я сжимал его в руках, впитывая отпечатки его пальцев, тепло его рук.  
  
Эти чувства – мука и наслаждение, мир и покой, счастье и режущая болью нежность, – все вместе сплетается в сияющий клубок, поднимающийся вверх по моему телу, разливающийся по венам раскаленным серебром, вспыхивающий белым огнем, когда я выкрикиваю его имя и содрогаюсь, кончая в него, оставляя внутри него следы своего присутствия…  
  
  
  
Я просыпаюсь, когда он осторожно выскальзывает из-под моей руки. У меня очень чуткий сон, ему следовало бы это знать. Но я не собираюсь охотиться – это старая как мир история: удержать можно, только отпустив. Все звери знают этот закон, и все охотники. Поэтому я смотрю сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как он уходит, прямой, как всегда, даже не оглянувшись.  
  
Нашел же все-таки свои ботинки.


	3. Chapter 3

_Чтобы удержать, надо отпустить.  
Надо учиться жить… все, хватит!  
В спину ножи – во время объятий._

_Пыльца  
_

  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Я стою в прихожей, разглядывая спящий портрет, и чувствую себя последним идиотом.  
  
Инстинкт во мне кричит: бежать, бежать! Бежать немедленно, не разбирая дороги и не оглядываясь.  
  
Там, наверху, в моей комнате лежит голый Люпин, который сказал, что любит.  
  
Ха!  
  
Дверь – в сантиметре, открыть и выйти. Но почему-то, вместо того, чтобы поступить разумно, я стою и разглядываю охваченные тремором руки спящей Вальбурги.  
  
Ждала ли она возвращения своих сыновей, Сириуса и Регулуса? Надеялась ли она на их возвращение, уже превратившись в сварливый портрет? Один вернулся. Я слышал, Блэк пытался снять картину и сжечь, но магия дома или этого чокнутого домового эльфа не позволила. Гриммо своенравен, враждебен и силен, как все дома, в которых жили династии темных магов, поколение за поколением пропитывая жилище своей силой. Магия впитывалась в пыльные ковры, забивалась в прогнившие паркетные доски, разлеталась по углам вместе с паутиной, навсегда въедалась в стены. Вальбурга по-прежнему здесь, и по-прежнему вздрагивает, оборачивает острый, птичий взгляд на каждого входящего в двери этого дома, быть может, ожидая одного-единственного посетителя? Реугулс не вернется. Он убит. Я присутствовал на его казни.  
  
Будет ли Люпин ждать меня, если я уйду? Причинит ли это ему боль? Оставит еще один шрам на тощем теле?  
  
Мерлин, знать бы, как следует поступить!.. На секунду я почти пожалел, что не купил тот магический Определитель, который так настойчиво предлагали мне эти невыносимые близнецы Уизли. «Любое решение, он примет за вас любое решение. Берите, профессор, не прогадаете!»  
  
В конце концов, я поворачиваюсь и иду на кухню. Без присутствия вечно взволнованной Молли она тихая и уютная. Моя обязательная чашка кофе – и новый день. Если мне нанесут новый удар в спину – это просто станет еще одним уроком. Я такой же безнадежный ученик, как и Лонгботтом. Сколько раз мне надо убедиться, что огонь обжигает, чтобы прекратить попытки схватить его? Возможно, я просто враг себе – собираю ошибки и следы, отметины своих неверных решений, чтобы носить их с честью – будь то метки или шрамы, разбитые судьбы или ночные кошмары.  
  
Я собираюсь остаться. Полностью раскрывшись, оставшись уязвимым, под взглядами неблагодарной публики, я собираюсь остаться и взять все, что захочет предложить мне Люпин.  
  
Сдаться на милость волка.  
  
Мне некуда идти – мой дом сгорел, Хогвартс закрыт для меня, и Альбус хочет, чтобы я был поблизости, чтобы присутствовал на всех этих бесполезных, бессмысленных собраниях Ордена. Я остаюсь только ради дела, только по приказу Альбуса, у меня нет выбора. Это не Определитель, но все же лучше, чем ничего…  
  
Взяв чашку кофе, я отправляюсь на террасу, она заколдована таким образом, что ни один маггл ее не увидит, а находящийся на террасе может наслаждаться прекрасным видом мусорных баков, оккупированных серыми голубями. То, что мне сейчас надо – покой и уединение.  
  
Но когда я выхожу на террасу и направляюсь к своему любимому креслу, я замечаю всезнайку Грейнджер, которая сидит в соседнем кресле, уткнувшись в книгу. Она поднимает глаза и несколько секунд глядит на меня, и я жду, когда она скажет что-нибудь. Разумеется, она уже в курсе происходящего – эти проклятые Уши и вездесущие рыжие отпрыски Уизли разносят любой шорох по всему дому. С другой стороны, Грейнджер не глупа, и вряд ли ей понравится мое Круцио.  
  
Я замираю с чашкой под ее взглядом, скривив губы и приняв самый презрительный вид. Грейнджер кивает не то мне, не то каким-то своим мыслям и продолжает чтение. После недолгой заминки – уйти на кухню или смириться с присутствием постороннего? – я все же сажусь в кресло, грея пальцы о чашку.  
  
Слава Мерлину, «завтрак» проходит в молчании.  
  
Только шелест страниц и вопли кошек, дерущихся за мусор на улице.  
  
  
  
  
 **Гермиона**  
  
Я всегда была умной девочкой. Честно говоря, «умная» – это первое, что скажет любой, если спросить про Гермиону Грейнджер. Вторым, возможно, будет – «воронье гнездо на голове».  
  
Мои родители безумно гордились мной. Я развивалась куда быстрее других детей. Когда мне было три года, я уже свободно читала книги с картинками. Мама с папой приглашали своих знакомых, и показывали меня, не скрывая гордости: «Малышка, ты действительно все это прочитала? Сама?».  
  
Когда я пошла в школу – маггловскую престижную гимназию, – я была, естественно, отличницей. Я превосходно писала, читала, могла решать сложные примеры. Я была очень умной.  
  
Только со мной никто не дружил.  
  
Я не придавала этому значения – видно, не такой уж умной я была, считала, что это из зависти. Кому приятно, что он старается, выполняет задание, а какая-то выскочка, даже толком не напрягаясь, обходит его вновь и вновь? Конечно, зависть – так я себе говорила, когда мне наливали краску на стул или прятали сумку в мужском туалете. Я запрещала себе расстраиваться. У меня не было времени для подобных глупостей, я должна была быть лучшей. Во всем.  
  
Кроме общения.  
  
Я была очень умной, одаренной и одинокой.  
  
Было и еще кое-что – «странные вещи». Гости моих родителей переговаривались вполголоса, не беря в расчет присутствие ребенка: «Ужасные хвастуны, кичатся своей Гермионой, как восьмым чудом света! Это же просто ненормально, когда ребенок в таком возрасте…». А затем вдруг чашки чая, которые мама приносила с кухни, приветливо улыбаясь, взрывались, окатывая гостей горячей жидкостью. А я продолжала читать книжку в уголке.  
  
Или, например, папа переключал мою любимую передачу, чтобы посмотреть новости, и экран покрывался белой рябью. Антенна сбилась, разумеется. Или что-то еще.  
  
Да мало ли подобных случаев!  
  
Я четко сознавала, что делаю. Просто не посвящала родителей в подобные мелочи. Когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса, я, в общем-то, не удивилась.  
  
К тому времени я уже заслужила звание «странной девочки» среди соседей и «зануды Грейнджер» среди одноклассников. И Хогвартс был моим вторым шансом.  
  
В экспрессе я сразу взяла шефство над испуганным пухлым мальчиком, потерявшим жабу. Мне показалось, что он будет рад, если я ему помогу. Но, кажется, он меня побаивался. По крайней мере, как только мы вышли из поезда, он пробормотал благодарность и поспешил смыться подальше.  
  
Оказавшись в Гриффиндоре, я ждала перемен. Разумеется, я знала больше своих однокурсников и могла проводить любого из них до туалета или теплиц – книга «Коридоры Хогвартса» была изучена вдоль и поперек. Я могла бы ответить на любой вопрос. Если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову заговорить со мной.  
  
Девчонки, с которыми меня поселили, показались мне примитивными существами с соответствующим интеллектом. Одно хорошо – под их разговоры я засыпала мгновенно и не приходилось лежать по ночам, мучаясь бессонницей и грустными мыслями о доме.  
  
Я была лучшей на своем курсе – это было неизбежно, так же, как и то, что вечера мои проходили в компании библиотечных книг и пергаментов, исписанных домашним заданием. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и я сосредоточилась на магии, как раньше сосредотачивалась на арифметических задачках. Магия никогда не была для меня удовольствием или стихией – скорее работой, заданием, которое надо выполнить. Я видела, как колдует Гарри – словно не может иначе. Я не могла не замечать разницы. Я завидовала ему.  
  
Потом был тот случай, когда я услышала слова Рона: «Да она же страшная зануда, кто захочет с ней общаться?». Все встало на свои места – «зануда Грейнджер», «странная девчонка». Я всегда останусь такой, и меня не спасет ни количество прочитанных книг, ни количество изученных заклинаний.  
  
Я была умной?  
  
Нет. Я была абсолютной тупицей во всем, что касается разговоров с другими людьми. Я могла только читать лекции или нотации, но не умела просто «болтать» – то, что было естественно для любого обычного человека, казалось мне недоступным, запутанным, как китайская грамота или почерк Рона.  
  
И сама до сих пор не пойму, какой порыв, какой инстинкт подсказал мне взять на себя вину, когда профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Снейп грозно возвышались над поверженным троллем в туалете плаксы Миртл. Я ходила вслепую, но ход оказался верным.  
  
У меня появилось два друга.  
  
Мальчишки. По крайней мере, мне не приходилось выслушивать про наряды и симпатичных мальчиков из Рейвенкло. Я покупала их подсказками на уроках, домашним заданием и починкой их мантий, а они оставались рядом, даже когда я сама себе казалась невыносимой.  
  
Я умная. И поэтому могу себя адекватно оценить. Я невероятно, ужасающе скучна, мне скучно наедине с самой собой, поэтому все время приходится занимать себя чтением. Но Гарри и Рон научились пропускать мимо ушей большинство моих слов, не пугаться моего властного тона, и вообще – терпеть мое присутствие. И со временем я начала меняться, благодаря им.  
  
Я поняла, что это может быть весело – нарушать правила.  
  
Потом я поняла, что это может быть смертельно опасно – находиться рядом с ними. Рядом с Гарри.  
  
Рон, побелевший и упавший навзничь на гигантском шахматном поле. Чудовищный взгляд василиска, отраженный в зеркале – я была на миллиметр от гибели. Оборотень, крадущийся совсем рядом с нашим укрытием. Гиппогриф, в бреющем полете спускающий нас к башне. Акромантулы и темная магия, козни слизеринцев и возвращение Темного Лорда, драконы и великаны – если бы Грим действительно существовал, он был бы домашней собачкой Гарри. Потому что смерть ходила за ним по пятам. За нами.  
  
Еще тогда, на первом курсе, подхватив «срубленного» Рона, баюкая его рыжую голову на коленях, я все поняла. Если я останусь рядом с Гарри – я умру. Сейчас или позже, но непременно. Рон никогда этого не понимал до конца, да и сейчас все еще не догадался. Он следовал за Гарри, по-настоящему преданный, но вряд ли его преданность была такой же ценной, как моя – ведь я-то, в отличие от рыжего балбеса, принимала все эти опасности всерьез. Я знала, что могла умереть тогда – на втором курсе, от взгляда василиска, и мои родители приехали бы за мной и забрали бы мое окаменевшее тело, и даже не смогли бы пригласить родню на похороны – как объяснить им, что дочь превратилась в статую? Дамблдор пригласил бы их в свой кабинет, долго и печально говорил бы о красоте и опасности волшебного мира, о моём героизме, о моей самоотверженности, а потом отправил бы их восвояси, и жизнь бы продолжалась. Шли бы занятия, мои однокурсницы влюблялись бы, Гриффиндор выигрывал бы кубок Школы, а плакса Миртл рыдала бы в своем туалете.  
  
Но я была бы мертва.  
  
Я понимала это отчетливо, и передо мной был этот выбор – уйти, пока не поздно, оставить Гарри ради того, чтобы прожить долгую, скучную, но все же долгую жизнь. Или остаться и рисковать.  
  
И умереть.  
  
Я до сих пор с ним.  
  
Ну, и разве теперь можно сказать, что я умна?  
  
Теперь-то уже поздно сворачивать. Да и нет ни малейшего желания – выбор между жизнью и дружбой сделан. Я знаю, что погибну, причем в ближайшее время. Так же, как и Рон. И Гарри.  
  
Не знаю, кто выживет в этой войне, и чья сторона победит, да и, если честно, мне это уже не важно. Разве мертвым есть дело до политики? Я знаю точно только одно: Рон, этот великий стратег, шахматный мастер, не способен высчитать вероятность, не способен нацарапать на салфетке эту смехотворную цифру, процент того, что мы останемся живы в битве с многотысячной армией темных магов, дементоров, оборотней и великанов.  
  
Темный Лорд убьет меня, и я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу Гарри за то, что он вместе с Роном отправился спасать меня в тот день от тролля. Я ненавижу его заранее, за то, что умру.  
  
Но если бы мне пришлось снова делать тот выбор…  
  
Мама и папа так гордились своей маленькой девочкой… теперь они даже не помнят, что у них была дочь. Это и к лучшему.  
  
  
  
Иногда я встречаю других таких же, как и я. Неспособных быть среди людей. Беспомощных. Как Тонкс, например, с этой ее навязчивой симпатией. Любому понятно, что она бегает за профессором Люпином. Все это видят, и многие одобряют, миссис Уизли, например, называет Тонкс не иначе как «деточка» и то и дело просит отнести профессору Люпину чай.  
  
Или профессор Снейп. Забавно вышло – оба беспомощны в борьбе за профессора Люпина. Всякое в жизни бывает.  
  
Вчера Тонкс и Джинни полночи обсуждали случившееся в гостиной. Тонкс горела от возмущения, ее волосы становились то огненно-красными, как у Молли, то угольно-черными, как у… профессора Снейпа.  
  
Не в силах больше выносить девичье злословие, я отправилась к мальчишкам. Гарри и Рон, понятно, были уже в курсе – близнецы сообщили последние новости. Гарри бился головой о стену, каждый стук сопровождая словом: «Снейп», а Рон с отвращением на лице качал головой и все повторял: «Я так и знал, что он гомик!». Ничего он не знал. Уверена, если бы вчера выяснилось, что профессор Снейп – реинкарнация Гитлера или спит с профессором МакГонагалл, или изобрел высшую математику, Рон бы утверждал: «Я так и знал!». Просто он готов любую гадость допустить, когда речь заходит о нашем профессоре зельеделия.  
  
Я люблю Рона за его близорукость. Хотя очки носит Гарри, слепотой страдает Рон.  
  
  
  
Когда все остальные девочки начали неуловимо меняться, я постаралась подстроиться под них. Делала вид, что тоже способна влюбляться, крутиться перед зеркалом, пытаясь выпрямить непослушные кудри, и даже страдать гормональными перепадами. Конечно, актриса из меня вышла паршивая, и я осталась белой вороной среди вертихвосток, стреляющих глазками и хранящих под подушками прошлогодние валентинки.  
  
Уже тогда было ясно, что придется выбирать между Роном и Гарри – ведь только эти двое могли терпеть меня. Я остановила свой выбор на Роне, взвесив все разумно. Я любила их обоих, как хороших друзей, но Гарри… скажем так, слишком большая конкуренция, а он сообразит рано или поздно, что ему не нужна эмоционально-неполноценная заучка с посредственной внешностью, когда все женское население магической Британии визжит при упоминании его имени. Кроме того – Гарри всегда был помолвлен со своим Долгом и вряд ли хоть одна девушка сможет всерьёз разорвать эту помолвку.  
  
Рон был неприкаянным. И я выбрала его. Любовь у меня такая – к неполноценным. Сбегающие жабы, домовые эльфы, Рон.  
  
А потом вдруг в меня влюбились. Это было… странно. Пугающе, и немного неприятно. Но я замечала удивленные, завистливые взгляды девчонок: «Почему он выбрал эту?!», и смешливо-недоверчивые – мальчишек: «В смысле… это же Гермиона!».  
  
Но он выбрал меня. Виктор Крам. Известный, мускулистый, суровый. Загадочный. Богатый. Популярный.  
  
Одинокий.  
  
С этим его жгучим взглядом охотника, взглядом ловца, которым он жег мою спину, прячась за библиотечными полками. Кажется, он видел во мне сложную мишень, ведь я оставалась равнодушной к его мрачному болгарскому обаянию, спокойно листала книги, когда другие девчонки с визгом и писком толкали друг друга под локоток, провожая взглядом «того самого Крама».  
  
Да, так и есть. «Тот самый Крам» и «эта странная Грейнджер».  
  
И когда я проводила его у ворот Хогвартся, откупившись пергаментом с фальшивым адресом и обещанием помнить, я поняла, что отделалась малой кровью. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Крам был охотник, а роль жертвы мне никогда не была близка. Я дышала над его покатым круглым плечом, трогала пальцами напряженные жилы на шее, и ощущала себя в ловушке, пойманной, стреноженной и ожидающей, когда меня начнут разделывать, снимая шкуру.  
  
Рон никогда не узнает, что он был у меня не первым. К счастью, он пугающе мало знает о женской физиологии – мне опять с ним повезло. Когда я утыкаюсь носом в его мокрую от пота кожу с крошечными веснушками, я вдыхаю запах домашних пирогов Молли, счастливого детства, беззаботной юности и ранней смерти. Я дышу запахом ложной безопасности, и если эта безопасность – единственная, на которую я могу рассчитывать, я готова принять и это.  
  
Наверное, потому что я все-таки умна.  
  
  
  
Прошлым летом, в Норе, Флер позвала меня к себе в комнату. Она тогда жила с семейством Уизли, дожидаясь возвращения Билла из командировки. Это было еще до того, как она бежала назад во Францию, изгнанная, сдавшаяся, не выдержав травли – молчаливой и незаметной постороннему, но методичной и безжалостной, той, какой сейчас подвергается профессор Снейп.  
  
Никто не умеет травить так, как Уизли. Я видела это своими глазами, тем летом, в Норе, и поняла, что мне посчастливилось не разгневать эту страшную женщину – Молли Уизли, понравиться ей, быть одобренной на роль будущей жены Рона.  
  
Тогда я стучалась в плохо прокрашенную дверь комнаты Флер на четвертом этаже, в самом конце узкого, облезлого коридора, и думала, что знаю, чего хочет от меня эта царица в изгнании. Думала, сейчас она будет со мной секретничать по-девичьи. Думала, она отчаялась и готова принять в соратницы даже такую – безнадежную, лишь бы не воевать в одиночку в жестоких женских войнах.  
  
Ошиблась.  
  
Флер впустила, прошла вглубь своей темной, захламленной комнаты, скинула какие-то тряпки с кресла. Я села, провожая ее взглядом – тоненькая фигурка со смешной, кренящейся башней изящно-небрежной прически, белое круглое бедро мелькает в распахнутом шелковом халате с китайским орнаментом. Насмешливо-утомленное лицо, театральной маской застывшее над дымящейся пиалой с зеленым чаем.  
  
А потом она заговорила. Говорила долго и медленно, не торопясь, пила чай, громко хлюпая, крутила туда-сюда пиалу в пальцах, покачивала ногой, закинутой на ногу, смотрела на меня понимающе, откидываясь на спинку кресла, в тень.  
  
Меня, оказывается, разгадали. Обнаружили, вычислили, увидели мою безнадежность и неприкаянность, мою странность, мой провал.  
  
– Мы с тобой похожи, ты и я, – говорила Флер, растягивая гласные и паузы между словами. – П’ичины ‘азные – ‘езультат одинаков.  
  
И я, и она – обе мы не могли, не способны были выжить среди других людей. Но Флер, в отличие от меня, чутко, тонко, пронзительно ощущала сплетения человеческих эмоций, страстей и мыслей, надежд и желаний, побуждений и мотивов. Флер была умна той житейской, женской мудростью, позволяющей снижать опасность человеческого общества до минимума. Но у нее был один существенный, неизлечимый порок – красота. Она была красива, и к простому непониманию, недоумению примешивалась обычная зависть, ревность, болезненное восхищение, перерастающее в ненависть, когда оно не получает должный отклик, а иногда даже если и получает.  
  
– Мы обе п’опали, девочка. Мы обе не можем – ни с ними, ни без них. Люди убивают меня, Э’миона. Даже быст’ей, чем одиночество.  
  
И после она надолго замолчала, и мы сидели с ней, в темноте, вдыхая запах рассыпанной по полу пудры, глядя на улетающий к потолку пар. Я подошла и наклонилась над креслом, пытаясь разобрать выражение ее лица через вуаль пара. Она улыбнулась как-то устало, словно была древней, как сам мир, рассыпающейся старухой, и в то же время робко, как могла бы улыбаться только девственница, которой, я знала, Флер не являлась. Я не могла понять, что игра, а что – открытый, доверенный мне от безнадеги и тоски секрет. Но в ту секунду, в ту единственную секунду мне впервые казалось, я могу видеть, понимать, испытывать чувства другого человека.  
  
Я поцеловала ее, это был ненужный, сухой поцелуй, без привкуса моих губ или ее чая, – сухой, как лист библиотечной книги. Флер погладила пальцами мое запястье. А потом я ушла.  
  
Больше я к ней не поднималась – дел было по горло, надо было следить, чтобы Рон не свернул себе шею, соревнуясь в глупости с близнецами (словно кто-то сможет в этом их обыграть) и совершая немыслимые финты на старой, барахлящей метле. Потом приехал Гарри, и мы проводили долгие ночи, без конца обсуждая планы по спасению мира и будущее после Хогвартса.  
  
Рон сказал, что хочет после Хогварста поступить в маггловский цирк и выдавать свою магию за ловкость рук. Я сказала, что это противозаконно и он, как сын работника Министерства, должен об этом догадываться. Рон изобразил, что его рука сошла с ума и пытается его задушить, Гарри начал швырять в него подушки, Рон принялся лягать воздух ногами в вонючих полосатых носках и случайно заехал мне по носу, пошла кровь, я сделала вид, что обиделась, Джинни устроила мальчишкам разнос, Фред и Джордж поклялись защитить мою честь – мне бы самое время забеспокоиться, но я не обратила внимания, и в итоге проснулась ночью от дикого вопля Рона, у него из подушки начали выползать пауки, которые лопались и ужасно воняли, если до них дотронуться…  
  
Билл прислал письмо, что должен задержаться на месяц. Флер выслушала, как Молли, нацепив старомодные очки, зачитывает письмо вслух, и молча удалилась к себе.  
  
Последний раз я видела Флер через пару дней, она кричала и ругалась по-французски, в ужасе пытаясь оттереть от рук расползающиеся черные пятна, покрывающие белую кожу – новинка от близнецов, видимо, была нанесена на ручку двери в ее комнате. Молли накинулась на близнецов, сурово их отчитав, но не смогла сдержать улыбки, глядя на то, как Флер лихорадочно скребет ногтями по коже. Когда Флер потребовала их наказать, Молли, явно собиравшаяся именно это и сделать, мигом рассердилась – никто не станет ей указывать, как воспитывать собственных детей!  
  
– Мерлин… Да это всего лишь невинный розыгрыш! Необязательно всякий раз впадать в истерику. – Заявила она, Фред и Джордж за ее спиной изумленно переглянулись.  
  
И, глядя на уходящую по коридору неестественно прямую фигуру, Молли негромко добавила:  
  
– Вот же крыса французская.  
  
– Вобла сушеная, – согласилась Джинни.  
  
Я ничего не сказала.  
  
На следующий день Флер уехала.  
  
Честно говоря, я думала, профессор Снейп последует ее примеру. На его месте я обеспокоилась бы – близнецы вчера высказали пару идей, да и Тонкс настроена воинственно, она не боится быть нелепой и это ее главный недостаток и главное преимущество.  
  
Но профессор оказался сильнее, чем я думала. Видимо, следующие несколько дней в доме на Гриммо будет неспокойно. Впрочем, когда здесь было спокойно? Пожалуй, только по утрам – как сейчас, когда мы молча наслаждаемся тишиной. Бросая взгляды украдкой, над листом книги, я сталкиваюсь с его свирепым, вызывающим взглядом в упор – «Ну, давай, говори!»  
  
Я молчу и улыбаюсь. Не бойтесь, профессор. Я буду молчать.  
  
Я все-таки умная.  
  
  
  
 **Сириус**  
  
Ночь была бесконечной. Я знаю их – бесконечные ночи.  
  
Как в Азкабане.  
  
Не думать про Азкабан.  
  
Нестерпимо хотелось стать собакой, бежать, царапая лапы об асфальт, а потом вцепиться кому-нибудь в штанину и не отпускать, потому что я собака, у меня есть зубы, и мне можно.  
  
Ненавижу быть человеком.  
  
Ночь была бесконечной, но я ее пережил. Сидя на кровати и гипнотизируя взглядом дверь. Ремус не явился.  
  
Впервые за много месяцев.  
  
Я знаю, он злится. Это же Луни, черт возьми! Я знаю его, как себя. Лучше, чем себя. Луни всегда было легче понять, чем самого себя. Кого бы то ни было. Это же Луни.  
  
Он злится, потому что я опять задел его обожаемого Снейпа. Чертов педик. Сопливус, урод носатый. Луни вечно его защищал. Ссорился с нами из-за вот этого! Мы никогда не ссорились. Я, Джеймс и Луни. Мы были лучшими, и мы были – плечо к плечу, рука к руке. Вместе.  
  
А этот урод вставал между нами. Всегда. Он таскался за нами, следил своим неприятным взглядом, от которого между лопатками чешется. Ни один нормальный человек так не смотрит – только уроды и психи всякие. Он вечно вынюхивал, околачивался поблизости, и наверняка мечтал быть одним из нас. С нами. Но нам никто не был нужен, мы уже были одним целым: Мягколап, Сохатый и Луни.  
  
Теперь уже нет…  
  
Теперь я сижу всю ночь на кровати, один, смотрю на дверь… и все утекает, рушится. Все выходит из-под контроля.  
  
В последнее время у меня постоянно такое ощущение, что все выходит из-под контроля. Все рушится, и я никак не могу этого остановить. Это началось со смертью Джеймса. В ту ночь, да – я отчетливо услышал этот звук, сухой, осыпающийся – так и рушился мир. Этот звук… я не могу избавиться от него. У меня чуткий слух, я слышу снова и снова…  
  
Как в…  
  
Не думать об Азкабане.  
  
Черт, Луни! Что ты со мной делаешь! Одна ночь без тебя, и я снова схожу с ума. Снова теряю связь с реальностью, а ведь мне так сложно было ее найти, ты бросил ее мне, как канат, как связующую ниточку, держась за которую можно выбраться из воды. Из болота. Где все рушится.  
  
Джеймса больше нет… Он умер, и этот подонок, Червехвост – крыса, крыса! – убил его. Я только одного человека ненавижу больше Сопливуса. Червехвост будет убит, я убью его – сам. Своими руками. Вгрызусь в его горло, разорву, почувствую кровь губами… и меня не стошнит. Столько дряни я уже слопал, пока был собакой – и крыс ел. Ты мне по зубам, Питер. Жди, и я приду за тобой.  
  
Джеймса больше нет, и все распалось. Мы больше не целое – невозможно снова составить целое из двух частей, когда надо три! Но я и Луни, Луни и я… мы все еще вместе, и надо держаться друг за друга.  
  
Когда этот гад появился в доме, я понял – он пришел, чтобы все разрушить. Я снова услышал, как сыплется песок, как грохочут камни, как с шелестом заползает в уши звук разрушения. От Снейпа воняло крахом, моим крахом.  
  
Но мне приказали – я должен терпеть его в своем доме. Мне приказали, и я должен был подчиниться. Это все, чем я могу быть полезен сейчас – домом, который даже своим-то никогда не считал. Проклятое наследство Блэков, от которого я столько лет открещивался, внезапно оказалось единственной моей возможностью служить Ордену.  
  
И я открыл двери – для всех. Для этой орущей толпы Уизли, для надоедливой Молли, для параноика Хмури, для недотепы Тонкс.  
  
Для Сопливуса.  
  
Я хотел бы жить здесь вдвоем с Луни. Как было славно в те дни, когда здесь были только мы двое. Он лежал рядом со мной, спящий, безмятежный, от него веяло теплом, домом. Запах стаи. Я чуял его, обращаясь собакой, бегая за ним по Запретному Лесу. Никогда не боялся его – оборотень он неважный, не злой. Это же Луни.  
  
Я хотел бы жить здесь вместе с Луни, ну и Гарри тоже позвал бы. Гарри славный парень. Единственный, с кем я могу находиться рядом дольше, чем час. От остальных начинает тошнить и зубы сводит. Только Гарри и Луни – эти двое держат мой мир на плаву.  
  
А Сопливус топит его.  
  
Эта ночь… где провел ее Луни? Неужели с этим?! Он всегда его защищал. Но ведь не может он… Он мой. Луни – мой. Рычать, рычать, рвать…  
  
Как…  
  
Не думать об Азкабане.  
  
Мои мысли идут по одному и тому же кругу, спотыкаясь на нужном месте. Мои мысли путаются, распадаются, как песочное печенье в сжатом кулаке. Руки болят – я кусаю их, вместо того, чтобы выть и лаять. Я человек, мне нельзя.  
  
Мне много чего нельзя. Мне нельзя выставить их всех из дома. Мне нельзя выйти на улицу. Мне нельзя стать собакой и покусать Сопливуса.  
  
Мне нельзя отправиться искать Луни. Вытащить его из постели, отвести к себе и оттрахать.  
  
Нельзя. Это же Луни.  
  
Он разозлится.  
  
С ним надо аккуратно, нежно. Он не любит кровь. Он не волк, так – комнатная собачка. Но он – мой Луни. И я должен вернуть его.  
  
Я должен показать Сопливусу его место.  
  
Как и раньше, как и много лет назад, как и всегда – я победитель, Сопливус – побежденный.  
  
Ничего не изменит этого. Ни смерть Сохатого, ни годы… не думать… ни разрушение мира. Ничего.  
  
Когда становится совсем светло, я выхожу из комнаты. Я иду по коридорам дома, из которого сбежал когда-то, чтобы снова стать его узником и останавливаюсь возле двери в комнату Рема.  
  
Кровать не расстелена. Не ночевал. Пил кофе на кухне всю ночь – нет, он не любит кофе… пил чай, да. Или старый добрый Огден. Не всякий выдержит такую новость – в доме рядом живет педик, который мечтает затащить тебя в постель, да еще не просто педик, а Снейп. У него и пристрастия в сексе, должно быть, специфические… бррр… фу!  
  
Не думать!!!  
  
Спускаюсь вниз, проводя пальцами по носам домовиков, чьи головы украшают перила. На последней ступеньке замираю, подслушиваю чужой разговор.  
  
– Зачем тебе это? – Голос носатой мрази звучит так, словно он вот-вот сбежит, сверкая пятками.  
  
– А зачем люди завтракают? – Луни говорит спокойно, весело, он так меня когда-то уговаривал есть, когда я лежал и не на что не реагировал, в самом начале…  
  
Он всех жалеет, даже этого. Ни черта это не означает. Луни не такой, он не польстится на тощую задницу этого урода. Ему же просто жалко, как и всегда было. Он ведь вечно всех жалеет. Это же Луни.  
  
Заступник хренов.  
  
– Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду.  
  
– Не знаю, зачем устраивать столько сложностей из простого завтрака.  
  
– Если тебе нравятся щекотливые ситуации…  
  
– Обожаю!  
  
– Не дури, Люпин. Я не собираюсь идти в столовую и служить бесплатным развлечением, пока остальные пялятся на меня, а не в свои тарелки. Если тебе нравится наблюдать мое… унижение…  
  
– При чем здесь унижение? Разве ты сделал что-то такое, чего следует стыдиться?  
  
Луни, что же ты болтаешь?! Снейп вчера тебе в любви признался, он же поганый придурок, зачем ты так ласково с ним?!  
  
– Ты всерьез не понимаешь… или притворяешься?  
  
– Если ты не хочешь завтракать со всеми, мы можем куда-нибудь пойти.  
  
– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
  
Черта с два, сальноволосый!  
  
– Именно так.  
  
– Что ты делаешь, Люпин? – Он говорит так тихо, что приходится напрягать слух изо всех сил.  
  
– Впервые в жизни то, чего хочет мое сердце.  
  
Мерлин, он серьезно.  
  
– Эй, Луни! А вот и ты, – спускаюсь к ним, широко улыбаясь. Моя улыбка сама собой мутирует в злобный оскал, когда я вижу Снейпа, и то, как близко они стоят. Рем держит Сопливуса за рукава мантии, наверное, чтобы он не сбежал. Лучше бы он сбежал. – Ты не пришел сегодня ночью…  
  
Смотрю, как мрачнеет и замыкается лицо Снейпа. Он отворачивается, глядит куда-то в стену, а Луни смотрит на меня…  
  
…и его лицо…  
  
Лицо волка. Бесстрастное, пустое, без эмоций, без узнавания, без выражения. Его глаза сейчас почти прозрачные, звериные, и он смотрит на меня так, что я сразу понимаю – злится.  
  
О, нет… не просто злится.  
  
Черта с два я так просто тебя отдам ему!  
  
– Как насчет завтрака? Сопливус, не хочешь к нам присоединиться? Обещаю, что не буду наливать тебе Веритасерум в кофе – меня до сих пор подташнивает от твоих вчерашних откровений.  
  
Снейп дергается и поворачивается ко мне, скорчив злобную рожу, и я ухмыляюсь.  
  
– Сириус… – Голос Рема звучит предупреждением, как и раньше. Даже интонации те же, что и в школе, когда я собирался повеселиться, а Рем становился в защитную стойку.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь в Луни, корчу рожу:  
  
– Эй, да мы просто обмениваемся любезностями, как старые приятели. Верно, Сопливус?  
  
– Ты мне не приятель, Блэк, – рычит Снейп, и я, клянусь, почти чувствую, как воняет у него изо рта.  
  
– Вот видишь, Луни, он первый начинает, – смеюсь я, но Ремус перебивает меня, говоря холодно и спокойно:  
  
– Ты начал много лет назад. И продолжаешь по сей день.  
  
– Мне не нужна твоя помощь! – плюется слюной Снейп, а у меня мурашки по коже от чувства дежавю.  
  
– Ты еще добавь: «грязнокровка»! – говорю я, и Снейп осекается, побледнев. В яблочко.  
  
– Что тебе нужно, Сириус? – спрашивает Луни, не сводя с меня глаз. – Иди, куда шел. У нас разговор.  
  
– Вот как? – стараюсь не кривиться от горького вкуса обиды во рту. У них разговор. – Да на здоровье. Говорите, завтракайте, да хоть трахайтесь в прихожей – мне абсолютно никакого дела. Вы друг друга стоите!  
  
– Уймись! – рявкает Луни, и я тоже срываюсь на крик:  
  
– ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ! Как ты можешь – с этим?! Ты разве не видел его метку?! Это ОН УБИЛ ДЖЕЙМСА!  
  
– ВОЛДЕМОРТ УБИЛ ДЖЕЙМСА! – кричит Люпин, даже не вздрагивая от этого имени. – И Питер.  
  
– Скажи это Джеймсу! И Лили! Он ведь шпион, вечно вынюхивал, еще в школе! Он и теперь предаст!!!  
  
– Я не желаю слушать этого! Убирайся!  
  
– ЭТО МОЙ ДОМ!!! – Еще не успело затихнуть эхо в коридоре, как я понимаю, что сказал не то. Луни плотно сжимает губы, обида проступает на его лице.  
  
– Тогда мы уходим.  
  
Он разворачивается и, схватив Снейпа за руку, выволакивает его за дверь.  
  
– Нет! Я не гоню тебя… - кричу я, но мне в ответ раздается хлопок аппарации. – Только не тебя…  
  
Вальбурга, эта хренова ведьма, которую я никогда не называл матерью, просыпается, и, открыв один глаз, выплевывает с отвращением:  
  
– Слабак.


	4. Chapter 4

_Боль – это боль, как ее ты не назови._

_Агата Кристи_

  
  
  
**Эйлин**  
  
 _Научиться определять, когда все начнется, не сложно. После стольких лет.  
  
Он начинает дышать по-особенному. Глубокие вдохи и резкие, короткие выдохи – может, и вообще не выдыхает, только вбирает и вбирает в себя воздух, наполняется, как воздушный шар, что никак не лопнет. Этот воздух выйдет свистом: «сссссссссука», когда я буду лежать на полу.  
  
На людях тоже часто случается. Тогда он не срывается, держится, всегда. Поэтому никто и не знает. Знают, что пьяница, а об этом – никогда. Догадываются, может.  
  
Люди всегда судачат.  
  
Когда-нибудь мне скажут: «А что муж твой? Хороший мужик, крепкий. Повезло». И я улыбнусь, тоненько, неприятно. Скажу: «Повезло».  
  
Когда у него такое случается на людях, я замираю. Застываю от страха, потому что страшно это – знать заранее, видеть, понимать, что сейчас будет. Лучше уж неожиданно, внезапно, ни за что – рраз, тяжелый удар сбоку. И потом, еще. Но не так – идет, за руку держит крепко, страшно, хватка цепкая, не вырвешься… да и смысл вырываться? Только себя позорить, лишний раз унижаться. Лучше идти, лицо каменное сделать – не боюсь, не страшно. Идти себе, как ни в чем ни бывало, будто не замечаю, как сжимаются пальцы его руки, как хрустят суставы. Не страшно, не больно.  
  
Гордая.  
  
И иду – знаю, что дома будет, но иду, даже шаг прибавлю, прикрикну на него, резко, властно: «Чего тащишься?». Он только зыркнет, тяжело, тупо, без резкости – его взгляд не режет, его оружие тупое, грубое, не вонзается, не может причинить мне вреда. Его оружие – кулаки, мое – слова и взгляды. Слова и взгляды - иглы, они вонзаются, ранки болят и долго не заживают. Но ранки мелкие, ничтожные, такими зверя большого не свалить, а он большой, он зверь – не человек, животное.  
  
Он только зыркнет на мои слова - при людях-то, дома за все отвечу, - дома, за закрытой дверью, а сейчас молчит, дышит тяжело, идет. Неумолимо. Другие говорят: «Она у него едкая, некрасивая, на язык злая. А он мужик хороший, крепкий. Повезло ей».  
  
Повезло.  
  
И я иду, как загипнотизированная, когда дверь открывает, первая в дом захожу, знаю, что будет, и все равно иду, ни разу не пробовала сбежать.  
  
А потом – боль. Глухой звук удара, грохот – посуда бьется громко, громче, чем женщина кричит.  
  
Да и не кричу я почти никогда.  
  
А потом, снова и снова головой об пол.  
  
\- Ты сделала? Ты сделала? Опять?! Я что говорил? Я что говорил про ведьмовские штучки?!  
  
Сссссссссука.  
  
За волосы – сссссссука. Молчишь, блядь. На тебе…. На.  
  
Самое мерзкое – потом. Всегда после таких дел на него раскаянье нападет. Лезет, дует в лицо своим вонючим дыханием, пыхтит тяжело, лапает, жмет, за руки хватает.  
  
\- Прости меня, ну прости, прости меня, прости, прости, любовь моя, любовь…  
  
Сначала сука, потом – любовь.  
  
Это хуже, чем боль. Мне от его прикосновений так мерзко и паршиво, что лучше бы уж бил. Трогает, держится, прижимает к себе, и нет иного пути – только ответить, иначе не отстанет. Только обнять в ответ, повторить сто тысяч раз, прямо в его заплаканную рожу:  
  
\- Все в порядке. Все в порядке. Простила. Простила.  
  
А иногда:  
  
\- Я сама виновата.  
  
И он верит, сразу же:  
  
\- И правда. До чего мужика довела. Ты, это все ты… ведьма… жизнь мне сгубила. Прости, прости, любовь моя…  
  
Трогает, держится, обхватывает в медвежьи объятья, а мне больно там, где бил, там, где вывихи, там, где синяки, трещины. Я вся – в трещинах, сломанная, бракованная, едва держусь, как старая кружка с отколотой ручкой. Не тронь, думаю, не надо, не прикасайся… Бесполезно – прижимает, держит, еще крепче, и плевать ему на боль. Пока не начну вырываться, царапаться, драться, как кошка, как женщина. Тогда отпустит, посмотрит пьяными глазами.  
  
\- А где твой..?  
  
Северуса иначе, как моим, не называет. Отказывается признавать, что имеет к нему хоть какое-то отношение. Северус весь в меня – такой же сухой, ломкий. И лицом в меня - некрасивый. Все ему передала - и гордость свою, и боль. И оружие – иглы тонкие, пользоваться научила, только вот не рассказала, что не действует на зверей.  
  
Сам поймет.  
  
А теперь вот, оказывается, еще кое-что ему от меня досталось. Несчастье наше.  
  
Бьет, глазищи страшные, слепые. Бьет, воняет алкогольным духом, ломает запястья своими пальцами. Он – мой личный инквизитор. Изгоняет из меня ведьму каждый день. День за днем.  
  
Он – моя дыба, он – костер.  
  
И я ломаюсь, я истекаю кровью, покрываюсь трещинами. Горю.  
  
Но не очищаюсь.  
  
И снова и снова – головой об пол.  
  
\- Ты, ссссука? Ты снова колдовала? Опять за старое взялась? Мало тебе??! Мало??!??!  
  
И хрип изо рта моего, как предательство:  
  
\- Это он. Это все он. Северус._  
  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
\- Что это за место?  
  
Снейп с отвращением трогает пальцем бумажную салфетку кричаще-оранжевого цвета. Я улыбаюсь виновато:  
  
\- «Мистер Пончик».  
  
Несколько секунд наслаждаюсь непередаваемым выражением на его лице.  
  
Ну, а куда мне было еще его переносить? Сам не знаю, почему именно эта забегаловка вспомнилась – набитая орущими, смеющимися или плачущими детьми, а также подростками на роликах. Это самое неподходящее место, чтобы завтракать с Северусом Снейпом. Просто Сириус меня разозлил, и я так торопился смыться из дома, что толком не продумал детали. А теперь придется делать вид, что так и задумано.  
  
\- Пончики – лучший завтрак, если ты не в курсе.  
  
\- Пончики?! – приподнимает он брезгливо бровь.  
  
\- Только не говори, что никогда их не пробовал.  
  
\- Не скажу, если не хочешь, – пожимает он плечами и кривится под моим изумленным взглядом. – Я не хожу по подобным заведениям, каким бы странным это тебе не казалось. Не все застряли в подростковом возрасте, Люпин.  
  
\- Ты уже можешь начать называть меня Ремусом, – сообщаю я, сделав заказ милой официантке с пирсингом. Снейп страдальчески возносит взгляд к потолку, и застывает, прикованный взглядом к потолочной росписи – Скрудж МакДак, Микки Маус и его подружка, а также этот славный пес, Плуто – и все держат по рожку с высоченной башней разноцветных шариков мороженого.  
  
Потом нам приносят пончики, апельсиновый сок, кофе. Я смотрю, как Снейп аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, держит круглый масляный пончик, обсыпанный пудрой. Подносит к тонким губам, несколько секунд колеблется, а затем откусывает небольшой кусочек. Вид при этом у него такой, словно он вот-вот схватится за безоар. Но осевшая на губах пудра несколько портит впечатление.  
  
Еле сдерживаю себя, чтобы не слизнуть сладкую пыльцу с его губ и подбородка. Здесь же дети все-таки.  
  
Некоторые – действительно шумные. Мальчишка с круглыми как у хомяка щеками, в линялой майке, громко капризничает. В чем суть проблемы, уже не разобраться – то ли пончик не тот принесли, то ли в добавке родители отказали. Но кричит он громко, и его отец, грузный мужчина с редкими волосами и усталым взглядом, начинает понемногу злиться.  
  
Вдруг я замечаю, что Снейп тоже не сводит с них глаз. Он не притронулся к кофе, зато пальцы его мучают салфетку, превращая ее в бумажную труху. Он пристально глядит на мужчину, а тот резко отчитывает мальчика, пытаясь его перекричать. Я настораживаюсь, переводя взгляд с них на Снейпа. Мужчина внезапно хватает мальчика за плечо, и пару раз сильно встряхивает, вцепившись в него пальцами.  
  
Стул Снейпа отъезжает назад, скрипят ножки по кафелю. Я огибаю стол, когда он уже направляет палочку и произносит:  
  
-Кру…  
  
Резко хватаю его за запястье, дергаю на себя, и Снейп молниеносно, не меняя выражения лица, разворачивается и бьет меня кулаком по носу, сильно, с размаху.  
  
…Сижу, запрокинув голову, и принимаю салфетки, которые одну за другой подает мне Снейп. Кровь уже почти не течет, так, пачкает. Магглы после коротенького заклинания занимаются своими делами, забыв о случившемся. Только министерских здесь не хватало. Официантка приносит нам еще пончиков, даже не глядя в мою сторону.  
  
У Снейпа растерянное, бессмысленное выражение лица. Словно он очнулся от гипноза, обнаружил себя на трапеции под куполом цирка или на китайской чайной церемонии.  
  
Вот и позавтракали.  
  
\- Я сломал тебе нос, – говорит Снейп, я возражаю, гундося:  
  
\- Нет, просто разбил. Ничего страшного.  
  
\- Конечно, Люпин. Ничего страшного. Даже если бы я пытал того маггла Круцио, ты бы сказал: «Ничего страшного». Наверное, в твоем идеальном маленьком мирке даже Круцио не приносит ощущений неприятней щекотки.  
  
\- Я бы не позволил тебе это сделать. Я был рядом, Северус. Все обошлось.  
  
Мы долго молчим. Я не вижу его лица, потому что вынужден разглядывать расписной потолок, но чувствую, что это не просто уютная пауза в дружеском разговоре. Наконец он говорит, напряженно, сдавленно:  
  
\- Я не хочу… чтобы ты думал… я не как те Пожиратели. В смысле… я не ненавижу магглов.  
  
Я вздыхаю. Северус…  
  
\- Я бы не винил тебя, если бы ты их ненавидел.  
  
  
  
Я знаю про отца Северуса. Про то, что он сделал с Северусом. Об этом говорили в школе. Вообще, в Хогвартсе невозможно хранить секреты – чем тщательней их прячешь, тем скорее они станут всем известны. Мне это известно как никому другому. Я не только не смог скрыть свою природу, но еще вмешал в это дело своих друзей. И чуть не убил ученика. Северуса.  
  
О нем слухи пошли, когда он не появился на уроках в первые недели четвертого курса. Питер всегда узнавал все первым на факультете, он и принес нам эту сплетню. Он умел проникать в разные места, быть незаметным, и наслаждался властью, которую давала ему информация. Питер рассказал нам, что Снейп, по слухам, ехал в отдельном купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе, и сразу с поезда его увезли в медпункт, в таком он был состоянии. «Это папаша его отходил, я видел его краем глаза в лазарете. Жутко. Отец его лупит, говорят, только так».  
  
Вот что сказал Питер. Джемс, услышав это, помрачнел, а Сириус ответил, рисуясь:  
  
\- И его можно понять! Сопливус одним своим видом вызывает желание хорошенько врезать. Никогда раньше не встречал такого раздражающего человека!  
  
Но все же после того, как Северус вышел из медпункта, ни Сириус, ни Джеймс не трогали его целый месяц. Я надеялся, на этом их вражда и закончится, но через некоторое время все вернулось в привычную колею.  
  
  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – резко спрашивает Северус, и я моргаю, отгоняя воспоминания.  
  
\- Твой отец…  
  
\- Нет! Не говори об этом.  
  
Я смотрю на него. Снейп бледен, и так вцепился пальцами в край стола, что на пластиковом покрытии должны остаться вмятины.  
  
\- Я не буду, если ты не хочешь, – серьезно говорю я, глядя ему в глаза. Я надеюсь, что он увидит по моему лицу, что я не осуждаю и не смеюсь. Но вряд ли мое лицо сейчас может отразить всю сложную смесь чувств, которые я хотел бы ему показать – кровь и торчащая из левой ноздри салфетка портят весь вид.  
  
\- Не хочу, – бормочет Снейп, отводя взгляд. Я протягиваю руку и освобождаю столешницу от хватки его пальцев. Он смотрит на свою кисть в моей руке так, словно она какой-то ядовитый скорпион, а я ее вот так запросто схватил.  
  
Какое-то время мы так и сидим: я держу его руку, а он смотрит, будто со стороны. Потом мы всё-таки завтракаем, расплачиваемся и выходим на свежий воздух. Снейп вдруг поворачивается ко мне:  
  
\- Это была катастрофа, а не завтрак.  
  
\- А мне понравилось.  
  
После недолгой паузы он едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ.  
  
\- Мне тоже.  
  
Идти домой, откуда нас выгнали, не хочется, и я предлагаю ему пройтись до парка, который тут неподалеку. В ответ на его изумленный взгляд корчу гримасу:  
  
\- Если уж устраивать свидание, так по полной программе!  
  
\- Свидание? – он словно пробует это слово на вкус. – Свидание. Ну, если ты настаиваешь…  
  
Я настаиваю.  
  
  
  
  
 **Гарри**  
  
Я просыпаюсь и долго лежу с закрытыми глазами - медленно возвращаюсь к жизни, привыкаю быть живым. Что-то начинает щекотать пятку и глаза приходится открыть.  
  
По пятке ползет паук – один из тех, которых состряпали Уизли. Я убиваю его, любуюсь на неровное пятно. Дышу через рот, потому что убитое насекомое чудовищно воняет – близнецы называют этот ароматизатор «носки Рона, версия 2.02».  
  
Перевожу взгляд на кровать Рона – там они с Гермионой спят, перепутавшись руками и ногами. Простыня, укрывающая гермионин зад, почти полностью сползла на пол. Несколько секунд я разглядываю ее трусы в голубой горошек, потом ухает Букля в клетке на шкафу, и я поспешно отворачиваюсь под укоризненным взглядом совы.  
  
Я спускаюсь по лестнице, кивая сушеным головам эльфов, которые украшают стены: «Доброе утро, доброе утро». В гостиной Сириус сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной о спинку дивана, и напивается.  
  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
\- А. Гарри.  
  
Он улыбается, потом хмурится, потом чешет нос большим пальцем, тычет им в горлышко бутылки.  
  
\- Да, это я. Ты в порядке? – Я присаживаюсь рядом, стараясь выглядеть не слишком участливым – Сириус как-то обмолвился, что ненавидит таких наседок, как Молли и Джинни. Я временами его понимаю.  
  
«Даже не думай о свадьбе с этой рыжей, - сказал мне Сириус однажды, - после трех лет жизни с такой, как она, есть только два пути: повеситься самому или изрубить ее топором».  
  
«Ладно», - сказал я.  
  
\- Сириус?  
  
\- М-м? – он вытаскивает палец из горлышка бутылки с громким чпоком. – Хочешь?  
  
\- Давай.  
  
Я глотаю обжигающую жидкость, надеясь, что миссис Уизли не зайдет сюда прямо сейчас – она и раньше-то ругалась, что Сириус плохо на меня влияет. А он просто, ну… не мыслит условностями.  
  
\- А где Ремус? – спрашиваю я, потому что до сих пор не пришел в себя после вчерашней новости. Надеюсь, что Сириус сейчас рассмеется и скажет, что близнецы всех разыграли. Вместо этого Сириус мрачно принимается разглядывать жидкость в бутылке на свет.  
  
\- Ушел. Со Снейпом.  
  
И, словно бы мало этого:  
  
\- На свидание.  
  
\- Что?!  
  
Сириус запрокидывает голову, и я смотрю, как дергается его кадык, пока он пьет. Потом он шумно рыгает, вытирает губы ладонью и швыряет бутылку в стену.  
  
\- На свидание.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – мгновенно вбегает в комнату миссис Уизли. – Что разбилось?  
  
\- Чертов Огден. Водой они его разбавляют, что ли? – спрашивает у меня Сириус, и я пожимаю плечом, одновременно виновато косясь на миссис Уизли.  
  
\- Гарри, ты проснулся! – радуется она. Честное слово, она радуется каждый раз, когда я делаю что-нибудь элементарное: просыпаюсь, чищу зубы, доедаю суп. – Сейчас мы будем завтракать.  
  
\- Хорошо, миссис Уизли.  
  
\- Сириус, а ты что же, пьешь с утра пораньше?  
  
\- Это мой дом! Я здесь хозяин! Никто не может мне указывать, что делать. – Рычит Сириус, вскакивает на ноги и принимается пинать диван. – Я могу пить хоть весь день напролет!  
  
\- Гарри, будь умничкой, сходи за остальными. Скажи им, пусть спускаются завтракать, – велит миссис Уизли. В дверях я слышу, как она обращается к Сириусу:  
  
\- При Гарри, Сириус? Серьезно? Подумай, какой пример…  
  
Дальше я не слушаю.  
  
  
  
Тонкс спит в гермиониной постели. Она напялила запасную ночнушку Джинни и похожа на ребенка-переростка. Джинни шепотом выгоняет меня из спальни и скоро выходит сама, поджимая пальцы ног – пол холодный. Она прислоняется к двери, золотая паутинка прядей выбивается из хвостика, в который Джинни убирает волосы на ночь, и вся она такая милая, сонная и растрепанная… Старомодная белая рубашка до щиколоток колышется на сквозняке, делая Джинни похожей на призрака. Все еще почему-то шепотом Джинни рассказывает, что бедняжка Тонкс так расстроилась, так расстроилась, проплакала полночи, а ей, Джинни, пришлось ее утешать, потому что Гермиона сбежала к нам.  
  
\- Все-таки она его по-настоящему любит, – мечтательно вздыхает Джинни, причмокивая вишневыми губами. У нее губы такие яркие, как будто она их красит, но я же знаю, что на них нет помады – это природное. Мне все время хочется провести по ее губам пальцем, проверяя.  
  
\- Твоя мама велела всем идти завтракать, – тупо говорю я, разворачиваюсь и ухожу дальше по коридору.  
  
  
  
Никто не знает, даже Рон и Гермиона. Даже Сириус. Никто не знает, кроме меня. Я придумал себе эту игру, когда умер Седрик. Тогда мне было очень тяжело. Казалось, что каждый следующий день наслаивается на предыдущий, и все они – как огромные плоские каменные плиты, и все придавливают меня, сильней и сильней, пока от меня не останется что-то вроде пыли. Мне невыносимо было думать о будущем – о том, что придется на следующий год ходить по тем же коридорам, словно ничего и не изменилось, и Волдеморт не убил Седрика, не возродился, использовав мою кровь… Словно мои погибшие родители не стояли у меня за спиной, словно не было этого дикого бега среди надгробий… Думать о будущем оказалось слишком болезненным, так же, как вспоминать о прошлом. В тот день, когда ко мне в больничное крыло пришли мама и папа Седрика, я придумал себе эту игру. Я решил, что теперь буду жить только один день – и все на этом.  
  
Рождаться рано утром, проживать день, как целую жизнь, и умирать с наступлением темноты. Сон – как смерть – меня не пугает. Скорее, приносит облегчение. Я знаю, что терпеть это мне придется недолго – всего лишь двенадцать часов… шесть… три… полчаса… А когда я рождаюсь на следующее утро, нет ничего – ни прошлого, ни будущего. Вчерашнего дня не существует, я отказываюсь помнить его, думать о нем, притворялся, что ничего не знаю – как о прошлой жизни. О завтрашнем дне думать тем более было глупо. Я просто живу, как бабочка-однодневка.  
  
Глупо, наверно, звучит. Но мне помогает.  
  
Гермиона и Рон не знают, что я никогда всерьез не задумываюсь о Финальной Битве. Все они, все в этом доме ждут чего-то от меня, чего-то великого. И Дамблдор тоже. А я жду вечера.  
  
А потом снова – жду вечера.  
  
И еще раз.  
  
У меня не осталось ни планов, ни желаний. Ни страхов. Я почти ничего не чувствую и мне это нравится. Это не больно. Теперь-то мне гораздо проще справляться со своей жизнью – только дурак бы не справился с жизнью длиной в день. Даже я могу. Теперь мне уже легче, и сны про Седрика не снятся, и Хогвартс далеко. Дурсли тоже далеко, хотя иногда я жалею, что меня привезли сюда на лето. Безопасность… Столько лет безопасным было держать меня там, в чулане на Тисовой улице, и вдруг все снова поменялось. Наверное, я был бы рад провести лето рядом с людьми, которые даже не произносят слова «волшебство». А то вечные разговоры про Волдеморта с ума сводят.  
  
После смерти Седрика я совсем не испытывал эмоций. Мне хотелось сидеть у озера и смотреть в одну точку. И мы сидели – Гермиона, Рон и я. Они все пытались о чем-то со мной поговорить, как-то расшевелить, а мне хотелось убежать в Запретный Лес и поселиться в огромном дупле. Днем собирать шишки, а ночью кидать их из дупла, пытаясь побить собственные рекорды по меткости.  
  
Я не хотел говорить. И не говорил. Не думал. Не чувствовал.  
  
Гермиона говорила, у меня ПТСР. Знать бы еще, что это такое. Гермиона любит выражаться так, чтобы никто не мог понять ее самостоятельно, только переспрашивая, либо делая вид, что знает, небрежно поддакивая: «ПТСР, ага, верно». Не сложно догадаться, какой вариант выбираем обычно мы с Роном.  
  
Помню, тогда я не особо заботился о том, чтобы «сохранять лицо». Теперь-то я научился притворяться. Хотя бы Рон и Гермиона больше не заглядывают мне в глаза во время каждой паузы в разговоре, словно, если я замолчал, то непременно начну думать о Седрике или о чем-то таком. Я научился притворяться, что чувствую. Знаете, потеря чувств – одно из самых больших облегчений, и в то же время самая серьезная проблема. Это, должно быть, похоже на то, как люди глохнут. Сначала все начинает звучать приглушенно, словно сквозь вату, или как если бы я находился под водой. Я еще помню, как это должно ощущаться, но не могу почувствовать в полной мере, так же ярко и сильно, как прежде. Только воспоминания – они яркие. А потом даже эти приглушенные звуки-чувства исчезают, и мир погружается в полную тишину. И остается одно – научиться читать по губам.  
  
Я научился. Мне здорово помогает то, что все заняты этой войной, да еще и у каждого какие-то свои проблемы. Если бы они повнимательней взглянули, они бы поняли, что со мной что-то не так.  
  
Я боялся, что Дамблдор узнает. Он ведь всегда видел меня насквозь. Как будто в душу глядел. Но ему тоже некогда. Он только иногда смотрит на меня своими синими глазами, улыбается и говорит: «Гарри…». А больше ничего не говорит.  
  
Так вот, как я притворяюсь: я просто улыбаюсь, хлопаю Рона по плечу и говорю: «Ну, дружище!». И он думает, что я радуюсь. Или, например, я широко открываю глаза и морщу лоб. Говорю: «Не-ет…» - это как будто удивлен. Или даже, иногда: «Дайте подумать! Помолчите хотя бы секунду!!» - сказать это надо резко, стиснуть зубы, сжать кулаки – я репетировал перед зеркалом. Им словно становится легче, когда я злюсь. Злость – это сильная эмоция. Почти как любовь.  
  
Раньше я злился все время. Я помню, как злил меня Снейп. Мне хотелось пнуть его с разбегу, всякий раз, когда я слышал его вкрадчивое: «Мис-тер Пот-тер…» Ну вот зачем, зачем делить мою фамилию на два слога? Слитно это произносится, слитно! «Поттер». «Поттер», ничего сложного!  
  
«Мис-тер Пот-тер».  
  
Но сейчас это меня не злит. Меня не задевают его слова о моем отце или о моих умственных способностях, или о моей любви к славе, или о моей избалованности. Думаю, теперь Снейп не смог бы разозлить меня, даже если бы специально стал стараться. Вряд ли бы у него вышло.  
  
А что же любовь? Раньше я любил многих. Я любил Рона и Гермиону, любил Джинни. Я так хотел понравиться Дамблдору, что готов был на что угодно. У меня крышу сносило от восхищения.  
  
Я любил своих родителей, хотя даже их не знал. Любил память о них, любил сны, где слышал их голоса, любил их отражение в зеркале Еиналеж.  
  
Но ведь они – всего лишь мертвые. Мертвые тела, закопанные где-то в земле. Их больше не существует. Я не могу их любить.  
  
Никого не могу любить.  
  
Или Сириус. Я помню, каким счастьем стало для меня его существование. Его невиновность. Его предложение. Должно быть, для него это был пустяк - позвать меня жить с ним. А для меня – о-о-о… целый мир взорвался и вспыхнул светом. Тогда я вызвал своего первого полноценного Патронуса.  
  
Мне теперь иногда снится, что Волдеморт послал на Гриммо дементоров. И вот они окружают нас, как тогда, в ту ночь, когда я спас Сириуса у озера, только на этот раз со мной рядом все: и Рон, и Гермиона, и Сириус, и Ремус, и Дамблдор, и Джинни, и миссис Уизли тоже. Они все смотрят на меня, торопят: «Ну, Гарри, сделай же что-нибудь!» А я стою и глупо улыбаюсь.  
  
Наверное, так же выйдет и на Финальной Битве. Дамблдор скажет: «Гарри, где же сила твоей Любви?» А я скажу: «Я вас всех обманывал. Я ничего не чувствую». А Дамблдор скажет: «Это капец».  
  
И мы все умрем.  
  
Ну, примерно так.  
  
  
  
\- Спокойней, мальчики! – миссис Уизли пытается перехватить драже, которые близнецы незаметно швыряют в тарелку Рона. Он слишком занят – выковыривает перья из волос Гермионы. У него подушка совсем прохудилась. Сам виноват – я же сказал, дай сначала очки снять! У меня на них уже столько Оклюс Репаро, что они скоро от одного вида палочки рассыпаться будут. Но Рон разве слушает когда-нибудь? Треснул меня по башке, раз, другой, третий, очки хрустнули, подушка лопнула, я во что-то влепился.  
  
А потом вдруг стало глухо в голове, хорошо так. И когда я открыл глаза, он уже надо мной стоял, белый, как в тот день, когда из него слизняки сыпались. Я испугался, что его сейчас на меня вырвет – он же надо мной наклонился, но оказалось, это я в обморок упал.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
\- Рон.  
  
Он закатил глаза к потолку.  
  
\- Гермиона меня прибьет, если ты умрешь от моего удара правой. Будь добр, дерись как мужчина. Где твоя сила Любви?  
  
\- Да вот же она, – сказал я и пнул его по коленке. Он завопил и упал на меня, а потом мы начали бороться, а потом пришла Гермиона и подвесила нас в разных концах комнаты заклинанием левитации.  
  
Рон прекрасен. Я это ясней всего понял, когда на втором курсе, кажется, сидел и изливал им душу – ему и Гермионе. Помню, тогда еще все считали, что это я открыл тайную комнату, я наследник Слизерина и еще черт знает что. Да и я начинал потихоньку сходить с ума – а попробуй тут не сойти, когда голос, который никто, кроме тебя не слышит, постоянно шипит в ухо что-нибудь типа: «Убить… убить их всех… кровь… убить сейчас…». И вот, в полутемной гриффиндорской гостиной я сидел и жаловаться друзьям на жизнь, выкладывая все это. Они очень долго слушали, Гермиона время от времени трясла своей кудрявой головой, сочувственно кивая, а потом, когда я замолчал, чтобы набрать воздуха для следующей порции нытья, Рон вдруг сказал:  
  
\- Смени пластинку уже! Достал сопли размазывать.  
  
И я, как был с открытым ртом, так и остался. И вдруг подумал, что Рон… ну… люблю я его, короче.  
  
Да, именно так. Если я и могу кого-то еще любить… ну, или хотя бы вспоминать, как любил – так это Рона. Я понял, что именно он – самый дорогой мне человек, он, а не Джинни, не Хагрид, не Дамблдор, не Сириус даже, – понял гораздо раньше этого дурацкого Турнира, с этим его дурацким заданием – вернуть самое дорогое. Там, под водой, была девушка, в которую я тогда был влюблен, и моя лучшая подруга, и этот рыжий обормот. У меня даже тени сомнения не возникло, за кем именно я нырнул.  
  
Видимо, я понял все про Рона в тот самый первый день, в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Когда он заговорил со мной, когда он принял мое угощение, когда он легко и беззаботно тараторил всю дорогу, пока меня трясло от страха и радости. И когда Малфой, с этим его мерзким выражением на роже, протянул мне руку и сказал, что я могу выбрать себе «достойного друга», я - мальчик-которого-никогда-не-брали-в-свою-компанию, я, готовый дружить с любым, кто ласково мне улыбнется, я, помнящий очень хорошо, что такое побои Дадли и что такое – быть изгоем, и что такое – пойти против не той компании… я, который убегал и прятался за школой, там, где мусорные баки, и ждал, пока Дадли с дружками не уйдут домой – отказал ему. Отказал Малфою, уже зная, чем за это придется расплачиваться. Отказал этому уверенному, популярному и имеющему двух телохранителей парню, потому что он оскорбил моего Рона.  
  
«А это что? Рыжие волосы, старая мантия… ты, должно быть, Уизли? Мой отец сказал, у Уизли больше детей, чем они могут себе позволить. Теперь я вижу, что это правда».  
  
Вот тогда-то я впервые почувствовал эту скручивающую кости, мгновенно вскипающую злость. Желание защищать, отстаивать и драться – за Рона.  
  
И Рон, я уверен, чувствует то же. Он был со мной рядом все эти годы, во время самых ужасных и прекрасных приключений. Он даже пошел со мной в Запретный лес, вслед за пауками, хоть и боится их до одури. Он делился со мной своими секретами. Он будил меня, когда мне снились кошмары. Он собирается стоять бок о бок со мной на Финальной Битве.  
  
Понятно, он еще не знает, что я собираюсь оглушить его и поставить куда-нибудь в уголок, лишь бы только его не было на этом ужасном побоище. Думаю, это будет не битва – это будет бойня. Никто даже не заметит, если Рона там не будет. Я бы и сам с удовольствием остался в уголке, спрятавшись под отцовской мантией-невидимкой…  
  
Да только не выйдет.  
  
  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Миссис Уизли ласково проводит рукой по моим волосам, и я вздрагиваю. За столом остался я один. Тарелки – полупустые или чисто вылизанные (узнаю работу Рона), крошки хлеба, опрокинутая солонка – как будто мало ссор в этом доме. И я, задумавшийся над своим остывшим завтраком, с ложкой в руке.  
  
\- Гарри, милый, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
  
Растянуть губы, не отводить глаз, чуть наклонить голову к левому плечу:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Я репетировал.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_К свободе, уходим_

_Мара_

  
  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Когда Ремус сказал про парк, я представлял себе густые аллеи, дорожки, белые от облетающего тополиного пуха, и вибрирующую в воздухе тишину.  
  
И уж точно не думал, что Ремус имел в виду этот парк.  
  
Парк развлечений.  
  
Огромный, пестрящий, вызывающе яркий и шумный, пахнущий попкорном и горелым пластиком и до ужаса похожий на то место, где мы завтракали пончиками. Если бы спросили меня, я бы нарисовал огромную вывеску: «ОСТОРОЖНО! КИТЧ» и запретил бы пускать туда людей, обладающих хотя бы минимальными задатками хорошего вкуса.  
  
Ремус, интеллигентный, начитанный Ремус, с дикими воплями носится от одного аттракциона к другому, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, как большой седеющий ребенок.  
  
Представлял ли я, как мы долгими тихими вечерами говорим о редких и непереведенных книгах?  
  
О да.  
  
Думал ли, как мы спорим на бессмысленные исторические темы, до хрипоты в легких отстаивая право гоблинов на восстания или наоборот?  
  
Еще бы.  
  
Думал ли я, что однажды включу Ремусу мою любимую оперу, и он с улыбкой закроет глаза, вслушиваясь в дрожащие, затихающие звуки?  
  
Да, да, и еще раз да.  
  
А представлял ли я, что мы обожремся попкорна, застревающего между зубов, сядем в тесную вагонетку с липким сиденьем – видимо, кто-то пролил туда газировку – и помчимся по шатким рельсам сквозь темные тоннели в «Комнату Страха»?  
  
Ни разу.  
  
А знаете, что? Это были самые счастливые часы моей жизни.  
  
К черту!  
  
Мы целуемся и целуемся, и снова целуемся – сначала на Колесе Обозрения, потом на Американских Горках, и, наконец, в «Комнате Страха», не обращая внимания на выскакивающие со всех сторон бутафорские скелеты.  
  
Потом я вдруг с ужасом вспоминаю, что забыл утром почистить зубы – так спешил сбежать, а потом Грейнджер и Блэк отвлекли меня, сбили с толку, и я совсем забыл… похоже, теперь я оправдаю свое звание сальноволосого ублюдка, не заботящегося о личной гигиене.  
  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает Ремус, когда я отшатываюсь от него.  
  
\- Я забыл почистить зубы, – говорю, пытаясь не разжимать губ. Ремус смеется, и мне вдруг ужасно хочется выпрыгнуть из кабинки.  
  
\- Тогда я сейчас их тебе почищу, – заявляет он, проталкивая мне в рот свой язык. Точнее, сначала заявляет, а потом проталкивает, потому что когда его язык оказывается у меня между зубов, говорить мы уже не можем.  
  
И не говорим.  
  
Первые слова, сказанные нами после этого, нарушают почти сорокаминутное молчание, полное поцелуев – невероятных, одуряющих, бессмысленных поцелуев.  
  
Таких, какие, наверное, должны были быть у меня в юности, если бы я был нормальным подростком.  
  
Мы стоим у железного ограждения, глядя, как по озеру кружатся уродливые пластиковые лодки-лебеди с пассажирами, слишком тяжелыми для таких ненадежных посудин. Мы кидаем крошки в воду, хотя там и нет никого, кого можно было бы покормить – просто кидаем и смотрим, как они тонут, и Ремус вдруг говорит:  
  
\- Как же хорошо!  
  
Я с ним согласен, полностью. Но, конечно, не признаюсь. И Ремус продолжает нести глупости:  
  
\- Надо запомнить это место. Придем сюда, когда кончится война.  
  
«Или кто-нибудь один, - думаю я, - придет оплакивать другого».  
  
-Будем приходить каждый год. Обожаю традиции.  
  
«Особенно такие отвратительно-сентиментальные», - думаю я.  
  
\- Если хочешь что-нибудь сказать, то вперед, давай, язви, – сердито ворчит Ремус. – Я же вижу, как у тебя бровь дергается.  
  
Она не дергается, неправда.  
  
\- А еще, - говорит Ремус, поворачиваясь спиной к воде и запрокидывая лицо к небу, - когда закончится война, мы снимем дом. Небольшой, где-нибудь подальше от Лондона – здесь столько смога. Я вообще предпочел бы у леса, чтобы мог превращаться без проблем, но это не обязательно. В конце концов, у нас будет подвал, а потом ты вообще изобретешь лекарство от ликантропии.  
  
Я отчетливо хмыкаю, но Ремус притворяется, что не заметил.  
  
\- Разведем клумбы. Я не особо с цветами, так что это будет на тебе. Придется уж смириться. Ну, по выходным, так и быть, будем принимать гостей. Гарри. Знаю, ты его не любишь. Поэтому он будет приходить ненадолго, вы будете ругаться полчаса на кухне, потом я буду вас обоих долго и нудно успокаивать, потом ты будешь хлопать дверью в свою лабораторию, а Гарри еще полчаса будет втолковывать мне про свою квиддичную карьеру. Потом он будет уходить, а я с тобой мириться. И это будет самое приятное за день. И ты будешь этого ждать не меньше, чем я.  
  
А потом, - добавляет Ремус, все еще глядя в небо, - мы будем говорить. Будем разговаривать обо всем, о чем не могли или боялись раньше. Или о пустяках. Будем читать друг другу отрывки из интересных книг. Будем разгадывать кроссворды. Я один никогда не могу разгадать до конца. Будем ходить по магазинам – книжным, и продуктовым, придется и туда заглядывать. Ты научишь меня пить крепкий кофе, а я все равно буду класть туда шесть ложек сахара.  
  
Он вдруг смущенно замолкает, будто сообразив, как это все звучит. Глядит на меня немного испуганно, но не виновато.  
  
\- Не рано ли ты об этом думаешь, Люпин? – говорю я, усмехаясь. – Мы только вчера начали разговаривать, а ты уже хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе.  
  
\- Нет, не рано, – он отвечает так серьезно, что я прекращаю разглядывать тонущие крошки и перевожу взгляд на него. Ремус смотрит на меня с видом человека, которому нечего терять. – Я и так потерял непростительно много времени, потому что боялся. Боялся ошибиться, боялся давить, боялся действовать. Из-за моей нерешительности мы могли навсегда остаться людьми, которые кивают друг другу при встрече. Но теперь, когда я знаю, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же, что и я к тебе, я не отступлюсь. Не сдамся. Не отпущу.  
  
-Как бы ты сам не начал мечтать, чтобы я отпустил тебя, – бормочу я себе под нос, но он слышит. Слышит и обнимает меня, прижимаясь всем телом. – Тише ты, Люпин. Люди же смотрят.  
  
\- Ага, – говорит он и засовывает язык мне в ухо.  
  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Мы возвращаемся, когда солнце уже медленно, но верно скатывается к горизонту. Мы оба усталые, притихшие, и лично я немного нервничаю – что там, в доме на Гриммо? Моя воля, я бы сейчас свернул куда-нибудь на одну из этих узких прогретых солнцем улиц, поднялся на четвертый этаж по старой лестнице и открыл бы дверь в какую-нибудь однокомнатную квартиру своим ключом. Я бы пошел ставить чайник, а Северус ходил бы по комнате, заложив руки за спину, и разглядывал мои безделушки со смесью вежливого интереса и легкой брезгливости на лице.  
  
Но возвращаемся мы на площадь Гриммо. У крыльца, отгородившись от магглов сферой невидимости, Чарли и Артур выбивают огромный бордовый ковер. Северус ускоряет шаг и проходит мимо них молча, сцепив зубы, не оглянувшись на меня. Миг – и он скрывается в доме, негромко хлопнув дверью. Артур задумчиво смотрит ему вслед.  
  
Я здороваюсь за руку с Чарли, лицо у него загорелое, от чего белозубая улыбка выглядит просто-таки ослепительной. Я на самом деле рад его видеть. Чарли мне нравится, он кажется самым правильным, хорошим человеком из всех, кого я знаю. Я в курсе, что Чарли путешествовал порт-ключом в Румынию по делам Феникса – договаривался с союзниками и вот вернулся на день позже (бедная Молли). Что-то мне подсказывает, что задержался Чарли не из-за внезапных осложнений, а чтобы наведаться в вольеры к своим обожаемым драконам. Судя по его довольной улыбке, так оно и есть. Чарли, пожалуй, единственный из нас, кто ни на секунду не отказывается от собственной жизни в пользу долга и борьбы за Свет.  
  
Я несколько минут стою с Чарли и Артуром, болтая о ерунде, предлагаю им помощь с ковром, который Молли заколдовала, как и грозилась раньше, ползать за Артуром, пока он его не выбьет.  
  
Я не спешу идти в дом, чтобы Северусу не казалось, что я слишком навязчив. Мы хорошо провели этот день. На самом деле, это был один из лучших дней за многие, многие годы. Но это еще не значит, что он не устал от меня – я ведь бываю довольно занудным и надоедливым. Северус слишком долго оставался в одиночестве, и сейчас ему, должно быть, трудно привыкнуть к постоянному обществу глупого оборотня.  
  
Было и еще кое-что. Сириус. С содроганием я думаю о нашей следующей встрече. Он ужасно разозлил меня утром, когда с этой своей жестокой улыбочкой начал говорить двусмысленности. Внезапно я вспоминаю, что Северус так и не спросил меня об этом – Сириус намекнул, что я провожу каждую ночь с ним в постели, а Северус предпочел сделать вид, что не слышал. Я должен ему объяснить, даже если он не считает, что может об этом спрашивать.  
  
Сириус выгнал нас из дома. Конечно, он сказал это не всерьез и наверняка сам пожалел о сказанном. Но если я хоть чуточку знаю Сири – он никогда не признает, что погорячился. Скорее, встанет в позу или изобразит смертельную обиду.  
  
Но, так или иначе, идти мне больше некуда, да и Дамблдор сказал, что для удобства хотел бы, чтобы весь состав Ордена был доступен двадцать четыре часа в сутки и все мы находились поблизости. Дом Гриммо подходит для этих целей идеально – хорошо защищенный, расположенный близко к центральным улицам Лондона и недалеко от Министерства, достаточно просторный, чтобы вместить всех нас.  
  
Закончив с ковром, мы втроем кое-как сворачиваем в рулон это изысканно расшитое чудовище и входим в дом.  
  
Почти сразу вокруг меня образовывается небольшой вихрь, суета в доме на Гриммо оглушает – Молли громыхает на кухне, грозно кого-то отчитывая, как только она одна умеет, Хмури принимается тыкать мне в нос газетой, пытаясь втолковать что-то про новый министерский указ, Тонкс, как водится, вихрем сметая все на своем пути, бросается ко мне с очередной смехотворной просьбой – отчего-то в доме, переполненном людьми, только меня она считала достойным застегнуть ей ожерелье. На меня сыплется поток новостей, вопросов и приветствий (мелькает печальное видение того, как Северус поднимается по лестнице в полной тишине, провожаемый десятком взглядов) и… соболезнований. Да, как бы нелепо это ни звучало – многие решили, что должны принести мне соболезнования и выразить свое сожаление, по поводу неприятной ситуации с Северусом. Так они и выражаются – «неприятная ситуация». Внезапно, словно холодной волной, накатывает понимание.  
  
Северус…  
  
Ведь сейчас только он один подставлен под удар. Именно он признался, на глазах у всех открыл то, что хранилось как очень личное, тайное, глубокое. С ужасом я ставлю себя на его место – как страшно это, наверное, когда твою любовь, вот так, насильно, на свет перед всеми, и, как грязными сапогами, топчутся взглядами и шепотом за спиной. И соболезнования! Словно это что-то мерзкое, грязное, оскорбляющее меня одним своим существованием – его любовь! Северус… Если бы это я признался, не зная наверняка… да что там, будучи уверенным, что нет и надежды на ответ, как бы это было больно, ужасно! Я был бы унижен, растоптан, уничтожен. С каким страхом я ждал бы его реакции, насмешки, или, быть может, отвращения во взгляде…  
  
А он? Чего ждал вчера он, когда я пришел в его комнату? Конечно, нападения. Он ведь так привык защищаться… он был уверен, что я пришел посмеяться или вежливо отказать, еще сильнее унизив. Как он сказал? «Не надо». Он думал, я пришел его добить.  
  
Северус…  
  
И сейчас – как же я сразу не понял! Увидев Артура и Чарли, он сразу же нацепил это свое скучающее выражение на лицо, отошел от меня на шаг и торопливо ушел в дом. Он не хотел показывать, что мы вместе. Он был уверен, что я стану скрывать то, что случилось между нами, как маленькую стыдную тайну, и был согласен на это, более того, решил, что так и должно быть. Он не хотел меня подставлять, поэтому был готов притворяться, даже если все его чувства вытащили на поверхность, разворошили, выставили на обозрение, – притворяться для меня, чтобы он выглядел как безответный влюбленный, что ставило бы его, такого гордого, в жалкое и смешное положение. Чтобы я сохранил свое «честное имя» и – что? Нелепые ухаживания Тонкс? Предполагаемую связь с Сириусом? Что там вбил себе в голову этот несносный человек?  
  
Меня колотит дрожь от всех этих мыслей, и все внутри взывает, требует немедленно подняться по лестнице и снова начать ломиться в его дверь, но я заставляю себя сесть за стол, принять у Молли тарелку, сделать вид, что слушаю, о чем там толкует Хмури.  
  
Затем на кухню заходит Сириус.  
  
Я сразу узнаю это выражение на его лице. Такое знакомое, такое… привычное. Как будто не было всех этих лет. Внезапно меня с головой накрывает волна сокрушительной нежности, но я заставляю себя вспомнить все те гадости, что он наговорил сегодня утром. Сириус… да что со мной такое? Как, почему, чем околдовал меня этот человек, что я закрываю глаза на его жестокость, умиляюсь его высокомерию, люблю его глупую нетерпимость? Отчего все худшее в нем не только не отталкивает, не пугает меня, но наоборот – вызывает улыбку, нежность, облегчение?  
  
Нет, Сириус. Не в этот раз. Ты слишком далеко зашел; сколько раз я, встав между вами двумя – тобой и Северусом, отступался от него, поддавшись на твои уговоры, что все это – невинные шутки, убежденный твоей улыбкой, твоим сверкающим взглядом? Сколько раз я предавал Северуса и самого себя, закрывая глаза на твою жестокость? Только не теперь. Не в этот раз. Я не потеряю Северуса, не предам его, больше никогда.  
  
Сириус хмуро проходит мимо меня, не удостоив и взглядом, принимается искать что-то по шкафам, насвистывая сквозь зубы какой-то сердитый мотив. Чертыхается себе под нос, уронив кастрюлю, затем находит все-таки – липкую голубую бутылку с ликером – и усаживается напротив Хмури, ковыряя пальцем этикетку.  
  
  
  
Раньше Сириус часто обижался. В основном на меня, реже – на Джеймса. На Питера не обижался вовсе, наверное, считал недостойным таких сильных эмоций. Так уж получалось, что я его сердил чаще. Впрочем, Сириуса не обязательно было сердить – иногда он обижался совершенно внезапно, и так же внезапно прекращал дуться, вдруг начиная разговаривать, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
  
Когда Сириус обижался, это было сразу заметно. Джеймса это просто сводило с ума. Он принимался донимать Сириуса, выясняя, в чем проблема, старался задобрить его предложениями поиграть в квиддич или что-нибудь этакое выкинуть, пытался рассмешить – все вокруг покатывались со смеху, когда Джеймс всерьез брался за дело, а Сириус со скучающим лицом разглядывал ногти, бросая время от времени убийственные взгляды. В конце концов, Сохатому это надоедало, и он сам начинал злиться. «Ну и убирайся ты к черту!» - орал Джеймс, некрасиво краснея, и принимался яростно дергать себя за волосы. Это был сигнал к тому, что скоро представление будет закончено. И верно – стоило Джеймсу по-настоящему разозлиться, как все плохое настроение Сириуса куда-то пропадало, и он небрежно, словно бы так и надо, подходил и включался в разговор – и ни следа от внезапной обиды. Сколько раз это повторялось, нота в ноту, но Джеймс словно бы никак не мог запомнить последовательность, или ему нравилось всякий раз повторять этот спектакль, так что в следующий раз, когда Сири снова на что-то обижался, Джеймс принимался нарезать вокруг него круги, пытаясь выпытать, в чем дело.  
  
Я же действовал совершенно по-другому – возможно, оттого, что Сириус злился на меня гораздо чаще, чем на Джеймса, и если бы я всякий раз разыгрывал из этого светопреставление, никаких сил бы не хватило. Поэтому, заметив, что Сириус за что-то на меня обижен, я просто не трогал его, не проявляя враждебности, но и не обращаясь напрямую. Занимался своими делами, читал, учился, болтал с Джеймсом и Питером, а потом так же спокойно воспринимал вернувшуюся благосклонность Сириуса. И когда Джеймс подходил ко мне с вопросом: «Что там между вами двоими опять случилось?!», я только пожимал плечами – и действительно, кто поймет, в чем причина, что проснувшись этим утром, Сириус молча, мрачный, прошел мимо, притворяясь, что мы незнакомы, в столовой весело хохотал с Джеймсом, но тут же презрительно кривил губы, если я подавал голос. А на трансфигурации вдруг шутливо начинал толкать меня локтем, отпуская комментарии по поводу раскраски моей трансфигурированной из пера черепахи.  
  
  
  
Сейчас, однако, я знаю совершенно точно, за что на меня обижен Сириус. Я даже забавляюсь, разглядывая его нахмуренный лоб, пока он старательно на меня не глядит. Ну честно, столько лет прошло, столько морщин появилось на лице и седых волос в черной гриве, а выражение – точь-в-точь, что и двадцать лет назад.  
  
Когда поужинали мы (Северус так и не спустился), потом младшее поколение (на этот раз обошлось без красителей языков в супе - приструнила Молли все-таки близнецов), дети отправляются наверх, а мы, обезвредив все «Всеслышащие Уши Уизли», принимаемся рассаживаться в гостиной, поглядывая на камин, ожидая начала собрания.  
  
Северус занимает стул в углу комнаты, там, где больше тени, и на него почти никто не смотрит, кроме, пожалуй, Тонкс и меня – я не могу удержаться, мне хочется подойти и потрогать хмурую складку у губ, успокоить его как-нибудь, но пока нельзя.  
  
Потом в камине вспыхивает зеленое пламя, и в языках огня возникает лицо Дамблдора.  
  
От этого человека идет такой стремительный, мощный вихрь силы, энергии, что все разговоры мгновенно стихают, и каждый в комнате вспоминает, что мы не просто ленивые неудачники, без дела толкущиеся в пыльной мрачной гостиной, а как-никак боевой отряд.  
  
Прежде всего, мы обсуждаем успехи тех, кто недавно вернулся с заданий: Чарли отчитывается по поводу возможных союзников, затем Артур рассказывает о том, что удалось выяснить в Министерстве, потом говорит Хмури, о необходимости ночного патрулирования, о двух задержанных возле Гриммо Пожирателях, потом Дамблдор сообщает новую информацию «из надежного источника» - многие косятся на Северуса, невозмутимо разглядывающего лицо Альбуса в огне. Мы постановляем, что теперь каждую ночь будут выставляться два постовых, сменяющих друг друга, на случай попытки нападения.  
  
Я все жду, когда же Альбус скажет о вчерашнем происшествии. Северус не стал бы сообщать ему о том, что случилось, но я уверен, что Альбус уже знает все. И я прав.  
  
Мгновенно став серьезным и слегка печальным, Альбус заговаривает о том, что ему стало известно об акте «оскорбительного недоверия» к одному из членов Ордена, наиболее часто и сильно рискующего своей жизнью ради благого дела. «Как я уже не раз повторял, я полностью доверяю Северусу. Если вы начинаете сомневаться в нем, прежде всего, вы сомневаетесь во мне и моей способности разбираться в людях», - сказал он, заглядывая каждому в глаза, по очереди. «То, что случилось вчера, должно послужить всем нам уроком. Нам не победить в этой войне, если наши палочки будут направлены друг на друга. Только вместе мы сможем стать по-настоящему достойными соперниками страшной и безжалостной армии наших врагов». И в конце своей речи Альбус, отбросив в сторону все иносказания и высокие материи, отдает четкий приказ: «Такого больше не должно повториться».  
  
На протяжении всей этой речи Северус сидит, крепко сцепив руки на коленях, и глядит перед собой ничего не выражающим взглядом. Когда Альбус замолкает, я оглядываю присутствующих в комнате. Артур выглядит очень пристыженным, Чарли и Билл о чем-то перешептываются, Хмури абсолютно безразличен ко всему происходящему, Сириус недобро ухмыляется, скрестив на груди руки, а Тонкс переминается с ноги на ногу, вся красная от смущения. Внезапно она выступает вперед, сердито блеснув глазами:  
  
\- Так не может больше продолжаться, – говорит она и, в ответ на удивленный взгляд Альбуса, поясняет, краснея еще сильнее: - Это… все вышло нехорошо. Думаю, было бы лучше, если бы Снейп переехал. Это бы… упростило… – неразборчиво добавляет она, пока ее волосы окрашиваются в ярко-сиреневый цвет.  
  
\- Мы все вздохнули бы спокойней, – раздается насмешливый голос Сириуса. – Доверять ему – пожалуйста, Альбус, если вы настаиваете. Но терпеть его каждый день? Это непросто.  
  
Дамблдор хмурится, устремив обеспокоенный взгляд на Северуса. Тонкс тем временем продолжает:  
  
\- И нам надо подумать о Ремусе тоже. Его поставили в неловкое положение. Думаю, ему будет неприятно жить бок о бок, когда… ну… такое выяснилось…  
  
\- Я вполне могу говорить за себя сам! – резко восклицаю я, вскочив на ноги. Тонкс испуганно глядит на меня, глаза у нее на мокром месте, и мне мгновенно становится стыдно. Пытаясь побороть злость, оставляющую привкус горечи на языке, я говорю как можно мягче: - Спасибо за твою заботу, конечно. Но я не считаю, что Северус должен переезжать. – Я делаю несколько шагов, пересекая комнату и становясь позади стула Северуса. Я чувствую, как напряжено его тело, и каких усилий ему стоит оставаться спокойным, пока его обсуждают так, словно он не присутствует в этой комнате – что Альбус, что остальные. Я кладу руки ему на плечи, ощущая на себе изумленные взгляды собравшихся в гостиной. Я ощущаю исходящие от Северуса страх и неуверенность также отчетливо, как мог почуять стыд и отчаянье Тонкс или ненависть Сириуса. Надеясь, что Северус не сильно изменился в лице, и продолжает владеть собой, я произношу, ровно и отчетливо:  
  
\- Вчера выяснилось, что Северус любит меня, – воцаряется гробовая тишина. До сих пор все пытались избежать упоминания этого факта, не называя вещи своими именами. Тонкс судорожно сжимает кулаки, Артур морщится, Хмури криво усмехается, глядя на Северуса, Альбус спокойно кивает, показывая, что знает. Северус словно превратился в каменное изваяние. Я продолжаю: - Это сделало меня счастливым. Дело в том, что я испытываю ответные чувства к Северусу. Я люблю его, и уже очень давно.  
  
Я наслаждаюсь повисшей в комнате тишиной до тех пор, пока Северус не запрокидывает лицо, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд. Он белее мела, на фоне этой бледности еще более резкими кажутся все черты лица, глубже и чернее глаза.  
  
\- Что ты творишь? – шипит он.  
  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что у меня все всерьез. Не хочу, чтобы они удивлялись, когда мы пригласим их на свадьбу.  
  
Он смотрит на меня так, словно у меня внезапно выросла вторая голова, пытается что-то сказать и давится словами. Потрясенно опускает голову, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, но я чувствую, как напряжение отпускает его, как расслабляются его плечи.  
  
\- Ну, в общем-то, и все, что я хотел сказать, – ослепительно улыбаюсь я, поочередно оглядывая присутствующих. Избегаю глядеть только на Тонкс, потому что мне немного стыдно перед ней. Я не хотел обижать девочку, но этого было не избежать. – Понимаю, что это было отклонением от темы нашего собрания, но просто хотел заранее пресечь все слухи. Я очень рад, что наконец-то все прояснилось.  
  
Артур издает какой-то странный звук, напоминающий кашель, и я отворачиваюсь, пряча улыбку. Альбус молчит некоторое время, а затем говорит очень усталым голосом:  
  
\- Думаю, собрание можно считать оконченным. Мы снова встретимся в субботу, а до тех пор не забывайте, пожалуйста, о сказанных сегодня словах, и следуйте указаниям Аластора.  
  
Все расходятся, молча, или чуть слышно перешептываясь. Я тяну Северуса к выходу, но тут вслед нам доносится спокойный голос Дамблдора.  
  
\- Северус, мальчик мой. Останься еще на минуту, мне надо кое-что с тобой обсудить.  
  
Северус кивает, вытаскивая свой рукав из моих пальцев, и я улыбаюсь Дамблдору, выходя из комнаты.  
  
На лестнице меня ждет Билл. Пристально глядя мне в лицо, он спрашивает:  
  
\- Так что, значит, теперь вместо соболезнований тебя следует поздравить?  
  
\- Выходит, так, – киваю я и поднимаюсь наверх, сопровождаемый взглядом Билла.  
  
Внезапно мне становится очень неприятно.  
  
  
  
 **Гермиона**  
  
\- Вот тебе и Ремус, – тихо и даже как-то с присвистом говорит Джордж, вынимая Ухо. Рон обхватывает голову руками, глядя с ужасом.  
  
\- Они что… оба… того?  
  
Сказать про любимого всеми профессора «педик» у них как-то не выходит. Я улыбаюсь, не удержавшись:  
  
\- Когда двое мужчин любят друг друга, они вступают в гомосексуальные отношения. Если бы вы хоть иногда интересовались чем-нибудь помимо квиддича, знали бы, что это вполне обычное дело в современном обществе.  
  
\- Гермиона! Но это же гадость! – кричит Рон, вращая глазами. Фред и Джордж, переглянувшись, наклоняются один к правому, другой к левому уху младшего брата:  
  
\- А теперь, маленький Ронни, представь в красках, как они занимаются сексом…  
  
\- Не просто какие-то два чужих мужика, а профессор Люпин… и СНЕЙП!  
  
\- Подумай, как они лежат голые…  
  
\- Все волосатые…  
  
\- И кричат: «Да! Да! Еще!»  
  
\- Прекратите, – жалобно просит Гарри. У Рона лицо медленно приобретает фиолетовый оттенок.  
  
\- ФУ!!!  
  
\- Действительно, фу, – сердито говорит Джинни, глядя на близнецов. – Вы так это расписали…  
  
\- Ну, они у нас специалисты по части мужской физиологии, – заявляю я, ухмыляясь. – Столько лет прожить в одной комнате, бок о бок… мало ли…  
  
\- На что это она намекает, братец Фордж? – спрашивает Джордж, пробегаясь пальцами по шее брата.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, братец Дред, – заявляет Фред, делая вид, что облизывает щеку Джорджа.  
  
\- ФУ!!! – орут хором Рон и Гарри, а мы с Джинни принимаемся на них «шикать» - не хватало еще, чтобы нас, подслушивающих, обнаружил Хмури, как и в прошлый раз.  
  
\- А вообще… - после минутного молчания произносит Рон, – как они… в смысле… там же – никак!  
  
-Что никак? – поднимает брови Джинни, а я, понизив голос, обещаю:  
  
\- Все, сегодня же займусь твоим просвещением. Расскажу подробно, четко, что и как там «у них». Даже схему тебе начерчу, не поленюсь.  
  
Это действует – через секунду на лестничном пролете затихал торопливый топот Рона и Гарри, обратившихся в бегство.  
  
\- Бедная Тонкс, – вздыхает Джинни.  
  
  
  
Я вспоминаю, как сегодня утром случайно подслушала военный совет – Молли, Тонкс и Джинни обсуждали план по завоеванию профессора Люпина.  
  
«Надень платье посимпатичней, попроси его застегнуть цепочку – пусть полюбуется на твою шею, немного женской хитрости, этим и города берут», - сказала Молли. Джинни, подражая матери, важно кивнула: «Давай же, Тонкс! Это очень просто. Покажи ему, что ты женщина».  
  
«Думаете, сработает?» - Тонкс болтала ногами, сидя на стуле, и время от времени опрокидывала сахарницу. Молли и Джинни одновременно просияли улыбками. «Поверь, деточка, он не сможет сопротивляться твоему обаянию. Ты славная девушка, и Ремусу нужно просто дать это увидеть. И уж точно носатый неприятный Пожиратель тебе не соперник. С тобой никто не сможет соперничать!»  
  
\- Разве что природа, - пробормотала я, еле слышно, себе под нос. Но отчего-то все услышали.  
  
\- Ты думаешь..? – жалобно спросила Тонкс, затем, покраснев, упрямо возразила: - Нет. Ремус не такой. Он просто не может быть…  
  
\- Как скажешь, – пожала плечами я, под неодобрительными взглядами Молли и Джинни, уже жалея, что сказала.  
  
А чуть позже наблюдала забавную картину. Тонкс, вся красная от смущения и волнения, подлетела к профессору Люпину, стоило ему войти. Надо ли говорить, что она ждала его у дверей половину дня, держа расстегнутую цепочку с подвеской наготове?  
  
\- Ремус, помоги, застегни пожалуйста! – пропела Тонкс, поворачиваясь к профессору спиной и укорачивая свои и без того короткие волосы. Профессор Люпин бесстрастно и как-то машинально повозился с застежкой, даже не пытаясь коснуться пальцами оголенной шеи. Немного помучившись с цепочкой, он, наконец, виновато сказал:  
  
\- Не получается что-то. Тонкс, попроси еще кого-нибудь… сейчас… Молли? Молли, ты не поможешь Тонкс?  
  
Тонкс быстро вырвала у профессора из рук цепочку, с досадой прошептав:  
  
\- Уже не надо. Я передумала, – и убежала вверх по лестнице с жутким топотом, а профессор, как ни в чем ни бывало начал беседу с Хмури.  
  
  
  
\- Бедная Тонкс! – повторяет Джинни, чуть громче и чуть сердитей. При этом сердится она, похоже, на меня. – И бедная я. Сегодня опять не спать, похоже. Я так поняла, ты опять уйдешь к мальчикам?  
  
\- Да, Гермиона. Опять уйдешь к мальчикам? – гримасничая и поднимая брови, восклицают близнецы. – Объяснять Рону мужскую физиологию? А может, и для нас парочку лекций проведешь?  
  
Джинни качает головой, негодуя.  
  
\- Пойду, поговорю с Тонкс. Мама, наверное, уже ею занялась, – ворчит она, спускаясь на кухню. Я отбираю у близнецов Ухо.  
  
\- Что там тебя интересует? Собрание уже закончилось, все шокирующие заявления на сегодня – тоже.  
  
\- Кто знает – вдруг Снейп сейчас начнет приставать к директору?  
  
\- О-о, Альбус! Я люблю вас!!! – вопит дурным голосом Джордж, изображая Снейпа, а Фред принимается рыться в карманах в поисках «лимонных долек». Затолкав одну в рот брату, он отскакивает – и вовремя - «Огненная Дымилка Уизли» вызывают сноп пламени изо рта Джорджа, огонь поджигает нос одной из голов эльфов, и приходится его срочно тушить.  
  
\- Тише вы! – хмурюсь я. Сама не знаю, почему мне так интересно, что директор скажет профессору Снейпу. Близнецы, продолжая подтрунивать друг на другом, уходят, а я прижимаюсь к Уху и с досадой кусаю губы – разумеется, директор не мог его не заметить, и теперь на том конце раздается только глухое потрескивание, как из испорченного приемника.  
  
Наверное, разговор действительно секретный – обычно директор оставляет нам возможность подслушивать, если мы сильно не наглеем и Уши не слишком явно торчат изо всех щелей.  
  
Но я тоже не первый день в доме. Там, наверху, на третьем этаже, где почти никто не живет, есть одна комната со всяким хламом. Так вот, подчиняясь каким-то странным законам дома, звук из гостиной поднимается прямо в эту комнату, и если приложить ухо к щелястому полу, можно услышать, о чем говорят внизу.  
  
Через пару минут я уже лежу там, не беспокоясь о пыли и грязи. К сожалению, я застаю только окончание разговора. Голос профессора Снейпа звучит ровно и как-то обреченно, а директорский голос… Такого тона я раньше у него не слышала никогда.  
  
Казалось, это говорит какой-то другой человек.  
  
\- …понимаешь, сколько риска? Ты ставишь на карту не только себя – всех.  
  
\- Чем это может повредить?  
  
\- Ты нужен нам, Северус, мой мальчик! Если ты будешь не способен принять участие в Финальной Битве… если ты выйдешь из игры раньше времени – война будет проиграна. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
\- Почему вы не хотите дать мне шанс, Альбус? Я никогда ничего не просил. Я выполнял все… без споров, без сомнений.  
  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы так и продолжалось.  
  
\- Но я не могу… исправить себя. Послушайте, Альбус… - профессор Снейп понижает голос, перейдя почти на шепот. – Я никогда раньше… не испытывал счастья… а теперь…  
  
\- Он разрушит тебя.  
  
\- Он не станет, - невыразительно возражает Снейп. – Я верю… - Его прерывает тихий, печальный смех Дамблдора.  
  
\- Мальчик мой… до чего глупый мальчик. Я так хотел бы, чтобы ты помнил некоторые вещи.  
  
\- Альбус…  
  
\- Нет, мой мальчик, это не угроза. Я волнуюсь за тебя, искренне. И поэтому – прекрати этот фарс. Сейчас война, не время устраивать свою жизнь. Если мы переживем этот бой, я буду рад видеть вас с Ремусом вместе.  
  
-Пожалуйста…  
  
\- Не проси. Ты должен ставить дело выше собственных интересов. Мы все жертвуем чем-то на этой войне.  
  
\- Разве я не достаточно жертвовал?  
  
\- До сих пор ты всего лишь исправлял свои прошлые ошибки, – голос директора стал задумчивым, тягучим. – Боюсь, что ты обречен совершать их снова и снова. Удивительно, как у тебя хватает надежды и смелости так слепо вверять себя в руки тех, кто сможет уничтожить тебя одним лишь движением. Если бы я не любил тебя, мальчик мой, я бы подумал – это трусливая попытка самоубийства, самоуничтожения.  
  
\- Я не трус.  
  
\- Да, ты не трус. И не глупец. Я надеюсь на тебя. Надеюсь, что ты примешь верное решение. Постарайся сделать это помягче, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Ремус провалил свое следующее задание. Это очень ответственное дело, он будет рисковать жизнью. Так же, как и ты. Ты и сам поймешь, что сейчас это лишнее – романы, любовные треугольники. Не время.  
  
\- А как же ваши слова, Альбус? «Только любовью можно победить наших врагов».  
  
\- Бывает разная любовь, мой мальчик. Есть любовь всемогущая, светлая, воскрешающая, спасающая, искупляющая… невинная. А есть любовь, которая разрушает города, губит душу, толкает людей на ужасные вещи… Наша надежда – Гарри. Только чистой, искренней любовью, любовью юной, незапятнанной души – такой, как у Гарри - можно одолеть самое темное зло.  
  
\- И что же… - голос профессора Снейпа на мгновение прерывается. – Вы считаете мою любовь… испорченной?  
  
\- Нет, – голос Дамблдора мягок, он словно шепчет колыбельную над засыпающим малышом. – Но и абсолютно чистой ее не назовешь…  
  
В повисшей тишине я слышу, как прощелкали по паркету быстрые шаги, а затем с тихим шипением потухло пламя в камине.  
  
  
  
Рон сидит на кровати, стягивая левый носок. Я подхожу и трогаю мягкую кожу на крепком плече, закрывая пальцами веснушки.  
  
\- Где Гарри?  
  
\- Ушел к Сириусу, – врет Рон. Уверена, Рон просто выгнал Гарри из комнаты, намекнув, что нам с ним потребуется немного свободного пространства. Впрочем, зная Рона, намеком там не ограничилось. Представив небрежный тон Рона, говорящего: «Гарри, нам с Гермионой нужно потрахаться», - я пытаюсь подавить в себе волну обжигающего отвращения.  
  
Лежа под ним, вдыхая запах потного мальчишеского тела, пробегая пальцами по мягким ягодицам, я не могу выкинуть из головы подслушанный разговор. Как всегда со мной случается, если я чего-то не понимаю или не могу решить. Намек на загадку, ребус, задачку, которую непременно нужно разгадать, как всегда, будоражит кровь, проходит теплой дрожью по всему телу, наполняя предвкушением и уютным чувством спокойствия, уверенности, что правильный ответ будет найден.  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – шепчет Рон, прихватывая губами прядь моих волос. Я прячу улыбку, размышляя, что больше его бы шокировало, какой ответ, какое имя? «Дамблдор» или «Снейп»?  
  
Не отобьет ли это у Рона охоту вовсе заниматься сексом?  
  
Закрыв глаза, я прижимаюсь, впечатываюсь в его липкое тело.  
  
\- Рон… – говорю я, он вздрагивает и дышит чаще.  
  
Внезапно и как-то некстати вспоминается, что Дамблдор неизменно добавляет слова «мой мальчик» после имени профессора Снейпа.


	6. Chapter 6

_Сползаются тени из дальних углов  
К твоей голове,  
А я ухожу на запах костров  
По мягкой траве._

_Fleur  
_

  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, на моей кровати сидит Ремус. Внезапно я чувствую себя в ловушке. Он поднимается и шагает ко мне, с виноватым, ищущим взглядом.  
  
– Я надеюсь, ты не рассердился за это представление, там, на собрании? Знаю, ты не любишь выставлять все на публику, но я хотел прояснить все раз и навсегда. Мне стоило тебя предупредить…  
  
– Люпин, – он замолкает, резким движением сует руки в карманы своих невозможных поношенных брюк. Я шагаю вперед, он отступает, садится на кровать. Это похоже на передвижение шахматных фигур по доске.  
  
– Да, Северус? – наконец подает голос он. На лице его написано вежливое ожидание.  
  
– Зачем тебе это?  
  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
  
– Зачем? Чего ты добиваешься?  
  
Он недоуменно пожимает плечами, и я внезапно представляю себя маленьким мальчиком в темной комнате, спрашивающим в темноту напряженно и бессмысленно: «Кто там?!»  
  
– Люпин, давай не будем играть…  
  
– Чего я добиваюсь? – перебивает он сердито. – Да счастья же! Причем не только для себя. Но если тебе не нравится верить в бескорыстные чувства, считай, что я делаю это для себя. Я хочу быть счастливым, и я могу быть счастливым с тобой. Вот моя выгода.  
  
Сказав это, он принимается поглаживать свою переносицу. Это неосознанный жест. Я давно заметил это за ним – его пальцы словно ищут, жаждут прикосновения, словно бы в нем слишком много нерастраченной ласки, нежности, которая хочет наружу. Почему, откуда? Он, сам того не замечая, поглаживает корешки книг, нежно касается подлокотников кресла, прижимается пальцами к чайной ложке так интимно, словно почерневшее серебро может чувствовать, ощущать.  
  
Иногда я со смущением думаю о том, чтобы направить всю его ласку на себя, забрать ее себе, истратить до последней капли, как трезвенник, дорвавшийся до алкоголя.  
  
Иногда я сам себе кажусь предметом, неодушевленной поверхностью, холодной и ждущей его прикосновения, его бездумной щедрости.  
  
– Я хочу быть счастливым с тобой, Северус.  
  
– Это пустые слова.  
  
– Так давай подкрепим их действием? – он сверкает глазами, и я вдруг вспоминаю, что послезавтра полнолуние. – Ты никогда не перестанешь сомневаться, мне никогда не надоест уговаривать. Давай играть свои роли, совмещая приятное с полезным. – Он поднимается с кровати, шагает ко мне, подбираясь вплотную. Я собираюсь отшатнуться, собираюсь сделать свой ход, пока не проиграл эту партию, но тут Ремус касается моей руки, берет ее в свои теплые жесткие пальцы, не удерживая, но и не отпуская.  
  
«Что мне делать? Как мне теперь дышать, как открывать глаза, как существовать, если все безнадежно… будь же милосерден, Ремус, дай мне хоть малейший шанс, хоть один повод возненавидеть тебя!»  
  
Быть рядом с ним – это пытка. Альбус прав, он разрушит меня. Я знал это всегда, и я шел к этому разрушению всю свою сознательную жизнь. Иногда мне кажется, что я был рожден для того, чтобы меня разрушил – он.  
  
Я сопротивлялся так долго… столько часов, дней, лет. Меня постоянно влекло к нему мягко, но неумолимо, словно течением сбивало – когда он был в комнате, мое тело сдвигалось в его сторону, само по себе, подчиняясь стихии. Мне приходилось тратить огромное количество сил на то, чтобы идти против этого; мне приходилось постоянно быть сосредоточенным и напряженным, чтобы только не тянуться к нему, не лететь, как насекомое на свет, чтобы не касаться его, чтобы не глядеть на него. Каждую секунду своей жизни я сопротивлялся, и сейчас смертельно устал.  
  
Один миг – короткий миг слабости, и течение сносит меня… Как легко подчиняться этому, как естественно, как хорошо и правильно.  
  
Я наклоняюсь к нему для поцелуя, успев заметить мелькнувшую на его лице улыбку победителя.  
  
«Радуйся, Ремус. Ты получишь все, что хочешь от меня. Я принадлежу тебе, и в твоих руках мой рассудок, мое существование, моя душа.  
  
Делай все, что хочешь, только не прекращай целовать.  
  
Не прекращай уничтожать меня».  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Один поцелуй плавно перерос в другой, и я открываю глаза, когда вдруг ощущаю напряжение Северуса. Мы лежим на кровати, дыша друг в друга, мои губы болят, я пытаюсь взглянуть в его глаза, но он держит их закрытыми – снова.  
  
– Что такое? – спрашиваю я, и мой голос звучит задыхающимся, счастливым – Поцелуйным Голосом, который я так часто слышал у Джеймса, отрывавшегося от губ Лили для того, чтобы сказать нам что-то.  
  
Северус отодвигается еще дальше, разрывая объятье. Я сдерживаю вздох – с этим человеком один шаг вперед сменяется двумя назад, но если приспособиться к такому передвижению – можно уйти далеко.  
  
– Северус?  
  
Он, наконец, открывает глаза и глядит на меня в упор, испытующе.  
  
– Как далеко ты хочешь сегодня зайти? – спрашивает он, заставляя меня покраснеть.  
  
– А ты?  
  
– Тебе известно.  
  
– Тогда в чем проблема?  
  
Он опускает глаза, затем скидывает с себя мои руки и садится на другом конце кровати. Я тоже поднимаюсь, барахтаясь между подушками, не понимая, что произошло на этот раз.  
  
– Тебе известно, – сухо повторяет Северус.  
  
– Что мне известно?  
  
– В чем проблема. Не притворяйся, Люпин!  
  
Я качаю головой. Бросив в мою сторону короткий взгляд, Северус вновь принимается разглядывать свои руки и произносит:  
  
– Я понимаю, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий прошлой ночью. И, скорее всего, не смогу изменить положение и сегодня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Люпин, чего следует ожидать, а чего нет. Я не смогу стать тебе хорошим любовником.  
  
– О чем ты?! – потрясенно спрашиваю я, и, заметив, как раздраженно дернулся уголок его губ, торопливо добавляю: – Разве вчера… Тебе не понравилось?  
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что понравилось. Целых два раза. Не надо делать вид, что ты не заметил вчера… моего… позора, – он стискивает зубы, метнув в меня злой взгляд, словно ждет, что я начну смеяться. Но мне, если честно, не до смеха. Понимая, что ситуация лучше не становится, я, очень осторожно подбирая слова, прошу:  
  
– Северус… будь добр, объясни мне, о каком позоре ты говоришь, и что такого страшного случилось прошлой ночью?  
  
– Тебе обязательно нужно это услышать, Люпин?! Ты пытаешься заставить меня произнести это? Сказать вслух? Облечь в слова?..  
  
Я вдруг понимаю, почему Северуса боятся многие мои ученики. Но я не его ученик, и я не пугаюсь этого направленного гневного потока, выжигающего все живое в радиусе километра.  
  
– Да, Северус. Именно так. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты облек это в слова. Тебя гораздо легче понять, когда ты изъясняешься словами, а не пожатием плеч или поднятием бровей.  
  
Он раздраженно дергается, словно порываясь уйти, но, видимо, вспоминает, что мы находимся в его комнате. Мы молчим довольно долго – я гляжу на его напряженную спину, а он все еще разглядывает кисти рук, сложенные на коленях. Наконец он говорит, бесцветным, тусклым голосом:  
  
– Я не искал случайных связей, а на другие не мог надеяться. Поэтому достаточно долгое время у меня не было никакого способа… получить разрядку. Ты, конечно, заметил, как мое тело реагирует на тебя. Достаточно одного прикосновения, и я уже готов… – он надолго замолкает, и я уже собираюсь что-нибудь сказать, как Северус продолжает, говоря через силу: - Вчера я кончил, даже не успев снять мантию – кончил себе на одежду. И… в другой раз… я не смог продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь. В постели я как девственник, как озабоченный подросток, которому достаточно легкой ласки. Вряд ли меня можно назвать опытным любовником, и, скорее всего, у меня не выйдет доставить тебе удовольствие. Я думаю, эта проблема пройдет, если у меня достаточно часто будут случаться… половые акты. Но вряд ли это исправится в ближайшее время. Я по-прежнему слишком остро реагирую на тебя… сегодня в парке у меня вставал от одних только твоих поцелуев, и приходилось целый день думать о Лонгботтоме, чтобы уменьшить возбуждение. Я просто… не хочу снова опозориться, но знаю, что так и выйдет, если мы сейчас…  
  
Он осекается, скривившись.  
  
Я сижу, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Наконец, я одним движением придвигаюсь к нему, устраиваюсь рядом с ним, так, что наши бедра и плечи соприкасаются. Осторожно отвожу в сторону свисающую занавесь черных волос.  
  
– Итак, ты думал о Лонгботтоме, – обижено говорю я и с облегчением замечаю, как дергаются его губы в намеке на улыбку.  
  
– Скажи спасибо, что я не думал о Флитвике.  
  
– О-о. Спасибо. Теперь я не смогу посмотреть ему в глаза, – ухмыляюсь я, легонько толкнув его в плечо. Он вздрагивает, изумленно смотрит на меня. Конечно же, он провел детство с книжкой, а не в мальчишеской компании, и вряд ли был знаком с этим способом безмолвного утешения. – Знаешь, мне вчера было очень хорошо. И сегодня утром. И, если ты вдруг этого не заметил – я тоже кончил довольно быстро. Иначе и не выйдет – я слишком долго думал о тебе, – мягко говорю я, стараясь не замечать скепсис и неверие, отраженные на его лице. – Мне очень нравится быть с тобой, трогать тебя, чувствовать тебя. Мне нравится, что тебе это тоже нравится. Я не считаю, что ты опозорился – да мне такое и в голову не пришло. По-моему, все было прекрасно – примерно так же, как и в моих эротических снах о тебе… – Северус саркастически хмыкает, и я замолкаю.  
  
Потом я вдруг вспоминаю кое-что важное.  
  
– Северус, ты сказал… мне показалось, или и в самом деле… ты сказал – не было возможности получить разрядку. То есть, я правильно понял…?  
  
– Да не мнись ты уже, спрашивай, – морщится он.  
  
– Ты никогда не доставлял себе удовольствия… сам?  
  
Он пренебрежительно поводит плечом, что может значить все, что угодно, начиная от «разумеется» и заканчивая – «не будь глупцом, Люпин».  
  
– Словами, пожалуйста, – напоминаю я.  
  
– Да. Я считаю это ниже своего достоинства. Это подростковое занятие, нелепо, когда взрослый мужчина, да еще и профессор, занимается чем-то подобным.  
  
– Вот как… – задумчиво бормочу я. – Я спрошу… ты извини, если я лезу… как долго – в смысле, как долго у тебя не было ни секса, ни… э-э-э… других способов разрядки?  
  
Он бросает в мою сторону еще один быстрый взгляд, сжимая губы. Но потом все-таки называет цифру.  
  
– Ого! – вырывается у меня прежде, чем я успеваю себя остановить. Он отодвигается от меня, нацепив на лицо холодное выражение. – Прости, пожалуйста! Я не хотел тебя обидеть, – торопливо говорю я, касаясь его руки.  
  
– Нет ничего удивительного. Вряд ли даже ты, Люпин, с твоими умственными способностями, предполагаешь очередь из желающих сделать это со мной.  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Вообще-то, у меня есть на примете кое-кто, кто определенно хочет этого. Он сидит прямо рядом с тобой. Но речь не о том. Это же очень долго, Северус! Я удивляюсь, как ты вообще продержался столько времени – я имею в виду, не прикасаясь к себе. Возможно, это и кажется тебе нелепым… но я не брезгую такими способами, когда, например, просыпаюсь после тех эротических снов… ну, где мы с тобой…  
  
– Я понял, Люпин.  
  
– Это же… Мерлин!.. Не удивительно, что ты остро реагируешь на прикосновения – если бы я ждал столько времени, я бы кончал от одной мысли…  
  
– Мы можем прекратить обсуждать это? – беспомощно просит Северус, и я, наконец, затыкаюсь.  
  
– Что ты творишь?! – спрашивает он через некоторое время.  
  
– Ну, мы же не собираемся сидеть всю ночь и молча смотреть на огонь в камине?  
  
– Ты так ничего и не понял из нашего разговора?  
  
– Понял. Я понял, что нам с тобой нужно как можно больше практики, чтобы улучшить показатели. – После моих слов о показателях он снова напрягается, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза и отыскать там насмешку. Я позволяю ему вычитать что-то на моем лице, даже не ежась под черными прицелами зрачков, а затем позволяю себе немного грязной игры. Невозмутимо скольжу рукой ему под мантию, – там, где я уже расстегнул пуговицы, – и нащупываю мягкий чувствительный сосок. Он вскрикивает, прижимается ко мне спиной, потом закрывает глаза, сдаваясь. И вдруг тычется губами мне в плечо, повернув голову.  
  
Это первый раз, когда он проявляет инициативу – прежде всегда прикасался к нему я, а он изредка отвечал на мои ласки, всякий раз словно ожидая, что я оттолкну его. Вот и сейчас, оставив горячий влажный след на моем плече, он напряженно замирает. Я тихо всхлипываю от переполнявшего меня восторга, и чувствую, как шевелятся его губы, прижимаясь к коже.  
  
Он улыбается.  
  
  
  
 **Фред**  
  
– Ну, и где же ты шлялся, позволь спросить? – трагично возносит руки к потолку Джордж, восседая на башне из подушек. Я швыряю в него плащ, он на секунду прижимает влажную ткань к лицу, затем скидывает его на пол. – Там дождь?  
  
– Там дождь, холод, туман и Чарли, – сообщаю я. Джордж хлопает себя по лбу.  
  
– Постовые!  
  
–«Постовые!» – передразниваю я. – Мне пришлось сорок минут пережидать, пока Чарли не надоест курить под Чарами невидимости.  
  
–Значит, Хмури говорил серьезно, – задумчиво говорит Джордж. – Чарли курит? Мама будет в шоке. Надеюсь, ты сохранил какое-нибудь доказательство для шантажа?  
  
Я ухмыляюсь, заваливаясь рядом с братом на кровать. Очень хочется закрыть глаза и лежать так долго-долго, но вместо этого я принимаюсь спихивать его с импровизированной башни подушек.  
  
– Я изобрел новое заклинание, пока ждал тебя, – небрежно произносит Джордж. Он шевелит палочкой, и с влажным «чпоком» на кровать падает еще одна подушка, испачканная чьими-то слюнями. – Переносятся из любой комнаты.  
  
– Только подушки?  
  
– Собрался перетащить сюда Грейнджер? Не мечтай, братец, спать тебе сегодня с подушками.  
  
– Даже и не думал, – обиженно надуваюсь я, пнув его. – Ты же знаешь, мое сердце отдано Кричеру.  
  
За окном громыхает, молния на секунду освещает комнату каким-то нереальным, искусственным светом. Мы смотрим друг на друга.  
  
Долго.  
  
– Ну, и? – спрашивает наконец Джордж серьезно. Я небрежно пожимаю плечами, вытягиваюсь на кровати, сложив ноги ему на плечи. Он скидывает их, ложится рядом и повторяет мне в ухо: – Ну, и?  
  
– Фигня, – хмыкаю я. Джордж удрученно качает головой, лягая меня пяткой:  
  
– Я прекрасно знаю твое второе имя, Фредди. Давай к делу.  
  
Я закрываю глаза, причмокивая, и готовлюсь засыпать. Мне ухо щекочет шипение:  
  
– Ну, и?  
  
– Ты прекратишь?  
  
– И, ну?  
  
Черт возьми. Как же погано все.  
  
– Фред. Пожалуйста, – говорит Джордж тихо, заставляя меня вздрогнуть. Где-то внизу, в гостиной, часы бьют три. За стенкой кто-то трахается: по крайней мере, именно на эту мысль наводят ритмичные толчки о стену. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, кто там спит, и мигом отбрасываю эту мысль – не хватало еще представлять себе Хмури с какой-нибудь бедолагой.  
  
  
  
Вдруг, совершенно безо всякого повода, вспоминается один случай. Мы тогда поссорились. Это была наша первая и последняя серьезная ссора. Как и водится, началось все с полной чепухи.  
  
На Хэллоуин мама шила нам костюмы. Точнее, перешивала из старой одежды Перси, пытаясь придать им экстравагантности. Но это же была одежда Перси. Она явно не соответствовала нашим запросам. Нам было по восемь, и как-то не удавалось понять, что денег нет, а Хэллоуин длится всего одну ночь в году. Мы объединились, доставая родителей – к тому времени у нас уже неплохо получалось. Папа не выдержал первым, достал какие-то старые сбережения, которые откладывали Рону на сову.  
  
Сколько себя помню, у нас всегда была эта запасная шлюпка – Совиный фонд Ронни.  
  
Я помню этот огромный магазин, полный потрясающего пыльного тряпья, бутафорских мечей, лат и кинжалов. Я помню, как бежал среди тесных рядов одежды на вешалках, задевая плечами мягкие, пахнущие нафталином рукава. Мы с Дорджем никак не могли сойтись – ему хотелось нарядиться в Тыквоголового Джека, а я хотел быть Пиратом-Тысяча-Чертей. Мы спорили, орали друг на друга, а потом папа устало предложил купить нам разные костюмы. Мы притихли, придавленные такой возможностью – отличаться.  
  
И согласились.  
  
Все шло хорошо: приближался Хэллоуин, мы, кажется, в те дни как раз изобрели новый способ пугать Перси, притворяясь баньши, новенькие, магазинные костюмы ждали своего часа в шкафу.  
  
А потом я нашел свой изорванным в клочья. Сколько мама ни допрашивала Джорджа, он не сознался. Но я знал точно – это он сделал.  
  
В итоге его наказали, запретив надевать своего Тыквоголового Джека, и мама все-таки сообразила нам какую-то ерунду из одежды Перси. Мы пошли на Хэллоуин в одинаковом старом тряпье.  
  
Я был ужасно зол на него! Сейчас даже не помню, почему – из-за костюма или из-за того, что он так и не сознался, даже мне, даже после Хэллоуина, когда все было позади. Может, меня возмутил сам способ разделаться с костюмом – трусливо, исподтишка, да и так банально – порезать ножницами. Мог бы хотя бы слизью какой-нибудь изгваздать, что ли.  
  
Я перестал с ним разговаривать. Все домашние были уверены, что это долго не протянется – ну когда мы с Джорджем дулись друг на друга дольше часа? Но в тот раз я упрямо отказывался говорить с ним, как мне тогда казалось, целую вечность, а сейчас припоминаю, что-то около двух дней. И вот однажды проснулся я рано утром, а Джорджа нет в кровати. Только дурацкая самовзрывающаяся записка, в которой говорится, что он ушел из дома, потому что нафиг ему не нужен рыжий зануда на соседней кровати.  
  
Я не принял этого всерьез. Спустился вниз, позавтракал со всеми, по привычке соврав что-то, прикрыв его, как мы это обычно делали. Но шли часы, а Джордж не возвращался, я играл во дворе, поглядывая на поля, откуда, как мне почему-то казалось, он должен прийти. Мама с папой раскусили мое вранье – кажется, я сказал, что Джордж поздно лег и хочет днем отоспаться. Я упорно врал – сказал, что это просто глупая шутка Джорджа, и мы испытываем новый порошок невидимости. Папе надо было на работу, а мама никак не могла угомонить Рона, у которого что-то болело, он ревел, не переставая, и ей некогда было разбираться – мало ли что мы в очередной раз затеяли. Так и вышло, что весь день я провел во дворе, глядя в сторону полей, простиравшихся за домом.  
  
Во время ужина мы все сели за стол, и папа неодобрительно уставился на пустой стул Джорджа. Он сказал что-то вроде: «Ну, что за дела? Фред, где твой брат? Он ведь не может целый день ничем не питаться».  
  
И тут я заревел. Громко, в голос, как будто дамбу прорвало. Меня никак не могли успокоить, это была просто какая-то истерика. Я помню, как мне давали успокоительное зелье, меня била дрожь, жутко тошнило, я все цеплялся за маму, которая успокаивала меня, прижимая к груди.  
  
Джорджа нашли в шкафу в спальне Билла, который в это время был в Хогвартсе. Он спал, усыпанный крошками от печенья. Весь следующий день я ходил, крепко схватившись за полу его рубашки – мне было страшно. Потом это прошло.  
  
  
  
– Фред? – голос Джорджа звучит сердито. – Ты свинья просто. Расскажи мне все, и можешь хоть на сто лет засыпать заколдованным сном. Но учти, будить тебя я позову профессора Снейпа.  
  
  
  
У нас всегда с ним так – начинается с каких-то пустяков, и доходит до глобальных масштабов.  
  
Так и в этот раз. Мы закупались всякими опасными штуковинами в Горбатом Переулке, там, где в основном торгуют нелегалы. Там такие вещи есть, ни в одном «Зонко» не достанешь. Там и прицепилась эта дура.  
  
Гадалка.  
  
Чтоб ее. На Трелони ни капельки не похожа – такая старая и чахоточная, что казалось, вот-вот рассыплется. Но ни капли в ней не было этой потусторонности – обычная бабка с цепким взглядом. Стырила у Джорджа несколько фальшивых галеонов из заднего кармана, плюнула под ноги и сказала, что погадает.  
  
Мы столько раз слышали это в разных страшных историях, легендах, из тех, которые рассказывают в спальне мальчиков в Хогвартсе по ночам. Да всякий знает, что гадалке нельзя говорить клиенту о скорой смерти – это принесет несчастье ей самой. Так что, когда она сжала губы и торопливо поковыляла вдоль по улице, цедя ругательства, мы переглянулись и отправились в Салон Мадам Таро.  
  
Нет, не то, что бы мы так уж мгновенно в это поверили. Просто любопытство – движущая сила. Нестерпимо знать, что ты чего-то не знаешь, и что-то такое щекочет изнутри, подстрекает совать свой нос всюду. Так и вышло, что следующий месяц мы посетили около десятка гадалок и предсказательниц.  
  
И везде одинаково.  
  
В какой-то момент из жутковатой шутки, из игры, из расследования это стало чем-то серьезным. По-настоящему мы все восприняли, только когда одна молодая предсказательница, от которой мы не отставали достаточно долго, проговорилась – да, действительно. Смерть. Один из нас.  
  
Один…  
  
А другой?  
  
Один? Только один?  
  
Она торопливо захлопнула дверь, выставив нас.  
  
Вот с тех пор мы и сбегали по ночам, посещая разных сомнительных ведуний, пробираясь туда, где опасно появляться без палочки. Иногда удавалось улизнуть вместе, иногда – сбегали по одному, по привычке прикрывая друг друга перед предками и остальными обитателями дома. Поэтому нас так насторожили толки в гостиной, о том, что выставят посты – мантию-невидимку у Гарри стащить не проблема, но если он обнаружит пропажу, возникнут вопросы.  
  
Впрочем, теперь-то уже не важно.  
  
Это страшно. Знать, что только один… а другой… знать, что порознь… страшно.  
  
Мы хотели и не хотели знать. И все же задавали один и тот же вопрос.  
  
Кто?  
  
Кто из нас?  
  
Кто из нас двоих оставит другого?  
  
  
  
– Фред.  
  
Молчу. Он подминает меня под себя, сжимает кулаки, нависая. Лицо красное, злое. Я смотрю на него, как смотрю на себя – я такой страшный, когда боюсь. По мне сразу видно. По нему тоже.  
  
– Ты узнал, – это не вопрос. И я не отвечаю.  
  
  
  
Еще один случай помню. Мы тогда играли в квиддич, и я шлепнулся с метлы. Ничего особенного, пара ушибов, палец хрустнул, на лице всего одна ссадина, рассекающая бровь. Джордж посмеялся надо мной, совершая победный круг на метле, сам чуть не навернулся, потом мы пошли в дом.  
  
И все было как обычно, только Джордж все терзал бровь. Рука словно сама собой тянулась, и он чесал ее, теребил, не особо заметно, задумавшись. Потом все-таки расчесал до крови, мама заметила, шлепнула по рукам: «Не трогай!». Он кивнул рассеяно, но несколько раз забывался и снова начинал ее мучить.  
  
А потом я ввалился в ванную без стука и обнаружил, что он сидит на краю ванной, перед зеркалом, и сосредоточенно пытается рассечь бровь папиной бритвой. Взгляд спокойный, бездумный, расслабленный. Он даже, похоже, улыбался, как какой-то хорошей шутке, копируя мою ссадину.  
  
Заметив меня, повернулся и спокойно уставился на мое лицо, как бы сравнивая. Полоска крови, стекающая по его щеке, уходила куда-то в ворот рубашки. Я попятился и вышел, неплотно прикрыв дверь, и никогда с ним об этом не заговаривал.  
  
  
  
– Скажи, скажи, скажи мне! – он лупит меня уже по-настоящему, и как-то отстраненно мелькает мысль – станет ли он потом оставлять такие же синяки на своем лице?  
  
Лучше бы сегодня была его очередь. Лучше бы он пошел и добился правды.  
  
Лучше бы он…  
  
Я не могу. Я не могу. Я никак не могу…  
  
  
  
Когда все это стало серьезным, когда мы стали проводить долгие вечера, глядя друг на друга, впитывая малейшие детали собственных лиц, когда мы стали болтать о чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что будет после – с тем, кто останется… я предложил ему неплохую идею – тот, кто выживет, притворится умершим. Так будет по-честному, как с костюмами. Ни один из нас не останется в живых, ни один из нас не умрет. Мы не будем одиноки, мы просто были – один в двух экземплярах, а станем – два в одном.  
  
Это должно быть несложно.  
  
Это просто невыносимо.  
  
  
  
– Это будешь ты, – хриплю, потому что он тяжелый, и мне нечем дышать. – Ты умрешь. Это будешь ты, Джордж. Это ты.  
  
И он мгновенно обмякает, даже, кажется, дышит спокойно. Я лежу в темноте, прислушиваясь к отдаленным раскатам грома, и гадаю, что он чувствует – облегчение или ужас?  
  
И правильно ли то, что я чувствую?  
  
Джордж тихонько всхлипывает, обхватывая меня руками, царапая ногтями.  
  
– Братец Фордж, не пора ли тебе постричь ногти? – ворчу я, и он отвечает со сдавленным смешком-стоном:  
  
– Ага, знаю я тебя. Ты просто материал для Оборотного собираешь, я всегда подозревал, что ты завидуешь моей внешности.  
  
– Вот еще, – фыркаю я, - ты абсолютно не в моем вкусе. Рыжие такие уроды.  
  
Он не смеется, дергает головой, мой подбородок ударяется о его затылок – с нами всегда так, мы жутко неуклюжие, если лежим вместе в кровати. Мы постоянно причиняем друг другу боль.  
  
Я не хочу…  
  
Я не хочу причинять ему боль. И я не хочу ему врать.  
  
Но сделаю и то, и другое.  
  
  
  
 **Аластор**  
  
Я наслаждаюсь этим каждую секунду.  
  
Наверное, по мне так и не скажешь – я прекрасно знаю, как я выгляжу, и какое впечатление произвожу на окружающих. Я даже знаю, как они называют меня за глаза. Я знаю, когда они вертят пальцем у виска, и мне не нужен для этого мой волшебный глаз.  
  
Если бы это хоть сколько-нибудь меня заботило!  
  
Я наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением. Возможно, я действительно ненормален. У меня нет паранойи – осторожность никогда и никому еще не мешала, они и сами убедятся в этом, да только будет поздно. Нет, я не параноик. Но, возможно, что-то во мне все же не так, что-то сломалось однажды, а может, было сломано всегда. Я наслаждаюсь именно сейчас, именно в это время – пока идет бой.  
  
Я не человек Дамблдора.  
  
Я человек войны.  
  
Может быть, среди моих предков были викинги. А может, я родился под Марсом, или какие еще бредовые идеи могут быть по этому поводу? Суть в том, что я чувствую себя живым только сейчас – в смертельной опасности. Иначе не могу.  
  
Самое забавное, что пока я чувствую себя живым, я так же отчетливо понимаю – чую смерть, маячащую у меня за спиной, словно в Проявителе Врагов. У нее пока не видно белков, но она там, ждет. И я неприлично, отвратительно счастлив.  
  
Когда я гляжу на эти унылые рожи вокруг себя, мне хочется запрокинуть голову и хохотать, громко, безумно, брызгая вверх слюной. Эти нелепые люди, постоянно о чем-то страдающие – о каких-то пустяках… Маленькая зубрила, вечно сидящая в кресле с кислым видом – я почти вижу, как трясутся ее поджилки. Тонкс, с этой ее несчастной любовью, задолбавшей уже не только Ремуса, но и всех остальных в доме. Снейп с его унылой рожей и маской трагического клоуна. Сириус, тоскующий так явно, что даже Молли подходила его обнять – о чем он грустит, этот сосунок, это благородное отродье, отсиживающееся в безопасности и поглощающее Огден литрами?  
  
Все повесили носы – Гарри то и дело погружается в транс, уставившись перед собой, Молли места себе не находит, даже Альбус сгибается под непосильной ношей – не так-то легко держать на своих плечах мир.  
  
Все грустят, все страдают.  
  
Лето…  
  
А я – счастлив. Поглядите на меня, поглядите на Грозного Хмури. У меня больше нет семьи, нет ноги, нет глаза, но я здесь, разлегся на диване в доме Блэков, и полон какой-то животной, природной радости.  
  
Это самое тяжелое. После того, что произошло, самым ужасным оказалось то, что я по-прежнему могу быть счастливым.  
  
Каждый раз, улыбаясь, потягиваясь, набивая брюхо, хохоча над шуткой, расслабленно вздыхая в горячей ванной… я пугался того, что способен так радоваться.  
  
После всего.  
  
Каждая улыбка кажется мне предательством, показателем моей ненормальности, я вроде даже стал чувствовать жизнь острее после их смерти. Я любил их, но научился быть счастливым только благодаря тому, что они умерли.  
  
Научился жить в бою.  
  
Сейчас я, конечно, совсем не тот. У меня страшная рожа – взглянули бы вы на все эти шрамы, на все эти морщины. Да и Глаз красоты не добавляет. Я знаю, как я выгляжу.  
  
У меня все болит и ноет. Уверен, даже старик Дамблдор легче переносит дождливую погоду, чем я. Всякий раз, перепрыгивая через ограду, катясь кубарем по откосу, пробираясь сквозь кусты, заборы, изгороди, догоняя и убегая, уворачиваясь от заклятий, – я чувствую, что вот-вот рассыплюсь, потеряю ногу или глаз, распадусь по кусочкам…  
  
И вся королевская рать не сможет меня собрать. Да и вряд ли они будут особо стараться.  
  
Конечно, сейчас я совсем другой. Я как изюм – жесткий и морщинистый, высохший, скукожившийся.  
  
Я никогда не боюсь. Я ничего не боюсь. Я жив.  
  
Они думают, я пью только из своей фляжки, проверяю еду чарами на яды, оглядываюсь, прежде чем выйти за дверь потому, что боюсь нападения. Потому что боюсь умереть. Чушь! Я лишь стараюсь продлить это как можно дольше – мою службу Ордену, мою работу. Все они, с их надуманными страданиями и беспомощными детскими выходками, – все они кучка идиотов, не способных выиграть войну.  
  
Дамблдор – вот кого я уважаю. Он стратег, и он не глуп, он не ест сам все те слащавые сказочки про любовь и отвагу, которыми кормит других. На одной любви, на одной отваге разве далеко уйдешь?  
  
Да, Дамблдор умен. Он не воин, он командир. Знает, когда надо улыбнуться, а когда нахмуриться. Да, он многое скрывает – и это правильно, так и надо. Не слишком легко действовать, когда одна рука не знает, что творит другая, но иначе нельзя. Я же знаю. Мы же все вокруг такие щепетильные!  
  
Я не вижу черного и белого, света и тьмы. Я не разбираю лиц, имен и прочей чепухи. Есть цель, и есть путь к цели, и я иду, подталкивая остальных. Дойду или нет – не суть важно, главное расчистить дорогу для мальца, раз уж ему суждено победить.  
  
Так тоже иногда бывает – в кровопролитной, хитрой и взрослой войне исход зависит от случая, от предсказания, от кого-то, вроде Гарри. Я называю это третьей силой – когда вмешивается судьба.  
  
Сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы думать, и я просто позволяю себе наслаждаться этим днем. Артур рядом, в кресле, уткнулся в газету – выходной, и он так счастлив не идти в осточертевшее Министерство, что не может скрыть это даже за «Ежедневным Пророком». Молли суетится вокруг него, и мне тоже приносит чашку холодного чая – то, что нужно в такую жару. Жаль, что я пью только из своей фляги. Конечно, я доверяю Молли, и даже растягиваю губы в кривой улыбке, принимая чашку, но пить это не стану.  
  
Осторожность, осторожность и еще раз осторожность.  
  
Осторожности много не бывает.  
  
  
 **Регулус**  
  
 _– Рег?..  
  
Ветер врывается в окна, надувает шторы, сметает со стола бумаги. Мешает. Но я не закрываю окно – мне нужно дышать, мне нужно чувствовать. Мне нужно прозрение.  
  
– Рег?  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
И дальше я слышу за спиной только обиженное сопение, но и оно стихает, как и ветер, ветер стихает тоже, руки трясутся – слишком мало времени, слишком мало! Как хочется все успеть, как хочется спастись! Неужели теперь – в семнадцать – все и закончится?  
  
Представляю, как обрадуется моя мать. Сожмет на груди сухие, как у мумии, руки, взметнет юбками. «Ха! Я знала, что он подведет меня».  
  
Представляю, как усмехнется Сириус. С этой его высокомерной ужимочкой: «Я знаю все лучше всех». Скажет: «Я ведь говорил ему, что он плохо кончит. Малыш Рег выбрал не тот путь».  
  
Звал ли ты меня, Сири? Звал ли меня с собой, когда выбирал свой путь? Или оставил – одного, в огромном уродливом доме, со свихнувшейся каргой, разговаривающей с отражением в зеркале? С отцом, трусливо прячущимся в кабинете? С призраками, кружащими над моей постелью?  
  
Где ты был, Сири?!  
  
– Эй.  
  
Я вздрагиваю, перо вываливается из рук, стол трясется, чернильница опрокидывается и разливается темными лужами по белоснежной бумаге. Я заворожено гляжу, как темнота поглощает белизну. Мне страшно.  
  
– Эй. Рег, ты здесь? – шепчет он мне на ухо. Я поворачиваюсь, позволяю себя утешить, позволяю себя обнять, уткнуться носом мне в ухо и горячее дыхание шевелит волосы. Этот глупый, испорченный ребенок таскается за мной с первого дня, когда мы встретились. Он сын кого-то из Пожирателей, похоже, я даже смутно припоминаю его мамашу – такая же чокнутая стерва, как и моя. Малолетка таскается за мной уже почти полгода, смотрит с таким восторгом и обожанием, что я даже проникаюсь к нему нежностью. Мне нравится глядеть на него – такое чистое, радостное лицо, такой добрый взгляд. Сколько ему – тринадцать? Четырнадцать? Мне кажется, я старше его на века. Ему, должно быть, тоже так кажется.  
  
Он нуждается во мне так же сильно, как я когда-то нуждался в Сири. Я помню его сгорбленный силуэт в мансарде – он рисовал руны мелом на стене, пугал, что вызовет демона. Конечно, все эти руны – сплошное надувательство, выдумка. Но было так страшно, так страшно…  
  
– Рег, пожалуйста, – просит малыш, и я гляжу на него долгим тяжелым взглядом. Обычно людям не нравится такой взгляд, но он только шире открывает глаза, позволяя нашим зрачкам отражаться друг в друге. Мне кажется, я в него проваливаюсь… и мне не хочется сопротивляться. – Не будь таким. Я не люблю, когда ты такой.  
  
– Что бы ты понимал, – бурчу я. Темный Лорд хочет убить меня. Кажется, я совершил ужасную, ужасную ошибку. Кажется, все кончено. Интересно, будет ли он плакать, когда я умру?  
  
Будет ли хоть кто-нибудь плакать?  
  
– Что ты будешь делать, если меня не станет? – спрашиваю у него. Он отвечает быстро, не задумываясь:  
  
– Этого не случится. Мы никогда не расстанемся.  
  
– Это невозможно, – качаю головой. Мне хочется ударить его. Сделать побольнее. Чтобы раскрыл наконец глаза и понял, в какой ловушке мы оказались. Я оказался.  
  
– Возможно. Я бы вообще хотел, чтобы у нас была одна душа на двоих, – мечтательно улыбается этот несносный…  
  
Стоп.  
  
Чернила стекают с краев столешницы, капают черными каплями. Ветер снова раздувает шторы, макает белую ткань в темноту. Он трогает пальцами мою улыбку.  
  
– Одна душа на двоих? Ты серьезно этого хочешь?  
  
– Да, – кивает он.  
  
–И на что ты готов пойти?..  
  
В общем-то, ответ мне уже не важен._


	7. Chapter 7

_До утра на краю темноты  
Мир утраты, с которой на "ты"  
Неслучайной приметой ветра_

_Би-2 и Чичерина_

  
  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Все это до сих пор кажется мне каким-то бредовым, абсурдным сном, вроде тех, что снятся под утро, перед самым пробуждением. Не так-то легко привыкнуть ко всему, что случилось. Много лет я наблюдал издали, запрещал себе думать, приближаться, надеяться, и вот мы с Ремусом сидим в его комнате, под парой охлаждающих заклинаний – здесь ужасно жарко – и играем в шахматы. Ну, то есть – пытаемся играть.  
  
  
  
Когда Ремус вдруг заявил, что нам надо проводить больше времени вместе, и не обязательно в постели, это было так странно, так непонятно… Понимаю, в постели от меня мало толку, но мысль о том, что Ремус хочет от меня чего-то еще – общества, общения – ставит в тупик. Да, конечно, я когда-то раньше позволял себе мечтать о том, как мы будем проводить вместе долгие вечера за разговором или в молчании, но я всегда понимал, что мечты останутся мечтами – этому я научился еще в детстве. Четко понимать, что может сбыться, а что нет.  
  
Ремус стал проводить со мной время, а я все ждал, когда же он сдастся. Знаю, Люпин полон всяких сентиментальных идей и не может просто заниматься с кем-то сексом, ему обязательно надо разговаривать, гулять или что там еще люди делают, когда у них все серьезно. Но я-то знаю себя и свой характер. Я еще помню, как поначалу Минерва пыталась найти ко мне подход – когда я только-только начал работать в Хогвартсе. Она смутно помнила меня учеником, потому что ей часто приходилось разбираться с последствиями действий ее гриффиндорцев по отношению ко мне, вот она и вбила себе в голову, что должна меня опекать, пока я не привыкну к коллегам. Ей хватило нескольких разговоров со мной, точнее, попыток разговора, чтобы навсегда забросить эту идею. Остальные оказались прозорливее, и в течение многих лет моей работы в Хогвартсе мои коллеги делали все, чтобы не только не проводить со мной внерабочее время, но и даже не оставаться наедине в комнате. Впрочем, Люпин – гриффиндорец, а их основная черта – упрямство, так что я делаю ставку на неделю. Недели ему хватит, чтобы отчаяться и прекратить свои попытки найти в общении со мной какие-то хорошие стороны.  
  
Пока что мы провели вместе один вечер без секса, потому что Люпин ждал трансформации. Мы притворялись, что заняты шахматной партией, но я слишком явно ощущал его нервозность, его ожидание. Он то и дело рассеяно устремлялся глазами к окну, словно темное вечернее небо магнитило взгляд, и, выиграв у него четыре партии, я встал с кресла.  
  
– Уже уходишь? – спросил он, и я сказал, стараясь говорить мягко, но не как с идиотом:  
  
– Люпин. У тебя скоро трансформация.  
  
Он дернулся, как от пощечины – наверное, я нарушил какие-то правила игры, заявив об этом вот так, вслух, но тут же беззащитность на его лице сменилась неестественной, беззаботной улыбкой.  
  
– Конечно. Я помню. Ты же не думаешь, что я мог забыть? – он издал нервный смешок. – Как тогда…  
  
Я отвел взгляд. Мне не хотелось вспоминать ту ночь. Мне хотелось уйти.  
  
– У тебя ведь осталось еще Ликантропное?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
– Да, ты же мне присылал.  
  
Я действительно присылал ему достаточно большой запас зелья в позапрошлом месяце – на будущее. По приказу Даблдора, конечно же.  
  
– Пора пить, – напомнил я, он поморщился, но кивнул. Грузной, больной походкой прошел к шкафу, постоянно кидая торопливые взгляды на окно. Я шагнул к двери, взялся за ручку, и, уже почти покинув комнату, оглянулся.  
  
Он смотрел на меня. Жалобно и умоляюще, но, встретив мой взгляд, тут же мигом нацепил на себя принужденную улыбку.  
  
– Я не могу, – тихо сказал я. – Не проси.  
  
Он кивнул, соглашаясь, отводя взгляд – слава Мерлину, не притворился, будто не понимает, о чем идет разговор. Я вернулся в свою спальню и лежал на кровати одетый, глядя в потолок, напрягая слух, чтобы понять, когда у него начнется превращение. Не выдержав, я прошел по коридору до его комнаты, сел под его дверью, пытаясь как-нибудь почувствовать, кто там – еще Люпин, или уже другое существо?  
  
Я сидел так довольно долго, пока не начал засыпать. Мне пришло в голову, что если меня обнаружат спящим под его дверью, это вызовет новую волну разговоров, и я снова вернулся к себе, поставив будильник на рассветное время. Очень долго не мог уснуть, стискивая кулаки, вздыхая, переворачивая подушку, как блин, потому что в июльской жаре ткань, казалось, раскалялась и вплавлялась мне в щеку.  
  
Наконец я заснул, чтобы через пару минут меня разбудил будильник. Я прошел по темному, спящему коридору, и успел заметить, как в комнату Люпина кто-то зашел.  
  
Это был Блэк.  
  
Разумеется, они уже столько лет с этим справляются. Возможно, у них есть какие-нибудь обычные правила – например, Блэк всегда на утро после трансформации проверяет, все ли в порядке у Люпина. Впрочем, зачем ему проверять, если они до недавнего времени спали в одной комнате? Возможно, до ссоры Блэк находился рядом с Ремусом во время трансформации, проходил все это вместе с ним, так, как не смог я. Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
Я и словом не обмолвился обо всем этом, когда Ремус наконец спустился в гостиную – к обеду. Я старался сделать вид, что читаю и не жду его, но было настоящим облегчением увидеть, что он в порядке – слаб, как всегда после трансформаций, немного медлителен, но в порядке. Он подошел ко мне, неловко улыбаясь, и сел рядом. Заглянул через плечо. Вблизи вид у него был более усталым, чем мне сперва показалось. Ремус всегда выглядел больным, и часто не покидал своих комнат до обеда, когда перевоплощался в Хогвартсе. Но тогда его лицо не было таким изможденным и измученным.  
  
– Как все прошло? – осторожно поинтересовался я.  
  
– Нормально, – соврал он, и тогда я понял, что должен делать. Вчера был день до полнолуния – первая трансформация. Сегодня – полнолуние. Завтра – последняя трансформация, самая легкая, по крайней мере, так об этом говорят в учебниках. Еще две ночи, два раза. Если он может выдержать это, то и я смогу.  
  
День прошел спокойно. Молли Уизли суетилась вокруг Ремуса, впрочем, не слишком явно, чтобы не смущать его. Даже странно, что у такой недалекой и бестактной женщины хватило сообразительности не привлекать всеобщего внимания к слабости Ремуса. А, может быть, она просто уже привыкла выхаживать его после трансформаций? У меня постоянно такое ощущение, что я пропустил большой фрагмент очень важной для меня книги, и мне никогда уже не узнать, о чем там было написано, потому что все страницы склеены. Так, словно все вокруг знают о Ремусе гораздо больше меня, даже не стараясь для этого, а я не извещен о правилах игры, в которой взялся участвовать.  
  
Я присматривал за ним издалека, усиленно делая вид, что занят своими делами – у меня огромный опыт в этом. Молли заставила его выпить какой-то дымящийся бульон, дала ему плед, и Ремус провел большую часть дня на диване, с книгой, время от времени закрывая глаза – не то дремая, не то размышляя о чем-то.  
  
Зато вечером я подслушал любопытный разговор. Девица Уизли подошла к Ремусу, и, поощренная его улыбкой, краснея и отводя глаза, попыталась уточнить, что нас с ним связывает. На месте Ремуса я возмутился бы подобной бестактности, но тот только смущенно улыбался и ограничился расплывчатыми фразами. Я расслышал в их разговоре имя Тонкс – разумеется, нахальная Уизли принялась говорить Ремусу что-то о своей подруге, об этом ходячем недоразумении, и он притворился, что устал – Молли мгновенно это заметила и прикрикнула на дочь, чтобы оставила профессора Люпина в покое.  
  
Я давно уже ждал подобных вопросов. Не ко мне, конечно же – к счастью, ни одно из этих несносных созданий не решится задать мне вопрос по доброй воле. Но я ждал, что они атакуют Ремуса, ведь новость, как и любая другая в этом доме, мгновенно перестала быть секретом, и наверняка стала самой обсуждаемой сплетней на этой неделе. Ремус и Северус. Вместе. В этом самом смысле слова.  
  
Честно говоря, я ожидал, что набольшее любопытство проявит гриффиндорское трио. Грейнджер, вечно сующая всюду свой нос – похоже, не на этот раз. Рон Уизли, кажется, слишком занят своей подружкой, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающий мир. Но Поттер? Я ждал, что он нагрянет к Ремусу с претензиями и воплями о том, что «это же гадость! Это же Снейп!» и все такое прочее. Его равнодушие даже как-то настораживает. В последнее время Поттер даже не старается испортить мне жизнь, впрочем, у него уникальный дар – ему, в отличие от его папаши, не надо прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы превращать мою жизнь в ад. Что-то вроде прирожденного таланта.  
  
И все же он не стал задавать вопросов. Я даже не видел, чтобы он разговаривал с Люпиным. А раньше, когда Ремус преподавал, мальчишка вечно ошивался вокруг него. Но теперь Поттер намертво приклеен к Блэку. Я то и дело вижу их вместе, в основном, в одной и той же ситуации: Блэк напивается, целенаправленно и упорно, время от времени сверля угрюмым взглядом стенку перед собой, а Поттер сидит рядом, думая о своем или жалобно глядя на блохастого крестного. То, что они объединились, не удивляет меня – даже напротив, успокаивает. Так мне легче следить за ними, за двумя моими ненавистниками. Когда они вместе, исчезает возможность удара в спину, пока один из них отвлекает – такую тактику часто использовали раньше Джеймс Поттер и Блэк. Сейчас, похоже, Блэк растерял все свои навыки издевательства и травли, у него даже оскорблений не осталось, похоже, как и злости, он просто апатично бродит из комнаты в комнату или забивается в какой-нибудь угол с бутылкой, методично уничтожая запасы спиртного в доме. И хотя я недолюбливаю Поттера, меня беспокоит, что мальчишка ошивается рядом – неизвестно, что придет на ум пьяному, а тем более такому безрассудному и жестокому человеку, как Блэк. Но, похоже, никому, кроме меня, до этого нет дела, поэтому мне пришлось намекнуть Молли Уизли, подкинуть ей идею опасности такого соседства. Она ничего не сказала, метнув в меня яростный взгляд и сделав вид, что ничего не слышала, но в тот же день заняла Грейнджер, Поттера и младших Уизли домашними делами, не отпуская от себя до позднего вечера.  
  
Наступил вечер, и я стою перед дверью в его спальню. Люпин уже ждет меня – он торопливо расставляет фигуры на доске, указывает на кресло. Как и в прошлый раз, играет он из рук вон плохо, невнимательно, то и дело, уходя в свои мысли. В конце концов, мне это надоедает, и я со вздохом отставляю в сторону свою Белую Королеву.  
  
– Чаю? – вздрагивает Ремус. Я вдруг думаю о том, как это ужасно неловко и неуклюже выглядит, когда два человека, по сути, почти незнакомые друг с другом, чужие – взгляды издалека не заменят нескольких лет жизни бок о бок - пытаются найти общие интересы и темы для разговора.  
  
Мы сидим в креслах напротив, глядя друг на друга, молчим и слушаем. Слушаем молчание. Ремус нервничает, чувствуя приближение полнолуния, мне тоже неспокойно – и не только из-за принятого решения. Метка не беспокоила меня уже слишком давно, и это значит, что скоро будет очередное собрание Упивающихся. Всякий раз после таких собраний я возвращаюсь раздавленным, уничтоженным, временами – окровавленным, но успокоенным, потому что знаю - теперь у меня есть некоторое время, когда я буду в безопасности, и не надо будет ждать каждую секунду обжигающей боли в предплечье. Но чем больше проходит времени после очередного собрания, тем сильнее во мне растет беспокойство, ожидание неизбежного, страх.  
  
Так что я могу понять его хмурый, полный тоски взгляд, который он бросает то на часы, то на темное небо за окном – мы оба ждем, мы оба обречены на это ожидание, и на то, что вслед за этим ожиданием последует.  
  
Наконец он встает – неприятно скрипят пружины в кресле, разрушая хрупкую тишину.  
  
– Скоро, – произносит он, направляясь к шкафу и наливая в опустевшую чашку мое зелье. Я киваю, не делая попытки встать и уйти. Допив, он морщится, прижав на секунду ладонь ко рту, словно выпитое просится обратно, и бросает на меня удивленный взгляд. – Северус?  
  
– Я останусь, – говорю я спокойно, стараясь не глядеть на его лицо, чтобы не видеть там разочарование или радость. Возможно, я совершаю ошибку.  
  
– Ты… ты уверен? – тихо спрашивает он совершенно незнакомым голосом. Я все-таки гляжу на него. Ремус застыл, абсолютно неподвижно застыл, словно подвесив себя в пространстве за лунные нити. Под глазами у него тени, и вообще все худое лицо погружено в тень, но глаза я вижу, а в них обреченная надежда, золотисто плещется вокруг зрачка, как сладкий чай. В руках он сжимает несчастную кружку, вцепившись в нее всеми пальцами.  
  
И если секунду назад я еще не мог честно ответить на его вопрос, то сейчас я говорю:  
  
– Уверен.  
  
  
  
Когда приходит время, он раздевается. Снимает одежду спокойно, даже не думая смущаться. Впрочем, если бы у меня было такое тело, я бы тоже не смущался. Я мгновенно чувствую, как брюки становятся мне тесными, и торопливо отвожу взгляд от его обнаженной кожи, золотистой в мягком свете настольной лампы.  
  
Люпин снимает с кровати покрывало и расстилает его на полу, возле потушенного камина. Все его действия такие привычные, что мне становится не по себе. На секунду я почти могу представить, каково это – каждый месяц проходить через одну и ту же пытку, пытаясь создать себе более-менее комфортные условия.  
  
– Ты не беспокойся. Я абсолютно не агрессивный. Когда я превращаюсь, я почти полностью сохраняю человеческое сознание.  
  
– Я помню, Люпин. Я сам готовил это зелье, – сухо говорю я, все еще отводя взгляд от его скорченной на покрывале фигуры.  
  
– Да. Хорошо… – беспомощно бормочет он. – Если тебе вдруг… захочется уйти – я все пойму. Не заставляй себя, если тебе станет… противно… или страшно. – Он вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и я не успеваю ответить. – Сейчас, – голос звучит отрывисто, гласные превращаются в рваные выдохи, а согласные с пластмассовым звуком рассыпаются по полу. Я не сразу понимаю, что он меня предупреждает, но буквально в следующую секунду Ремус выгибается, нелепо подворачивая под себя руку.  
  
Его искаженная тень мечется по стене. Он скорчился на полу, беззвучно, плотно сомкнув веки. Не помню, в какой момент я кидаюсь к нему, но, оказавшись рядом с ним на полу, я слышу громкий, хриплый крик. Заглушающие Чары. А я и не заметил, как он наложил их – должно быть, когда я старался не пялиться на него. Ремус кричит, громко, захлебываясь воздухом и слюной, утыкается лицом в пол, с хрустом и щелчками лопаются кости, скрюченные пальцы царапают грудь, словно Ремус пытается выпустить что-то изнутри. Под его кожей словно ползают насекомые – она бугрится и проминается внутрь, и когда я касаюсь его, пытаясь успокоить, он кричит еще громче от страшной боли.  
  
У меня трясутся руки и губы, кажется, я что-то бормочу – какую-то ненужную чушь, слова, не доходящие до его сознания так же, как и до моего. Потом вдруг все стихает, он лежит на полу, тяжело дыша, вдруг открывает глаза, мутный, прыгающий взгляд на секунду останавливается на моем лице, и он слабо улыбается, словно бы пытается меня подбодрить.  
  
– Терпи, Люпин, – резко говорю я, пытаясь спрятать свой ужас. – Скоро все закончится.  
  
Он кивает, а в следующий момент по его телу проходит новая волна судорог, скручивая его, ломая его, разрывая плоть на части.  
  
Не знаю, сколько все это длится. Я в каком-то трансе – не могу коснуться его, боясь причинить еще больше страданий, и не могу прекратить смотреть, словно бы взглядом схватившись за него, как обычно хватаются за руку больных, когда им плохо. В какой-то момент он перестает кричать и начинает хрипеть, а потом звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла, перестают быть человеческими и больше напоминают собачий – то есть, волчий, конечно же – вой.  
  
И даже когда он покрывается шерстью и его лицо вытягивается в волчью морду, я не могу отойти, не могу сдвинуться с места, покинуть его. Хотя это существо уже не Люпин, оно так же страдает, в той же позе корчится на смятом покрывале, и я остаюсь рядом, пока все не заканчивается.  
  
Не думаю, что мое присутствие как-то помогает ему пережить это. Я ничего не могу сделать с болью – если бы мог, давно бы уже сделал. Лихорадочно пытаюсь сообразить, какие обезболивающие подействуют на измененную структуру тела оборотня и не ослабят действия других ингредиентов ликантропного. Поэтому, наверное, не замечаю, как он приходит в себя и садится, выставив вперед передние лапы.  
  
Когда до меня доходит, что я сижу на коленях на полу, перед огромным вервольфом, сверлящим меня взглядом, на секунду меня насквозь пронзает холодный, абсолютный страх. Что-то похожее вспыхивает во мне, когда Темный Лорд направляет на меня палочку, но в этот раз, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от неприятных воспоминаний, страх гораздо сильнее, и скрыть его не получается. Должно быть, мое лицо бледнеет, или я как-то еще выдаю себя, потому что Ремус, точнее, то существо, в которое он превратился, торопливо пятится, клацая когтями по паркету, царапая покрывало.  
  
Я встаю очень медленно, не делая резких движений, и отступаю, не сводя глаз с волка. Когда мои ноги утыкаются в мягкое сиденье, я с облегчением падаю в кресло, скользя по подлокотникам дрожащими пальцами. Волк смотрит на меня из своего угла, погруженного в сумрак. Его глаза блестят, как два желтых фонаря – абсолютно звериные, ни капли разума, ни тени Ремуса.  
  
– Люпин? – жалобно зову я, готовый в любую секунду вытащить палочку. Волк наклоняет голову, кивая, и новая волна облегчения накатывает на меня. Конечно, он же сказал, что сохраняет разум. И я сказал, что помню, так как сам готовлю ему зелье. Я просто идиот.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – снова спрашиваю я, чувствуя себе невероятно глупо, разговаривая с животным. Волк снова кивает, и на секунду в его бесстрастной звериной морде мне чудится проблеск виноватого выражения, такого, типично-люпиновского. «Прекрати придумывать», – ворчу я сам на себя. Опасно поддаваться самовнушению, нужно все время помнить, что это – не Люпин, от него можно ожидать чего угодно. Тут же возникает непрошеное воспоминание: тесная, темная комната, пропахшая зверем, и два круглых желтых глаза, глядящие на меня, внутрь меня, прямо мне в душу. Рычание, зарождающееся где-то в глубине темноты, а затем – резкий, внезапный прыжок, размазанным пятном в воздухе большое волчье тело, несущееся на меня, неумолимо, безжалостно.  
  
«У него не было тогда ликантропного зелья, – говорю я себе. – Он не понимал, что делает».  
  
«Не думай об этом».  
  
Проходит много времени, у меня затекают ноги, а волк по-прежнему прячется в своем темном углу, ведет себя очень тихо. Мне вдруг приходит в голову, что ему, наверное, тоже неудобно. Я не знаю, как ведет себя Люпин, когда перевоплощается в одиночестве, но вряд ли он проводит всю ночь, забившись в угол. Я здесь, чтобы помочь, а не причинить новые неудобства. Забираюсь в кресло с ногами, позволяя себе забыть об элементарном этикете – впервые в присутствии постороннего – и говорю негромко, обращаясь к желтым немигающим глазам:  
  
– Тебе не обязательно все время сидеть там. Веди себя, как обычно – представь, что меня здесь нет.  
  
Он тихонько ворчит, рокочущим, низким звуком, заставляющим тело покрыться мурашками.  
  
Неуверенно, медленно проходит по комнате, принюхиваясь, утыкая нос то в шторы, то в матрас на кровати. Потом вдруг резко поворачивает морду к окну, уставившись на бледный, размытый круг луны, спрятавшейся за ночными тучами, и вдруг воет, пронзительно, неистово.  
  
Я, кажется, вскрикнул – не могу сказать. Волк мгновенно замолкает, поворачивается ко мне, поводя носом по воздуху, и мне приходит в голову, что он может чуять мой страх. Наверное, я все испортил. Вряд ли Ремус сможет быть с тем, кто готов наделать себе в штаны при виде обычного оборотня. Вряд ли он сможет простить мне этот страх, ведь ему, должно быть, ненавистно ощущать себя чудовищем. Я не смогу ему объяснить. Настанет утро, и он скажет, что нам лучше прекратить все это.  
  
Что я наделал.  
  
Я утыкаюсь носом в колени, заставляя себя дышать, заставляя себя пережить эту ночь.  
  
Тоска и безысходность наваливаются на меня, заставляя вспомнить, как много лет назад, мальчишкой, я так же сидел, прижав к себе колени, обуреваемый теми же чувствами.  
  
Ремус неслышно крадется по комнате, ни одна половица не скрипит, только чуть слышно клацают когти о бруски паркета. Он подходит к креслу и грузно валится на пол, достаточно близко, чтобы я мог коснуться его, если захочу. Мне требуется очень много времени, чтобы протянуть дрожащую ладонь и положить ее на макушку, между ушей волка. Он не двигается, не издает никаких звуков, ничего, что может испугать меня. Он дал мне второй шанс, и я не собираюсь подвести его. Чуть уверенней я провожу пальцами, скользя по шелковистой шерсти, и он вздыхает. Очень по-человечески.  
  
Потом он укладывает морду на лапы и лежит, время от времени открывая один глаз, чтобы проверить, не ушла ли луна.  
  
Прошлая бессонная ночь накладывает свой отпечаток, и я засыпаю в кресле, неудобно скорчившись, уронив руку с подлокотника.  
  
  
  
Я просыпаюсь от неясного, смазанного ощущения чьего-то присутствия. Открыв глаза, я поворачиваю голову и натыкаюсь на взгляд Блэка. Он стоит в дверях, сжимая ручку. Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга – это длится совсем недолго, потом он разворачивается и уходит, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Но я отчего-то ощущаю себя абсолютно вымотанным, словно только что выстоял в жестокой схватке.  
  
Негромкий звук заставляет меня повернуться и бросится в угол, где снова скорчился Ремус. В этот раз что-то пошло не так – я сразу это понимаю. Он издает жалобные, слабые звуки, дергаясь, кости и мышцы перемещаются под кожей, изгибается позвоночник, но он почти не движется, словно у него нет сил на обратную трансформацию. Я пытаюсь заглянуть ему в лицо, чтобы понять, в сознании ли он. Его глаза плотно закрыты, по лбу стекает пот, оставляя влажные блестящие дорожки. С неприятным звуком встают на место кости, бессильно запрокидывается его голова, и я успеваю подставить руку под его изогнутую шею, прежде чем он ударится затылком о пол.  
  
Теперь меня уже не смущает то, что он голый, и не возникает сексуального желания. Я не прекращаю внимательно вглядываться в его лицо, пытаясь понять, что за странная тревога не дает мне покоя – он не кричит, не стонет, превращение почти завершилось, но что-то идет не так.  
  
Он не дышит.  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Я открываю глаза, задыхаясь от боли. Плохо, все плохо. В голову словно ваты набили, и я никак не могу сообразить, кто находится рядом. На секунду мне кажется, что это папа, но нет, конечно же. Я замечаю черные волосы, мелькающие перед глазами, и думаю о Сириусе, и только потом вспоминаю.  
  
Северус.  
  
Он сжимает меня, больно впиваясь пальцами в живот, наклоняется, прижимаясь ко мне губами.  
  
Извини, Северус. Я не могу сейчас. Мне так больно…  
  
Он снова давит мне куда-то в грудь, и я закрываю глаза, потому что слишком устал, чтобы смотреть. Мягкая, теплая, мягкая, теплая, куда-то…  
  
Мысли разбегаются…  
  
Мягкая…  
  
– Ремус!!!  
  
От злого, резкого окрика я вздрагиваю и пытаюсь открыть глаза, но вокруг меня слишком темно и тихо, чтобы сделать это. Зато я снова чувствую его губы, грубо, крепко прижимающиеся к моим, до крови, до синяков.  
  
Искусственное дыхание.  
  
Он повторяет это раз за разом, снова и снова, и мягкая вата куда-то исчезает, вместо нее голову наполняет ровный, нарастающий гул, сводящий меня с ума. В какой-то момент я делаю вдох сам, наслаждаясь кислородом, холодным, сладким, упоительным. Болью разжигаются легкие, а может, это от его пальцев, уткнувшихся в мою грудь – синяки будут, точно. Мне все еще хорошо и спокойно, и хочется успокоить его тоже, хочется улыбнуться ему, чтобы он прекратил так сильно держать меня.  
  
Я открываю глаза, сделав еще четыре вдоха самостоятельно. Его пальцы ужасно холодные, просто ледяные, а лицо белое и больное. Он слишком близко наклонился ко мне, утыкаясь мне в щеку носом, и прислушивается, как с хрипом выходит воздух из содранного горла. Меня колотит, и я не сразу понимаю, что это в меня отдается его дрожь. Его руки ходят ходуном, и от этой тряски моя голова дергается туда-сюда, как у тряпичной куклы. Я снова дышу, теперь уже для него, чтобы успокоить – дышу ему в ухо, и постепенно он ослабляет хватку.  
  
Я слишком устал, и снова закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как он переносит меня на кровать и укутывает в одеяло.  
  
– Спасибо, – бормочу я чуть слышно, и тут же проваливаюсь в сон.  
  
  
  
Когда я просыпаюсь, солнце уже высоко. Некоторое время я лежу, прислушиваясь к своему телу, пересчитывая вспышки боли – так, наверное, Олливандер составляет ревизию своих палочек, а Северус проверяет, на месте ли ингредиенты. Все, что у меня есть своего – это боль, и я скрупулезно проверяю, везде ли болит, где положено.  
  
В последнее время трансформации стали даваться мне куда тяжелее.  
  
Я вспоминаю Северуса, вспоминаю рассвет. Теперь уже точно и не могу сообразить, где граница между сном и явью – я явно был не в себе, и мне показалось, что он не то целовал меня, не то делал искусственное дыхание…  
  
Не помню.  
  
О, Мерлин. Должно быть, я напугал его. Ему и так нелегко пришлось – я чувствовал запах его страха, настолько сильный, что хотелось чихать. Я все пытался сказать ему, чтобы не мучил себя и уходил, но выходило только рычание, которое пугало его все сильней. А под утро я еще устроил ему проблем, заставил нервничать. Мне следовало предупредить его, что последние трансформации стали хуже, тяжелее. Я вообще не должен был соглашаться на его присутствие, но эта моя вечная слабость, этот страх остаться один на один с луной, когда я готов подвергнуть опасности своих друзей или напугать своего возлюбленного, лишь бы не справляться с этим, как мужчина…  
  
Как же стыдно.  
  
Что он теперь подумает? Может, ему станет неприятно находиться рядом со мной после всего, что он видел? Как я мог заставить его смотреть на это, если однажды уже напугал до полусмерти – там, в Визжащей Хижине?! Что я наделал!..  
  
Но даже на моральные терзания сил почти не остается. Я достаю из тумбочки заначку – шоколадную лягушку, уже порядком подтаявшую. Конечно, им весело потешаться над моей любовью к шоколаду, но разве я виноват, что именно шоколад лучше всего восстанавливает силы в такие моменты?  
  
Кое-как я принимаю душ, стараясь не охать, когда вода хлещет по свежим ссадинам, которые я оставляю на себе, царапая тело во время превращения. Я обращаю внимание на пластырь, прилепленный мне на руку. Забавно – я весь в шрамах и ранах, а Северус зачем-то налепил мне пластырь на какую-то крохотную ссадину на руке. Несколько секунд я гляжу на пластырь, глупо улыбаясь, а затем одеваюсь и спускаюсь вниз, слегка пошатываясь.  
  
Молли мгновенно усаживает меня в кресло, вручив чашку горячего сладкого чая. Она не может надолго со мной задерживаться – на кухне осталась хозяйничать Тонкс, и Молли то и дело беспокойно прислушивается к зловещему грохоту и звону бьющейся посуды, доносящимся оттуда. Рон и Джинни сидят рядом, играют в подрывного дурака, а Гермиона устроилась в соседнем кресле, рассеяно наблюдая за игрой. Она коротко улыбнулась мне, когда я вошел, и больше не обращает внимания. Все старшие либо на работе, либо на заданиях, и дом погружен в уютную, мирную тишину.  
  
Я думаю о Северусе – ушел ли он тоже по какому-нибудь делу или отсыпается в своей комнате? Что он скажет, когда увидит меня? Захочет ли он вообще разговаривать?  
  
Внезапно что-то острое тычется в меня. Я открываю глаза, удивленно оглядываясь.  
  
– Записка, – говорит Рон, улыбаясь мне – пока он отвернулся, Джинни ловко меняет свои карты на другие из колоды. Я достаю маленький бумажный самолетик, запутавшийся в складках пледа. Так и есть – записка, заколдованная и очень сердитая. Она тычется мне в пальцы, до тех пор, пока я не разворачиваю ее и не пробегаю глазами по торопливо написанным строчкам.  
  
«Спустись в лабораторию. С.»  
  
Лабораторию Северус основал через пару дней после переезда на Гриммо. Он занял одно из подвальных помещений, в которые Сириус и не заглядывал даже, но Сири все равно был в бешенстве. «Как он посмел распоряжаться в моем доме?! Кто ему позволил притаскивать сюда свои вонючие банки-склянки?!».  
  
Впрочем, все претензии Сириус высказывал почему-то мне, сотрясая своим негодованием воздух. Северус невозмутимо пропускал мимо ушей все требования Сириуса катиться к чертям, в Хогвартс или в «ту дыру, из которой ты вылез», чтобы там заниматься своими «погаными зельями».  
  
Со временем Сириус оставил эту тему, думаю, потому что его устраивало, что Северус исчезал в лаборатории рано утром и появлялся поздним вечером, торопливо поднимаясь по лестнице к себе в комнату, и почти никогда не попадаясь нам на глаза. Потом приехали остальные, и дом наводнили люди, так что Сириус перестал следить, как распоряжаются комнатами в его доме. Думаю, тогда Северус и расширил лабораторию, задействовав почти весь подвал с многочисленными комнатами и переходами. Наверное, он был доволен – это было лучше, чем небольшая комнатка, которая была в его распоряжении в Хогвартсе.  
  
  
  
В лаборатории царит полумрак, как всегда, только несколько фосфорных ламп бросают неприятные зеленоватые блики на стены. Я несколько секунд стою, привалившись к стене, и гляжу на высокую темную фигуру, с яростным изяществом бросающуюся от одного котелка к другому. Наконец Северус поворачивается, удостоив меня взглядом, и взмахивает палочкой, наколдовывая стул.  
  
– Не будь беспомощным, Люпин, – сердито говорит он. Я переделываю стул в кресло и устало падаю в него, прикрыв глаза и подглядывая сквозь ресницы, как работает Северус. Его умелые, ловкие движения завораживают, практически погружают в транс, поэтому я не сразу соображаю, что он ко мне обращается.  
  
– Ты что, не слышишь меня, Люпин? – резко кричит он, заставляя меня вздрогнуть. Я вздыхаю под недобрым взглядом черных глаз. Так и есть. Ненависть, злость, обида. Теперь уже он никогда не посмотрит на меня по-прежнему. Он глядит на меня, а видит зверя.  
  
Обидно, но справедливо. Я сам виноват, сам втянул его в это, в конце концов.  
  
– Что ты спросил, Северус? – вежливо уточняю я. Он дергает плечом, нервно швыряя черпак на стол.  
  
– Я спросил, как давно ты переживаешь клиническую смерть после трансформаций.  
  
Несколько секунд я удивленно моргаю.  
  
– Кли…  
  
– Да, Люпин. Так это называется, когда человек перестает дышать и у него останавливается сердце.  
  
– О.  
  
Меня бросает в дрожь. В этой его лаборатории ужасно холодно.  
  
– Я не знал, что все так… серьезно. Я не помнил. После трансформации я всегда как… будто в тумане.  
  
– И все-таки? – холодно произносит он, отворачиваясь. У меня сжимает горло, но я стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно.  
  
– Примерно полгода назад что-то изменилось. Трансформации стали проходить тяжелее, мне требовалось больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Я старею, это естественно. Тело уже не то, да и душа…  
  
– О чем ты говоришь? Причем здесь душа? – хмурится Северус, снова поворачиваясь ко мне, и я торопливо начинаю объяснять, ловя его взгляд:  
  
– Это требует усилий – прогнать волка. Я не могу этого сделать, пока не ушла луна, но даже с рассветом он все еще здесь, он не хочет уходить. Мне требуется загнать его обратно, туда, откуда он вырывается с полнолунием, а для этого всегда нужна была сила. Когда я был ребенком, я делал это неосознанно, а затем научился загонять его усилием воли. Иногда он злее и сильнее, и требуется больше времени, чтобы победить, а иногда он почти не сопротивляется. В основном, когда набегался – это если я превращаюсь на природе. Поэтому так популярны у оборотней общины на природе – там они могут резвиться в лесу, и утром им легче снова стать людьми. Когда я пью ликантропное, обычно я не выхожу из комнаты, не даю волю инстинктам, и волк не устает. Он недоволен. Но мне все равно удается вернуть его внутрь. В последнее время хуже, правда. Сегодня волк боролся до последнего, и мне показалось, он побеждает. Мне показалось, он останется снаружи, навсегда.  
  
Только сказав это вслух, я понимаю, чего именно боялся последние полгода.  
  
– Это от старости, и от усталости. Я не придавал этому большого значения - главное, что все получалось. И большую часть обратной трансформации я не могу вспомнить после сна. Ты говоришь, у меня, вправду, остановилось сердце?  
  
– Люпин, – он произносит это тусклым, бесцветным голосом, обхватив себя руками, словно ему тоже стало вдруг холодно, – ты умер у меня на руках. Ты был мертв. Ты был мертв несколько секунд.  
  
– Северус, мне так…  
  
– Я ДУМАЛ, ВСЕ КОНЧЕНО! Я думал, я не смог спасти тебя!!! – орет он внезапно, кидаясь ко мне и нависая над креслом. Его лицо искажается от ярости и страдания, глаза влажно блестят, а белые пальцы сжимаются, зарываясь в ткань мантии.  
  
– Северус… – я протягиваю к нему руки, пытаясь прижать к себе, но он резко отталкивает меня.  
  
– Нет, – он снова отворачивается, склонившись над котлом. Он стоит так некоторое время, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Когда он берет себя в руки, я снова слышу его тихий, ровный голос:  
  
– Тебе следовало сказать мне все сразу. Как только начались осложнения. Ты не должен был молчать об этом. Целых. Сраных. Полгода.  
  
Я не знаю, что ему сказать. Только беспомощно открываю и закрываю рот.  
  
– Ты мог умереть в любой из этих дней. Ты мог умереть, Люпин, навсегда, и ничто бы уже этого не исправило.  
  
Он хватает пробирку, наливает в нее темную жидкость.  
  
– О чем думал твой тупой дружок Блэк, наблюдая, как ты играешь со смертью каждый раз во время обратной трансформации? – секундная пауза, прежде чем он продолжает. – О чем думал ты сам? Почему ты не обратился ко мне?  
  
– Я не мог, – тихо отвечаю, разглядывая обивку кресла. – Я не мог. Ты так… так смотрел. Я считал, что ты ненавидишь меня. Мечтаешь поскорее от меня избавиться. Тогда, в Хогвартсе – ты смотрел с таким презрением, принося мне зелье. И всегда торопился уйти, как только я его выпью. И потом… когда все случилось… когда я забыл его выпить, и … я думал, ты никогда больше не захочешь слышать обо мне. Я не мог заявиться к тебе и просить…  
  
Он судорожно вздыхает, и я умолкаю, ненавидя себя за свои слова.  
  
– А кроме того… – делаю я неуклюжую попытку все исправить, – что тут можно сделать? Это просто возраст.  
  
– Я взял твою кровь, – он неопределенно машет рукой, и я снова гляжу на пластырь. – Сейчас слишком мало времени, и я не могу сделать многого… но кое-какие преобразования я внес. Держи, это исправленное зелье, – он сует мне еще теплую пробирку, от которой исходит чудовищно противный запах. – Сегодня примешь его. К следующему месяцу я еще подумаю, что можно исправить. Трансформация должна пройти легче – я учел особенности твоей крови, добавил несколько… – он осекается, сжав зубы. Морщится.  
  
– Северус? – тревожно спрашиваю я, снова пытаясь его коснуться.  
  
– Не подходи, – резко велит он, и эти слова как удар под дых. Я замираю, рука вздрагивает в воздухе, и медленно опускается.  
  
– Ладно, – шепчу я, не глядя на него. Если я сейчас не уйду, я сделаю что-нибудь ужасное. Что-нибудь непоправимое. Может, он простит меня… когда-нибудь. Может, злость пройдет, и он снова захочет меня видеть. А пока лучше не надоедать. Я терпеливый. Я умею ждать. – Мне лучше… я пойду?  
  
– Иди, – кивает он, волосы скользят по плечам, сливаясь с мантией.  
  
Я шагаю к двери, прижимая теплую пробирку к животу. Потом снова слышу, как он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. «Мне лучше уйти», – бьется мысль в голове, но я разворачиваюсь и подхожу к нему.  
  
– Что происходит?  
  
– Ничего, – шипит он, сердито глядя на меня. – Уходи, Люпин. Сейчас.  
  
Внезапная догадка, и я задираю рукав его мантии, обнажая худую руку. Метка вспухла, стала объемной, кожа вокруг нее покраснела и воспалилась.  
  
– Как давно? – я сам пугаюсь того, как хрипло звучит мой голос.  
  
– Пару минут, – лжет он. – Я не мог бросить зелье.  
  
– Что теперь будет?  
  
– Ничего. Ничего нового.  
  
– Ты можешь не пойти?  
  
– Не будь идиотом, Люпин. Мне пора.  
  
– Это из-за меня…  
  
– Избавь меня, – выплевывает он мне в лицо, – от своей жалости и угрызений совести. Я как-то жил и до твоего признания, ходил на собрания и возвращался оттуда. Не надо брать на себя слишком много.  
  
В тишине мы стоим, уставившись друг на друга, и вдруг он снова шипит, пошатнувшись, хватается за мою руку. Я держу его, дрожащего, помогаю переждать боль.  
  
– Тебе пора, – теперь уже я говорю. – Я буду тебя ждать.  
  
– Как мило, – ворчит он. – Не забудь про зелье. Если я не вернусь к ночи, выпей заранее. Попроси Блэка… – он запинается, снова сжимая мою руку, и спустя пару секунд продолжает тем же голосом, только дышит чуть глубже, – …присмотреть… я не могу, Люпин. Мне, правда, пора.  
  
– Иди.  
  
Я провожаю его до двери, а потом провожаю взглядом, пока он не исчезает с хлопком аппарации.  
  
К вечеру он не возвращается. Я сижу в комнате один, разжигаю камин – хотя на улице жара, меня знобит. Выпиваю зелье, справляюсь с рвотными позывами.  
  
Закрываю глаза, свернувшись калачиком на покрывале.


	8. Chapter 8

_Спи, шелестит листва за окном  
Поет пыльный ветер в водосточных трубах  
Спи вечным сном, целуй меня  
В губы целуй меня, в губы_

_Чичерина_

  
  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
  
День, и я с трудом скрываю облегчение от того, что в этом месяце все закончилось. После завершающей трансформации я всегда переполнен эйфорией и сладостным чувством, что все теперь будет хорошо – ровно до следующего полнолуния. Новое зелье и правда действует – я чувствую себя гораздо лучше и не отлеживаюсь бесполезным кулем на диване, а помогаю Чарли и Биллу обновить охранные заклинания на крыше. Билл смеется: «Хмури ждет нападения с воздуха. Должно быть, Пожиратели прилетят на драконах, или на чем-то таком!». Я напоминаю ему про метлы и другие способы воздушной атаки, но и сам не особо серьезно отношусь к новому витку паранойи Хмури.  
  
Потом Молли усаживает меня на кухне, вручив мне в руки очередную чашку чая. Я не сразу разгадываю ее план и, когда она заводит нужный ей разговор, сматываться с кухни уже поздно.  
  
– Сегодня придет Тонкс, – говорит Молли. – Ты, может, не обратил внимания, но девочка в последнее время избегает ночевать в этом доме.  
  
– Я действительно не обратил внимания, – отвечаю я. – Ты же знаешь, Молли, какие сейчас дни. Трансформация и все такое.  
  
Она кивает, щуря глаза.  
  
– Ну да, я это и имела в виду. Про что я хочу сказать… будь добрее к бедняжке. Она так старается.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я всегда хорошо к ней отношусь, – фальшиво возмущаюсь я, и Молли поджимает губы.  
  
– Ты прекрасно меня понимаешь, Ремус Люпин. Я не хочу, чтобы Тонкс избегала теперь появляться в этом доме из-за тебя и всего, что ты затеял, – впрочем, она тут же меняет суровый тон на мягкий, не позволяя ссоре зайти слишком далеко: – Ты, конечно, имеешь право сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, как считаешь нужным. Но твои решения затрагивают других людей, хочешь ты того или нет. Причиняют кому-то боль.  
  
– Мне жаль, – бормочу я, и это все, что я могу сказать. Молли пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Конечно, жаль. А кому от этого легче?»  
  
Еще один неприятный разговор происходит, когда я поднимаюсь в свою комнату. Я прохожу мимо комнаты Сириуса, его дверь приоткрыта, и я вижу его, сидящего на кровати – сгорбленного, усталого. Сердце неприятно сжимается. Я не хотел… Молли права – мои решения причиняют боль другим людям. Тонкс, Сири. Как ему спалось эти ночи? Ведь он не выносит одиночества. Да, с ним сейчас повсюду ходит Гарри, но все же…  
  
Может быть, пора положить конец этой глупой ссоре.  
  
Я вхожу к нему, постучавшись, но он не поворачивает головы в мою сторону. Я принюхиваюсь, пытаясь определить, пьян он или нет еще.  
  
– Как ты после трансформации? – спрашивает Сириус, нарушая тишину.  
  
– Нормально, спасибо.  
  
– Я хотел зайти, но подумал – вдруг там опять этот Сопливус.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
– Когда я зашел вчера, он был там. Значит, он больше не боится волка?  
  
– Не думаю, – осторожно говорю я. Не уверен, что готов это обсуждать, но Сириус говорит спокойным тоном, он старается все наладить, и я сажусь рядом, заглядываю ему в глаза. – Сначала, конечно, ему было не по себе. Но потом он привык. Он усовершенствовал зелье.  
  
– Удобно иметь домашнего зельевара, – ухмыляется Сириус.  
  
Я не могу различить, обычная это усмешка, или издевательство, так что молчу.  
  
– Я был у тебя в первый день трансформации. Его с тобой не было. Я перенес тебя на кровать.  
  
– Спасибо, Сириус.  
  
Он поднимает голову, впервые прямо глядит на меня. У него по-прежнему угрюмое, замкнутое выражение лица, но губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
– Я скучал.  
  
– Извини… – бормочу я. Он морщится, и я понимаю, что ответил неправильно. Он снова отворачивается, и я повторяю: - Извини. Я не хотел, чтобы мы ссорились.  
  
– Ты встал на его сторону. Как всегда.  
  
– Это неправда, Сириус. Я достаточно был на вашей стороне. Вашей с Джеймсом.  
  
– Это была наша общая сторона. Мы все вместе. Мы трое, – упрямо говорит Сириус, вызвав во мне вспышку раздражения. Я стараюсь подавить ее – после превращений во мне еще бушует зверь, я несдержан, и когда я говорю, мой голос звучит все-таки чуточку злее, чем мне хотелось:  
  
– Нас было четверо, Сириус. Ты не можешь просто вычеркнуть это.  
  
– Нас было трое, – повторяет Сириус. – Мягколап, Сохатый и Луни.  
  
– И Питер. Хвост.  
  
– Я не желаю о нем говорить.  
  
– Ты не можешь притворяться, что его не существовало. Он был одним из нас, и мы все совершили ошибку, поверив ему. Все мы. Ты не виноват, по крайней мере, не ты один.  
  
– Виноват только он. Чертов ублюдок. Я уничтожу его, поверь мне, Луни, я уничтожу его и принесу тебе его голову в качестве трофея.  
  
-Не нужно мне такого трофея, – морщусь я, но Сириус не слушает – это его обычный монолог: он то и дело гоняет эту тему по кругу, постоянно заверяя меня, что убьет Хвоста, разорвет его своими зубами. Я давно уже научился не слушать это, а в первые дни, помню, приходил в ужас, умолял Сириуса быть благоразумным, просил его оставить правосудие судьям. Потом понял, что это просто треп, которым он успокаивает себя.  
  
На этот раз, впрочем, он говорит что-то новое.  
  
– И Сопливуса я тоже уничтожу. Два ничтожества. Они стоят друг друга.  
  
– Не говори так, Сириус.  
  
– Сальный ублюдок. Где он был сегодня, скажи мне? Когда ты превращался?  
  
– Значит, ты все-таки заходил сегодня ночью.  
  
– Ты лучше скажи мне, где? Видно, его все-таки испугал твой волк. Он слишком слаб, чтобы с ним справиться. Только я могу. А у него поджилки трясутся, да он же штаны себе намочил тогда, в Хижине. Ты помнишь? Он обоссался. Он и сейчас такой…  
  
– Прекрати, Сириус! Это не смешно. И тогда не было смешным. Это самый ужасный поступок, который ты совершил.  
  
– Я не жалею!  
  
– ЗАТО Я ЖАЛЕЮ, – я встаю, сжимая кулаки. – Ты подставил меня. Ты чуть не сделал меня убийцей. Конечно, ты не жалеешь.  
  
– Из-за этого ничтожества? Это не считалось бы за убийство. Ты сделал бы мир чище.  
  
– Замолчи! Тебе самому потом будет стыдно, что сказал это.  
  
– Никогда! Где был твой Северус, когда он был тебе так нужен?!  
  
– Он на задании!  
  
– Вот как! На задании Дамблдора? Или своего настоящего хозяина?  
  
– Ты повторяешься, – устало произношу я. Вся злость как-то сама собой испаряется. Может, я просто вспомнил, что спорить с Сириусом – бессмысленно.  
  
– Надеюсь, его там кокнут, на этом задании, – небрежно бросает Сириус, и в следующую секунду я отвешиваю ему пощечину.  
  
Несколько мгновений стоит абсолютная тишина, а потом я оказываюсь на спине, прижатый к полу, и рука Сириуса сжимает мое горло.  
  
Стиснув пальцы, он приближает свое лицо к моему, и я смотрю, как безумный огонь в его глазах делает его неуловимо похожим на мать с портрета. Но Сириус всё-таки отпускает меня, отступив в сторону, и говорит низким, рычащим голосом:  
  
– Никогда больше так не делай.  
  
Я встаю, молча, потирая шею, и выхожу.  
  
  
  
Вечер, и беспокойство невыносимо. Почему так долго? Что случилось? Когда вернется Северус? Где он сейчас, в порядке ли? Эти вопросы снова и снова звучат у меня в голове. Он слишком долго не откликался на зов метки, а Волдеморт вряд ли из тех, кто умеет ждать. Все из-за меня и из-за дурацкого зелья. Он рискует своей жизнью, так глупо, так бессмысленно, и при этом кричит на меня за то, что я не предупредил его о своем недомогании.  
  
Стараясь отвлечься от мучительных мыслей и тревог, я присоединяюсь к разномастной компании на кухне, слушающей рассказы Чарли о его поездке. Он постоянно сыплет остротами, вплетает какие-то старые истории, случившиеся с ним во время работы в Румынии, изображает в лицах коренное население и вообще изо всех сил смешит народ. Я даже несколько раз улыбаюсь, отвлекаясь от окна, за которым видна одна только темень. Потом чувствую на себе взгляд, и поворачиваю голову, чтобы встретится глазами с Гарри. Он смотрит невозмутимо и бесстрастно, но почему-то мне становится тяжело от его взгляда, словно он про себя выносит мне приговор. Я поспешно улыбаюсь ему и отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что заинтересован рассказом Чарли.  
  
Здесь собрались Чарли и Билл, Рон, Гарри, Тонкс и Хмури, Молли с девочками подшивает занавески в гостиной, в кои-то веки покинув кухню, а близнецы подозрительно затихли наверху, в своей спальне. Сириуса я не видел после того разговора, и в душе радуюсь этому.  
  
  
  
Затем происходит что-то странное. Заглядевшись в окно, я даже не сразу соображаю, почему вдруг так резко обрывается рассказ Чарли. Но когда я поворачиваюсь, на кухне стоит Северус и направляет на меня палочку.  
  
– Что за… – восклицает Хмури, вскакивая с табуретки, и Северус вихрем разворачивается к нему, держа его на прицеле.  
  
Его взгляд с бешеной скоростью скачет по нашим лицам, и мы вдруг понимаем, что он не узнает нас.  
  
Он абсолютно невменяем.  
  
Его одежда разорвана, лицо и волосы в грязи и, кажется, крови, но рука держит палочку твердо и не дрожит, направляя ее на Хмури.  
  
– Что происходит? – восклицает Рон, а Хмури, не сводя взгляда с Северуса, медленно произносит:  
  
– Билл, выведи детей из комнаты.  
  
Билл встает, и тут же палочка Северуса перемещается в его сторону. В это же мгновение Хмури выхватывает свою и посылает в Северуса Оглушающее, но тот, смазанным пятном метнувшись по комнате, уворачивается, и в следующую секунду в Хмури летит Режущее проклятье.  
  
Дальше начинается полная неразбериха. Хмури успевает наклониться, так что ему вспарывает только руку, но он не успевает удержать равновесие и падает на пол, мгновенно перекатываясь под стол. В это же время Чарли и Тонкс одновременно посылают в Северуса Оглушающее и Связывающее, но Оглушающее Чарли пролетает мимо, а чары Тонкс Северус блокирует магическим щитом, тут же посылая в нее Сектусемпру. Тонкс движется быстро, отработанным движением опрокидывает Гарри, теперь уже не по неосторожности, а намеренно, и следом на пол валится Рон, используя перевернутый стул как щит. Гарри, пытаясь выбраться из-под Тонкс, вскидывает руку с палочкой, но ему не дают выстрелить сразу два окрика – мой и Хмури.  
  
– Не нападайте по очереди! Он реагирует на движение. На счет три, все вместе!  
  
– Стойте! – кричу я. – Вы его раните!  
  
Но я ошибаюсь. Северус мечется по комнате неуловимым вихрем, его скорость и грация почти пугают, когда он с легкостью отражает все наши заклятья, посылая в нас сплошняком темные и запрещенные заклинания, которыми пользуются Пожиратели. К счастью, пока ни одной Авады, но я чувствую, что до этого недалеко.  
  
Я успеваю выставить щит, отразив его заклинание. Что происходит? Почему он не узнает нас? Заколдован?  
  
Или что-то похуже?  
  
И, хотя Северус сражается с нами, видно, как он напуган – словно не может понять, где он, и кто эти окружающие его люди, и почему они нападают на него. Реагируя на малейшее движение, на любую угрозу без разбора, он, тем не менее, не стреляет первым, только отвечая на наши заклятья более мощными и темными, а также время от времени окружая себя защитной сферой.  
  
В какой-то момент Хмури удается выбить у него палочку из рук Экспелиармусом. Хмури, Тонкс и Чарли движутся к нему одновременно, загоняя в угол, расставив руки в стороны, словно охотятся на медведя, а в следующую секунду Северус зажмуривается, и их раскидывает в стороны, словно бумажных кукол.  
  
– Невербальное!!! – кричит Хмури, пытаясь выбраться из-под обломков стола. Тут в дверях кухни появляются Молли и Гермиона. Рон вскакивает в полный рост, крича:  
  
– Здесь Снейп! Он опасен! Ухо…  
  
И в этот момент он падает на пол, как подкошенный, корчась и выгибаясь на полу под невербальным Круцио.  
  
– Нет! – кричит Молли, кидаясь к сыну, а Билл в этот момент отвлекает Северуса на себя, посылая в него один за другим Оглушающее, Режущее и Связывающее. Все три заклятья отбиты, Связывающее рикошетом попадает в Чарли, и тот падает на пол рядом с братом.  
  
– Стойте! – кричу я. – Не стреляйте! Подождите! – Северус направляет палочку на меня, и я успеваю присесть, а у меня над головой взрываются расставленные на полке тарелки.  
  
В тишине я слышу, как стонет Рон, которого Молли выносит из кухни с помощью Гарри.  
  
– Пожалуйста. Можно я попробую, – прошу я в ответ на пристальный взгляд Хмури.  
  
Северус тяжело дышит, словно загнанное животное, забившись в угол, но не нападает, глядя вперед невидящими глазами. Мне вдруг начинает казаться, что действовал он механически, реагируя на всплески магии от нас, на громкие движения и резкие звуки, на любые признаки опасности. На самом деле он даже не видит нас, а видит перед собой что-то совсем другое. Я медленно, очень медленно приближаюсь к нему, держа руки на виду – на всякий случай.  
  
– Северус? – зову я негромко, но он даже не поворачивает головы в мою сторону. – Северус, ты меня слышишь? Ты меня узнаешь?  
  
Он вдруг обхватывает голову руками, с силой вдавливая пальцы в виски. Внезапно обессилев, он сползает на пол, вдавливаясь спиной в угол, сжимается, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Он все еще опасен, но все выдыхают с облегчением, медленно поднимаясь из своих укрытий.  
  
– Не надо, – торопливо, но тихо говорю я Тонкс, прежде чем она попытается оглушить Северуса, вызвав новую серию проклятий. – Я сам. Пожалуйста. Уйдите, я сам.  
  
– Он убьет тебя, – резко возражает Тонкс. – Он не в себе.  
  
-Я справлюсь. Хмури будет меня подстраховывать, – говорю я. – Пожалуйста. Уходите.  
  
– Билл, помоги Чарли. Тонкс, проверь, как там Рон. Затем вызови Дамблдора, – отдает указания Хмури, зажимая рукой рану на плече. Когда мы остаемся в комнате втроем, я снова начинаю приближаться к Северусу, по чуть-чуть, осторожно. Вблизи он кажется еще более безумным. Всегда такое отстраненное, бесстрастное, лицо его теперь неузнаваемо. Черные глаза распахнуты так широко, что почти вылезают из орбит, губы постоянно шевелятся, что-то нашептывая беззвучно, а пальцы выдирают волосы.  
  
– Северус? – снова зову я, и он вскидывает на меня глаза, словно услышав знакомую мелодию. Впрочем, на лице ни тени узнавания, только бешеный ужас, плещущийся в черной глубине глаз. – Я собираюсь дотронуться до тебя, – говорю я мягким, успокаивающим голосом. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Все будет хорошо, слышишь? – все так же продвигаясь к нему по миллиметру, я не прекращаю говорить, и он заворожено следит за мной, дрожа от напряжения. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем я касаюсь его плеч. Он не посылает в меня никаких невербальных, но отшатывается, еще теснее вжимаясь в угол и продолжая шептать что-то беззвучно.  
  
– Тише, тише. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Никто не причинит тебе зла, – говорю я, поглаживая его плечи большими пальцами. Я осторожно выпутываю его собственные пальцы из запутавшихся, слипшихся от грязи волос, на секунду переплетаю его пальцы со своими, не прекращая говорить. Его трясет, и в следующий момент он вдруг хватается за меня, крепко, сжимая мои предплечья изо всех сил, до синяков, и утыкается лицом мне в грудь. Я осторожно провожу рукой по его волосам, обнимаю его, слыша, как, наконец, прорывается сквозь заслон его голос:  
  
– Хватит, хватит, хватит, хватит, хватит… останови это… хватит… хватит, хватит…  
  
Хмури посылает в него Связывающее, и он дергается в моих руках, мгновенно оказываясь оплетенным веревками. Он кричит, выгибаясь, бешено вращая глазами, брызгая слюной – пытается вырваться, но белые широкие бинты плотно сковали его по рукам и ногам. Я прижимаю его к себе, успокаивая, укачивая, повторяя, что все будет хорошо.  
  
мГде же Дамблдор? – спрашиваю я с отчаяньем, Хмури кивает мне и уходит в гостиную, и я слышу, как резко и отрывисто звучат оттуда его команды. Северус бьется в моих руках, он прикусил себе губу, и по его лицу течет кровь.  
  
– Хватит, пожалуйста… – стонет он, мне так страшно, потому что я не вижу на его лице ни малейшего намека, что он все еще там, что он все еще Северус, а не пустая, сломанная оболочка.  
  
– Что они с тобой сделали?.. – шепчу я. – Северус, пожалуйста… держись… сейчас тебе помогут… Сейчас придет Дамблдор, он знает, что делать. Северус, пожалуйста, держись… помнишь, мы же договорились – нам еще сад разводить… в доме, где мы будем жить… ты не можешь… помнишь? Ты будешь заваривать мне крепкий кофе, а я буду класть туда шесть ложек сахара…  
  
Он затихает, прислушиваясь к моим словам, словно услышал сказку, и я продолжаю, бормочу ему все те глупости, что выдумал тогда, в тот день, в парке. И в какой-то момент происходит чудо.  
  
– Кофе… – бормочет Северус, хмурясь. – Шесть ложек… Поттер… в гости... ходить по магазинам…  
  
– Книжные, продуктовые. Нам придется заниматься хозяйством.  
  
– Я изобрету лекарство…  
  
– Против ликантропии.  
  
Он жмурится, потом открывает глаза. На его верхней губе блестят капельки пота. Он смотрит на меня, пристально, недоверчиво, а потом спрашивает хрипло:  
  
– Это ты?  
  
– Да. Да, это я, это Ремус. Ты меня узнал? Ты меня понимаешь, Северус?  
  
Он с трудом кивает.  
  
– Все будет хорошо. Помощь уже в пути. Тебе станет легче.  
  
– Что… – он снова закрывает глаза, несколько секунд глубоко дышит, и я продолжаю гладить его по волосам. Затем он снова открывает глаза и говорит: - Что произошло?  
  
– Я не знаю. Ты просто оказался тут… но это был не совсем ты. Ты не мог нас узнать. Сейчас уже все закончилось. С тобой что-то случилось...  
  
Он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, и я с ужасом вижу, как его глаза снова становятся безумными.  
  
– Хватит! – кричит он. – Не заставляй!  
  
– Тише, тише, Северус, пожалуйста… – он снова начинает дергаться, пытаясь распутать бинты, и тут на кухню входит Дамблдор, стремительным широким шагом.  
  
– Ремус, помоги мне, – просит он, и с помощью Мобиликорпуса поднимает Северуса в воздух. Северус изгибается, укутанный в бинты, и я держу его голову, пока мы с Дамблдором левитируем его наверх. Нам приходится пройти через гостиную, и я успеваю заметить, что Рон лежит на диване, положив голову Молли на колени, и содрогается от последствий Круцио.  
  
В спальне Северуса мы кладем его на кровать, затем Дамблдор достает палочку и просит меня запереть дверь и поставить заглушающие чары. Я все исполняю, а когда поворачиваюсь, вижу, как Дамблдор тянет палочку от виска Северуса, и вслед за ней тянется тонкая серебристая нить. Это похоже на добавление воспоминаний в Мыслеслив, но только Дамблдор отправляет воспоминания Северуса себе в голову, приставляя палочку к своему виску. Все это время, пока Дамблдор забирает воспоминания Северуса, он кричит, выгибаясь на кровати. Но когда Альбус в последний раз касается седого виска кончиком палочки, Северус внезапно затихает. Дамблдор произносит над ним длинное заклинание, погружая его в сон без сновидений. Он убирает бинты, затем поворачивается ко мне, испытующе глядя, пытаясь отыскать что-то на моем лице. Его плечи сгорбились от усталости, и я вижу, как Альбус изможден. Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не схватиться, опираясь, за спинку кровати.  
  
– Он проспит некоторое время. Опасность миновала, но Северус еще очень слаб. Останься с ним, Ремус, пожалуйста, – я торопливо киваю, и Дамблдор печально улыбается. – Мне жаль, что приходится сообщать тебе в такой момент, но ты нужен нам, Ремус. Ордену, – он с трудом подходит ко мне, кладет руку мне на плечо. – Ты помнишь, мы обсуждали с тобой возможность того, что придется вступить в общину оборотней? Есть подходящая для наших целей. Ее вожак поддерживает Тома, но ни он, ни стая еще не участвовали в расправах над магглами. Я думаю, там есть те, кто не согласен с решением лидера стаи. Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился туда, и постарался узнать все, что может оказаться полезным: планы атак, идеи, имена. И, если появится такая возможность, ты мог бы попробовать воздействовать на них изнутри, постараться переманить их на правильную сторону, – я снова киваю, и Альбус улыбается мне, устало опуская глаза. – Спасибо, Ремус. Я знаю, это может быть опасным…  
  
– Северус рискует сильнее, – говорю я. – Я буду рад служить Ордену.  
  
– Спасибо, – повторяет Дамблдор. – Я ценю это, Ремус. Сейчас мне надо спуститься вниз и все объяснить остальным, завтра я пришлю Фоукса с координатами. Ты сможешь аппарировать туда уже завтра днем. Лучше, если у тебя будет время освоиться до следующего полнолуния.  
  
Я снова киваю, глядя поверх его плеча на спящего Северуса.  
  
– С ним теперь все будет в порядке? – спрашиваю я, и Альбус тоже устремляет на спящего внимательный, долгий взгляд.  
  
Потом, сжав напоследок мое плечо, он выходит из комнаты, оставляя нас с Северусом вдвоем.  
  
Я смываю грязь и кровь, осторожно переодеваю его, проверяю на наличие ран – ничего. Пристроившись рядом с ним на кровати, я глажу кончиками пальцев его расслабленное, пустое лицо. Его веки плотно закрыты, губы чуть шевелятся во сне. Я готов быть сторожевым псом, охранять его сон, не смыкать глаз, пока он нуждается во мне. Воспоминания о случившемся, об этом его взгляде, об этом хриплом шепоте: «Не заставляй», - пробирают дрожью, причиняют боль.  
  
Я так хочу спасти тебя, Северус. От всего плохого. Но вместо этого – покидаю.  
  
«Это будет только завтра», - думаю я. А пока я здесь. И буду здесь, когда он проснется.  
  
  
  
Через пару часов приходит Гарри, осторожно постучав, он ступает в комнату Снейпа как на вражескую территорию. Я сажусь в кресло, чтобы кровать и беспомощно разметавшийся на ней Снейп оставались в поле моего зрения, но не гарриного.  
  
– Он мог убить вас.  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Не мог.  
  
– Он хотел убить нас всех, – в голосе Гарри слышится лишь бледная тень его прежнего, упрямого тона, с которым он заявлял прописные истины его собственного, огороженного со всех сторон ширмами и шорами, мира. В глазах мальчика я вижу отголосок той усталости и опустошенности, которую наблюдал у Сириуса, и мне становится страшно.  
  
– Профессор Снейп попал под действие заклинания. Он не понимал, что делает.  
  
– Директор уже объяснил нам, – недовольно признается Гарри, бросив на Снейпа косой взгляд, и тут же отводит глаза, смутившись. Конечно же, это очень неловко и рушит столпы мироздания – когда твой враг, твой ненавистный учитель, которого ты привык видеть холодным, надменным и возвышающимся, вдруг предстает в таком вот, новом, человечно-уязвимом свете.  
  
– Тогда зачем ты пришел?  
  
Он поднимает на меня глаза, и я торопливо исправляюсь, приправляя свои слова дежурной улыбкой:  
  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной?  
  
Мне не по себе от его присутствия, от его взгляда. Раньше такого не было. Я слишком мало говорил с ним последние дни, даже месяцы. Мне было не до него – я оставил его, бросил, как и много лет назад, когда он был ребенком, поверив, что есть другие люди, которые могут позаботиться о нем.  
  
Это же сын Джеймса, ради Мерлина! Да что же со мной такое? Почему я боюсь его?  
  
Из-за темной решимости в зеленых глазах?  
  
– Я пришел поговорить о Сириусе.  
  
Конечно.  
  
– Что-то случилось?  
  
– Вы поссорились с ним, – это не вопрос, и я не отвечаю. – Из-за него... – еще один торопливый, быстрый взгляд на Северуса.  
  
– Не только, – качаю я головой. – Все гораздо сложнее, Гарри. Ты не должен беспокоиться об этом, мы с Сириусом сами сможем разобраться…  
  
– Ему плохо, – вот это уже звучит как обвинение. «Ему плохо из-за вас», - так Гарри не говорит, но это ясно слышится в его словах, его голосе. – Он совсем один.  
  
– У него есть ты, – возражаю я, и Гарри зябко обхватывает себя руками. Внезапно я понимаю – мальчик устал. Он больше не может оставаться рядом с Сириусом, тяготясь собственным одиночеством. Одиночество Сириуса нельзя разделить, его можно только приумножить, но Гарри этого не знает. Не его вина. Он не может оставаться рядом с крестным и бросить его не может, и отчаянно ищет выход, ищет виноватого. Бедный мальчик с его отважным и добрым сердцем, с его чувством ответственности – это чувство растили в нем с детства, помня о том, что когда-то судьба магического мира будет в руках Гарри. И теперь Гарри не может поверить, что невозможно заставить себя беспокоиться о ком-то или не беспокоиться – это либо есть, либо нет, все просто. Но не для него.  
  
– Вы нужны Сириусу. Больше, чем Снейпу.  
  
– Профессору Снейпу, Гарри.  
  
Он досадливо морщится.  
  
– Да, да, профессору. Сириус сказал, из-за него вы всегда ссорились. Еще тогда, раньше – когда был жив мой папа. И в этот раз Снейп пытается разлучить вас. Вы слишком долго были лучшими друзьями. Вы не можете просто бросить Сириуса. Не теперь.  
  
– Так он сказал? Только из-за Северуса? Это не правда, Гарри. Есть множество причин, по которым я не могу найти общий язык с Сириусом.  
  
– Какие, например?  
  
– Питер, – выдыхаю я прежде, чем успеваю себя остановить. Гарри мгновенно напрягается, сжимает кулаки, но тут же снова позволяет тоскливому, равнодушному выражению заполнить глаза.  
  
– Он предатель. Он предал моих родителей.  
  
– Это так, – как же мне хочется утешить его, обнять, рассмешить. Но Гарри больше не ребенок, и не вернуть тот год, когда мы ели шоколадных лягушек и смотрели на косяки мелких рыбешек, вспарывающих озеро. – Питер действительно предал их. Но я… не могу и дальше представлять его абсолютным злом. Я помню его – помню ребенком, помню, как он прижимался носом к стеклу, когда мы ехали в Хогвартс, помню, как он бывал щедр и добр ко мне, помню, как он улыбался шуткам Джеймса. Он не был полностью злым, как его теперь пытаются описать. Как не бывает вообще абсолютной тьмы или света.  
  
Как ни больно это говорить, но так оно и было. Все эти годы, думая о Питере, я, сам того не понимая, воскрешал только темные, нехорошие случаи, связанные с ним, вспоминал только резкие, злые слова, только бесчестные поступки. Своей избирательной памятью я набирал ему обвинительный вердикт, коллекционировал его проступки, словно компенсируя то, что когда-то не распознал в нем предателя. Я помню, как горевал о нем в те годы, когда считал его погибшим, и сколько светлых, печальных воспоминаний о Питере хранил в своей душе. Но вместе с Сириусом мы превратили эти воспоминания в тьму, сплошную, непроглядную тьму, отказываясь от мысли, что он был таким же ребенком, как и другие, умел любить, умел мечтать, умел – по-своему, но все-таки – дружить и дорожить нашей дружбой.  
  
Представляю, что сказал бы в ответ на эти мысли Северус своим глубоким, насмешливым голосом: «Ты, Люпин, и Волдеморта бы оправдал, если б мог».  
  
Гарри, похоже, думает то же самое. Он горько смотрит на меня, отступая, понимая, что этот разговор не совершил чуда. Чтобы утешить его напоследок, я говорю в его сгорбленную, словно у старика, спину:  
  
– Не беспокойся об этом, Гарри. Мы с Сириусом переживали многие ссоры, и другие препятствия. Вряд ли что-то может помешать нашей дружбе. Нам просто нужно время, чтобы успокоиться, смириться с переменами в жизни друг друга.  
  
Гарри не поворачивается на эти мои слова, он уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
  
  
Остаток ночи я провожу, склонившись над Северусом, внимательно следя за переменами на его лице. Как только я замечаю, что он напряжен, что брови его беспокойно хмурятся, я принимаюсь бормотать ему ласковые, утешительные слова, поглаживая его лоб, перебирая волосы. И он расслабляется, еще глубже погружаясь в целительный сон.  
  
Северус просыпается на рассвете, когда я уже отчаянно начинаю мечтать о чашке крепкого кофе – недавние трансформации вкупе с бессонной ночью заставляют меня клевать носом. Открыв глаза, Северус несколько секунд лежит, нахмурившись, словно припоминая что-то, затем переводит взгляд на меня.  
  
– Люпин? – его голос звучит так удивленно, что на секунду я пугаюсь, что Дамблдор забрал воспоминания последнего месяца, и Северус ничего не помнит обо мне и наших отношениях. Но Северус слабо, несмело улыбается, и я облегченно вздыхаю.  
  
– Как ты? – спрашиваю я. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
  
– А ты? Трансформация…  
  
– Все прошло хорошо. Ты сделал хорошее зелье, спасибо тебе.  
  
Он кивает, не сводя с меня глаз.  
  
– Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло? – спрашивает он после долгой паузы, и я неуверенно киваю. Я боюсь, что, попытавшись вспомнить, он снова вызовет вчерашний приступ, но Дамблдор должен был это предусмотреть. Я решаю говорить коротко и без эмоций, только факты.  
  
– Ты появился на кухне, внезапно, непонятно откуда. Казалось, ты нас не узнал, и вообще не мог понять, где находишься – словно потерял память. Но ты выставил палочку, и вел себя угрожающе. Тонкс, Хмури, Билл и Чарли пытались тебя обезвредить, но ты был быстрее. Не нападал, только защищался. Потом у тебя забрали палочку, и ты принялся действовать невербальными. Мне удалось тебя успокоить, Хмури связал тебя и вызвал Дамблдора. Когда он пришел, он забрал твои воспоминания – по крайней мере, так оно выглядело – и погрузил тебя в сон.  
  
Северус широко распахивает глаза, глядит на меня с напряжением, пытаясь что-то прочесть на моем лице.  
  
– Вот как, – отвечает он странным голосом, и я успокаивающе улыбаюсь.  
  
– Все уже позади. Альбус помог тебе. Он объяснил остальным, что ты действовал не по своей воле, так что можешь не беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Северус кивает, не сводя с меня глаз. Потом произносит напряженно:  
  
– Ты говоришь, Альбус забрал мои воспоминания…  
  
– Наверное, это было необходимо. Не знаю. Может, это было что-то другое, но выглядело похоже.  
  
Северус глядит на меня еще несколько секунд, потом вдруг облегченно вздыхает, откинувшись на подушки.  
  
– Вот как, – повторяет он еще раз. – Я кого-нибудь ранил?  
  
Я отвожу глаза, и Северус хмурится.  
  
мВыкладывай.  
  
– Хмури – Режущим. И… Рон. Круцио.  
  
Северус судорожно вздыхает, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. Я накрываю его руку своей, и он низко наклоняет голову, прячась за упавшими на лицо волосами.  
  
– Я опасен. Это могла быть Авада.  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Ты даже не пытался использовать ее. И ты не нападал, только защищался.  
  
– Рон Уизли пытался атаковать меня?! – изумленно спрашивает Северус.  
  
– Нет, но он резко вышел из укрытия и закричал.  
  
– Рыжий идиот, – шипит Северус. – А Поттер? Надеюсь, я не ранил Золотого Мальчика?  
  
– Гарри в порядке, – мягко отвечаю я, и мы надолго замолкаем. Наконец я нарушаю молчание:  
  
– Ты… не скажешь мне, что с тобой случилось?  
  
– Я не помню. Ты был прав – Альбус забрал мои воспоминания. Я… – он искоса смотрит на меня, словно решая, говорить или нет. Я терпеливо жду, и Северус, наконец, продолжает, осторожно подбирая слова, и то и дело испытующе глядя на меня: - Я в критическом состоянии. Слишком много… плохого… ужасного… того, что не может вынести мой разум. Альбус помогает мне, он забирает часть моих самых тяжелых воспоминаний и запирает их у себя. Дело в том, что я… на краю… это необходимо, чтобы я не сошел с ума. То, что ты видел вчера – такое может случиться со мной, если кошмарные воспоминания «переполнят чашу»… – он замолкает, разглядывая сцепленные пальцы, и мою руку поверх них. – Я не помню, что случилось вчера. Альбус забрал это. Я знаю только, что совершил что-то ужасное, что-то очень плохое – возможно, пытки или убийства. Я мог сделать что угодно. То, что довело меня до безумия, – он кривится, судорожно сжав губы. – Это могло быть что угодно, – снова говорит он, и смотрит на меня с вызовом, словно ожидая, что я начну обвинять его, или ужаснусь.  
  
Мне страшно за него. Насколько ужасным все должно быть, чтобы сойти с ума от одного воспоминания об этом? Я знаю, что собрания Пожирателей – не прогулки по парку, но никогда не задумывался об этом всерьез.  
  
– Мне жаль… – наконец выдавливаю я, и этого явно недостаточно. Но взгляд Северуса смягчается, теплеет, губы у него чуть изгибаются, расслабляясь.  
  
– Я помню только, как я шел куда-то по грязи, было темно, холодно, и у меня в голове был дикий шум. Я пытался найти что-то. Кажется, я пытался вернуться домой, но не мог вспомнить, куда мне идти. Потом… я плохо помню. Помню, что дрался, но не помню, с кем и как. А потом я услышал, как ты что-то говоришь. Ты говорил что-то важное, но что именно, я тоже вспомнить не могу… – он вопросительно смотрит на меня. – Что ты говорил?  
  
Я улыбаюсь, нежно обняв его. Он каменеет в объятиях, словно я застал его врасплох – наверное, так и есть. Но я не смог удержаться, слишком счастлив был услышать, что Северус посчитал это важным настолько, чтобы вернуться из темноты.  
  
– Всякую сентиментальную чушь, – улыбаюсь я, целуя его в ухо. – Точнее, то, что ты так называешь.  
  
Он неуверенно, осторожно касается моей руки, скользит пальцами выше, зарываясь в мои волосы, вздыхает, закрыв глаза, расслабляясь, и чуть слышно стонет, когда я провожу губами по его шее.  
  
– Тебе нужно больше хороших воспоминаний, Северус, – шепчу я. Мне тоже они пригодятся в ближайший месяц, но я не хочу пока еще говорить об этом, не хочу прощаться.  
  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – настороженно спрашивает Северус, и я чуть отодвигаюсь, ловя его взгляд, улыбаясь ему.  
  
– Себя.  
  
  
  
Тонкий, дрожащий, напряженный, Северус задыхается среди смятых простыней. Я прикасаюсь к нему, стараясь запомнить на ощупь его кожу, стараясь сохранить в памяти эту картину – его черные, спутанные пряди на подушке, его ресницы, дрожащие, дыхание, вырывающееся вместе со стоном, руки, беспокойно хватающие воздух в попытке удержаться от падения в пропасть. Голый, хрупкий, на пике возбуждения, Северус так остро реагирует на любую, легчайшую ласку – когда я провожу ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, он вздыхает, изгибаясь, раскрываясь мне навстречу, когда я целую его мягкий, белый живот, он замирает от нежности, крепко зажмурившись, прикусив губу. Когда я обхватываю его член, ласкаю пальцем головку, равномерно распространяя смазку по всей длине, он кричит, больше не пытаясь заглушать звук, запрокидывает голову, выставляя горло с выпирающим кадыком, дергает бедрами, толкаясь в мою руку, и мне приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не завершить дело слишком быстро, чтобы удержать его от падения в эту пропасть – пропасть острейшего наслаждения.  
  
Я осторожно, медленно опускаюсь на его член, принимая его в себя. Мне больно и хорошо. Я тоже не сдерживаюсь, издаю глубокий и низкий стон, похожий на рычание, но у меня нет сил, нет желания беспокоиться о звере во мне, наслаждающимся этим вместе со мной. Я морщусь, чувствуя жжение, кажется, я слишком тороплюсь, хватаюсь пальцами за жесткие бедра Северуса. Он весь дрожит, и я понимаю, что Северус держится изо всех сил, чтобы не двигаться, не вбиваться в меня, чтобы не причинить мне боль. От этой мысли в груди все сжимается, и мой член напряженно пульсирует, наполняя меня предчувствием разрядки.  
  
Я чувствую, как Северус наполняет меня изнутри, не только снизу – я чувствую, как Северус переполняет меня, словно вода чашку, я чувствую, как он плещется внутри меня, ежесекундно подчиняя все мое существование единственной цели – любить его. Всей душой, всем сердцем.  
  
Наконец, он полностью во мне, и я начинаю двигаться, мягко скользя вверх и вниз, ускоряя темп, не открывая глаз от его лица.  
  
Северус…  
  
Северус, посмотри на меня…  
  
Его веки плотно сомкнуты, его губы крепко сжаты, все его лицо закрыто, как пальцы в кулаке, как лепестки уснувшего цветка, он закрывается, пряча самое главное. Но мне не нужно видеть его глаза, чтобы знать его, знать, что он прячет. На секунду я отчетливо вижу его, словно смотрю сквозь сжатые пальцы, сквозь сомкнутые лепестки, сквозь закрытую дверь – внутрь, туда, где его душа. Я вижу его всего, вижу отчетливо, на мгновение становясь беспристрастным. Я вижу его, не испытывая ни ужаса, ни жалости, гнева или сочувствия, я вижу его и все его поступки, мысли, секреты, надежды, всю его боль, страхи, мечты.  
  
Я вижу его, я знаю его, я понимаю его. И принимаю. Таким, какой он есть, со всем темным и светлым внутри, со всем, что было, и что еще будет – сейчас и навеки.  
  
Я принимаю его.  
  
Я принимаю его в себя.


	9. Chapter 9

_Не проснувшись - надо в путь  
И по улицам людным.  
И опять день будет очень трудным_

__

_Мара_

  
  
  
  
**Гермиона**  
  
  
– Больно… – стонет Рон, и я глажу влажные, спутанные волосы, убирая челку с лица. Его лицо расслабляется, под закрытыми веками быстро двигаются глазные яблоки, дыхание вырывается со свистом.  
  
Рон – закипающий чайник.  
  
Снимите с огня.  
  
– Больно… – стонет Рон, и я перебираю его волосы, вдыхая сладкий медовый запах – запах младенческого пота, запах осеннего чаепития на раскаленных простынях середины лета. Рон затихает под моими пальцами, напряженно сведенные брови разъезжаются в стороны, оставляя лоб нетронуто гладким, и я целую этот лоб спокойным, колючим поцелуем обветренных губ.  
  
Кого он видит своим утешителем сейчас, в паутине сна, в коконе ночи, в судорогах, наплывающих приливными волнами, как последствие пыточного проклятья – меня или Молли, любовницу или мать?  
  
Я глажу его волосы, как гладила их Молли, когда Рон замер, сжался на диване, скуля, положив голову ей на колени. Крепко стиснутые зубы, руки сжаты в кулаки, локти согнуты и прижаты к телу, все тело съеживается, пытаясь исчезнуть, сбежать, обмануть боль – такую позу принимают погибающие в пожаре, пытаясь сделаться меньше, словно это может уменьшить боль, сворачиваясь в калачик, ложась в последний свой сон, обугливаясь и сгорая.  
  
Рон затихает, и я гляжу в окно, бессонная, ожидающая – всегда здесь, рядом, чтобы снова успокоить его, когда боль вернется.  
  
Нежный мой, глупый Рон, ты никогда прежде не испытывал такого.  
  
Я, впрочем, тоже.  
  
Зато теперь я имею представление о том, что нас ждет.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда на кухне послышался шум и крики, мы с Молли и Джинни подшивали эти тяжеленные, пропыленные насквозь шторы. Молли, казалось, весь день искала себе новой работы по дому, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь, и в конце концов остановила свой бдительный взгляд на этих поеденных молью полотнищах, свисающих на окно в гостиной. Мы занимались этой бессмысленной и кропотливой работой, когда в уютное молчание вмешался приглушенный шум. Сначала мы решили, что Тонкс снова что-то разбила, но что-то хлопнуло, взорвалось, как от боевого заклятья. Молли и Джинни вскочили на ноги, ткань сползла с их коленей, подняв мягкую волну пыли.  
  
– Это не могут быть Пожиратели, – быстро сказала я, не желая показывать, как сильно напугана. – В дом нельзя аппарировать, а если бы они пошли через дверь, им пришлось бы пройти мимо нас.  
  
– И портрет бы закричал, – неуверенно добавила Джинни, косясь на мать. – И там же пост, папа… – она побледнела, вскинула руку к губам и испуганно выскользнула из комнаты. Я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, и запоздало вслед закричала мадам Блэк: «Нищая уродка, продажная девка, тощая пигалица!!!»  
  
Что-то снова разбилось, я услышала чей-то испуганный возглас: «Стойте! Вы его раните!» – и вслед за этим рев Хмури: «Невербальное!!!».  
  
Кто из нас первый оказался в дверях кухни – Молли или я – не помню.  
Мы увидели опрокинутые стулья, сломанный стол, лежащий на полу как раненое животное, выставив три уцелевших ножки, увидели растянувшихся на полу Тонкс, Гарри и Рона. Хмури целился в профессора Снейпа, прячась за стулом, профессор Люпин выставил вперед руки в нелепой попытке отгородиться от происходящего. Профессор Снейп развернулся к нам дерганным, механическим движением, рассекая воздух полами мантии.  
  
– Здесь Снейп! – закричал Рон, заметив нас, и вскочил, подставив спину под удар. – Он опасен! Ухо…  
  
Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. Ни вспышек заклинаний, ничего – только вдруг Рон дернулся всем телом и упал плашмя, неловко, лицом вниз, даже не выставив руки, и долгую страшную секунду я была уверена, что он мертв.  
  
Вспышки заклинаний снова наполнили воздух, отражаясь от стен, отбивая осколки кафеля. Молли кинулась к Рону, по-вдовьи, горестно вскрикивая:  
  
\- Нет!  
  
А я не могла даже сделать шаг. Я все стояла и смотрела, как Рон корчился под пыточным на истоптанном полу кухни, дергаясь от прикосновений дрожащих рук Молли с толстыми, огрубевшими от работы по дому пальцами.  
  
Я не могла сделать шаг, глядя, как Молли и Гарри подхватили отяжелевшее тело Рона, безвольно обмякшее, и вынесли его из кухни.  
  
Я не могла сделать шаг, пока они укладывали Рона на диван, хлопоча над ним, не могла пошевелиться, слыша, как вскрикивала Джинни, и Молли слабым голосом повторяла:  
  
– Нет, нет, нет…  
  
А Гарри, сбиваясь, все бормотал:  
  
– Это он, это Снейп сделал, он бьет невербальными, он хочет убить нас.  
  
Потом Молли резко поднялась на ноги, взяв себя в руки, она принялась раздавать указания:  
  
– Джинни! Сбегай за аптечкой, ты знаешь, где?.. Гарри, принеси одеяло. Гермиона…  
  
«Гермиона!»  
  
От громкого окрика я вздрогнула и ожила.  
  
И сделала шаг.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– М-м-м…  
  
– Тише, тише, Рон, все хорошо, я здесь, – шепчу привычно, не думая о словах. Рон тяжело, судорожно вздыхает, тянется сквозь сон навстречу моей руке. – Все, все, спи.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Потом всё улеглось, мы проводили взглядами Дамблдора и профессора Люпина, перемещавших профессора Снейпа вверх по лестнице. Хмури устало сел на ковер, баюкая раненую руку, и Молли протянула Джинни лечебное зелье из аптечки, безмолвно приказывая помочь. Сама она не отпускала сына, положив его голову себе на колени и с отчаянной нежностью перебирая намокшие от пота рыжие волосы. Рон заснул, выпив обезболивающее и снотворное зелья, заснул, сжавшись в комочек под мягким пледом, вцепившись одной рукой в колено матери, заснул, стиснув губы.  
  
Мы с Гарри сидели рядом, молча, устало, и я заметила у него такой же взгляд, какой, наверное, был и на моем лице. Мы переглянулись, признавая друг в друге это общее – нашу общую неуместную зависть. Мы с Гарри наблюдали за тем, как крепко и уверенно держала Молли Рона, оберегая его от всего плохого, и как он жался к ней во сне, не стесняясь, не скрывая облегчения от того, что мама здесь, рядом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Я не могу не думать о своей матери. Где она сейчас, что делает? Может, как раз сейчас она хлопает дверцей микроволновки, готовя ужин на двоих. Может быть, она смотрит на свое отражение в оконном стекле, поправляя волосы, и с беспокойством провожает взглядом тощего бродячего пса, бредущего по темной стороне улицы.  
  
Иногда мне хочется сесть и написать ей письмо.  
  
«Здравствуй, мама! Как ты поживаешь? Ты не помнишь меня, но я есть. Я твоя дочь. Ты любила меня».  
  
«Мамочка, пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда».  
  
Рон снова дышит тяжело, и я кидаю взгляд на часы. Прошло полтора часа после прошлого стона – интервал увеличивается, значит, к утру я смогу поспать.  
  
– Все в порядке, тш-ш-ш-ш... – я вытираю пот с его лица, плотнее укрываю одеялом скрюченную фигурку на продавленной кровати. Он перекидывает руку через подушку, сильную, мускулистую, с круглым плечом, с веснушками, с пальцами, словно пытающимися что-то схватить в воздухе.  
  
Может, меня?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Я думала о побеге. Пару дней назад. У меня были на то причины. Точнее, одна причина – появилась. И я стала обдумывать свой побег.  
  
У меня не было иллюзий насчет Рона. Если бы он узнал, о чем я думала, боюсь, между нами все было бы конечно. Он взглянул бы на меня с отвращением, сморщился бы, словно вот-вот заплачет, и сказал: «Гермиона… не могу поверить, что ты такое говоришь». А потом он сказал бы: «А что насчет Гарри? Гарри же наш друг». И еще, закипая: «А как же мама? Папа, Чарли, Билл, близнецы, Джинни? Их ты тоже предлагаешь бросить?!»  
  
Вот именно. Его здесь слишком многое держит. У него есть семья – рядом, на поле боя, постоянная болевая точка, уязвимость.  
  
Мне в этом плане повезло. И не повезло одновременно.  
  
Иногда я думаю, что было бы, поступи я иначе. Если бы я не стерла воспоминания обо мне у родителей, позаботившись о них и о себе самой, если бы не перерезала эту нить, если бы знала, что где-то есть они – помнят и волнуются, думают о своей маленькой девочке.  
  
«Поглядите на нее! Малышка, ты сама это все прочитала?..»  
  
Да, Рон бы обязательно возмутился, возможно, отвернулся бы от меня, словно ему невыносимо видеть мое лицо, а потом утешил бы себя мыслью, что это был момент слабости, что я просто сильно испугалась, я же девчонка, с ними мало ли что бывает. Он бы улыбнулся понимающе, коснулся бы моего плеча в собственническом жесте: «Герм, ну, что ты? Все хорошо будет».  
  
Рон. Щедрый даритель невыполнимых обещаний.  
  
Я задумала побег, и бежать я собралась одна. Я размышляла над этим несколько дней, всерьез, обдумывала как и любую другую дельную мысль, приходящую мне в голову. Я просчитывала возможные последствия – вряд ли Орден препятствовал бы, они не стали бы силком заставлять меня сражаться. Я, конечно, превратилась бы в изгоя магического общества, мне был бы закрыт путь в волшебную часть Британии – ну и пусть. Я, конечно, стала бы нарицательным персонажем – Петтигрю, Перси, Гермиона. Мое имя стало бы неназываемым. Ну и пусть. Но я бы выжила.  
  
Конечно, Рон и Гарри никогда больше не взглянули бы на меня, исчезли бы навсегда из моей жизни. Мне некуда было бы возвращаться – родители меня не помнили бы, маггловских денег не было, и я, как несовершеннолетняя, скорее всего, попала бы в приют.  
  
Но я бы осталась жива.  
  
Да, я всерьез размышляла над этим. Все во мне вопило, приказывало, взывало – бежать. Но я никогда не принимаю не взвешенных решений.  
  
А потом кое-что случилось. В очередной раз проходя мимо портрета в прихожей, я застыла.  
  
«ПОГАНАЯ ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА, ВОНЮЧАЯ ВЫСКОЧКА, НЕНОРМАЛЬНАЯ, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬНИЦА!»  
  
Предательница.  
  
Я вздрогнула, а Джинни, которая шла рядом со мной, сочувственно тронула мою руку.  
  
– Не обращай ты внимания на нее, – прошептала Джинни. Я кивнула, не в силах отвести взгляда от искаженного злобой лица Вальбурги.  
  
Предательница.  
  
Она точно выплюнула это слово, оно ударило по мне, хлестко, обжигающе, пощечиной по лицу.  
  
Правдой.  
  
Откуда..? Откуда она узнала? И неужели она на нашей стороне, раз назвала меня предательницей, разве она не поддерживала идеи Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Или это уже не Вальбурга, это магия дома, это дом на Гриммо вещал, и он, как любой дом, принимал сторону тех, кто в нем жил?  
  
Всего лишь портрет. Всего лишь нарисованная женщина. Глупости, Гермиона. Не будь ребенком.  
  
Она видела мою душу. Она видела меня насквозь. Это было страшно.  
  
Что еще она знала обо мне? Что еще могла выкрикнуть с безудержной смелостью того, кто потерял уже все, что мог?  
  
Я заказала по почте несколько книг, и следующие вечера провела за чтением «Фамильные артефакты: семейная магия», «Волшебные портреты и их особенности», «Темные магические предметы: создание и уничтожение».  
  
Я сдалась через пару дней. Не было какой-то особой причины на это – я просто сидела на кухне, пила чай с молоком, а Фред вбежал в комнату и попытался стащить горячую вафлю из вафельницы. Молли махнула на него палочкой, не отрываясь от готовки, и пухлая прихватка хлопнула его по руке, недовольно покачавшись в воздухе. Фред издал неприличный звук, скорчив обиженную рожу, и подмигнул мне.  
  
И вдруг я поняла – никуда я не денусь. Никуда не сбегу.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– А-а-а…  
  
– Все хорошо, Рон, все хорошо, – повторяю я, как заведенная. Ложь как лекарство – давно уже изобретена в маггловской медицине. Я кормлю Рона плацебо, и ему помогает. Ложь – это тоже магия, ее разновидность.  
  
– М-м-м…  
  
– Все хорошо, Рон. Тише, спи. Я с тобой. Я здесь.  
  
Я здесь. Будь ты проклят, Рон – я здесь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Альбус Дамблдор спустился вниз по лестнице, когда все уже успокоились, Хмури вылечил рану, Рон затих на диване, Тонкс прекратила мерить гневными шагами комнату, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. Близнецы присоединились к нам, их волосы были слегка влажными, словно они были на улице, под дождем. Если бы я была старостой, я бы обратила на это внимание остальных, но Молли была слишком занята Роном, остальные же сохраняли мрачное молчание, обдумывая происшедшее, и я решила не вмешиваться.  
  
Мы уже были готовы начать выдвигать собственные предположения случившегося, когда директор зашел в гостиную. Очень вовремя.  
  
Билл временно заменил мистера Уизли на посту, чтобы тот смог услышать короткую версию происшедшего. В ответ на укоряющий взгляд жены, мистер Уизли испуганно всплеснул руками.  
  
– Мимо меня ни одна душа не прошла, клянусь!  
  
– Все верно, Артур, – устало кивнул директор, ободряюще ему улыбаясь. Улыбка быстро завяла на губах. – Северус воспользовался порт-ключом, который я создал для него, когда он переселился сюда. Порт-ключ настроен на Северуса, никто другой не мог им воспользоваться, так что версия с оборотным зельем отпадает сразу.  
  
Похоже, никому она и не пришла в голову, судя по тому, как смущенно многие потупили взгляд. Это действительно странно – соратник врывается в дом и начинает стрелять темными заклинаниями, и ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что это именно он, а не подмена.  
  
– Ты сделал ему порт-ключ?! В Гриммо!? – возмутился Хмури. – Здесь же Гарри! Этот дом защищен от проникновения, как только возможно. Нельзя раздавать порт-ключи направо и налево, особенно… – он осекся под взглядом Дамблдора, и добавил сухо: – Снейп постоянно находится среди наших врагов. Его могут использовать как проводника, если узнают о порт-ключе.  
  
– Северус талантливый окклюмент, один из лучших. Ему известны многие секреты, которые имеют огромное значение и могут погубить нас в случае огласки врагам, однако я не волнуюсь на этот счет. Многие годы Северусу удавалось скрывать от Тома информацию, не вызывая подозрений. Никто, кроме него, не может быть надежней в плане сохранения тайн. Порт-ключ невозможно использовать нескольким людям, перенести он может только Северуса.  
  
– Но если он будет под Империусом… – робко начала Тонкс. Дамблдор покачал головой.  
  
– Империусу можно сопротивляться, если к тому есть воля и способности. Гарри знает это, – Дамблдор послал улыбку Гарри, и тот вскинул голову, убирая челку с глаз. – Северус также способен сопротивляться Империусу, кроме того, он пьет некоторые зелья, которые позволяют ему избежать отравления зельями Подчинения и другими из той же серии.  
  
Я дал Северусу порт-ключ на самый крайний случай, на тот, если его раскроют, или ему будет угрожать смертельная опасность, или же если он узнает об опасности, грозящей Гарри или Ордену и сообщить о ней нужно будет немедленно. Этот ключ переносит Северуса прямо в дом, поэтому вслед за ним нельзя аппарировать – преследователи просто ударились бы об анти-аппарационный барьер дома или вовсе потеряли бы след. Я дал Северусу этот спасательный круг, потому что именно он каждый раз рискует жизнью, отправляясь в стан врага. Его жертва, которую он приносит делу Ордена, позволяет Ордену Феникса до сих пор существовать. Именно благодаря информации, которую мы получаем от Северуса, все мы до сих пор живы и здоровы и даже сумели предотвратить несколько ужасных нападений на наших соратников и магглов.  
  
Окинув взглядом всех сидящих в гостиной, Дамблдор вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее:  
  
– Сегодня произошло нечто ужасное. Я очень рад, что все вы вовремя среагировали, и никто не пострадал, – взглянув на Рона, директор поправился, – смертельно. Ваша смелость и четкая, слаженная работа помогли нам избежать большой беды. Я благодарен вам за то, что вы сумели обезвредить врага, даже если он был врагом не по своему желанию. В случае настоящего нападения у меня нет больше опасений, я знаю – вы сможете дать отпор любому. Я должен извиниться перед вами… – Дамблдор протянул дрожащую руку, коснувшись головы Рона, и затем серьезно посмотрел на Хмури, Чарли, Тонкс. – Все вы рисковали, все вы оказались в опасности, хотя я и обещал, что штаб-квартира всегда будет безопасным местом для членов Ордена. Я не смог сдержать своего обещания, и мне стыдно.  
  
– Это не ваша вина, директор! – сердито воскликнул Гарри. – Это Снейп! – на секунду меня охватило четкое ощущение, что Гарри – актер, играющий в дурной постановке и устало произносящий те реплики, которых от него ждут. Дамблдор улыбнулся, возможно, подумав о том же.  
  
– Профессор Снейп, – поправил Гарри директор, лукаво сверкнув глазами за стеклами очков. – Когда-нибудь ты научишься добавлять слово «профессор» перед его фамилией, я верю в это. И вины Северуса никакой нет. Видите ли, – Дамблдор обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, нахмурился, словно подбирая правильные слова, – психическое... душевное состояние Северуса… были повреждено. Том постарался сломать Северуса, и ему почти удалось. К счастью, у Северуса достаточно выдержки, чтобы сохранить себя, но его рассудок помутился из-за чудовищных действий Волдеморта. То, что приходится выдерживать Северусу всякий раз при встрече с нашим главным врагом, невозможно описать. Всякий раз он проходит через ад и возвращается. Том любит наказывать своих «слуг», а особенно тех, кто не ведет себя подобно безвольному и покорному рабу. У Северуса сильная воля и крепкий характер, поэтому Тому так важно сломить его, подчинить, превратить в послушного, безропотного слугу. До сих пор ему это не удалось.  
  
Видимо, Том смог причинить достаточно сильный вред рассудку Северуса. Удовлетворившись этим, он отпустил Северуса, и тот вернулся в единственное место, куда смог – в дом на Гриммо, задействовав ключ безотчетно. Вряд ли Северус понимал, где он, и кто его окружает – он действовал на уровне инстинктов, слишком измученный и напуганный, чтобы попытаться восстановить ментальное равновесие.  
  
– Он кидал в нас запрещенными заклятьями! – возмутилась Тонкс, а Чарли вдруг возразил:  
  
– Но он не нападал первым, он только реагировал на любую опасность. Иногда он просто выставлял щиты.  
  
– Все верно, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Я не виню вас за ваши попытки обезвредить его – вы действовали правильно. Но Северус действительно не собирался нападать, он просто искал убежища, как ищет его раненый зверь. Ему нужно было тихое место, а вместо этого он попал на поле боя.  
  
– Он двигался так быстро. Это было похоже на темную магию, – прошептал Гарри чуть слышно, но директор его услышал.  
  
– Это были внутренние инстинкты Северуса. Так бы он сражался, если бы не был озабочен моральной стороной дела, если бы его не «тормозил» страх, боль или беспокойство о тех, кто может попасть под заклятья. Сражалось только тело – не разум, и тело задействовало все свои ресурсы, чтобы избежать опасности. Северус не знал, что ему не угрожает смерть – он боролся всерьез.  
  
В гостиной повисла тишина. Нарушил ее Хмури.  
  
– И что же теперь? Он останется сумасшедшим?  
  
– Теперь уже все в порядке. Я решил эту проблему. Северус полностью поправиться к утру, он снова станет прежним. Как бы то ни было, я хочу, чтобы все вы знали и помнили – Северус не собирался причинять вам вреда, он не управлял собственными действиями, и он оказался в подобной ситуации именно из-за самоотверженного служения Ордену. Северус испытал огромные моральные мучения, настолько сильные, что они смогли разрушить его сознание, и, хотя теперь он будет восстановлен, я хотел бы, чтобы все вы были добры к нему. Пожалуйста, не вините его за произошедшее сегодня вечером. В этом моя вина, моя и Тома.  
  
– Порт-ключ останется у него? – спросил Хмури обреченно, уже зная ответ. Дамблдор только улыбнулся, устало, одними уголками губ.  
  
– Уже поздно. Думаю, вам всем предстоит завтра тяжелый день. Я хотел бы сейчас, чтобы взрослые члены Ордена остались в гостиной, нам нужно обсудить еще один вопрос.  
  
Молли неохотно выпустила Рона из объятий. Она бы осталась с ним на ночь, если бы это было уместно. Я сказала, что побуду с ним, без лишней конспирации, привычно отправляясь в спальню мальчиков под молчаливое одобрение Молли.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Рон снова стонет, вздрагивает во сне, беспокойно суча ногами, запутываясь в скрученных, влажных от пота простынях. Наверное, лучше было бы, если бы я легла рядом с ним, но я не могу лежать – мне жарко, воздух горит, Рон пылает, простыни поджаривают кожу, и я брожу по комнате, прижимаюсь лбом к прохладному стеклу, переставляю вещи с места на место, успокаиваю Рона, гляжу на спящего Гарри, такого же открытого и уязвимого, как любой другой спящий человек, раскидавший руки-ноги по кровати в разные стороны.  
  
Я смотрю на шрам, темнеющий на его лбу. За годы дружбы я перестала обращать внимание на отметину, которая столько значит для остальных, посторонних. Мне хочется погладить и его лоб тоже, отпуская страх и печали, утешая, укачивая ребенка без матери, будущего смертника, моего лучшего друга.  
  
Я хочу погладить его лоб, но возвращаюсь к Рону, сажусь на пол рядом с кроватью, устало закрываю глаза.  
  
– М-м-м…  
  
– Тише, тише. Все сейчас пройдет.  
  
Это бесконечная ночь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На днях Рон удивил меня в очередной раз. Он подошел ко мне, когда Гарри вышел из комнаты, наклонился над плечом, роняя тень на книгу, приблизил губы к уху. Я решила – он снова собирается позвать меня в постель, но Рон заговорил о другом:  
  
– Сейчас июль, – загадочно сообщил он, широко улыбаясь.  
  
– Вот это да, Рон.  
  
– Ага. У нас есть еще две недели.  
  
– Две недели на что?  
  
– Ну, ты вообще! Что будет тридцать первого июля?  
  
Ах, вот он о чем.  
  
– Нам нужно устроить ему праздник. Настоящий, такой, какой эти поганые Дурсли ему не устраивали. С сюрпризом, свечами и хлопушками.  
  
– О хлопушках, конечно, позаботятся близнецы, – обреченно догадалась я.  
  
– Да, только ты сама поговори с ними, а то они из вредности мне не хотят помогать. В общем, пора начинать подготовку.  
  
И все же, Рон – удивительный человек. Мы не знаем наверняка, будем ли живы завтра, а он начал планировать вечеринку в честь дня рождения за полмесяца.  
  
  
Вчера я вышла на террасу, встала рядом с Гарри. Он смотрел на небо, молча, запрокинув голову. Лицо было абсолютно пустое.  
  
Он беспокоил меня, и сильно – пока у меня еще оставались силы беспокоиться о других. После смерти Седрика Гарри… ну, это понятно. Такое невозможно пережить спокойно.  
  
Но мне кажется, Гарри потерял себя.  
  
Я пыталась ему помочь, но добилась только вымученной, насквозь фальшивой улыбочки, сопровожденной уверением сквозь зубы: «Ты что, Гермиона? Я в полном порядке!». Видимо, он считал меня полнейшей идиоткой, если хотел купить на такую бодро-лживую чушь. После стольких лет… Обидно, честное слово.  
  
Два месяца назад мы шли по нагретым солнечным светом коридорам Хогвартса – я, Рон и Гарри. Кажется, это был день, когда мы уезжали из Хогвартса. Гарри был молчалив, как всегда со дня завершения Турнира. Рон и я пытались развлечь его разговорами и неловкими шутками, а потом, вдруг, на меня как будто накатило что-то. Я остановилась, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
  
– Теперь уже ничто не будет по-прежнему, так ведь? – спросила я и тут же пожалела, что озвучила это вслух. Рон сгорбился, а Гарри вдруг подошел ко мне вплотную, заглянул в глаза. И сказал, очень просто, не утешая, но и не пугая, просто констатируя:  
  
– Да.  
  
И мне сразу стало легче.  
  
– Смотри, – сказал мне Гарри вчера, когда мы были с ним на террасе. Я тоже взглянула на небо – там были ласточки. Много крошечных птичьих фигурок, похожих на чаинки в чашке. Они судорожно дергали крыльями, набирая высоту, а затем падали, соскальзывая вниз, и снова дергались, выбиваясь из сил, беспокойно взлетая. Казалось, падение им доставляло больше наслаждения, чем полет.  
  
– Они как будто не летают, а падают.  
  
– Не говори глупостей, Гарри.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– М-м-м…  
  
– Тш-ш-ш, Рон, тише, успокойся, я здесь.  
  
– М-м-ма… мам?  
  
– Тише, тише. Спи.  
  
Спи, Рон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Привязанность Рона к матери даже немного пугает. Он и Джинни – младшие дети, и их зависимость от Молли понятна. Но, боюсь, тут есть и что-то иное – старшие словно бы с облегчением понимают, что вырвались: семья Уизли любящая и радушная, но иногда она душит своей любовью и радушием. Думаю, Молли была напугана, когда ее дети стали обретать самостоятельность. И все свои силы она кинула на то, чтобы удержать хотя бы двух младших – Рона и Джинни.  
  
Однажды я завела с Роном разговор. Я спросила его, что он будет делать, если узнает, что я жду ребенка.  
  
Он побелел, так сильно, что я испугалась за его сердце. Мне на секунду даже показалось – из-за этого жалобного, беспомощного выражения, промелькнувшего на его лице, должно быть – что сейчас он позовет Молли. «Ма-а-ам!!! Гермиона меня пугает!» – думаю, это бы звучало примерно так. К чести Рона, он не стал кричать, только замотал головой, так, что даже уши захлопали.  
  
– Если это шутка, то совсем не смешная, Гермиона, – сказал он, но что-то в его голосе, умоляющее меня сказать, что это шутка, добило меня.  
  
– Это не шутка. Я просто решила преподать тебе урок, Рональд Уизли. Если хочешь заниматься сексом со своей девушкой в любом удобном углу, позаботься о безопасности.  
  
У него даже глаза заслезились от облегчения, честное слово.  
  
– Я приготовлю… там же зелье надо, да? Я слышал от Билла.  
  
– Не надо. Ты мне такое приготовишь, что я потом вообще никогда детей иметь не смогу, – отрезала я, отпуская его, освобождая, словно бы даря помилование в последнюю секунду перед исполнением смертного приговора.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Тише, тише, Рон.  
  
Он давно уже спит, а я продолжаю укачивать, убаюкивать кого-то, наполняя шепотом темноту.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Я занимаю свой разум загадками, так же, как Молли занимает свои руки работой – чтобы не думать о том, что на самом деле меня беспокоит, я запихиваю мысли в голову, без разбору, как Рон запихивает в себя еду.  
  
Я ищу свое спасение в задачках, как и прежде. Сначала я обдумывала план побега, и только это занимало мой разум на протяжении нескольких дней. Затем я покрыла себя толстым слоем литературы, посвященной решению проблемы с портретом мадам Блэк. Я бросила это дело на полдороги, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему голосу, твердящему не трогать портрет.  
  
Теперь я думаю о том, что происходит между Дамблдором и профессором Снейпом. Отчего директор считает себя вправе распоряжаться личной жизнью профессора? Я думаю об этом, и мысли приходят мне в голову, одна нелепее другой. Они любовники? Предполагать такое смешно. К тому же, профессор под Веритасерумом признался в любви к профессору Люпину, а директор не тот человек, чтобы принуждать кого-то к романтическим отношениям против воли.  
  
Возможно ли такое, что Дамблдор – отец профессора Снейпа? Я рассмотрела этот вариант и тоже отмела его, изучив генеалогию Снейпов и Дамблдоров.  
  
Отчего директор так доверяет своему шпиону? Почему профессор, такой гордый и властный человек, беспрекословно подчиняется Дамблдору, умоляет его, говорит с ним, словно боится чего-то?  
  
Как Дамблдор решил проблему с поврежденным рассудком профессора Снейпа? Зелье, заклинание? Разве это вообще возможно? И если возможно, отчего палаты в Мунго для душевнобольных переполнены?  
  
Слишком много вопросов. И мне это нравится.  
  
Думаю, я найду ответ на каждый из них. Мне просто нужно время.  
  
Жаль, что у меня его так мало. Я хотела бы не думать о том, что Волдеморт вернулся. Я хотела бы никогда не спрашивать у Гарри: «Теперь ничего не будет по-прежнему?».  
  
Я не могу ненавидеть Гарри. И не могу не ненавидеть. Иногда мне кажется, что я ненавижу каждого в этом доме, – каждого, кто улыбается и не хочет думать о том, что ждет всех нас. Каждого, кто спит спокойно, не мучаясь совестью из-за того, что отдает в жертву благому делу совсем молодого парня, почти мальчишку.  
  
Гарри Поттер - жертва Добра. Его привяжут к алтарю, окропят вином и вспорют живот, выпуская душу.  
  
И все мы будем стоять рядом, принимая в себя зеленые молнии и падая, падая, неизбежно, страшно и нелепо, как Рон упал на кухне.  
  
Я ненавижу их всех. Ненавижу.  
  
Ненавижу.  
  
Чья бы это ни была идея – собрать нас всех в этом доме, запереть, позволить томиться в собственном соку из ненависти, ревности и страха – она принесла свой результат. Если победить наших врагов можно лишь силой Любви, все мы обречены. Все мы возненавидим друг друга к концу этого долгого, жаркого лета.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Герм…  
  
Я открываю глаза, вздрагивая, озираюсь в призрачном рассветном освещении. Рон, мягкий и теплый после сна, откидывает одеяло.  
  
– Что ты там сидишь? Давай, ложись. Ты так не выспишься.  
  
И я прижимаюсь к его боку, спрятав лицо у него на груди, засыпаю, слыша, как он шепчет эхом, отражением моих ночных заклинаний:  
  
– Тише, тише. Все будет хорошо. Я здесь, я с тобой.  
  
  
  
Я проклинаю тебя, Волдеморт, я никогда не прощу тебя за то, что ты сделаешь.  
  
За то, что ты убьешь нас.  
  
Меня и моего ребенка.


	10. Chapter 10

_И если тебе вдруг наскучит твой ласковый свет  
Тебе найдется место у нас:  
Дождя хватит на всех_

_Кино_

  
  
  
**Джинни**  
  
  
Мама рассказывала, что, когда я родилась, стояла страшная засуха. Горели леса, солнце выжигало поля, и за домом у нас была серая, страшная пустыня. Все ждали дождя. Но вместо дождя пришла я.  
  
Мама показывала мне широкий дубовый стол, которым мы уже давно не пользуемся. На нем я и родилась. Схватки у мамы начались так внезапно, что не было никакой возможности отправиться в Мунго. Меня ждали не раньше последней недели августа, но я слишком торопилась появиться на свет.  
  
Теперь я всегда стараюсь оправдывать возложенные на меня ожидания. Седьмой ребенок в семье, единственная дочь, внутри я горячая и сухая, как поля за Норой в ожидании дождя.  
  
Так уж вышло, что в моей жизни никогда не было выбора. Какой выбор, если ты младшая в семье, где кроме тебя ещё шестеро детей? Мне доставались вещи старших братьев – игрушки, книги, даже детская кроватка Рона. Мама все старалась принарядить меня, но денег на новые платья не было, и одежду мне, к несчастью, мама шила сама из старых штор и покрывал, или покупала на благотворительных рынках и в магазинах с уценкой. В детстве, в общем-то, это не сильно меня беспокоило – все равно я все время проводила на заднем дворе Норы, играя с мальчишками.  
  
У меня не было выбора ни в чем: я с самого раннего детства знала, как сложится моя жизнь, и мне не очень-то хотелось бороться с этим. Я только старалась оправдать всеобщие ожидания: поступила в Гриффиндор, стала отличницей, стала неофициальной невестой Гарри Поттера. Дальше меня ждет замужество, рождение нескольких детей, покупка собственного дома. В общем и целом, я и сама бы себе не пожелала никакой другой жизни.  
  
Насчет Гарри: все получилось случайно. Ну да, я пришла в восторг, когда увидела настоящего Гарри Поттера, героя из сказок на ночь и книг с картинками, заблудившегося на вокзале Кинг-Кросс. И кто обвинит меня в том, что глаза мои загорелись, а сердечко заколотилось как бешеное?  
  
Может, я и была влюблена в него немножко. По-детски, ну, как влюбляются в красавца с постера, как влюбляются в исполнителя любимой песни, хриплым голосом воркующего о любви через магическое радио. Такая любовь хороша, пока можно мечтать, засыпая, улыбаться, визжать от восторга, находясь на расстоянии и лелеять, лелеять, сластить это чувство в душе, понимая, что никогда оно не станет чем-то большим.  
  
Я имела глупость показать свой восторг, не сумела скрыть обожание, потому что была еще слишком маленькой, чтобы понять, что к чему. Но маме это показалось отличным вариантом, и с тех пор судьба моя была решена. Все знали, что однажды мы с Гарри поженимся, и это просто вопрос времени. Даже еще до того, как Гарри начал обращать на меня внимание, еще в те времена, когда он носился за этой выскочкой Чанг, мама со спокойной уверенностью утешала меня: «Подожди, придет твое время».  
  
Я не могла объяснить, что ни следа уже не осталось от того бестолкового, ничем не подкрепленного чувства, которое много лет назад вызвал во мне Золотой Мальчик, тощий и несчастный, в огромном, не по росту, свитере, с перемотанными пластырем очками.  
  
Гарри, похоже, предпочитает притворяться, что не видит всеобщих ждущих взглядов, не чувствует ожидания, тикающего, подталкивающего в спину мягким, но настойчивым потоком – тем самым потоком, который несет меня через всю мою жизнь. Гарри равнодушно пожимает плечами, прячется в своей комнате, изучает дно тарелки, словно спрятанный за щитом, отражающим недоуменные взгляды моих родителей и братьев. «Подожди, придет твое время». Ему хорошо! Гарри легче сопротивляться – у него есть свое задание, свое предназначение, которое он должен исполнить, потому что все этого ждут от него. И это предназначение куда сильнее и могущественней, чем какая-то свадьба.  
  
Я вот не могу. Не могу притворяться равнодушной, потому что я и так равнодушна. Гарри – славный парень, он хороший друг, и я готова сражаться с ним рядом, стоит ему только попросить. Но я не чувствую ничего, когда смотрю на него. Думаю, и он тоже.  
  
У меня внутри больше ничего не дрожит и не обрывается от его взгляда, от его улыбки или небрежно брошенной реплики: «Как дела, Джин?». Наверное, поэтому я больше не растягиваю губы в старательной улыбке, не смущаюсь, не раскидываю волосы по плечам, не наряжаюсь к завтраку, словно на Святочный Бал. Я позволяю себе немного спокойствия, показываюсь перед ним в нелепых растянутых майках с логотипом «Пушек», стягиваю волосы в тугой удобный хвост, могу задумчиво приняться грызть ноготь, не беспокоясь о том, как это выглядит. А мама приходит в ужас.  
  
«Джинни, тебе не хватает изящества. Ты же женщина. Ты должна всегда помнить об этом».  
  
Ха! Забыть об этом в доме, полном мужчин – невозможно. Я всегда ощущала себя лишней, неправильной – не только потому, что младшая. Когда я входила в комнату, мальчишки смущенно затихали, и я понимала, что они вели разговор, не предназначенный для девчачьих ушей – «мужской». Я выбегала во двор, и видела, что метлы расхватали, и в воздухе носятся уже игроки, а я – я буду болельщицей - «ладно, Джин, не дуйся, дай поиграть мальчикам». Я должна была стучаться, прежде чем войти к кому-нибудь в комнату, хотя в Норе постоянно все носятся и врываются без стука, и я должна всегда переодеваться, закрывшись в ванной, потому что это единственная комната с запирающейся дверью во всем доме.  
  
Но иногда мальчишки забывались, и не обрывали разговоры вовремя. Помню, как-то Джордж и Фред обсуждали с Чарли, в кого сколько пальцев входит: «В Алисию, – сказал Фред задумчиво, – можно просунуть пальца три, и это здорово заводит». «Ну да, – ответил Чарли, поморщившись, – встречал я девчонок, в которых можно руку по локоть совать, как в рождественскую индейку». Они засмеялись, и я тоже, услышав девчоночий смех, мальчишки вспомнили о моем присутствии и сконфужено замолчали. «Ты-то что смеешься, Джин?» – неловко, как-то даже сочувственно буркнул Джордж, и я снова, еще острее, чем прежде, ощутила, что я неправильная.  
  
Лишняя.  
  
Что касается женского изящества – мама так гордится тем, что мы две женщины среди мужчин. Она считает, это делает нас какими-то особенными, избранными. А может, прожив столько лет в окружении глупых мальчишек, мама просто поверила в свою женскую власть, свою неотразимость? Но я-то очень ясно видела резкий, уродливый контраст – мы с мамой, багровые, нелепо разряженные, с этим нашим «женским шармом», словно две ощипанные куры рядом с небрежно совершенной, красивой Флер.  
  
Да, по сравнению с ней мы обе были бесхитростными – все наши уловки шиты белыми нитками, а она изящно, не прилагая никаких усилий (какой-то инстинкт мне подсказывает, что наивысший уровень женской мощи – создавать иллюзию того, что усилия не прилагаются), приковывала всеобщие взгляды, садясь во главе стола, как какая-то королева, и, благосклонно опустив голову, позволяла смущенно краснеющему папе положить ей добавки.  
  
Мы все рядом с ней – не только я и мама – казались нелепыми, убогими. Наверное, поэтому ее присутствие в Норе было словно красная тряпка для быка.  
  
Однажды Флер позвала меня в свою комнату – ту, что мы выделили ей, в самом грязном и заброшенном уголке дома. В комнате было темно и душно, пахло пудрой и сигаретами. Я думала, что знаю, зачем она позвала меня – понятно, она собиралась переманить меня на свою сторону, уничтожив наш с матерью союз, растерзав его и тем самым победив в этой бескровной войне за власть в доме. Я ждала, что она станет меня задабривать, подкупать косметикой и, быть может, я приму какие-то ее подачки, но Флер не нужна была моя поддержка.  
  
Она протянула мне белую чашку с трещиной, в которой плескался черный кофе. Я разглядывала чашку, потому что такой не замечала у нас на кухне, а Флер стояла позади меня, перебирая и расчесывая мои волосы, и мягко, распевно говорила, прокатывая «р» между губами и языком.  
  
Говорила о том, что я мерзкая, злая девочка, говорила, что ее «petite Gabriellе», ее маленькая сестренка, точно такая же, что нет ничего прекрасней чистой, детской ненависти, ее можно пить, как горький, остывший кофе, и смаковать, и морщиться. Флер говорила, проводя пальцами по моим волосам, что я несчастная, несчастная бедняжка, нетронутая – так она сказала обо мне, нетронутая, нетронутая, нетронутая, повторяла она, и я боялась пить свой кофе. Мне показалось, что это Флер как раз таки тронулась, что Флер безумна – она к тому времени практически не появлялась на людях, спрятавшись в своей комнате. Мне понравилась мысль, что она безумна.  
  
Я разглядывала сваленные в беспорядке кипы одежды, дамских побрякушек, а также бесчисленные, бесконечные листы белых листов, нетронутых, не исписанных.  
  
– Как ты, – шепнула мне Флер, склоняясь к уху. Ее быстрые пальцы делали мне прическу, что-то замысловатое, и она слегка дергала меня за волосы, заплетая – я знала, что это она не случайно. – Как ты. Такая нетронутая. Бедняжка.  
  
Флер рассмеялась горловым смехом, это был злой, грубый смех, – смех старой, как мир, женщины. Мне вдруг показалось, что я в комнате один на один с какой-то мощной, древней, старше вечности, силой – не человеком.  
  
Я думала об этом как-то отстраненно, и мне совсем не было страшно. Когда Флер закончила с моей прической, она подвела меня в высокому узкому зеркалу, стоящему в углу.  
  
Я смотрела на нас, двух женщин, двух девчонок без имен, без возраста, без лиц – две стихии, отразившиеся в пыльном стекле.  
  
Почему это стекло пыльное? Разве Флер не проводит часы у зеркала, глядя на себя?  
  
Я смотрела в пыльное стекло, сосредоточившись на разнице между нами. Ее белоснежная, как будто присыпанная тальком кожа, тонкий нос, тусклые, усталые глаза, которые блестели в темноте властно и масляно, как блестят старинные, антикварные украшения. А мои глаза наводили на мысль о побрякушках, бижутерии дешевой и по-цыгански яркой. Мое лицо – бледное и унылое, с четкими веснушками, на голове – какая-то устрашающе замысловатая башня из волос. Мое тело – тощее, неуклюжее, с выпирающими через тонкую ткань рубашки сосками, –казалось жестокой карикатурой. Но я знала, что Флер поставила меня рядом, совместила наши отражения в одном стекле не для того, чтобы посмеяться, не для того, чтобы обидеть, или показать мне разницу.  
  
Нет. Не для этого.  
  
– Ну как? – спросила Флер, глядя в глаза моему отражению. Я поняла, что она спрашивает о прическе, но ответ дала на что-то другое. Я словно со стороны наблюдала за тем, как мое отражение медленно, спокойно кивнуло головой, рука Флер зарылась в волосы, что-то щелкнуло – какая-то заколка, должно быть, и пряди заструились по плечам, обрушились с тихим звуком, хотя звук, может, издала я.  
  
Флер развернула меня к себе лицом и приблизила свои губы к моим. Она выдохнула, и я почувствовала, как кожа на лице запылала, тонкими иголками в щеки ударила кровь. Я, кажется, так и стояла с кружкой в руках, из наклоненной посудины лилась черная жидкость, пачкая мою и ее кожу. Я закрывала глаза, запрокидывала голову и открывала рот, повинуясь не желанию, а каким-то внутренним подсказкам – снова и снова выполняя то, что мне скажут делать. Флер скользила пальцами по моим губам, слегка раскрывая их, трогала мои зубы, гладила подбородок, обрисовывала кончиком пальца мою улыбку, а потом я почувствовала, как она касается дыханием моих закрытых век – невесомо, без всякой страсти, она поцеловала одно, затем другое.  
  
А когда я открыла глаза, Флер уже отступила на шаг. Она повернулась и начала перебирать листы, словно ища среди белизны какую-то запись. Она занялась своими делами, притворяясь, что меня здесь больше нет. А может, меня больше и не было.  
  
Я постояла еще некоторое время, сверля взглядом ее спину, худую и гибкую.  
  
Через некоторое время я вышла, тихо, бесшумно, забирая с собой кружку.  
  
Потом я видела, как к Флер заходила Гермиона. Думаю, до тех пор я вообще не соображала, как крепко попалась, что натворила. Только задохнувшись от боли, злобы и горечи, я поняла, что внутри меня творится. «Нетронутая», – сказала Флер, и я решила, она говорит о том, что я девственница. Но Флер имела в виду совсем другое. Не тронута ни страхом, ни надеждой, ни радостью, ни горем, ни страстью, ни нежностью, ни любовью, ни ненавистью – я мариновалась в своей тихой жизни, как мамины луковицы, я плыла в каком-то густом, плотном киселе, неуязвимая для боли, но в то же время – недоступная для настоящих чувств. Нетронутая.  
  
Что ж. Теперь уже – нет. Флер вскрыла мой кокон, освободила меня, подставив под удар, и я не могла больше жить как раньше. Словно лавина на меня посыпались смущающие, приводящие в ужас желания, мысли, которые никто не должен узнать. Никогда.  
  
Я думала о ней. И о других – тоже. Я думала об Алисии, которой можно засунуть только три пальца.  
  
Временами я очень скучаю по своей неуязвимости. Жалею, что нельзя пройти всю жизнь с закрытыми глазами, лунатиком, по подсказке кого-то, кто шепчет в ухо.  
  
Я рада, что у меня нет выбора.  
  
«Оставь это гномам», – мама так обычно говорит, когда я слишком уж беспокоюсь. Такая у нее поговорка – «оставь это гномам», все мысли, все тревоги и заботы, как ненужные, сломанные вещи, старые игрушки, непарные ботинки оставляют гномам, чтобы задобрить их, чтобы отвлечь от разорения сада.  
  
Я хочу домой, хочу в Нору. Сейчас, когда там никого нет. Хочу пройти по пустым коридорам, подняться на четвертый этаж и заглянуть в пыльное зеркало, пытаясь увидеть, что во мне изменилось.  
  
Я и сама как зеркало. Отражаю то, что другие хотят видеть во мне.  
  
Мама ждет, что я всегда буду на ее стороне.  
  
Рон ждет, что я буду всегда влюблена в его лучшего друга.  
  
Гермиона ждет, что я буду ее подругой, единственной девчонкой, которая может терпеть Гермиону и которую Гермиона может терпеть – ведь я тоже не совсем нормальная, не совсем правильная, не такая, какой должна быть девчонка.  
  
Тонкс ждет, что я буду выслушивать ее и утешать, ночь за ночью подставляя плечо для слез.  
  
Гарри ждет, что я буду покорно дожидаться, пока он не закончит убивать всех драконов, чтобы я стала его страховкой, его обещанием, что после войны у него еще может быть нормальная жизнь, с женой и всем остальным.  
  
Папа… я люблю его больше всех на свете. Он кладет руку мне на макушку, улыбается глазами, и говорит, что я радость его жизни. Маме он тоже так говорит. Я знаю, чего ждет от меня папа: что я вырасту и никогда не стану такой, как мама.  
  
Все чего-то хотят, все чего-то ждут от меня – и я выполняю.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Днем профессор Люпин спускается по лестнице с дорожной сумкой. Он подходит к двери незаметно, и если бы не портрет, ушел бы, не попрощавшись. Мы все высыпаем в коридор, окружаем его, каждый хочет что-то сказать, каждый пытается заглянуть ему в глаза – словно бы в напутствие, но мне это напоминает жалкую попытку заключенных коснуться напоследок своего собрата, который выходит на свободу – словно бы взглядом, прикосновением украсть кусочек свободы прежде, чем захлопнется дверь.  
  
Тонкс вскрикивает, как от боли, и душит его в объятиях, уже ничего не стесняясь, и я завидую ей, и жалею. Люпин смущенно улыбается, приподнимая голову над ее плечом.  
  
– Удачи, – говорит папа, а затем все мужчины по очереди жмут ему руку. Кроме двух – профессор Снейп стоит на лестнице, чуть в стороне от всех, и смотрит на Люпина немигающим пристальным взглядом. По его лицу ничего не понять – бессердечный человек. Второй, кто не спешит подходить к Люпину – Сириус Блэк. Я помню, как боялась его поначалу – даром, что ли, мои братья хранили газетные заметки, по ночам рассказывая страшную историю про серийного маньяка? Но теперь страха нет. Мама объяснила, что к чему.  
  
Сириус Блэк глядит на Люпина, переводит взгляд на профессора Снейпа, я слежу за ними обоими, как, знаю, каждый в прихожей – все ждут чего-то, каких-то слов, развязки. Выстрела, прежде чем упадет занавес.  
  
Мадам Блэк подает голос, и все вздрагивают. Ее голос ударяется о стены прихожей, разносясь по дому, набирая мощь.  
  
«ПОГАНЫЙ УБЛЮДОК, ЖАЛКИЙ ОБОРОТЕНЬ, БЕЗВОЛЬНЫЙ! ТРЯПКА, ТРЯПКА! НИЧТОЖЕСТВО, НИЩИЙ ГРЯЗНЫЙ ВОЛК, ТЫ СДОХНЕШЬ, СДОХНЕШЬ, ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ГНИТЬ, В ЭТОТ ДОМ ТЫ НЕ ВЕРНЕШЬСЯ, ТЫ НИКОГДА…»  
  
– ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! – кричит Сириус, ударяя ладонями по портрету – осыпаются чешуйки краски, кривится насмешливо мадам Блэк, глядя на сына. – Заткнись, больше не слова, злобная тварь!  
  
Сириус Блэк издает какой-то рычащий, страшный звук, оборачиваясь к Люпину. Он делает шаг, другой, медлит, а потом резко и судорожно обнимает Люпина, и тот закрывает глаза, нахмурившись, как от боли. Он сжимает на секунду плечи Сириуса, что-то негромко говорит ему на ухо, Блэк кивает, и, с трудом разжав руки, отступает.  
  
Мы все смотрим Люпину вслед, пока он спускается по ступенькам и уходит за антиаппарационный барьер. Я загадываю: если он не обернется, то все будет хорошо.  
  
Вскинув палочку, он на мгновение застывает, потом поворачивается и смотрит в темный проем двери, щурится, пытаясь разглядеть чье-то лицо, и, неуверенно помахав рукой напоследок, исчезает.  
  
Приглушенный звук – слабый и жалобный, и Тонкс утыкается лицом маме в грудь. Гермиона задумчиво проводит пальчиком по массивной раме портрета. Сириус смотрит вслед Люпину, сжав кулаки, словно еще надеется на его возвращение.  
  
Когда я поднимаю глаза на лестницу, профессора Снейпа там уже нет.  
  
Я вдруг понимаю, что очень завидую людям, у которых есть выбор.  
  
Я вдруг понимаю, как мне их жалко, этих людей.  
  
Которые выбрали.  
  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
На моих глазах происходило страшнейшее превращение. Я узнал, что гордая, сильная, опасная женщина может стать отупевшей, запуганной и покорной скотиной, повинующейся резкому крику или замаху руки. Год за годом я наблюдал за тем, как отец выбивает из моей матери ее смелость, ее ум, ее душу. Я понял, что сломать, уничтожить можно любого, каким бы сильным, каким бы стойким, несгибаемым он ни казался. При этом противнику не обязательно быть сильнее, хитрее или могущественнее – слишком часто грубая, тупая сила, прущая напролом, причиняет больше вреда, чем выверенные и точные удары.  
  
Я старался сделать все, чтобы не попасть в ее ситуацию. Я старался сделать себя неуязвимым. Под насмешками я становился сильнее, в одиночестве я набирался знаний, в сражениях учился нападать и защищаться, но прежде всего, я учился защищать себя, свою гордость, свою душу от посягательств, от чужих, грубых, губительных действий.  
  
Я выжил, находясь между двумя жерновами – между Волдемортом и Альбусом Дамблдором. Я выжил, балансируя на ниточке, протянутой между Тьмой и Светом, вооруженный только своим искусством лгать, как шестом канатоходца.  
  
Я выжил под десятками Круцио, выжил после смерти Лили, выжил после того, как Джеймс Поттер у всех на виду стащил с меня подштанники.  
  
Но Альбус Дамблдор был прав: Ремус разрушит меня. Разрушит до основания, так, как не удавалось никому.  
  
Разрушение уже началось, я его чувствую. Альбус приложил к этому руку, именно Альбус так спешно отправил Ремуса на рискованное, опасное задание, но я не считаю это злым умыслом, ведь Альбус честно предупреждал меня. Это война, и нам придется рисковать жизнями. Приходится уже сейчас. И все же я был не готов.  
  
Ремус ушел пару дней назад. Я не нашел в себе силы даже попрощаться с ним, подойти к нему, только стоял и смотрел на него, сверлил взглядом, умоляя про себя повернуться и взглянуть перед уходом.  
  
Он обернулся, и последнее, что я увидел, прежде чем он аппарировал – его робкая, ласковая улыбка.  
  
Ремус.  
  
Ремус, Ремус, Ремус, Ремус.  
  
Я схожу с ума. Я тоскую, как какая-то девица в разлуке. Я не могу спать – только думаю о нем, снова и снова, сгребая воспоминания в охапку, прижимая к себе, как старьевщик прижимает важные только ему одному вещи. Вот Ремус прижимается ко мне ночью, вот он говорит, что любит меня, вот он целует меня в кабинке Чертова Колеса. Вот Ремус смеется, вот Ремус спит, вот Ремус превращается в волка, вот Ремус ест пончик, вот Ремус берет меня за руку.  
  
Ремус.  
  
Дом невыносим. Стены невыносимы. Люди невыносимы. Я сутками торчу в лаборатории, улучшая его зелье. Пока это все, что я могу для него сделать.  
  
Я пользуюсь любым удобным случаем, чтобы сбежать отсюда. Отправляюсь за покупками в Косой переулок, хотя ходить там теперь опасно. Посещаю Хогвартс, прикрываясь какими-то нелепыми учительскими отговорками – надо привести в порядок документацию, надо подготовить ингредиенты к учебному году. Альбус глядит сочувствующе, но в то же время строго. «Ты нужен нам. Помни об этом. У тебя нет права на ошибку».  
  
Я помню, Альбус. Свой лимит ошибок я уже исчерпал.  
  
То, как Ремус отреагировал на все случившееся… в ту ночь… я действительно шел на его голос. Не думаю, что смог бы вернуться из тьмы, ужаса и отчаяния, в которое меня погрузил Волдеморт, если бы Ремус не звал меня. И, самое удивительное – после всего, что он увидел, после того вреда, который я причинил Ордену, Ремус не отшатнулся от меня, не отпрянул в отвращении, не обвинил ни в чем – невероятно, но он, казалось, не стал хуже обо мне думать. Я так боялся увидеть презрение на его лице, боялся, что Ремус скажет: «Тебе нельзя здесь больше оставаться – ты опасен». Но он так нежно прикасался ко мне, так терпеливо, так ласково – мне до сих пор не удается уложить в голове, что кто-то касается меня – Сопливуса.  
  
Самое смешное, что я начинаю верить ему. Он снова и снова повторяет, что любит меня, и у меня нет выхода, нет другого пути, кроме как надеяться, что это правда.  
  
Но теперь Ремус ушел, и я остался совсем один в этом доме, где все меня ненавидят, наедине с мыслями, со страхами и воспоминаниями.  
  
Я начинаю искать пятый угол, когда думаю, что в данный момент может с ним происходить. Я знаю эту общину – Волдеморт время от времени посылает Пожирателей курировать оборотней и великанов, которые верны ему. Вожак в той стае, куда Альбус отправил Ремуса – злой и жестокий человек. Он нападает на магглов, стремясь как можно скорее увеличить число оборотней. После нападений этот оборотень даже не заботится о том, чтобы объяснить магглу, что с ним произошло, что его ждет, не забирает в общину – просто оставляет там, где произошло нападение. Чаще всего таких магглов истребляют до того, как они полностью одичают. Большинство из них к тому времени совершенно безумны.  
  
Альбус использовал заклинание Резинового Времени. Он объяснил мне все подробнее в своем кабинете, за чашкой отвратительно сладкого чая – «Ремус любит сладкое», назойливо всплывает в голове моя одержимость – хотя и до нашего с Альбусом разговора я знал достаточно. Магия Времени – один из самых сложных и неизученных разделов магии. Наиболее популярны в этом разделе Хроноворотные Чары, с помощью которых, в общем-то, и действуют Хроновороты. Что касается заклинания Резинового Времени, то создать его могут всего лишь несколько могущественных волшебников во всем мире, а в Великобритании единственным, кто может это сделать, является Альбус Дамблдор.  
  
Благодаря этому заклинанию Ремус покинет дом на Гриммо всего лишь на полторы недели, но в общине он пробудет два с половиной месяца. Поэтому, когда он вернется, у нас будет преимущество во времени – мы будем знать все предстоящие планы, все нападения, которые члены стаи совершат в ближайшем будущем.  
  
«Это похоже на истории про космонавтов, когда они улетают на пару месяцев, а когда возвращаются, на Земле прошло уже много сотен лет, - говорил мне Ремус перед уходом. – Слышал про космонавтов?»  
  
«Ты, видимо, считаешь меня полным невеждой, Люпин? К твоему сведению, я знаю о мире магглов гораздо больше любого в этом доме».  
  
Два с половиной месяца – большой срок. Альбус убежден, что Люпину необходимо застать хотя бы несколько полнолуний в стае – до тех пор, пока он не трансформируется бок о бок с другими волками, они не смогут полностью ему доверять. Я беспокоюсь об этих превращениях, но Ремус упоминал, что трудности с возвращением человека связаны с тем, что волк не устает. В общине, которая находится в черте леса, у Ремуса будет куда больше шансов удачно трансформироваться, чем в доме на Гриммо.  
  
Но два с половиной месяца…  
  
Конечно, мне легче – ведь у нас пройдет всего полторы недели. Но каждый день тянется вечность, словно бы и я тоже попал под заклинание Резинового Времени. Я тоскую без него, так сильно, что это пугает меня – словно бы я потерял все свои способности к самоконтролю. Мне снятся кошмары о том, как Ремуса убивают, как его пытают и мучают, как Волдеморт раскрывает его и забирает в плен, и заставляет меня убить его, чтобы доказать свою верность. Это вполне возможный исход, и я день за днем с содроганием жду, когда метка на предплечье оживет.  
  
Альбуса беспокоит другое. Он, получив мои воспоминания, сообщил, что я не был раскрыт, и все произошедшее – не намеренное наказание Волдеморта, а стечение обстоятельств. Альбус не произносит этого вслух, но я и сам понимаю: в случившемся только моя вина. Я слишком слаб, всегда был слабым, и чем отчаянней я стремился к силе, тем слабее становился. Вот и теперь – сломался, был сокрушен, пытал мальчишку Уизли Круцио. Не понимаю, почему Альбус по-прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы я оставался в доме. Каждое утро, спускаясь в лабораторию, я ощущаю спиной взгляды - пристальные и злые. С этим я могу справиться, и легко – все-таки десятилетия в Хогвартсе научили меня многому. Но отсутствие Ремуса стало куда большим ударом, чем я когда-либо мог предположить.  
  
Теперь-то становится совершенно ясно: я не смогу – физически – выжить, если его не будет. Нет, я мог существовать, функционировать, пока не был с Ремусом, но он оставался поблизости, в этой стране, в этом городе, в этом доме. Но если с ним что-нибудь случится…  
  
Обычно в этом месте я обрываю себя.  
  
Не знаю, сколько проходит дней - в какой-то момент гордость берет верх над отчаяньем, и я прекращаю зачеркивать дни в календаре, но однажды я выхожу из дома и аппарирую к одному из своих «приятелей Пожирателей».  
  
Устроить так, чтобы проверкой занялся именно я - не сложно. Главная трудность здесь – не привлечь внимания, не вызвать подозрений и не подставить под удар таким образом ни себя, ни Ремуса. Я все время помню о словах Альбуса, о том, что любовь делает меня слабее, что в моем случае чувство является разрушающим и портящим, а не спасительным. Пусть так. Пусть как угодно. Я должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что он жив, что он не нуждается в моей помощи.  
  
Итак, меня назначают Куратором. Для всех остальных это выглядит так, словно я пытаюсь выслужиться перед Лордом, загладить предыдущие промахи – о промахах мне говорит, ухмыляясь, Люциус. Я корчу недовольную гримасу, хотя понятия не имею, что натворил на прошлом собрании – Альбус заверил, что я не раскрылся и никак не разгневал Волдеморта, а Альбусу я доверяю целиком и полностью. Так или иначе, в течение следующей недели я оказываюсь в четырех различных общинах в разных частях страны, и на пятый раз мне, наконец, везет.  
  
Я пользуюсь порт-ключом, не зная, где окажусь на этот раз. Ноги зарываются в жухлую листву – в этом чертовом лесу до сих пор осень, слишком густые ветви не пропускают солнечный свет. Сердце колотится где-то в глотке, и меня тошнит – у моего сердца отвратительный привкус.  
  
Альбус был прав. Зря я это затеял. Что я скажу? Что я сделаю? Что я вообще могу сделать?  
  
Если он будет ранен, если он будет измучен, если он будет нуждаться во мне – что я смогу сделать, кроме как скользнуть по нему холодным взглядом сквозь прорезь маски, подпустив в голос немного презрительности и отвращения – достаточно, чтобы показать, что я думаю об оборотнях в целом и об этом в частности, но не слишком много, чтобы это не казалось чем-то личным?  
  
Я отлично играю.  
  
Я сделаю только хуже.  
  
Он может поверить, он может решить, что мне безразличны его страдания. Я зря это затеял.  
  
Широким шагом я пересекаю поляну, обманчиво-нетронутую, пустую, заброшенную. Когда я прохожу сквозь защитное поле, по коже иголками проходит волна силы, магической энергии. Кто же им, интересно, так помог, кто так замечательно спрятал их общину? Это был сильный маг, но не Ульфрик – глава стаи. Колдун тот посредственный.  
  
На секунду я мешкаю, потом срываю маску. По крайней мере, эту малость я могу сделать. Курируя общины, я оставляю ее на лице –лучше быть безымянным Пожирателем, чем Северусом Снейпом. Но я не представляю, что почувствует Ремус, если увидит меня в ней, возможно, в нем всколыхнется отвращение, которое я давно уже заслужил?  
  
Ульфрик встречает меня лично – обычно вожаки играют «крутых» и поджидают меня, развалившись на импровизированном троне, в окружении подданных. Но Ульфрик не может затевать сейчас игр - его стая на плохом счету, так как до сих пор они не принесли никакой пользы Темному Лорду, не участвовали ни в одном нападении. Если Ремус выполнит миссию, им и не придется нападать. По крайней мере, не по приказу Волдеморта.  
  
Я холодно киваю, избегая касаться невысокого, крепко сложенного мужчины. От него пахнет потом и землей, и, когда он улыбается, он обнажает зубы. Всем своим видом показывая, как мерзко и отвратительно мне оставаться в этой грязной дыре, я позволяю Ульфрику провести меня по лагерю, и эта экскурсия длится и длится, нам навстречу попадаются другие члены стаи, одетые совсем легко или не одетые вовсе, провожающие меня пристальными, враждебными взглядами. Они чуют мой страх, они чуют мое отвращение. Я для них – чужак, но чужак опасный. Нет никакой гарантии, что я вернусь отсюда живым – они справятся со мной, если нападут одновременно. Я знаю много заклинаний и неплохо владею палочкой, и заберу с собой множество жизней, защищаясь, но их больше, они на своей территории, и у них есть кое-что, одна могущественная движущая сила – животная, природная злость, инстинкт – разорвать чужака, защитить территорию. Однако я не беспокоюсь об этом – стараюсь не беспокоиться – потому что не было еще ни одного случая, чтобы с Куратором что-то случилось во время проверки. Это действительно проверка, и о ее результатах станет известно Волдеморту лично. Никто не хочет прогневать его. Их страх перед Темным Лордом – вот моя гарантия. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь и от него мне польза будет.  
  
Ульфрик шагает по лагерю, стараясь удержаться на тонкой грани авторитетности вожака и почтительностью ко мне, как к проверяющему. В конце концов, он выбирает фамильярно-грубую тактику, хрипло смеется, хлопнув меня по плечу, словно равного, и предлагает покончить с «этим занудством» и приступить к развлечениям.  
  
Развлечения… О-о, оборотни совершенно по-особенному расшифровывают это слово. По старому, неизвестно кем установленному правилу, гостю, которого не растерзали, в общине предлагают «подношение». Чаще всего это дичь – животное или шкура, или что-то еще, что сгодится в качестве трофея. Также гостя сытно кормят – никакого вам сырого мяса, если не полнолуние. Алкоголь в общинах чаще всего запрещен как нечто слишком человеческое, противное природе, звериной натуре. Я вообще заметил, что оборотни не любят спиртного – должно быть, им неприятен запах. Как и мне. К счастью, даже на приемах у Лорда, когда бокал вина обязателен, мне удается избежать необходимости пить.  
  
Ну и, наконец, завершающий этап «подношения». Подарок, после еды… секс.  
  
В большинстве общин эту часть упростили, или отменили вовсе. Слишком уж нецивилизованно. Однако община Ульфрика особенная – этот отвратительный человек, как и Фенрир, и еще несколько отъявленных негодяев-вожаков, ставит превыше всего животную сторону человека, подверженного ликантропии. Волк преподносится как самое высшее, важное, а все человеческое упрощается, все, что связано с нормами морали, этики, все, что присуще людям, вроде стыда и целомудрия, тщеславия и творчества. «Вспомните о природе! – кричал Фенрир своим соплеменникам. – Вспомните, кто мы – по-настоящему. Зверю не нужна одежда! Зверю не нужны часы! Зверю не нужны столовые приборы! Зверь не знает страха, кроме единственного страха – смерти. Зверь не знает стыда, кроме единственного стыда – быть побежденным. Зверь не знает желаний, кроме тех, что диктует нам природа. Есть! Спать! Охотиться! Размножаться! Жить!!!»  
  
Поэтому я не сомневаюсь, что в общине Ульфрика, которую сам он характеризовал горделиво и важно как «близкую к истокам» по всем традициям мне предложат одного из оборотней «низшего звена» для удовлетворения сексуального желания. Некоторые Кураторы бывают довольны подобным «подношением» - те, кто не относится к аристократии, и кто не испытывает отвращения к «низшим существам». Многие Пожиратели живут по принципу Фенрира – есть, убивать, трахать. Я еще ни разу не принимал подобных предложений вожаков.  
  
Но в этот раз у меня определенные цели.  
  
Ульфрик заводит меня в неуклюже сколоченное строение, которое с трудом можно назвать хижиной. Здесь, как я понимаю, собирается стая. Подобные строения я замечал и во время экскурсии – некоторые служат для хранения провизии, в других женщины общины готовят, третьи, как я понял, используются как личные покои. Личными покоями награждаются только высшие круги стаи – вожак и подруга вожака стаи, а так же лучшие охотники.  
  
В хижине темно и пахнет кровью. Я стараюсь успокоить зашкаливающий пульс, сжимая палочку в складках мантии. Ульфрик зовет одного из своих подопечных и велит принести подарок гостю, затем собрать женщин на общий пир в честь гостя, и, наконец, привести нескольких на выбор. Он так и выразился – «нескольких на выбор». Поморщившись, я говорю Ульфрику, что у меня мало времени, и я пропущу первые две части подношения. Ульфрик гневно сверкает глазами, на секунду теряя над собой контроль, но затем улыбается и произносит угрожающе, своим рокочущим голосом:  
  
-Как же так? Господин Куратор не хочет сесть рядом с оборотнями общины и принять наше угощение? Не хочет исполнить древнейший обычай?  
  
Я отвечаю ему, пользуясь тем ледяным тоном, который всегда превосходно действует на самых неуправляемых учеников Хогвартса:  
  
– К моему величайшему сожалению, мистер… Ульфрик, я вынужден отказаться от вашего предложения. Темному Лорду нужен каждый его слуга, способный исполнять его волю, для приближения часа его торжества. Идет война и в этой войне необходимо действовать, не теряя времени, чтобы доказать свою смелость и преданность Господину.  
  
Ульфрик бледнеет, сжимая кулаки. Я не сказал ни слова про общину, ни слова о том, что Волдеморт недоволен пассивностью вожака, но меня поняли правильно. Надеюсь только, что своими речами я не подтолкну его к решительным действиям, иначе план Дамблдора пойдет насмарку.  
  
– С другой стороны, – невозмутимо продолжаю я, – было бы невежливо полностью отказаться от такой славной традиции. Я приму завершающую часть подношения – в качестве демонстрации уважения к вам.  
  
Ульфрик окидывает меня взглядом, по лицу его расползается недобрая улыбка. Понимаю, о чем он думает. Должно быть, решил, что я и в Кураторы напросился ради возможности получить бесплатную шлюху – с моей внешностью ни на что другое, кроме платного секса, или секса по необходимости, рассчитывать не приходится. Я кривлю губы, приподнимаю бровь, пытаясь принять свой самый надменный вид. Мне плевать, что он думает.  
  
Только бы Ремус был среди них.  
  
– Веди, – коротко говорит Ульфрик худому пареньку с большими, оттопыренными ушами. Тот кивает и убегает, шурша листвой. Я шагаю по хижине, заложив руки за спину, и стараюсь оставаться спокойным.  
  
Если Ремус окажется среди «низших кругов» - а он, несомненно, окажется там, ведь из него никогда не выйдет ни охотник, ни убийца! – то значит, его предложат мне, как шлюху, среди прочих членов стаи. Вожаки всегда предоставляют гостю выбор – несколько женщин и несколько мужчин, занимающих низшее положение в общине. Я хочу и не хочу, чтобы Ремус был одним из них. Хочу, потому что иного способа увидеться с ним и поговорить наедине нет, и не хочу, потому что…  
  
Это же Ремус.  
  
Мерлин, нельзя было отправлять его сюда. Они все дикие, дикие! Животные. Ремус всегда изо всех сил старался оставаться, прежде всего, человеком. Такой тактичный, такой цивилизованный, интеллигентный. Они сломают его своими звериными законами, они бросят его на пол, как вещь, они вынудят меня выбрать его в качестве шлюхи. Как унизительно это будет для него!  
  
Ремус.  
  
Ремус, Ремус, Ремус. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
  
Я даже не знаю, о чем я прошу.  
  
– Взгляните, – негромкий голос вожака заставляет меня вздрогнуть и резко развернуться. В полумраке хижины, на четвереньках, склонив голову низко к полу в позе покорности и смирения, стоят три женщины и четверо мужчин. Все они практически полностью раздеты – на мужчинах одни только набедренные повязки, грязные и почти ничего не скрывающие, на женщинах куцые юбки, а одна абсолютно голая, тощая, с выступающими ребрами и задницей, усыпанной лиловыми синяками – отметинами от пальцев.  
  
Я подхожу ближе, глядя на их затылки. Светлые волосы, спутанные и засаленные, темные, с застрявшим в них природным сором – веточки, листики. Лохматая рыжая грива. На любой вкус.  
  
Затем перехожу к мужчинам, словно бы раздумывая.  
  
Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее.  
  
Наконец, я указываю пальцем, поморщившись.  
  
– Прекрасно. Сейчас вас проводят в отдельную комнату, – комично передразнивая тон гостиничного портье, произносит Ульфрик. От обыденности и какой-то несерьезности ситуации меня бросает в дрожь. Это все какой-то чудовищный, абсурдный сон. Это происходит не со мной.  
  
Не с ним.  
  
Мы молча идем вслед за худым лопоухим мальчишкой и вскоре оказываемся в похожей хижине. Она теснее и темнее, в ней нет ничего, кроме небрежно расстеленной шкуры на полу в центре.  
  
Я делаю взмах палочкой, превращая шкуру в кровать. Мы, все еще не говоря ни слова, подходим к ней и садимся.  
  
И только потом я решаюсь поднять глаза и встретиться со взглядом Ремуса.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_Позволь мне покинуть тебя,  
Мне позволь не любить тебя_

_Ночные Снайперы_

  
  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Мое превращение началось тридцать лет назад и продолжается по сей день. Глупцы могут утверждать, что оборотни перекидываются только три ночи в месяц, но они не знают. Не могут знать об этой постоянной, бесконечной, неутихающей ни на секунду борьбе – неравной борьбе человека и зверя.  
  
Мое превращение началось тридцать лет назад… Я плохо помню ту ночь, ведь я был ребенком. Но что-то все же осталось в памяти, хотя я не думаю, что это моя заслуга. Он оставил во мне следы, потому что так захотел. Он действительно мог многое – кто-то скажет, я преувеличиваю его способности, потому что боюсь его, боюсь, как чудовища из ночных кошмаров, как монстра, вылезающего из-под кровати, после всех уверений родителей о том, что там никого нет. Боюсь его, как олицетворение ночи, зверя, моей болезни.  
  
Человека, заразившего меня.  
  
Я боюсь его, и этого уже не изменить. Если я встречу его, раненого, старого и беспомощного, во мне снова оживет тот страх – смазанная тень в воздухе, удар, удушающий, густой запах волчьей шерсти, глаза, мелькнувшие в темноте. Боль. Много боли.  
  
И понимание – нет, тогда еще только догадка – что ничего больше не будет по-прежнему.  
  
Нет, я не преувеличиваю его талант, его силу. Никто не обманет меня – я чувствовал его зубы в своей плоти, он глотал мою кровь, и теперь мы неразрывно связаны этим. Ведь помимо страха у меня, как у всякого обращенного, внутри живет черный, спутанный клубок обожания и преклонения перед ним – перед обратившим меня, перед Фенриром Сивым.  
  
Я боюсь его и каждой клеточкой своего тела тянусь к нему, желаю оказаться рядом, подставить шею под его зубы в жесте подчинения: «Я твой. Я принадлежу тебе. Я склоняюсь перед тобой».  
  
Это волк говорит во мне… мысли спутаны. Не могу поверить… чтобы я хотел этого – не много дней назад, в пыльном доме, полном моих друзей. Не много дней назад, распластавшись на Северусе, придавив его своей тяжестью к кровати. Не тогда, когда я еще был Ремусом.  
  
Превращение. Оно не останавливается ни на секунду. Мое тело ломается и трансформируется только в полнолуние, но трансформация души не прекращалась, ни на секунду с тех самых пор, когда Фенрир погрузил в меня свои когти и клыки. Я хватался за человеческое в себе, стараясь удержаться на краю, остаться самим собой, даже не понимая толком, кто я есть.  
  
Я держался подальше от любой жестокости, от драк, от крови – мне были противны выходки Мародеров, но я не мог позволить себе вмешаться в этот конфликт, потому что бежал от любого столкновения как от огня, в страхе потерять контроль, а затем и себя.  
  
Да. Я ставил свое душевное спокойствие выше Северуса.  
  
Книги, театры и кино. Чай в теплой кружке. Долгие, бесконечные разговоры. Взгляды. Нежность.  
  
Одежда, часы, магия. Поезд, чемоданы. Квартиры, меняющиеся одна за другой, не способные превратиться в настоящий дом, куда можно было бы вернуться.  
  
Есть место только одному превращению в моей жизни.  
  
Фенрир Сивый, лежащий рядом на мокрой от росы траве. Холодная, колкая, трава уже не может причинить мне боли – я разорван, вдоль и поперек, волосы слиплись в крови. Магия все залечит позже, все, кроме ровного, аккуратного отпечатка – след, который он оставил мне на теле. Не нападая, не питаясь мной – уже после, размахнувшись, лапой по груди – целил в сердце, но полосы остались выше. Четыре ровные царапины, четыре шрама когтистой лапы.  
  
Фенрир намеренно оставил свой след на моем теле – он метил принадлежащее ему.  
  
Фенрир оставил свой след внутри меня, как оставляют волки следы на ровном снегу.  
  
Но сердце его полосы, его следы все же не смогли задеть. Я вижу в этом добрый знак. Я вижу в этом надежду.  
  
Фенрир Сивый, насмешливо и ласково сжимающий мое запрокинутое лицо в своей огромной, неуклюжей лапе – даже с рассветом, став человеком, он словно бы не до конца вернулся к прежнему облику... Его руки, огромные и грубые, походили на звериные лапы.  
  
Фенрир Сивый, довольный и расслабленный, как после секса, лежит на траве, в крови и росе, и шепчет изодранному пятилетнему мальчишке:  
  
«Я сделал тебе одолжение, ты не сразу поймешь это. Я и не тороплюсь. Ты придешь ко мне, когда наступит нужное время. Не плачь, детеныш».  
  
Сколько дней прошло, сколько дней осталось? Я не знаю времени. Я теряю связь с реальным миром. Здесь, в общине, своя реальность, свои законы, своя правда.  
  
Поначалу мне было тяжело. Мне было страшно наблюдать за тем, как другие люди, такие же, как и я, ведут себя, словно животные. Звериные повадки, звериный рык из человечьего тела. Я боялся, что слишком отличаюсь от них, что они не примут меня, почуяв чужака, почуяв человека.  
  
А потом я боялся, что они примут меня, что почуют во мне того, кем я и являюсь, как бы себя не обманывал.  
  
Зверь.  
  
Чем больше времени проходило, тем легче я перенимал их образ жизни. Я привык, как привыкают к новому месту дети, как когда-то я привык к Хогвартсу. Поначалу, приехав туда, я разрывался тоской и страхом. Писал домой, даже плакал ночами, как многие другие первокурсники. Но потом Хогвартс стал моим домом – пожалуй, тем домом, куда я хотел бы вернуться. Так и здесь – сейчас мне уже не кажется диким, что мы спим на земле, что ни у кого нет зубной щетки, и время определяется по солнцу. Это правильно. Так и должно быть.  
  
Здесь нет зеркал, но представляю, как я сейчас выгляжу. Тело покрыто грязью и мелкими ссадинами. Одежды практически нет – то, в чем я пришел, давно уже стало негодным тряпьем. Меня не смущает нагота – никогда не смущала. Наверно, еще один признак моей звериной натуры. Я помню, как отводил взгляд Северус, когда я готовился к трансформации. Я даже не сразу понял, в чем дело – так естественно для меня ходить без одежды. Это же всего лишь тело. Но, возможно, будь я человеком – настоящим, полноценным – я бы считал по-другому.  
  
На шее у меня болтается клык. Вообще, Ульфрик против любых украшений. «Сорвите с себя остатки навязанной вам людьми шелухи». Ульфрик умен, начитан, он образованней, чем хочет показать. Иногда я думаю, кем он был прежде – до того, как стал волком. Его обратили поздно, уже в зрелом возрасте. Мне кажется, он был профессором – его речи звучат напыщенно и заумно, а попытки изображать деревенского простака неуклюжи. Знаю, Ульфрик пытается походить на Фенрира. Но это невозможно. Фенрир - оратор от природы. Ему не нужно стараться, изображать кого-то.  
  
Фенрир свободен. И потому опасен.  
  
Ульфрик не стал придираться к моему украшению на шее. Это клык, а значит, почти трофей. Кроме того, это не простая безделушка – драконьи клыки очень редки, достать их могут единицы. Это не что-то такое, что можно купить в лавочке в Косом Переулке.  
  
Чарли пожертвовал его для целей Ордена. Орден требует жертв снова и снова. Чарли отдал любимую безделушку, мне, возможно, придется отдать что-то куда более значимое.  
  
Альбус сделал порт-ключ, на крайний случай. Не то что бы я не мог аппарировать – палочка спрятана в лесу, надежно, никто не знает про этот мой тайник, но всякие случаи могут быть. Меня могут держать взаперти. Палочку могут отобрать. Мало ли. Тогда достаточно будет надавить большим пальцем на острие клыка. Порт-ключ зачарован на мою кровь, и перенесет меня на площадь Гриммо. Это рискованно, но дом номер 12 все равно не сможет увидеть тот, кто не состоит в Ордене.  
  
Я стараюсь не думать о тех ситуациях, в которых мне придется спешно возвращаться. Люди в общине разные – есть те, к которым я стараюсь не приближаться, но есть и другие. Все они понятны мне – теперь, прожив с ними… неизвестно сколько времени… я могу понять, что движет ими, когда они злы, или когда ласковы, когда кричат, бьют или плачут.  
  
Та же постоянная трансформация, которая идет внутри меня. С ними все то же. Это словно вдруг, посреди долгого путешествия по чужим странам, оказаться среди земляков. Я смотрю на них, и вижу – как бы они ни старались, как близко бы не подпустили волка, как ни открылись бы своей звериной сути – они все еще страдают. Трансформация не заканчивается на этом. Она не закончится никогда.  
  
«Выпусти его… – шептал Фенрир, склоняясь надо мной и закрывая своим лицом небо. – Твое тело – это клетка. Волк внутри тебя, как в клетке. Отвори клетку. Выпусти волка».  
  
«В каждом человеке, – говорил мне Фенрир, – живет волк. В каждом, поверь мне. Каждый человек – это клетка, со зверем внутри. Оборотни просто научились выпускать своих волков. Вот и вся разница между нами – и ими. Тебе повезло, детеныш. Я помог тебе перегрызть прутья».  
  
Я почти ни с кем не разговариваю. Мой ранг не позволяет мне первым заводить разговор со старшими в стае, а сами они не слишком интересуются приблудным волком, который не умеет сражаться. Со мной говорят только трое.  
  
Одна - женщина с выбитым глазом, помогала мне после приема у Ульфрика. Она смачивала раны резко пахнущим настоем из трав и задумчиво улыбалась. Ее белый глаз, изуродованный чьими-то когтями, влажно поблескивал. Всю левую половину лица избороздили глубокие шрамы. На губах застыла сухая улыбка.  
  
«Не дергайся, лежи смирно, – велела она, соскребая засохшую кровь. И добавила с жалостью, скрытой за усмешкой: – Бедняга Рем, понравился ты вожаку».  
  
В стае у каждого есть псевдоним. Входя в стаю, люди оставляют свои человеческие имена там же, где оставляют память о прошлом, ненужные, бессмысленные в лесу человечьи навыки и умения. Я назвался чужим именем, придя в стаю, а в качестве псевдонима выбрал свое настоящее. Не знаю, почему. Возможно, мне нужна была хотя бы такая малость – свое имя, как напоминание, что я еще Ремус, я еще человек, я прежний. Имя и мысли о Северусе – вот две ниточки, за которые я держался, чтобы не сорваться в пропасть. К счастью, мое имя «говорящее» - оно отлично подходит для волка.  
  
Ульфрик. Вожак. Я действительно ему понравился, к сожалению. У нашего вожака не было постоянной лупы – в том смысле, который придают этому волки. Да, у него была избранная волчица, занимающая самое высокое положение в стае. Но вожак не интересовался женщинами. Для удовлетворения своих потребностей он выбирал волков из низшего звена – мы словно разменные монеты, нас предлагают гостям, охотникам, нас можно взять попользоваться, если вдруг захотелось. Я занимал предпоследнее место в звериной иерархии. К счастью, я не стал изгоем стаи. У нас уже был ярко выраженный изгой – Ромул. От него несло страхом и повиновением. Я боюсь думать, что они сделали, чтобы сломать паренька до такой степени. Я не хочу знать, сколько лет он провел в стае, смирившись со своим положением. Если бы я оказался на его месте, я бы бежал. Но Ромул оставался в стае, не желая, а может, не имея возможности покинуть общину, и терпел ужасное обращение. Он не умел драться, был слабым волком. Этого в стае не прощали.  
  
Но Ульфрик никогда не брал Ромула себе в хижину. Не знаю, в чем здесь причина – был ли омега не в его вкусе или был слишком покорен, или что-то еще. Ульфрик предпочитал меня.  
  
Это случилось в первый раз на третий или четвертый день пребывания в общине. Тогда уже было ясно, что я не охотник, и не боец, а значит, должен подчиняться. Ульфрик вызвал меня к себе поздним вечером. Когда я вошел в хижину, он уже лежал на шкуре. Я сразу понял, что сейчас случится.  
  
Это было похоже на изнасилование. Никаких ласк, никакой подготовки. Никаких слов. Он просто поставил меня на четвереньки и вошел, резко, грубо, удерживая мои бедра. Самое ужасное, что я возбудился от его грубости, от его силы. Но его руки на моем теле, его запах – чужой запах, его хриплые стоны… это было мне отвратительно. Это был не Северус. Я не хотел так.  
  
Со временем я научился представлять себе Северуса во время таких ночных встреч. Я думал о нем, крепко зажмурившись, я думал о его глазах, о его руках, о его тихих, приглушенных стонах, словно бы против воли срывающихся с тонких губ. Мне очень помогло то воспоминание о последней ночи, когда Северус был во мне. Я снова и снова прокручивал это в памяти, пока Ульфрик вбивался в меня. Я думал о Северусе и кончал.  
  
Ульфрику это нравилось – то, что я тоже получаю удовольствие. Хотя он пытался выглядеть жестоким и безжалостным, насилие его не возбуждало. Он удовлетворял свои потребности и не интересовался желанием низших, не заботился об их удовольствии или боли. Он бы брал меня силой, если бы потребовалось, но то, что я научился получать удовольствие рядом с ним, стало для него облегчением. Что бы он ни пытался доказать себе и другим, Ульфрик не был жестоким от природы. Ему не нравилось причинять боль, ему не нравилось убивать.  
  
Ему не нравился его волк.  
  
Смешно – вожак в стае, громче всех кричащий о волчьей натуре, о близости к природе, ненавидел зверя в себе.  
  
Ромул был третьим, кто говорил со мной. Должно быть, оттого, что я говорил с ним. Не думаю, что Ромул привык к беседе, все, что он слышал – мимолетные оскорбления и приказы.  
  
Он дергался от любого прикосновения, от любого звука. Он ждал боли, он ждал наказания за каждое свое слово, за каждое движение. Он не поднимал глаз.  
  
В ночь первого превращения мы все вышли на Волчью поляну. Там, за густыми ветвями и шершавыми, исполосованными когтями стволами, уходящими в небо, была спрятана Арена для превращений и битв. В первую ночь трансформации десятки голых людей стояли под черным небом и ждали скручивающей, разрывающей тело боли. Мы упали на землю одновременно. Голоса слились в общем крике, и ушли к небесам – в жертву луне, нашему кровожадному мучителю.  
  
После превращений волки, оказавшиеся среди себе подобных, мгновенно переходят к выяснению, кто главный и чья это территория. Подчиняясь звериному инстинкту, волки вступают в битву, и проигравший подставляет горло победителю. Так и определяется иерархия.  
  
Я превращался долго и мучительно – человек во мне боролся до последнего, не желая уступать тело волку. Но, в конце концов, волк вырвался наружу, огласив воздух громким предупреждающим воем. Я огляделся и увидел, что многие уже превратились, легко и почти безболезненно. Другие же еще корчились на земле. Бои никогда не затевались прежде, чем последний из нас перекинется. Такое правило ввел Ульфрик – он становился волком одним из последних. Он не мог принять своего зверя, и поэтому, когда волк все же вырывался наружу, то был очень зол и силен, пытаясь схватить как можно больше жизни в свои зубы прежде, чем человек опять прогонит его внутрь своего тела, запрет в ржавую клетку.  
  
Драка была короткой – я никогда не умел драться, превращаясь в закрытом подвале в старом родительском доме, я дрался лишь с самим собой, царапая свое тело и кидаясь на сырые стены. Позже, в Хогвартсе, я уступал первенство рогам оленя и оскалу черной, лохматой псины. Хотя они не были волками, я чувствовал в них главных, я признавал их власть надо мной, как признавал ее в человечьем обличье – Джеймс и Сири были вожаками, всегда. Но для них это была игра – для меня же стало роком. Позже, превращаясь под действием зелья, я не дрался уже ни с кем, только выл на луну, угрожая ей, бессильно и бессмысленно, пока круглое белое лицо ее насмехалось надо мной.  
  
На Арене я был повержен кем-то из среднего звена – подставил шею, жалобно скуля, почувствовал хватку чужих зубов, не сомкнувшихся, не разорвавших шкуры, а лишь предупреждающих – «я главный. Ты будешь мне подчиняться».  
  
Ромул к тому времени уже лежал, распластавшись, на земле, в позе полного подчинения.  
  
Когда с борьбой за власть было покончено, Ульфрик протяжно завыл и скрылся среди деревьев, и мы пошли за ним. Мелькали лапы, отталкиваясь от сырой земли, запахи ночи кружили голову, смешивались, врывались в сознание. Уши ловили шорохи, чужое дыхание рядом, – дыхание таких, как я. Это была безумная ночь. Это была прекрасная ночь.  
  
И после трех превращений, после трех ночей погони и бешеной свободы я понял, в чем главная опасность моего задания. Я не боялся больше, что меня раскроют, что нашу стаю отправят атаковать невинных людей, что Ульфрик убьет меня в пылу страсти.  
  
Я боялся, что не захочу возвращаться назад, в реальный мир. С каждым днем все сильней и сильней я хотел остаться здесь, среди таких как я. Конечно, я не поддерживал Волдеморта и не забыл про задание, назначенное мне Орденом, но все это отошло на задний план. Столько лет я сражался с самим собой, мучаясь от боли и сомнений, столько лет я жил в клетке из страха, был несвободен, чувствовал себя чужим – везде, всюду, чувствовал себя меченным, не черной меткой, но когтями Фенрира. А теперь я чувствовал себя…  
  
Дома.  
  
Человек во мне кричал, возмущался: как можно хотеть остаться там, где тебя рвут когтями, вжимают лицом в грязь, осыпают насмешками, насилуют и могут послать на смерть в любой момент?! Человек во мне взывал: а как же Северус, как же Сириус и Гарри, как же Орден и все те, кто остались в доме на Гриммо? Как же твой долг, как же твоя душа, как же твое имя, Ремус?  
  
Но словно мы теперь поменялись местами – волк, невидимый постороннему взгляду, занял тело, а человек расшатывал прутья клетки, отчаянно крича.  
  
В смятении и страхе я уходил подальше ото всех, прячась среди высокой травы, наблюдая за тем, как солнце движется по небу, как раскачивает ветер верхушки худых деревьев. Я думал о Северусе, повторяя его имя как заклинание, следуя вслед за воспоминаниями о нем, как за путеводной звездой. Я вспоминал Северуса, чтобы помнить себя.  
  
Но иногда мне вспоминался Фенрир, его глаза, глядящие на меня уверенно и властно.  
  
«Тебе скажут, я заразил тебя. Но на самом деле – я тебя вылечил».  
  
  
  
Мы чистили шкуры, выполняли грязную работу, когда за нами пришел Амарок.  
  
У нас с Ромулом как раз состоялся один из тех коротких разговоров, которыми я стал дорожить, как некой редкой ценностью. Ромул, поначалу вообще не осмеливавшийся говорить, только отвечавший коротко и тихо на мои вопросы, постепенно учился доверять мне. Возможно, он не так боялся меня, как остальных, потому что я был лишь чуть выше его по положению. Может, ему просто хотелось хоть с кем-то поговорить.  
  
Он осторожно коснулся клыка, висящего у меня на шее, пока я работал скребком, счищал грязь и кровь с изнаночной стороны шкуры. Я поднял на Ромула глаза, и тот поспешно отвернулся. Но я уже понял, что тот хочет что-то спросить.  
  
– Говори, – подбодрил я его, возвращаясь к работе.  
  
– Красиво, – тихонько прошептал он. Я рассмеялся, и он испуганно дернулся, вскидывая на меня глаза. – Я что-то не то…  
  
– Да нет, просто я все ждал, когда же ты это скажешь. Ты ведь все время смотришь на него.  
  
Это правда – с нашей первой встречи Ромул взгляда не отводил от клыка, как зачарованный.  
  
– Мне он нравится... – неуверенно сообщил Ромул, скорее спрашивая, чем утверждая. – Это… чей?  
  
– Драконий, конечно, – Ромул недоверчиво взглянул на меня, тут же снова отводя глаза. – Может быть, я когда-нибудь подарю его тебе, – бездумно добавил я, и Ромул слабо улыбнулся. Тут подошел Амарок, молодой напыщенный мальчишка, раздувающийся от собственной важности – Ульфрик позволял ему крутиться неподалеку, используя как гонца. Вслед за парнем, тихонько переговариваясь между собой, шло несколько волчиц из низших.  
  
Волчицы были куда более жестокими, чем волки. После превращения они дрались только между собой, дрались ожесточенно, забывая, что это всего лишь проявление власти, а не настоящий бой. Волки сражались с волчицами крайне редко, помня, что часто драка волчиц заканчивалась смертью – соперницы не хотели уступать до последнего, используя любые приемы, любые хитрости, с пугающей злостью кидаясь друг на друга.  
  
Ромул испуганно сжался и спрятался за моим плечом, глядя на женщин – ему доставалось от них чаще, чем от мужчин в общине. Мне едва хватило смелости не сдвинуться с места, хотя это было рискованно. Заступаться за кого-либо в стае может один только Ульфрик, другие лишены этой возможности. Если бы я захотел защитить Ромула, это бы автоматически бросило вызов Ульфрику, и нам пришлось бы сразиться – скорее всего, дело закончилось бы моей смертью.  
  
К счастью, Амарок не обратил внимания на движение Ромула, равнодушно бросив нам:  
  
– Идите за мной. Вы будете предложены гостю.  
  
Мы двинулись вслед за процессией, и я уловил краем уха шепот одной из волчиц:  
  
– …Пожиратель. Говорят, они любят использовать магию, чтобы пытать. Даже в сексе. Лишь бы не меня…  
  
Пожиратель в общине. Пожиратель. Кто-то, кого я знаю? Узнает ли он меня? Закончится ли на этом моя миссия? Мысли метались в голове, как испуганные птицы. Почему мы не предусмотрели этого – что в общине может появиться кто-нибудь из Пожирателей? Может, если я буду все время смотреть вниз, он не станет разглядывать мое лицо? Или лучше сейчас же попытаться сбежать, пока еще не поздно?  
  
Я заставил себя успокоиться. Возможно, это кто-то из новичков, пытающийся выслужиться перед Волдемортом. Возможно, он даже не знает о существовании Ордена. На крайний случай у меня есть порт-ключ.  
  
Нас завели в темную хижину, и я задержал дыхание, оглушенный запахом крови. Здесь проходили показательные наказания. Здесь пролилось много моей крови, и не только моей. Ульфрик любил дисциплину.  
  
Ромул рядом со мной задрожал. Он был напуган и старался держаться поближе ко мне. Ульфрик уже ждал нас, стоя посреди хижины. В темном углу спиной к нам стоял Пожиратель. Ульфрик взмахнул рукой, и мы встали на колени, вытянули руки вперед в позе смирения, уткнувшись лицом в дощатый пол.  
  
Я слышал шаги, заскрипели доски, и прежде, чем в поле зрения появились черные блестящие ботинки, я уже знал.  
  
Сердце замерло и снова пустилось в бег. Я зажмурился от облегчения и счастья, пряча слезы, и кусая губы до крови, чтобы они не растянулись в широкую улыбку. Мне нужно было сдерживаться – Ульфрик мог почуять мою радость, так же, как я чуял страх, сомнение и волнение человека в этой комнате.  
  
Так же, как я чувствовал его родной, знакомый запах.  
  
Так пахнет мой Северус.  
  
  
  
Мы сидим на кровати, молча, не глядя друг на друга. Вся радость, вся эйфория испарилась, уступив место раскаянью. Словно в присутствии Северуса моя человеческая натура вернулась, и все, что казалось мне естественным и простительным, теперь стало видно в настоящем свете.  
  
Рассказал ли ему Ульфрик? «А вот моя любимая подстилка – Ремус. Он очень славно стонет, когда кончает подо мной». А даже если и не рассказал – какая разница, ведь я знаю, что это было! Я подставлял задницу другому мужчине, вожаку, безропотно, я пытался скрыть от самого себя, что мне нравилось подчиняться ему. Я не сделал ни одной попытки избежать этого, я не боролся за свою честь. Чем я лучше шлюхи, которой пользуется любой? Тем, что, помимо всего прочего, я получаю удовольствие от этого грязного секса. Я думаю о Северусе, кончая, но во мне в этот момент находится другой человек.  
  
Хуже того – я был так близок к предательству. Я всерьез размышлял о том, чтобы остаться здесь, в общине, бросив Орден, не выполнив задание, трусливо сбежав от Войны, в которой вынуждены сражаться даже дети. Хорош я, нечего сказать. Я собирался бросить всех, и Северуса тоже – после того, как поклялся, что буду с ним, что останусь рядом, навсегда, что никогда не предам его.  
  
Столько лет я стоял рядом и смотрел, как ему причиняют боль, а теперь, – теперь я чуть не стал еще одним его мучителем.  
  
Если, конечно, я теперь нужен Северусу. Я не обвиню его, если он отпрянет в отвращении от меня. Я испачкан, я использован… и это уже не изменишь. Волк внутри меня победил, а человек трусливо предпочел отвернуться и притвориться, что ничего не произошло – ведь так я и поступал всю свою жизнь, пытаясь убежать от борьбы. Поддался, поддался, побежден.  
  
Северус поднимает на меня глаза, и я решаюсь встретиться с его взглядом. Черные, внимательные глаза глядят с жалостью. Представляю, как я сейчас выгляжу – практически голый, кожа покрыта ранами и ссадинами, синяками и кровоподтеками. Лицо поросло щетиной. Мои ногти стали длинными, звериными, под них черной каймой забилась грязь и земля. Кожа липкая от пота. И взгляд – как у побитой собаки.  
  
Я просто жалок.  
  
Пытаюсь улыбнуться, растянуть губы в своей дежурной резиновой улыбке, и с ужасом понимаю, что они дрожат. И вот я сижу и плачу перед ним, не в силах скрыть слезы, не в силах даже руки к лицу поднять, смиренно сложив их на коленях, сгорбившись на наколдованной кровати.  
  
Ничего уже не будет по-прежнему между нами. Вот мы сидим здесь, он проделал долгий и опасный путь, чтобы оказаться рядом со мной, а чем я встретил его? Очередным предательством, трусостью, улыбкой, которая тоже – предательство, тоже – обман. Улыбкой для чужих.  
  
Мы чужие? О чем мы будем говорить, два таких далеких человека, он, в своем черном одеянии, с этой испуганной жалостью во взгляде, сжавший тонкие, аристократические пальцы, и я – голый и трясущийся от слез.  
  
Нет, ничего теперь не будет…  
  
Он обнимает меня так резко и порывисто, что я охаю, ощутив боль в избитом теле. Северус держит меня, крепко, сцепив руки у меня за спиной, и утыкается носом мне в шею.  
  
– Не надо… – жалобно бормочу я. – Я грязный, я воняю.  
  
– Ты пахнешь бергамотом, – глухо сообщает он куда-то мне в шею. Я смеюсь сквозь слезы.  
  
– Бергамот? Что за глупости. Я давно не мылся, Северус.  
  
– Бергамот, – упрямо повторяет он, еще сильнее прижимая меня к себе.  
  
И что-то ломается во мне. Я цепляюсь за него, царапая грубую ткань, плачу, в голос, не стесняясь, кричу и вою, как зверь, вцепившись в его плечи, обхватив его, с отчаяньем погибающего.  
  
Вся боль, все сомнения и страхи, ужас последних дней, моих терзаний, моей борьбы, ночных шорохов и запаха крови, ржавых прутьев и ласковой улыбки Фенрира, рук Ульфрика и травяного лечебного настоя, – все это выходит из меня вместе со слезами, оставляя только блаженную пустоту, легкость, освобождение.  
  
Когда я затихаю, он начинает мягко поглаживать мою спину, проводя пальцами по шрамам. Я дышу его запахом, дышу Северусом, закрыв глаза и положив голову ему на плечо. Шершавая ткань царапает мокрую щеку, но это ничего. Это ничего.  
  
Наконец я отстраняюсь от него, чтобы что-то сказать, но он предупреждающе поднимает палец. Потом машет палочкой, возводя вокруг хижины какие-то барьеры. Я узнаю Заглушающее заклинание, остальные мне незнакомы. Конечно, я совсем забыл об этом, и чуть не выдал нас обоих – волки не стыдятся подглядывать, когда есть такая возможность, и подслушать нас могут запросто. Когда Северус убирает палочку, я улыбаюсь ему уже по-настоящему.  
  
– Шпион.  
  
Он усмехается, пожимает плечами.  
  
– Осторожность не повредит.  
  
– Говоришь, как Хмури.  
  
– Видишь, что со мной делает вынужденное общение с этими людьми.  
  
– Тебе… очень тяжело там приходится? – спрашиваю его негромко, и он морщится.  
  
– Чушь. Люпин, ты весь избит и изранен, находишься среди наших потенциальных врагов, и собираешься мне сочувствовать?! Ты просто неисправим.  
  
Он вдруг с несвойственной ему нежностью касается кончиками пальцев шрама на моей груди.  
  
– Этот новый.  
  
– После первого превращения, – и, заметив его тревожный взгляд, добавляю: – Теперь они проходят гораздо легче.  
  
– Я уже подготовил тебе новое зелье.  
  
– Спасибо. Сколько я уже здесь?  
  
– Если по твоему времени, то полтора месяца.  
  
Я качаю головой. Так мало. Так много. Даже не знаю.  
  
– Как там все? Гарри в порядке?  
  
– Ты действительно хочешь сейчас говорить об этом? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Северус. Я наслаждаюсь знакомым выражением на любимом лице – бровь приподнята, губы кривятся в недоумении, глаза смотрят насмешливо и внимательно. Северус. Как я скучал. – Ты устал. Давай ляжем.  
  
Он укутывает меня в одеяло, и устраивается рядом. Я наслаждаюсь давно забытым ощущением – лежать на мягкой, широкой кровати. Мне этого не хватало. Северус обхватывает меня руками, прижимаясь в объятии, я тянусь к нему за поцелуем, но дотягиваюсь только до подбородка и целую его. Северус что-то невнятно мычит.  
  
– Я… Северус, я не уверен, что сейчас смогу…  
  
– Ты что, с ума сошел, Люпин? – шипит он. – Лежи уже спокойно, никто не собирается тебя насиловать.  
  
Я замираю, и он мгновенно напрягается. Через некоторое время раздается:  
  
– Ох… Люпин, я…  
  
Я отстраняюсь, боюсь заглянуть ему в лицо. Резкий, насыщенный запах боли смешивается с ароматом нежности и отчаяния. Я поднимаю глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. У Северуса на лице страдание, он пристально смотрит на меня, увеличив расстояние между нами.  
  
«Прости меня, – хочется сказать мне. – Прости, за то, что я позволил сделать это со мной. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне. Скажи, что я тебе не противен. Пожалуйста…»  
  
– Прости меня, – вдруг говорит Северус тихим, тусклым голосом. – Прости, что я не смог тебя защитить. За то, что позволил им сделать это с тобой. За то, что не был рядом. Я… Ремус, я… – он закрывает глаза, часто дышит, – пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не должен был этого говорить. Я не должен был приходить сюда. Я не должен был отпускать тебя. Я все испортил…  
  
Северус вздрагивает, когда я прикасаюсь к нему – несмело, ожидая, что он оттолкнет мою руку.  
  
– Ты… ты назвал меня по имени? Ты сказал: «Ремус»?  
  
Он улыбается, слабо, бледно, одними уголками губ.  
  
– Ну, ведь это твое имя, верно?  
  
– Раньше ты обходился «Люпиным».  
  
– У меня случайно вырвалось, – ворчливо признается он, потом становится серьезным. – Если я… если я тебя сейчас поцелую, тебе не будет неприятно?  
  
Мне хочется засмеяться от облегчения.  
  
– Целуй. Только учти, я зубы уже очень давно не чистил.  
  
– Это поправимо, – ухмыляется он, а потом просовывает язык мне в рот.  
  
Мы не спим всю ночь, прижимаясь друг к другу. Иногда мы молчим, и Северус снова трогает мои шрамы с задумчивой нежностью. Иногда мы негромко о чем-нибудь переговариваемся, о какой-нибудь ерунде, вроде нового заскока Хмури или стряпни Молли, или чего-нибудь еще в этом роде. Никто из нас не поднимает серьезных тем. Северус не расспрашивает о моем житье в общине, и я благодарен ему за это. Его понимание, его забота, его любовь – меня словно завернули в большое теплое одеяло, и сказали, что все будет хорошо. Сказали так, что хочется этому верить. И я верю.  
  
Когда наступает рассвет, и я все реже и невнятней отвечаю ему, погружаясь в сон, он осторожно целует меня в висок.  
  
– Ремус… – говорит он тихонько.  
  
Потом ему пора. Кровать снова стала шкурой, и я улыбаюсь, подумав о тыкве и карете.  
  
Когда он уходит, я не выхожу из хижины, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед, на его прямую черную спину. Я ложусь на шкуру и жду, когда придет Одноглазая – обычно она приходит после «ночных встреч», чтобы привести в порядок низших, подлечить их, отвести к реке, если они сами не могут ходить. Пару раз и такое случалось – я видел, как она почти несла на себе тоненьких истощенных девушек-волчиц, побывавших в хижине у охотников. Она опускала их в воду и отмывала кровь, а они глядели на небо спокойным, затуманенным взором.  
  
Одноглазая вошла в хижину почти сразу, как Северус ушел. Она склонилась надо мной, присев на край шкуры.  
  
– Повреждений нет, – заметила она.  
  
– Он не бил. Только оскорблял, – лгу я, закрывая глаза. Теперь, когда Северус ушел, я так отчетливо ощущаю его отсутствие, словно у меня отрубили ногу или руку. Я плохой актер, но сейчас мне даже не надо играть – вид у меня раздавленный.  
  
– Вот как, – хмыкает волчица, помогая мне встать. – Старый знакомый, что ли?  
  
– Я его не знаю, – ровно отвечаю я, встречая ее испытующий взгляд. Здоровый глаз глядит цепко и пристально, а второй, белый, похож на мутный шар предсказаний Трелони. Мне кажется, я вижу в нем мое будущее.  
  
После паузы, долгой, тянущейся целую вечность, Одноглазая пожимает плечами.  
  
– Как скажешь. Пойдем, помогу тебе отмыться.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

_Как же мне возвратиться, тебя возвратить  
Нам не надо прощаться, надо только простить  
Этот бред он мне, видимо, вписан в роду_

_Сурганова; стихи С.Голубевой_

  
  
  
**Гарри**  
  
Я поднимаюсь по лестнице и вижу близнецов, ошивающихся около моей двери. Они о чем-то вполголоса шепчутся, склонив друг к другу лохматые рыжие головы. Рука Джорджа крепко вцепилась в плечо Фреда… или наоборот. Я замираю в полумраке лестницы, и мне хочется уйти, чтобы им не мешать, хотя они ждут меня возле моей комнаты.  
  
Наконец, один из них замечает меня, и тут же оба расплываются в улыбках.  
  
– Эй, Гарри! Ты чего там стоишь?  
  
Говорят они так, что сразу исчезает ощущение, будто я здесь лишний.  
  
– Послушай, друг, у нас к тебе есть предложение, – сияет Фред.  
  
– Дело на миллиард галеонов! – заговорщически шепчет Джордж.  
  
И у меня возникает плохое предчувствие.  
  
***  
  
– Герой хренов! – шепчет Рон, согнувшись в три погибели и почти ныряя с головой в недра старинного шкафа с завитушками. – Вечно тебе больше всех надо…  
  
– Близнецы попросили, а я согласился… – развожу я руками, и Рон передразнивает писклявым голосом из глубины шкафа:  
  
– «Близнецы попросили, а я согласился!» – вот пусть близнецы сами и лезли бы! Им нагоняй получить, как чихнуть. Мама меня убьет! Нет, старинное проклятье Блэков меня убьет! Или твой озверевший крестный меня убьет!  
  
– Да не тронет он тебя... – бурчу. Сириус уже никого не тронет. Он уже неделю сидит и пялится в стенку, подгребая к себе бутылки, в которых еще что-то плещется. Не знаю, как уходят в запой, но, кажется, именно так.  
  
– Ты уверен, что здесь нет… ай, мама… пауков?  
  
– Давай я сам гляну, Рон, – устало вздыхаю я, но Рон только дрыгает тощей ногой, торчащей из-за открытых створок шкафа, оглушительно чихает и продолжает ворчать себе под нос что-то ругательное.  
  
– Ты смотри там, смотри, чтобы никто не шел.  
  
Да смотрю я, смотрю. Уже сам не рад, что согласился грабить алкогольный шкаф Сириуса… устраивать попойку под носом у миссис Уизли, в доме, полном взрослых… Близнецы, конечно, очень убедительно мне все расписали – и как это будет весело, и как нам всем нужно расслабиться, и как девчонки скисли, и что день рождения мой стоит отрепетировать.  
  
Рон все ворчит и ворчит. Ему вообще все это не нужно – ему для счастья хватает Гермионы. Я тоже не горю желанием устраивать попойку, но, с другой стороны, чем больше мы выпьем алкоголя из личного запаса Сириуса, тем быстрее вся эта дрянь закончится, и Сириус придет, наконец, в норму.  
  
Я не могу смотреть на него такого. С тех пор, как уехал Ремус, Сириус не выходит из своей комнаты. Он сидит на полу, рядом с кроватью и смотрит на стену, обхватив рукой очередную бутылку. Когда допивает, швыряет бутылку в стену – там уже весь пол усеян осколками. Сначала миссис Уизли пугалась, прибегала на шум… теперь уже никто не реагирует. Миссис Уизли запретила мне заходить к нему в комнату. Но я все равно захожу.  
  
Не уверен, что Сириус вообще меня замечает, когда я прихожу и сажусь рядом с ним. Сначала он улыбался, отвечал на мои вопросы, а теперь только смотрит перед собой, и взгляд у него такой растерянный, такой тоскливый – выть в пору.  
  
Я помню, каким волшебным, невероятным, сверкающим он казался мне в ту ночь, – в ночь нашей первой встречи. Нет, я никогда не видел Сириуса таким, какой он есть.  
  
Сначала я представлял его таким вот монстром, ужасом ходячим, с огромным кривым ножом. Конечно, меня же все им пугали – мол, придет Сириус, и убьет тебя, как тех тринадцать магов…  
  
А потом, когда все стало понятно, и про Сириуса, и про Петтигрю, и Сириус предложил мне пожить с ним… блин. Я же чуть не взлетел – вот прямо там. Сириус для меня всем был, в то лето, пока я жил у Дурслей и мечтал, как мы будем с ним жить однажды… и потом, когда присылал мне письма весь четвертый курс, и даже один раз появился в камине. Он рос и рос у меня в воображении, пока не вымахал с Хагрида, нет, даже больше. Он был кем-то вроде солнца, вокруг которого вращаются все остальные планеты. Мой единственный настоящий родственник – Дурсли не в счет. Мой прекрасный крестный. Сириус.  
  
И как же стыдно видеть его таким сейчас. Таким… разваливающимся. Таким отчаявшимся. Стыдно почему-то мне, словно я должен отвести глаза, словно я должен притвориться, что не вижу.  
  
Беспокойство за Сириуса стало уже привычным и постоянным чувством, зудящим, жужжащим над ухом, надоедливым, как головная боль. Наверное, потому, что я не испытываю никаких других эмоций, ничего больше не чувствую, кроме беспокойства, оно вырастает в невероятную, уродливую громадину, заставляющую меня вести себя, как наседка, как миссис Уизли. Сириус ненавидит, когда его опекают – сколько раз он смеялся над миссис Уизли, и даже над Ремусом, называя его «волком-наседкой»? А теперь он о Ремусе не говорит. И если я вдруг произношу его имя, смотрит еще тоскливей. И мне хочется ударить себя чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове. Или найти Ремуса и ударить его.  
  
Или Снейпа. О-о, как мне хочется ударить Снейпа. Пришибить его. Впечатать носом в пол.  
  
«Мис-стер Пот-тер». Урод вонючий.  
  
– Держи, – Рон вытаскивает пыльные бутылки, разномастные – в некоторых что-то коричневое – Огден или виски, или что-то еще. В других – зеленое, янтарное, прозрачное. Бутылок много, я обхватываю их руками, прижимая к себе, они щетинятся горлышками. – Осторожней! – ворчит Рон, когда одна пузатая чуть не вываливается из рук. – Как мы их потащим по лестнице? Обязательно же кто-нибудь выглянет! Гарри! Как ты умудрился вообще потерять свою мантию-невидимку??!  
  
Он ворчит всю дорогу. Даже не знал, что рыжие умеют так ворчать. Думаю, Рон пошел в маму.  
  
– Зачем ты с этим связался? Больше близнецов слушай. Нам попадет, ох, чувствует моя задница, нам попадет… – причитает он, и я не выдерживаю:  
  
– Рон! Я же пошел сам бутылки доставать, тебя с собой не звал, ты сам вперед меня ломанулся. Если тебе это все так не нравится, зачем ты со мной увязался?  
  
Рон несколько секунд сохраняет на лице выражение обиженного недоумения. Наконец, он моргает рыжими ресницами и отворачивается.  
  
– Герой хренов, – бурчит он.  
  
***  
  
Комната запечатана Чарами Заглушаемости, «Кучерявые Пикси» завывают свой последний хит из громоздкого МагРадио, разномастные стаканы разбросаны по ковру, пахнет гриффиндорской гостиной после квиддичной победы.  
  
– Напомни, почему именно в нашей комнате нужно было все это устраивать? – уточняет Джинни недовольно. Через час она уже не злится, хохочет и прыгает вокруг меня, изображая нимфу, наступает на чей-то стакан и охает. Гермиона вытаскивает осколки и колдует над пораненной ногой, пока Джинни запрокидывает голову и фонтаном разбрызгивает вишневый ликер, надув щеки.  
  
Джордж и Фред подсовывают всем свои леденцы, но мы не вчера родились. Играем в подрывные карты, проигравший ест целую горсть Коварного Угощения от Уизли. Рон долго потом дуется в углу, стесняясь торчащего из порванных на заднице джинсов петушиного хвоста. Я подхожу, обнимаю его за плечи.  
  
– Ну, ты же говорил, что чувствуешь задницей… видимо, это оно и было… – пытаюсь сформулировать мысль я, Рон краснеет, зло сжимает губы, а потом вдруг начинает ржать, привалившись к стенке, и я тоже, мы хохочем, я сползаю на пол, Рон весь трясется от хохота, и ни один из нас не может толком объяснить, над чем смеется.  
  
На самом деле, мне даже не смешно.  
  
***  
  
Это как с чаем. В последнее время я не кладу сахар. Знаете, мне теперь никогда не бывает слишком сладко. Даже если восемь ложек сахара сыпануть – все равно пресный вкус какой-то. Так что я не кладу сахара совсем.  
  
С музыкой то же – как бы громко я ни включал, слишком громко мне не будет. Лучше вообще музыку не слушать.  
  
Ни сладко, ни громко, ни жарко, ни холодно. Мне никогда не будет по-настоящему больно. Мне никогда не будет по-настоящему смешно.  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что я умер.  
  
Что я умер – я, а не Седрик. В ту ночь. Иногда это такое реальное чувство, что даже не по себе. И тогда я думаю – может, так оно и было. Поэтому я так странно себя чувствую… то есть, не чувствую. Потому что я просто умер, но, как и все умершие, думаю, что жив. Вот только ощущения другие. Притухшие.  
  
И еще мне иногда снится такой сон… очень… э-э-э… реалистичный такой. Вот как будто вспышка, и на квиддичное поле вываливается из воздуха Седрик. Я-то не видел, как оно все было – мне не до того было, но, думаю, я так и вывалился в тот день. Седрик падает на грязный газон, небо серое, он одной рукой кубок сжимает, пальцы все никак не расцепит, а другой…  
  
Я мертвый. Совсем-совсем, бесповоротно. Во сне так и происходит. И все замолкают, а потом с трибун бегут люди, вот как ко мне тогда. В тот день. Только сейчас они бегут к Седрику, и тот что-то кричит, он не хочет меня отпускать, но у него меня забирают. И он цепляется за Дамблдора, потому что не может понять, как так вышло – только что я был рядом, живой, а потом…  
  
Его уводит Хмури – как и меня тогда. То есть, не Хмури – ну да не важно. Седрик уходит, шатаясь, позволяет Хмури говорить и говорить, увлекая его за собой – потому что голова у него сейчас пустая. А я лежу. На поле.  
  
И никто не бежит ко мне с криком: «ЭТО МОЙ СЫН!» – ну, как отец Седрика тогда, в тот день. Нет, никто не бежит. Зато народ, столпившийся вокруг пустого места, где Дамблдор щупает мой пульс, которого нет, начинает перешептываться, и голоса их сливаются в один – все громче и громче:  
  
«Это же Гарри Поттер».  
  
А потом:  
  
«Он что, умер?..»  
  
«Не может быть…»  
  
«Как это случилось?»  
  
Но я этого ничего не слышу, потому что мертв, лежу на квиддичном поле, и мне уже все равно.  
  
Потом я, понятно, просыпаюсь, таращусь в темноту, слушаю, как Рон вздыхает, тиская Гермиону на соседней кровати.  
  
А еще… нет, блин, я совсем псих… Еще иногда мне кажется, что я вижу Седрика. Ну, не совсем вижу, но как будто он рядом, тут, просто невидимый. Где-то за тонкой гранью, как за шторкой, которую никак не отодвинешь, но она просвечивает, и можно разглядеть, что там прячется за ней.  
  
Да, как за шторкой в больничном крыле.  
  
Как будто я мертвый, и явился к нему, и он до чертиков меня боится – ну, как призрака, не такого, вроде Безголового Ника, а как неупокоенную душу, как тень человека, убитого на твоих глазах.  
  
И Седрик кричит, и вздыхает, и дрожит, и закрывает глаза, а я рядом, и никуда деться не могу, и уйти не могу, и объяснить ему, как-то успокоить…  
  
Могу только бродить по комнатам в доме на Гриммо, смотреть, как Сириус разбивает бутылки, и беспокоиться.  
  
Однажды я рассказал Сириусу. Ну, не про все, конечно – не про сон. Имя Седрика тоже упоминать не стал. Не знаю, почему, но что-то есть запретное в том, чтобы называть его имя вслух. Вроде как с Волдемортом, но с именем этого козла у меня проблем как раз не возникает.  
  
Мы сидели на полу в комнате Сириуса, дверь была заперта заклинанием, чтобы миссис Уизли опять не пришла и не прогнала меня. Сириус был уже сильно пьян – я вообще его давно трезвым не видел. Но не похоже, что алкоголь его хоть сколько-нибудь веселит или вообще помогает хоть как-то. По-моему, Сириусу становится только хуже, у него лицо с каждой пустой бутылкой все темнее и мрачнее.  
  
И вот я как-то неловко все это вывалил. Начал рассказывать, а потом само пошло – и про то, что больше ничего не чувствую, и что притворяюсь, будто мне весело или грустно, хотя мне не весело и не грустно. Я, блин, ему рассказал про мою Жизнь-Одного-Дня. А когда замолчал, Сириус все так же таращился на стенку, не повернулся ко мне даже. Молчание длилось очень долго, и я даже почувствовал какое-то облегчение, подумав, что Сириус ни слова не слышал, потому что думал о своем. Но потом Сириус вдруг повернулся ко мне, схватил меня за предплечье, крепко так, и подтянул к себе поближе. Его глаза были прямо перед моими, и они были красными, воспаленными. Сириус хрипло сказал:  
  
– Это пройдет.  
  
А больше ничего не сказал. И мы дальше сидели молча. Пока не пришла пора спать, и миссис Уизли не начала свой комендантский обход по коридору.  
  
«Это пройдет».  
  
Я думал, он меня поймет.  
  
***  
  
Где-то во втором часу ночи приходит Тонкс. Она пытается выглядеть взрослой и грозной:  
  
– Что это тут происходит? Вы с ума сошли?!  
  
Но Фред быстро наливает ей полный стакан. Тонкс еще сопротивляется:  
  
– Быстро по кроватям! Спать! Где вы взяли всю эту выпивку?..  
  
Но Фред берет ее под руку, Джордж прицепляется с другой стороны, а через сорок минут они сгружают ее, плачущую, на руки Джинни. Тонкс цепляется одной рукой за стакан, в котором плещется что-то ядовито-зеленое, а другой – за Джинни, и рыдает, отращивая волосы до щиколоток:  
  
– Ненави…и…ижу любовь… почему мне так плохо? Дж-жинни… я так хочу быть просто… просто…  
  
– Как может Люпин так поступать? – спрашиваю я у Гермионы. Она сидит в кресле, обернув ноги свитером Рона, и задумчиво макает палец в полупустой стакан. Она, похоже, единственная среди нас трезвая.  
  
– Как поступать? – рассеянно переспрашивает она, я сажусь на подлокотник ее кресла, сочувственно глядя на Тонкс.  
  
– Как эгоист. Самый настоящий… черт. Ты же знаешь… ну, про Сириуса? И теперь вот Тонкс… да он всех с ума сведет этим своим Сопливусом!  
  
– Если ты говоришь про профессора Снейпа, – холодно обрывает меня Гермиона, прищурившись, - то он и профессор Люпин имеют столько же прав на счастье, как Тонкс или Сириус. Им повезло, они могут сделать друг друга счастливыми. А Сириус хочет сделать счастливым только себя, и ему плевать, если пострадают другие люди.  
  
– Не говори так! Страдает только Сириус! – вяло возражаю я, и Гермиона тычет меня в бок мокрым пальцем.  
  
– А как же ты, Гарри?  
  
Я лезу за новой бутылкой под кровать, а Гермиона переключается на Джорджа, сидящего на полу рядом с креслом.  
  
– Что у тебя случилось? Из-за чего ты расстроен?  
  
– Расстроен? Гермиона, ты сколько уже выпила? – слабо улыбается он, но Гермиона непреклонна:  
  
– Я вообще не пила, к твоему сведению. И я прекрасно вижу, что ты чем-то расстроен.  
  
– Фред! – кричит Джордж через всю комнату брату, занятому попыткой заколдовать уснувшего Рона так, чтобы из ушей у него росли волосы. – Ты слышал, что Гермиона…  
  
– Прекрати, – резко перебивает его Гермиона. – Прекрати цепляться за него, как за спасательный круг.  
  
Джордж умолкает, глядя в пустоту перед собой, и с лицом его творится что-то странное. Мне становится жалко его, и я отвлекаю Гермиону, неуклюже включившись в разговор:  
  
– Эй, Герм… а ты знаешь, что многоточие – единственный знак, который можно поставить где угодно, и это не будет ошибкой?  
  
– Я же просила не сокращать мое имя, – ворчит она, нахмурившись, – и ты… нет, ты, скорее всего, не прав. Наверняка есть случаи, когда многоточие можно поставить неправильно… я должна проверить в пунктуационном словаре. Думаю, его можно будет достать в библиотеке… – она начинает кусать губы, а глаза у нее снова блестят, как бывает всегда, если речь заходит о библиотеке. Джордж, кинув мне благодарный взгляд, сматывается. Гермиона глядит ему вслед, затем смотрит на меня и ухмыляется.  
  
– Ловко, Гарри.  
  
Надеюсь, она не обиделась. Я снова сажусь на подлокотник, заглядываю в горлышко бутылки.  
  
– Знаешь, я на днях снова видел чаек. Помнишь, которые падали…  
  
– Они не падали, Гарри. И это были ласточки.  
  
– А, ну да. Так вот, я видел их – три ча… ой. Три ласточки летели в ряд, как многоточие. Тогда я об этом и задумался – ну, что с многоточием невозможно ошибиться.  
  
– Они не падали, Гарри, – очень серьезно говорит Гермиона, снова макает палец в стакан и облизывает. Смотрит мне в глаза, пристально, слишком внимательно, мне это не нравится.  
  
– Как скажешь, – пожимаю я плечами. – Еще раз, что за птицы были?  
  
– Ласточки. Лас-точ-ки.  
  
– Ласточки, – бормочу я. – Ласточки. Точно.  
  
– Все равно через минуту забудешь... – машет она рукой, оглядывая комнату. Потом вдруг ежится, обхватив себя руками, заворачивается плотнее в свитер Рона – бордовый, связанный миссис Уизли на прошлое Рождество. У Рона такие свитера вместо чехлов для прутьев. – Гарри… вот скажи мне: почему люди всегда притворяются? Почему так боятся признаться, что им грустно?  
  
– Потому что тогда придется всем что-то объяснять? – нервно улыбаюсь я. Гермиона вздыхает, ковыряет дырку в свитере, а потом вдруг поворачивается ко мне и ласково лохматит мои волосы.  
  
– Я проверю про многоточие и точно тебе скажу.  
  
– Спасибо, – бормочу я, и слезаю с подлокотника.  
  
Тонкс уснула, положив голову на колени Джинни. Я смотрю на них, на то, как Джинни ласково перебирает ярко-синие волосы. Потом вдруг Джинни наклоняется, и ее рыжие волосы закрывают лицо Тонкс. Я не уверен, но, кажется, Джинни целует ее в губы. Вроде бы.  
  
Потом Джинни выпрямляется, и встречает мой взгляд. Она смотрит мне в глаза, спокойно, без улыбки, без страха – словно только что не случилось ничего особенного. В конце концов, я отворачиваюсь.  
  
Я просто пьяный. И крыша поехала.  
  
Расталкиваю Рона, уснувшего на подоконнике, и мы выходим в коридор.  
  
В доме тихо, по коридору гуляют холодные сквозняки.  
  
– Мы только проверим, – бормочу я Рону, пока мы крадемся к комнате Сириуса, не наступая на скрипящие половицы под ковром. Рона шатает, и ему приходится прислониться к стене.  
  
– Иди дальше… без меня… – стонет он, сдавленно хихикая. – Брось меня! – он театрально валится в обморок, не рассчитывает силы и падает по-настоящему, громко стукнувшись затылком о стену.  
  
– Тш-ш! – я поднимаю его, но этот дурак тяжелый, и в итоге мы оба валяемся на ковре в коридоре, пытаясь встать, а я еще и зажимаю Рону рот, потому что он неудержимо хихикает, просто фонтан хихиканья какой-то в нем открылся ни с того ни с сего.  
  
К счастью, мы на безопасной территории. Здесь наша с Роном комната, рядом – комната девчонок. Дальше по коридору спальня Тонкс, Сириуса, потом комната Ремуса, дверь Снейпа в конце коридора, и единственный, кого стоит опасаться разбудить – это пресловутый Ужас Хогвартса, упырь сальноволосый. Но если он сейчас выйдет сюда в своей ночной сорочке и с этим вампирским выражением лица к нам пристанет: «минус три тыщи баллов с Грифйфиндора за хождение по ночам!» - то я, клянусь, запущу в него заклятием. И даже не буду на утро жалеть об этом.  
  
Дверь в комнату Сириуса приоткрыта.  
  
Плотные, дурацкие шторы задернуты, и комната наполнена каким-то загробным фиолетовым полумраком. Я едва могу разглядеть скорченную на полу фигуру Сириуса. Он сидит, обхватив себя руками и низко опустив голову. Рон, стоящий рядом со мной, тихонько вздыхает.  
  
Сириус резко вскидывает голову и смотрит на нас двоих, застывших в дверном проеме. Несколько секунд длится немая сцена – мы с Роном словно приросли к месту, а Сириус вглядывается в наши силуэты. Я не вижу его лица, но когда он нарушает тишину, голос его звучит неуверенно и жалобно:  
  
– Рем? Ремус, это ты?..  
  
Рон втягивает со свистом воздух сквозь зубы и отскакивает в сторону. А я… я просто не могу пошевелиться. Сириус пытается встать, но теряет равновесие и заваливается на пол. И с пола, лежа, он тянет ко мне руку и зовет:  
  
– Джеймс.  
  
Меня колотит дрожь, желудок сводит спазмом. Рон хватает меня за шиворот и оттаскивает от двери, прижимает к стене, держит руки зачем-то, и все шепчет, шепчет что-то настойчиво на ухо, но я не могу разобрать ни слова. В комнате Сириуса некоторое время тихо, а потом звенит разбивающееся стекло, и громкий, звериный вой разрывает тишину.  
  
Когда мы возвращаемся в комнату, там ярко горят лампы, орет МагРадио, но все почему-то спят. Спят, как попало и где угодно, только не на кровати. Гермиона почти сползла с кресла, однако же, крепко держит в сжатых пальцах свитер. Близнецы разлеглись на ковре между двумя кроватями, повернувшись лицами друг к другу. Во сне они – просто ангелочки. Джинни и Тонкс лежат в обнимку, кто-то накрыл их одеялом с кровати Джинни.  
  
Мы с Роном ложимся на ковер, на что-то липкое, возможно, это вино – где-то здесь и осколки стакана были. Меня еще тошнит, комната вертится как сумасшедшая, и приходится хвататься за Рона, чтобы куда-нибудь не съехать по наклонному полу. Рон закидывает руки за голову, так, что я носом чуть ли не тычусь в его подмышку, от него пахнет потом и спиртом, хотя спиртом, возможно, пахнет от мокрого ковра. Рон смотрит в потолок, говорит сонно, пьяно и мудро:  
  
– Некоторые люди просто не хотят быть счастливыми.  
  
Легко говорить Рону – у него Гермиона, у него родители, у него… ну, что там у него еще? Да и этого уже достаточно. А у меня до сих пор все плывет перед глазами, и где-то вдалеке воет собака.  
  
Я не знаю, про кого сейчас Рон свою мудрость изрек – про Сириуса, про меня, или просто в пустоту… Но думаю я почему-то о Седрике.  
  
Снова представляю себе, как он возвращается на квиддичное поле с кубком, а может, он и не трогает кубок, я добегаю первым, я хватаюсь за золотую ручку, меня убивает Волдеморт, а Седрик выходит из лабиринта, и все его спрашивают: «Что там случилось?» – но он не может ответить.  
  
А потом он ходит, весь такой мрачный и угрюмый, и носит только черное, и от этого, конечно, еще загадочней и привлекательней, и все девчонки по нему с ума сходят, а про меня сказал речь Дамблдор, и Дурсли снова позволили Дадли заполнить мою комнату своими сломанными игрушками.  
  
А я сплю, и мне все это снится – на самом деле я уже давно глубоко под землей, и мое тело даже начало разлагаться, и по соседству лежат мои родители…  
  
Я думаю обо всем этом, Рон храпит, и мне, что самое поганое, даже сейчас не страшно.  
  
Из той части комнаты, где лежат близнецы, доносится шепот:  
  
– Пойду, верну мантию в его комнату.  
  
– Давай еще полежим немножко.  
  
– Уснем же.  
  
– Все равно Гарри еще не спит.  
  
– С чего ты взял?  
  
– Слышишь, как дышит? Мне кажется, он сейчас блеванет.  
  
– О нет! Только не на беднягу Ронни…  
  
Они тихо смеются, а я лежу, сцепив зубы, и стараюсь дышать через нос, справляясь с приступом тошноты, а в голову, как назло, лезут слизняки и Рон, выплевывающий слизь в огромное жестяное ведро Хагрида. Я падаю в сон, а комната все еще вращается.  
  
Просыпаюсь я через несколько минут – или часов, судя по тому, что за окном уже светло – от того, что меня дергает Рон. Я пытаюсь потереть глаза, но пальцы скользят по стеклам очков – я что, их не снял на ночь? Во рту так погано, будто книззл туда заполз и умер. Я моргаю, пытаясь проснуться, а Рон все дергает и дергает меня за рукав.  
  
– Чего..? – бормочу я, и тут, наконец, замечаю: в центре комнаты стоит миссис Уизли, в сорочке в цветочек, широко расставив ноги и уперев кулаки в бока.  
  
На лице ее то самое выражение, после которого начинаются неприятности.  
  
– Я так и знал! – в ужасе бубнит Рон. – Я же говорил, я говорил тебе!!!.. Я знал, что этим все закончится!  
  
Но это знание его не спасает.  
  
  
  
 **Сириус**  
  
Как горько… вода горькая, наверное, протухла. Нет, это не вода. Это кровь. Смерть. Пахнет смертью. И стены такие холодные.  
  
Холодные.  
  
Не думать, не думать, не думать, не думать…  
  
Не помогает. Не думать ни о чем. Не думать. Не думать. Снова и снова шептать под нос, но не думать. Не думать. Черт. Не думать. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Кто-нибудь. Не думать.  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Этот шепот – прямо мне в уши. Никто не знает, что дементоры умеют шептать. Но больше некому. Ведь это же не безумие? Нет. Нет, я не спятил. Этот шепот в моей голове – я не спятил. Они хотят, чтобы я поверил в безумие. Пошли к черту.  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Не думать, не думать. Другие тоже слышат, я спрашивал. Я превращался в собаку и проходил между прутьев. Я был у других. Те, что еще могли реагировать, те, что могли отвечать на вопросы, сказали – они тоже слышат его, этот шепот.  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Каждый слышит что-то свое. Дементоры пьют наши души, они знают нас. Знают, что прошептать, чтобы убить, уничтожить, сломать. Они отбирают его у меня – отбирают Джеймса.  
  
То, что не смог отобрать Волдеморт. То, что не смог отобрать Питер. Они отбирают у меня шестнадцатилетнего Джеймса, вытянувшегося на берегу озера, с мокрыми после купания волосами. Они отбирают у меня Джеймса, швыряющего Эванс в затылок скомканную бумажку с запиской. Они отбирают у меня Джеймса, спящего рядом, сопящего мне в ухо, между мной и Луни, в Хижине на утро после превращений.  
  
Я вижу их лица, вижу Луни и Сохатого в гриффиндорской спальне, сидящих на своих кроватях, с не распакованными еще чемоданами – только-только с Хогвартс-экспресса. Загорелые, изменившиеся за лето, немного неловкие – после летних каникул всегда почему-то тяжело начинать разговор. Я вижу, как Джеймс улыбается, а Ремус перекладывает книги на тумбочку, жмурясь на солнце.  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Мародерская четверка – больше никогда. Я в гостях у Джеймса и Лили, пытаюсь изобразить интерес к ревущему младенцу – больше никогда. Мы с Ремусом посреди Запретного леса – наперегонки между деревьями, и потом, синхронно, морды к луне – воем хором, пока Сохатый чешет рога о дерево. Больше никогда.  
  
Хогвартс – больше никогда.  
  
Джеймс – больше никогда.  
  
Жизнь – больше никогда.  
  
Ничего, кроме Аз…  
  
Не думать про Азкабан.  
  
Теперь-то я понимаю – мне удалось сбежать, но я рано обрадовался. Да, я сделал то, что до меня не смог ни один волшебник – но я всегда был особенным. И все же общей участи я не избежал.  
  
Они выпили из меня душу.  
  
Не Поцелуем, нет, как бы ни грозился Сопливус в ту ночь в Хогвартсе, когда я пришел за Питером.  
  
Не Поцелуем, а годами шепота, годами холодного присутствия, постепенно забирая у меня все светлое, забирая у меня Джеймса, забирая у меня прошлое, радость, улыбки, воспоминания, забирая у меня человеческий облик, забирая у меня рассудок.  
  
Забирая душу.  
  
Я вырвался оттуда, я сбежал. Просыпаясь ночами в страхе, я слушал, как Ремус повторяет мне это хриплым шепотом:  
  
– Все нормально, Сири, ты смог, ты сбежал, ты туда не вернешься.  
  
Я сбежал. Но проку от этого?  
  
Во мне что-то сдохло и разлагается. Я замечал взгляды Ремуса – он словно пытался разыскать настоящего меня под этим слоем щетины и злого ужаса. Пошел к черту, Ремус. Меня там нет. Там никого нет. Просто оболочка, тело.  
  
Я больше не могу вызвать Патронуса.  
  
Говорят, это могут только те, у кого есть душа. Ремус, понятно, объяснял все иначе:  
  
– Неудивительно, Сири. Они отняли почти все светлые воспоминания, которые у тебя были. Понятно, что ты не сможешь вызвать Патронуса. Это пройдет. Когда у тебя появятся новые счастливые моменты.  
  
И потом, отвечая на мой немой вопрос:  
  
– Они появятся, Сириус. Я обещаю.  
  
Поверил. Чертов Луни. Чертов придурок Луни. Я ему поверил.  
  
Забавно – он мне сказал, что у Гарри боггарт тоже становится дементором. Рассказал, как учил Гарри создавать Патронуса, тренируясь на боггартах. Хорошо натренировал, славно – я смутно помню ту ночь, когда я пришел за Питером, но знаю одно: дементоры были повсюду, и Гарри их прогнал.  
  
Они шептали. Они снова шептали, подбираясь ко мне по траве, по замерзшей поверхности озера:  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Гарри спас меня и хочет повторить свой подвиг. Он снова и снова приходит сюда, ко мне в комнату. Я не могу прогнать его – в одиночестве шепот становится громче, отчетливей. Но в то же время мне тяжело находится рядом с кем-то еще. Я хочу сбежать отсюда, я хочу стать собакой, я хочу бежать по ночным улицам, чувствовать лапами холодный асфальт, сырой от поливальных машин. Хочу вдыхать запахи города, а не тухлый аромат этого проклятого дома.  
  
Самое поганое – Гарри я в тягость. Я всем здесь в тягость. Они провожают меня жалостливыми взглядами, Молли пытается все время впихнуть в меня какую-то еду, хотя меня воротит от одного запаха. Я почти перестал появляться на кухне, а потом и вовсе прекратил выходить из комнаты. Кричер, уродливое создание, приносит мне сюда новые запасы Огдена. Хоть какая-то польза от тупого ошметка.  
  
Похоже, все вздохнули с облегчением, когда я прекратил портить им настроение своим мрачным видом. Они заполнили мой дом шагами, шумом, запахами, пронзительными голосами, стуком, грохотом, вещами, и мне теперь здесь нет места.  
  
Никогда не было, если по-честному.  
  
Я сбежал отсюда много лет назад. Я заявил, что никогда не вернусь – хорошо еще, хватило ума не клясться. Старая ведьма орала мне вслед:  
  
– Убожество! Куда ты пойдешь?! Ты никому не нужен!  
  
Я жил у Джейми целое лето. Лето, которое полностью стерлось у меня из памяти и больше никогда не вернется, даже смутными снами.  
  
Я сказал, что больше сюда не вернусь – но вот я здесь. На днях я сделал еще одну попытку сбежать. Я обернулся собакой, проскользнул мимо Билла – он был постовым, но словно спал на ходу, даже не обратил внимания на огромного черного пса, выбежавшего из дома.  
  
Я побежал куда глаза глядят – пока лапы не заболели.  
  
Я не чувствовал себя свободным.  
  
Под утро я вернулся. Никто и не понял, что я уходил. Дом притянул меня обратно. Чертово фамильное поместье, проклятое жилище. Но не дом держит меня.  
  
Ремус.  
  
Ремус вернется сюда. Он пообещал. Он прошептал мне тогда на прощание, прежде чем аппарировать: «Я вернусь».  
  
Так что я жду. Ночь за ночью. Пью, слушаю шепот в своей голове, бью бутылки и вою. Каждую ночь без Ремуса.  
  
Каждую поганую бесконечную ночь.  
  
Я как собака, веревкой привязанная к столбу. Я могу бежать изо всех сил, но рано или поздно веревка закрутится вокруг столба, столкнув меня с ним носом. Если я побегу в обратную сторону, повторится все то же самое. Ремус – мой столб.  
  
Не могу выкинуть из головы слова моей дорогой мамаши, – слова этой злобной дряни. То, что она напророчила Ремусу напоследок: «Ты сдохнешь, ты не вернешься сюда».  
  
Плохое предчувствие пожирает изнутри, заставляет выть от тоски, считая ночи –ночи без Ремуса. Заставляет думать, а думать нельзя, нельзя, иначе все плохое вернется.  
  
Все рушится без него. Все рушится, и я не могу это исправить.  
  
В какую-то из ночей – сбился со счета, – я спускаюсь вниз. Поздняя ночь или раннее утро – фиг поймет, но все спят. Дом тихий и можно даже представить, что пустой. Никого нет – только я, головы домовых эльфов и портрет мадам Блэк. Я сильно пьян – другого объяснения желанию поговорить с матерью у меня нет.  
  
Трогаю раму, и она просыпается, смотрит на меня, надувшись, но не орет – странно, что не орет. Меня шатает, я спрашиваю у нее, зачем она это сказала – ну, про Ремуса?  
  
– Ты слабак, – говорит она, и я усмехаюсь.  
  
– Ладно-ладно, слабак. Плевать мне, что ты там бубнишь. Но Ремус – он ведь вернется. И все будет хорошо.  
  
Она качает головой. Я бью кулаком в стену рядом с рамой.  
  
– Сожгу тебя. Однажды обязательно сожгу. Тебя, и весь чертов дом, дотла. Так и надо поступать с проклятыми вещами.  
  
Входная дверь распахивается, я вижу, как с беспокойством озирается дежурящая перед домом Тонкс.  
  
– Тебя никто не держит. Проваливай, – шипит Вальбурга. – Однажды ты уже ушел. Давай, проваливай. Убирайся!  
  
Я бы ушел. Я бы ушел отсюда.  
  
Однажды я так и сделаю.  
  
– Но не сегодня, – говорю я портрету. Она кричит мне вслед:  
  
– Трус! Трусливый ублюдок! Сколько можно сбегать?!  
  
А в другую ночь я спускаюсь в подвалы, туда, где этот ублюдок, Сопливус, организовал себе лабораторию. Он, к счастью, исчез из дома пару дней назад и до сих пор не объявлялся – должно быть, слишком занят на службе у Волдеморта.  
  
Я разглядываю все эти вонючие склянки и банки, меня трясет от злости. Кто разрешил ему притаскивать все это в мой дом? Кто разрешил ему занимать эти комнаты, кто разрешил ему ходить по дому, словно он здесь хозяин?!  
  
Кто бы мог подумать когда-нибудь, глядя на меня и на него много лет назад, что именно он, это носатое чудовище, будет расхаживать с важным видом, свободный, «незаменимый для Ордена», черт его дери, хозяин положения. А я, Сириус Блэк, тот, кому все пророчили великое будущее, почти что лучший на курсе – ну, после нескольких ботаников и заучек – окажусь здесь, бесполезный, мешающийся под ногами, сходящий с ума.  
  
Сопливус. Грязное, мерзкое существо. Хуже Кричера. Хуже всех. Каким жалким, каким испуганным и убогим он был в школе. Вечно дрожал, стоило подойти к нему. Цеплялся за палочку своей куриной лапой, но это ему не помогало – ни разу не смог удержать ее, ни разу не смог как следует защититься. Все, что он мог – угрожать. Он постоянно шипел, злобствовал, просто ни на что другое не был способен. «Вы за это заплатите», «Ты еще пожалеешь», «Вот увидишь, Блэк».  
  
Никогда не принимал его слова всерьез. Да и как их можно принимать всерьёз, когда он, носатый и тощий, висит вниз башкой, выставив наружу свои грязные подштанники?  
  
Видимо, я ошибся. Он все-таки отомстил.  
  
У него есть все. Он ходит по моему дому, и он волен уйти отсюда, когда захочется, а я снова заключенный, только сменил одну тюрьму на другую. У него есть лаборатория, у него есть волшебная палочка, а у меня даже такой чертовой малости нет!  
  
У него есть Ремус.  
  
Он все отнял у меня.  
  
Ненавижу!  
  
Я швыряю в стену его склянки, опрокидываю котлы, крушу мебель. Разбиваю колбы и флаконы, какая-та едкая дрянь попадает мне на руки, чудовищно жжет, а я даже залечить кожу не могу – только сцепить зубы и терпеть боль. Ничего, я привычный. Ядовитый Сопливус с его ядовитыми зельями. Грязный урод. Я разбиваю все флаконы до единого, не оставляю целым ни одной склянки.  
  
Пусть только попробует мне что-нибудь сказать.  
  
«Ремус скажет», – мелькает мысль у меня в голове. Скажет, ясное дело. Он ведь всегда на стороне слабаков. Может, мне тоже стать слабым, чтобы Ремус и меня защищал, хоть иногда?  
  
Не дождетесь.  
  
Пусть Ремус говорит все, что хочет. Пусть ругает меня, пусть выгораживает своего слизеринского гада. Пусть.  
  
Лишь бы вернулся.  
  
Этой ночью я вижу их, их двоих – Джейми и Рема. Они заглядывают ко мне в комнату, молодые, светлолицые, как тогда, в Хогвартсе, как много лет назад, и на секунду мне кажется, они пришли, чтобы забрать меня с собой. Туда, где все по-прежнему. Где ничего плохого не случилось.  
  
– Рем? Ремус, это ты?.. Джеймс?  
  
Но они исчезают. Исчезают, как и всегда. Боль, тупая, невыносимая, все внутри у меня черное и мертвое, но что-то же еще болит?  
  
И я кричу, и я вою, пока хватает сил.  
  
А потом, уже засыпая, на полу, среди битых бутылок и клочьев пыли, я вдруг понимаю, что это значит.  
  
Джеймс и Ремус. Вместе. Молодые, неизменные.  
  
Мертвые.  
  
А раньше приходил только Джеймс.  
  
Ремус…  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_Мы обязательно встретимся, слышишь меня?_

_Дельфин_

  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Я возвращаюсь поздним вечером, придерживаясь темной, не освещенной фонарями стороны улицы. Обезвреживаю Билла заклятием и за долю секунды перемещаю его в глубокую, густую тень старого дома. Прижав к стене, разглядываю испуганное лицо, чувствуя, как жмет привычная кривая усмешка – словно губы онемели, словно они не мои.  
  
Ремус целовал их всего пару часов назад.  
  
– Отличный постовой, – негромко говорю я, прижимая кончик волшебной палочки к его горлу, – наблюдательный, осторожный. Внимательный. Слушает шаги за спиной, палочка наготове. – Я снимаю заклятье оцепенения, и Билл судорожно сглатывает, – а главное – незаметный.  
  
Я сверлю его взглядом еще несколько секунд. Билл пытается отодвинуться, но мешает стена дома.  
  
– Я… я просто заменяю папу. Его срочно вызвали в Министерство… Шеклболт в камине объявился полчаса назад…  
  
– И вы уже спешите поделиться информацией! – саркастично замечаю я. – Потрясающе, мистер Уизли. Если бы я был врагом, вы были бы давно мертвы. А если бы я был врагом под Оборотным зельем, я бы узнал все, что мне необходимо.  
  
– Я знаю, что это вы, сэр, – усмехается мальчишка. К нему уже вернулась былая самоуверенность, поза стала раскованной, даже вызывающей, поблескивает серебряная серьга в ухе, палочка небрежно торчит из кармана джинсов, длинные волосы падают на лицо. Как я завидую этой способности – так стремительно восстанавливать уверенность. – Я узнал вас по вашему неповторимому сарказму. Да и вряд ли кому-то кроме вас и Хмури придет в голову преподать бесплатный урок бдительности.  
  
Я отхожу от него, скривившись.  
  
– Смотрите, как бы вам этот урок не преподал кто-то другой. Будьте настороже, мистер Уизли, если не ради себя – ради тех, кто находится в стенах этого дома.  
  
Я ухожу, но уже в дверях поворачиваюсь – Билл Уизли стоит, прислонившись к стене, и с наслаждением затягивается маггловской сигаретой.  
  
Мимо Вальбурги удается пройти беззвучно. Из кухни доносится громкий, сердитый голос Молли:  
  
– НЕТ! Они наказаны, и я не советую тебе вмешиваться в это дело, Нимфадора Тонкс! Тебе повезло, что я не имею над тобой такой власти, иначе ты давно сидела бы под домашним арестом, помяни мое слово! Стыдно! Ты должна подавать пример, а вместо этого…  
  
Не желаю знать, что там происходит. На секунду застываю у лестницы, раздумывая – отправляться спать или заглянуть в лабораторию – и что-то заставляет меня спуститься в подвал.  
  
Лаборатории больше нет.  
  
Уничтожили. Всюду битое стекло, растоптанные ингредиенты, разбиты все заготовки, опрокинут котел с основой под зелье. Даже старый оловянный котел погнут, весь помят, словно кто-то на нем прыгал.  
  
Я даже могу сказать, кто.  
  
Мне так противно. Отвращение накатывает, накрывает с головой, заставляя зажмуриться. Как это низко – сделать что-то подобное, тайком, незаметно, пока я в отъезде. Как глупо, как по-детски. Я никогда не беспокоился о сохранности лаборатории, потому что мне даже в голову не могло прийти, что на такое способен взрослый, разумный человек.  
  
Конечно, я снова переоценил Блэка.  
  
Конечно, есть небольшой шанс, что это мальчишка Поттер. Он вполне способен на что-то такое, и я бы подумал на него, но только Поттер меня до заикания боится. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы он вздрогнул. Та моя угроза – применить к нему Веритасерум – похоже, его впечатлила.  
  
Нет, это Блэк. Блэк все уничтожил. Всю мою работу за последние месяцы.  
  
Нет!!!  
  
Падаю на колени, прямо на осколки, начинаю разбирать бардак руками, не беспокоясь об их сохранности. Где-то здесь… нет, не может быть. Я наверняка унес его к себе, наверх. Я не мог оставить его здесь… маленький, голубой пузырек с новым зельем для Ремуса. Зельем, которое стоило мне трех бессонных ночей и множества часов, проведенных в книжных завалах!.. Зельем, повторить которое я смогу, в лучшем случае, через месяц, и то, если смогу восстановить лабораторию.  
  
Нет, унес, конечно же. Я закрываю глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. Теперь мне уже отчетливо видится, как я запечатываю флакон, убираю его в карман мантии и поднимаюсь наверх, в спальню.  
  
Но тут пальцы натыкаются на знакомую резную крышку.  
  
Как ты посмел, Блэк!!! Кретин, идиот, что же ты натворил?!!  
  
Успокоиться получается не сразу. У меня больше нет желания здесь оставаться ни секунды – вид разгромленной лаборатории приводит в уныние. Я не имею права унывать, я должен сделать зелье по-новой, ради Ремуса. Он вернется, и ему нужно будет зелье. Я сделаю еще раз, сделаю даже лучше. Блэк не остановит меня.  
  
Мне не впервой начинать все сначала.  
  
Поднимаюсь в спальню, принимаю душ, смывая с себя запах леса. Забираюсь в кровать и зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь отключиться от всех мыслей, от всех звуков – внизу Молли все еще кричит, за окном рычат моторы проезжающих машин. В голове звенит, рушится, бьется стекло.  
  
А еще Ремус. Его лицо, снова и снова, его улыбка, его глаза.  
  
Я ушел, оставил его там. Он весь изранен, измучен. Они… они сделали с ним непростительное.  
  
Зачем же я ляпнул это?! Как я мог сказать подобную глупость?!.. «Лежи уже спокойно, никто не собирается тебя насиловать». Как больно ему, должно быть, было это слышать. Я вечно все порчу. Вспомнив о том, как он застыл в моих объятьях, какой тоскливый, пустой стал его взгляд, я морщусь, как от зубной боли. У меня действительно болит, ноет внутри, и ни одно обезболивающее зелье не спасет. Если бы у меня был Хроноворот, я бы вернулся назад и все исправил. Я бы не был таким идиотом. Я бы спас его.  
  
Но все, что я мог сделать – уйти. Уйти, оставить его, бросить на растерзание.  
  
Он же вернется? Ремус…  
  
Ты же вернешься, Ремус? Потому что это закон маятника. За отливом следует прилив. Волны всегда возвращаются, снова и снова. За уходом следует возвращение. Ты вернешься, Ремус.  
  
Вернешься.  
  
Я не могу спать. Я могу только лежать, стискивая в потных пальцах подушку, и думать о нем.  
  
Как-то случайно и некстати вспоминаются школьные годы. Он спас меня. Он спасал меня множество раз, он спасал меня прошлой ночью, одно его существование на этом свете уже мое спасение.  
  
А во время учебы в Хогвартсе было два случая.  
  
Первый курс, сдвоенное зельеварение. Слизнорт отчего-то решил, что мы уже способны варить зелья. Впрочем, зелье, которое мы готовим на том уроке - простейшее, не зелье даже, так… Основа, база. Слизнорт небрежно махнул в сторону шкафов: «Возьмите ингредиенты», - и уткнулся в журнал. Я подхожу последним, не участвуя в общей толкотне, и мне не достается тритоньих глаз. Возвращаюсь на место и в растерянности оглядываюсь. Обращаться к профессору не решаюсь – помню, тогда я старался как можно меньше внимания к себе привлекать, мне все казалось, что правда – мое бедственное материальное положение, моя полукровность – выйдет наружу, и меня выгонят из Хогвартса. Оглядываюсь на Лили, но та меня не видит, болтает с подружкой. Лили очень быстро завела друзей в Хогвартсе, и гордость не позволяла мне волочиться за ней, пытаясь вынужденную соседскую дружбу превратить в дружбу настоящую. Смотрю на сидящих рядом однокурсников – ни один из них не поделится со мной, даже если я попрошу. Утыкаюсь носом в учебник, лихорадочно соображая, можно ли приготовить зелье, не используя тритоньих глаз.  
  
И тут кто-то подсовывает мне на парту нужный ингредиент. Смотрю – это Ремус, сидящий через проход от меня. Встречает мой взгляд, улыбается и возвращается к работе, не обращая внимания на изумленное выражение лица его соседа по парте – Петтигрю.  
  
Конечно, к тому времени я уже многое знаю о Ремусе, его светловолосая макушка привлекает внимание в школьных коридорах, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не преследовать объект своего внезапного интереса, любопытства и… ну, что там еще за магическое, пугающее чувство притягивает меня, побуждает идти вслед за ним, не разбирая дороги и не думая головой? Выискивать его взглядом в Большом Зале, выспрашивать про него у болтливых сплетников, собирать информацию… Коллекционировать картинки, сохраняющиеся у меня в голове: вот Ремус листает учебник, вот он ковыряется вилкой в тарелке, вот застенчиво улыбается, сжимая в пальцах перо, а вот болтает со своими мерзкими друзьями.  
  
Да, я знал, что Ремус – один из Мародеров. Впрочем, тогда они еще так себя не называли – просто четверка нахальных гриффиндорцев, трое из которых – задиры и подлецы. Это неважно; Ремус был с ними, один из них, а значит – враг. Я четко уяснил для себя следующие правила: старшие командуют младшими, Слизерин и Гриффиндор враждуют, а самые опасные гриффиндорцы – эта знаменитая четверка.  
  
Поэтому в такое замешательство, в такой шок меня ввел поступок Ремуса, его спокойная, молчаливая помощь. Он был против меня, я был против него – мы были по разные стороны, и он не должен был замечать мои трудности, а тем более – делиться своими ингредиентами со мной, слизеринцем, Сопливусом, с которым даже его собственные однокурсники не разговаривают.  
  
Я, конечно, заподозрил подвох, какую-то шутку, ловушку. Я отодвинул тритоньи глаза на край парты и не использовал их в зелье, и впоследствии – получил своего первого и последнего «Тролля» за работу.  
  
Не поверил.  
  
До сих пор жалею об этом. Кто знает, возможно, будь я немного более открытым для Ремуса и его робких попыток относится ко мне как к человеку, как к равному… впрочем, что теперь…  
  
Этот случай сильно сбил меня с толку. Тогда, в те годы, мир делился на черное и белое, были свои и чужие, был я и враги. Ремус не тянул на врага, но и своим он не был. Он не вписывался ни в одно из правил, ни в один из двух цветов, он был странным, непредсказуемым и неправильным, и его вежливость, его дружелюбие казались мне еще более опасными и пугающими, нежели враждебные выходки его друзей – оно было непонятным, а мне не нравилось не понимать что-либо.  
  
Второй случай произошел на седьмом курсе. К седьмому году обучение в Хогвартсе превратилось для меня в ад, из которого я успешно загонял себя в ад другой, еще более страшный – к тому времени я уже посещал собрания Пожирателей, хотя метки у меня еще не было. После случая в Визжащей Хижине и того унизительного инцидента у озера Мародеры перешли все границы. Они чувствовали свою безнаказанность, а может, предчувствовали окончание учебы, а значит, и беззаботной юности. В чем бы ни была причина, их шутки, которые никогда не были безопасными и забавными, но хотя бы претендовали на звание «шуток», затеянных ради смеха и веселья, теперь стали откровенно жестокими и злыми, превращаясь в орудие травли, в бой, в атаку.  
  
Я к тому времени понял бессмысленность моих жалоб и попыток найти защиты у учителей и Директора, и пытался просто выжить, не попадаясь Мародерам на глаза. Конечно, я знал множество опасных и темных боевых заклинаний, но у меня вовсе не было уверенности, что за их использование я отделаюсь так же легко, ведь, в отличие от Мародеров, я никогда не был на хорошем счету ни у Директора, ни у собственного Декана. Так что я искал уединенные уголки Хогвартса, а иногда и уходил в Запретный Лес – к правилам я стал относится наплевательски с того момента, как впервые посетил собрание Пожирателей. Действительно, после этих собраний школьные правила и их нарушение казались такой бессмысленной мелочью!..  
  
Я проводил в Запретом Лесу свободные часы после уроков. Конечно, я не заходил далеко в лес – там водились разные опасные твари, да и заблудиться было легко. Но я нашел одну уютную поляну, которая располагалась за озером и чередой деревьев с густой листвой – там было спокойно, безопасно, и вместе с тем я слышал голоса учеников, отдыхающих у озера, и знал, что замок недалеко. На этой поляне я отрабатывал полезные заклинания, читал или просто валялся на траве, размышляя о том, что меня ждет после окончания Хогвартса.  
  
Разумеется, это не могло продолжаться вечно. Думаю, Блэк и Поттер заскучали без своей привычной дичи, на которую можно охотиться, и провели небольшое расследование, чтобы узнать, где я прячусь. Уж не знаю, каким образом они отыскали мою поляну и сколько сидели в засаде, поджидая меня – это теперь и не важно. Битва была короткой и напоминала сработанную аврорскую атаку – Петтигрю отвлекает, Блэк выбивает палочку из рук, Поттер обездвиживает. Все, что я успел – засветить по Петтигрю, посланному вперед, Конфудусом. Затем, обездвиженный, замер статуей, лихорадочно выискивая взглядом Ремуса, в слабой надежде на его присутствие как на сдерживающий фактор. Ремус после того случая у озера все реже появлялся в компании Мародеров, а ведь он был единственным, кто думал о последствиях жестоких шуток. В тот день он, похоже, отказался принимать участие в охоте на дичь.  
  
Мародеры ушли, приклеив меня заклинанием к дереву. Блэк ослепил меня каким-то новым, выдуманным ими заклятьем. Неприятно признавать, но определенный талант в изобретении боевых и пакостных заклинаний у них присутствовал – не знаю уж, кто из них был автором самодельных чар, Поттер или Блэк, но мне приходилось попотеть, чтобы изобрести анти-заклятье, а в некоторых случаях приходилось обращаться к Помфри, потому что сам я с наложенными чарами справиться не мог.  
  
«Раз уж тебе тут так нравится, оставайся, Сопливус. Интересно, когда тебя найдут?»  
  
«Не думаю, Сири, что искать его кто-нибудь станет».  
  
«По крайней мере, три-четыре дня веселья тебе обеспечено. А уж ночью как здесь весело будет, наверное!»  
  
«Г-говорят, здесь вурдалаки водятся».  
  
«Увы, Пит. Не думаю, что вурдалак позарится на его кровь».  
  
«Смотри, не намочи штаны, Сопливчик!»  
  
Они ушли, а я остался. В полной темноте, неподвижный, прижимаясь спиной к шершавой коре дерева.  
  
Не знаю, сколько я так простоял. Кричать мне не позволяла гордость, кроме того, я был уверен, что Мародеры где-то неподалеку, ждут, когда я начну вопить и звать на помощь. Поэтому я стоял и прислушивался к звукам леса – шуршали листья над головой, издалека доносился плеск воды, какие-то птицы пронзительно клекотали. Я старался не думать ни о чем. Какая-то странная апатия на меня навалилась, поглотила, как темнота.  
  
Потом я услышал чье-то дыхание. Кто-то подошел ко мне так близко, но я не слышал шагов. Это напугало меня – как я мог прослушать шаги, если все, чем я занимался последние… час? два?.. – это вслушивался в окружающие меня звуки.  
  
– Кто здесь? – спросил я, стараясь говорить сердито, а не испугано.  
  
– Это я, – прозвучал мягкий голос у меня над ухом и пояснил, хотя в этом уже не было надобности: – Ремус.  
  
Он пробормотал что-то, и склеивающее заклинание рассеялось. Я схватился за ствол дерева, чтобы не упасть – ноги затекли и онемели.  
  
– Не подходи! – крикнул я, понимая, как бессмысленны сейчас мои угрозы – я безоружный, слепой, беспомощный. Неуклюже выставив руки, я попытался оттолкнуть его, но пальцы ухватились за пустоту.  
  
Он вздохнул, и я стремительно развернулся на этот звук, все еще шаря в воздухе руками. А потом мои руки случайно задели теплое дерево, и в следующую секунду я выхватил палочку у него из рук, нащупав острый конец, направил палочку в его, как мне казалось, сторону, и повторил уже уверенней:  
  
– Оставайся там, где стоишь, Люпин. Одно движение, и в тебя полетит проклятие.  
  
В темноте угрожать кому-то неслышному было странно и даже смешно. Но я был готов сражаться до последнего, ударить своего спасителя, я был готов ощетиниться тысячей игл, чтобы никто не подошел ближе.  
  
А потом из темноты возникли руки, обхватили мои пальцы, сжимающие палочку, и направляли, поворачивая, пока острие палочки не уткнулось во что-то мягкое.  
  
– Целься сюда, – сказал Ремус, его голос резонировал низкими нотами, дрожью пробежавшими через его грудь по палочке в мою руку.  
  
Он провел меня по лесу, по школьному двору, по лестницам замка, до дверей лазарета. Пока я не услышал голос мадам Помфри, он не выпускал мой локоть.  
  
Это был седьмой курс, и я больше не делил людей на «своих» и «чужих». Но я даже отчетливей, чем шесть лет назад, понимал, как глубока пропасть между нами: на одной стороне Ремус и Мародеры, а на другой – я. И также отчетливо я сознавал, что буду разбегаться и прыгать, пытаясь попасть к нему, пытаясь встать рядом, пока не провалюсь в эту пропасть.  
  
Я не сводил глаз с Ремуса Люпина семь долгих лет. Я считал его опасным, и он был действительно опасен для меня.  
  
Он едва не убил меня в Визжащей Хижине.  
  
Люпин присутствовал при самом ужасном унижении в моей жизни.  
  
Ремус Люпин вел меня за руку в темноте, и я шел, доверяя.  
  
Ремус Люпин улыбался мне с другой стороны профессорского стола и пил Ликантропное зелье из моих рук.  
  
Ремус открыл двери дома на Гриммо для меня в начале этого лета.  
  
А потом я сказал, что люблю его.  
  
А он сказал, что любит меня.  
  
Бред какой-то.  
  
  
  
Я так и не смог уснуть, поэтому спустился на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе. Нервы были на пределе, наверное, поэтому я услышал негромкий глухой стук у входной двери. Он не разбудил Вальбургу, но заставил мое сердце колотиться с бешеной скоростью.  
  
Пожиратели?  
  
Ремус??  
  
Я сжал покрепче палочку и стремительно распахнул дверь. И едва успел подхватить падающего Билла Уизли.  
  
  
  
Дотащить его до спальни оказалось делом нелегким. Как только я снял с него Сковывающее заклятье, он вцепился в меня, царапая кожу сквозь мантию. Взгляд затуманенный, дыхание быстрое и поверхностное, голова безвольно соскальзывает с моего плеча. Рыжие волосы испачканы кровью.  
  
Искать его комнату в длинном коридоре, под завязку забитом различными Уизли, нет времени, так что я приношу его к себе, сгружаю на кровать. Он всхлипывает, скребет пальцами по простыням, сжимается в комок. Это плохо.  
  
К счастью, необходимый аптечный минимум у меня под рукой – не знаю, что я сделал бы с Блэком, если бы аптечка была в лаборатории. Пою Уизли успокоительным и следом – обезболивающим. Глубоких ран не видно, только лицо порезали, поэтому много крови. Левая рука двигается замедленно, пальцы слабые – перебито плечо. Что еще?  
  
Одежда.  
  
Черт возьми.  
  
Перевожу дыхание, склоняюсь к нему, щелкаю пальцами. Он смотрит с ужасом, зрачки сужены, но взгляд больше не бегает, огонек разума зажегся. Скоро успокоительное подействует, прочистит мозги – сейчас это необходимо, хотя милосердней было бы дать ему зелье сна. Но мне нужно знать все, до мелочей – в том, что это работа Пожирателей, сомневаться не приходится, но вряд ли это запланированная атака – метка бы ожила, скорее всего, добровольцы.  
  
Если, конечно, Темный Лорд действительно доверяет мне все.  
  
– Рассказывай! – приказываю я ему. Билл судорожно сглатывает, зажмуривается. Лицо блестит от пота. Не жар – скорее, панический приступ. Я усаживаю его и протягиваю стакан с водой, предусмотрительно поставленный на прикроватный столик. Он пьет, зубы клацают о край стакана, смотрит на меня из-под ресниц, соображает, что рассказать, а что нет. Пьет долго, медленно, тянет время.  
  
– Мистер Уизли, от того, что вы скажете, зависят мои дальнейшие действия. Если с минуты на минуту следует ожидать атаку на дом, вам лучше сказать это сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Он мотает головой, отдает мне стакан. Сползает по подушкам, возвращаясь в лежачее положение, и снова сворачивается калачиком. Говорит куда-то в подушку, сдавленно, но, слава Мерлину, без истерики:  
  
– Двое Пожирателей… в масках… прямо на улице, не прячась! Я… попытался увести.  
  
Идиот. Интересно, это у них семейное, или индивидуальная особенность Билла Уизли? Впрочем, глупый вопрос. Итак, становится ясно: заметив Пожирателей, Билл запаниковал, решил, что они ищут дом 12, и попытался увести их за собой, отводя от штаб-квартиры подальше. Один. Против двоих. Без элементарного владения боевой магией.  
  
– Что вам следовало сделать?! – шиплю я. Сейчас уже поздно, но преподавательские привычки въедаются крепко. – Вы должны были окружить себя чарами Невидимости и дать им уйти, или же, если захотелось поиграть в героя, проследить за ними, но при этом предупредить любого из членов Ордена.  
  
– Я знаю! – восклицает он зло. – Они… они меня заметили. Было поздно прятаться. И я стал убегать – выбирал самые безлюдные улицы.  
  
Он у нас еще и о магглах побеспокоился. А чары Невидимости, надо полагать, никто из постовых так и не осилил.  
  
– Они пускали заклятья… но я уворачивался. А потом… как-то так вышло… – он дышит тяжело, снова комкает простыни. – Прямо из воздуха…  
  
– Все маги умеют аппарировать, – сухо замечаю я. – Метка дает некоторые преимущества – аппарация проходит быстрее обычной, не производит шума и не требует произнесения заклинания. Но это не оправдывает вас – вы должны были предвидеть нечто подобное.  
  
Он молчит, не спорит. Плохо. Взрыв ярости, попытка защититься сейчас помогли бы, привели бы его в чувство. Та апатия, которая завладевает им, хуже любой истерики.  
  
– Дальше, – требую, и он сжимается, закрывает глаза. Быстро мотает головой.  
  
Отхожу, роюсь в ящиках. Где же… точно помню, что брал… ага.  
  
– Откройте глаза, мистер Уизли.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Мыслеслив. Вы знаете, как отделять воспоминания?  
  
После короткой инструкции мне удается добиться результата: серо-жемчужная, газообразная субстанция кружит на дне тяжелой резной чаши. Билл обессилено роняет палочку.  
  
– Мне необходимо просмотреть это. Вы позволите? – спрашиваю я и несколько секунд жду, пока Билл кивнет. Я отхожу, поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и наклоняюсь к чаше.  
  
… _– …пупсик… даже жалко портить это личико…_ – фигура в плаще, маска скрывает лицо, капюшон волосы. Но я узнаю голос Алекто Кэрроу. Значит, и братец где-то неподалеку… нет, ошибся. Голос второго мне также знаком – Руквуд. Именно он удерживает Билла, намотав длинные волосы на кулак, натянув их так, что Билл зажмурился от боли. Он уже в крови – видимо, одно из заклятий задело, левая щека разрезана от скулы до подбородка, палочка лежит неподалеку, тускло блестит в свете одинокого фонаря, бросает тонкую тень на мокрый асфальт.  
  
 _– Что же ты там делал, а? –_ Алекто подходит ближе и, подобрав полы плаща, присаживается на корточки, так, чтобы ее лицо находилось вровень с лицом Билла, стоящего на коленях. _– Вряд ли сладенький Уизли решил погулять? –_ она проводит рукой по окровавленной щеке, нарочно залезая в рану, раздвигая разодранную плоть пальцами. Билл дергается, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Руквуд рывком дергает его за волосы, притягивая ближе к Алекто. Руки Билла скреплены за спиной, сведенные заклятьем, дышит он тяжело после бега, из-под ресниц косится в сторону отброшенной палочки.  
  
 _– Не-ет, приятель, даже не думай, –_ насмехается Руквуд. _– Будешь послушным мальчиком – поиграем и отпустим._  
  
 _– Ты всем так говоришь! –_ кокетливо восклицает Алекто, убирая, наконец, окровавленную руку от лица Билла. Разглядывает алые пальцы, поднося их к лицу. _– Интересно, это правда, что чистая кровь пахнет иначе? А то раньше все грязнокровки да грязнокровки, проверить было не на ком._  
  
 _– Так что ты нам расскажешь, парень? –_ Руквуд снова дергает Билла за волосы, затем прижимает острие палочки к его горлу. _– Что ты там забыл, на Гриммо?_  
  
 _– Магазин... –_ хрипит Билл, и Руквуд склоняется к нему с преувеличенным вниманием.  
  
 _– Магазин? Решил молочка купить среди ночи?  
  
– Не молочка. Там мой дилер._  
  
Алекто вздыхает, поднимается на ноги.  
  
 _– Врет мальчик. Некрасиво.  
  
– Что за дилер? –_ переспрашивает Руквуд.  
  
 _– Наркотики. Маггловские. Поэтому в маггловской части Лондона.  
  
– Да врет он, врет! –_ протяжно объявляет Алекто Руквуду, махнув в сторону Билла рукой.  
  
 _– А я вот ему верю, –_ заявляет Руквуд, ласково потрепав Билла по здоровой щеке. _– Верю, но чтобы тебе доказать, дорогая коллега, согласен провести экспертизу. На искренность._  
  
Все еще удерживая волосы Билла одной рукой, другой он расстегивает ширинку.  
  
…Воспоминания рваные, путанные, нечеткие. Страх и стыд, мешают, выталкивают – все вокруг, то погружается в туман, то происходит в замедленном темпе, а некоторые куски словно выпадают из воспоминаний Билла. Понятно, он не мог как следует сосредоточиться, опуская воспоминание в Мыслеслив, но большего от него сейчас не добиться, придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
  
Мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия наблюдать за тем, как Руквуд передает волосы Билла, словно поводья, Алекто, и та тоже наматывает их на кулак, заставляя Билла вытянуть шею, закусить губу. Руквуд встает перед Биллом, и я отвожу взгляд, но продолжаю внимательно слушать, чтобы знать, что стало известно Пожирателям.  
  
Впрочем, они не разговаривают. Я слышу хриплые выдохи Руквуда, сдавленное мычание, переходящее в крик, когда Алекто заклинанием ломает Биллу плечо. Затем снова крик, резкий, злой – кричит уже Руквуд. Я поворачиваюсь вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Руквуд пятится, сжимая окровавленный пах, а Алекто поднимает палочку, готовясь произнести непростительное. Билл в это время резко дергается, оставляя в руках Алекто клок волос, и то ли случайно, то ли по наитию, вместо того, чтобы пытаться побежать в другую сторону, наваливается на неё и толкает. Она падает на спину, хватаясь за воздух, но палочки не выпускает. Билл уже вскакивает, неуклюже заваливаясь на бок, теряя равновесие из-за скованных за спиной рук, поднимается и бежит, пригибаясь, натыкаясь на стены домов, бежит изо всех сил… вслед ему летят заклинания, некоторое время за спиной его слышится шум тяжелых, быстрых шагов, но я не вижу, бежит ли кто-то за ним, потому что Билл все время петляет, не решаясь оглянуться, бежит через какие-то темные, незнакомые даже мне улицы маггловского Лондона, спотыкаясь и не останавливаясь.  
  
В какой-то момент все темнеет, а затем я снова вижу Билла, скрючившегося у стены незнакомого дома. Влажно блестят лужи. Билла рвет, он судорожно всхлипывает, хватая ртом воздух, поводит здоровым плечом, пытаясь вытереть губы. Отталкивается от стены, пошатываясь, оглядывается и начинает идти уже осмысленно, пытаясь найти выход к площади Гриммо.  
  
На площади он замирает в тени дома, где я несколько часов назад давал ему урок бдительности, стоит, не решаясь пересечь ярко освещенную фонарями улицу. Наконец, он делает шаг, и в тот же момент перед ним возникают две знакомые фигуры в темных плащах. Билл дергается, бросается в сторону, воздух вспыхивает от ярких лучей заклинаний, Руквуд и Алекто действуют быстро, молча, загоняя Билла в угол.  
  
Но внезапно все заканчивается. Алекто вздрагивает, а Руквуд просто молча исчезает, взвившись темным вихрем. Алекто следует за ним. На площади тишина, не слышно даже проезжающих машин. Окна маггловских домов давно погашены, где-то вдалеке воет собака.  
  
Билл бежит через площадь, дома раздвигаются, являя ему дом 12, хотя Билл даже не произнес нужное заклинание – его палочка осталась где-то на улицах Лондона. Видимо, дом Гриммо, как я давно подозревал, обладает примитивным разумом и сейчас узнает «своего».  
  
Билл глухо ударяется плечом в дверь, не имея возможности повернуть ручку – руки до сих пор скреплены за спиной. Затем дверь бесшумно распахивается, и Билл вваливается в темный провал дома.  
  
Еще до того, как вынырнуть из воспоминаний Билла, я знаю, почему Руквуд и Алекто так спешно и беспрекословно оставили его в покое. Сквозь туман чужих воспоминаний настойчиво прорывается боль, такая знакомая и такая ненавистная.  
  
Я снова в своей спальне. Билл молча замер на кровати, блестит на меня глазами, смотрит исподлобья. Ждет, что я скажу.  
  
– Придется известить Дамблдора о случившемся, разумеется, опустив подробности, – теперь штаб-квартиру придется охранять с удвоенной силой, ведь Алекто и Руквуд наверняка что-то заподозрили. Конечно, они не смогут увидеть дом 12, но могут устроить засаду на тех, кто будет входить или выходить из дома. При этом выставлять постовых на площади уже не будет никакой возможности, по крайней мере, таких неопытных идиотов, как Уизли.  
  
А ведь это я мог подтолкнуть его на геройство, бьется в виски мысль. Своим «уроком» я, наверное, только раззадорил его, вызвал желание доказать, что он может быть полезен Ордену.  
  
Думать об этом некогда – метка раскалилась на коже, вынуждая меня спешить. Я отбрасываю в стороны мысли о причинах и следствиях, так же, как и внезапный страх – Темный Лорд вызывает меня, потому что узнал, что я навещал Ремуса.  
  
Нет, вздор. Я не должен думать об этом, следует загнать все страхи и лишние мысли в самую глубь сознания, где до них никто не доберется.  
  
– Оставайтесь здесь. Я позову кого-нибудь, кто позаботиться о ваших ранах, – отрывисто говорю я Биллу, не желая больше смотреть, как он комкает мои простыни. Двигаюсь к двери, замираю, когда он садиться в кровати и кричит:  
  
– Только не маму! Не надо ее… пожалуйста.  
  
Киваю, не повернувшись, и выхожу за дверь.  
  
Метка горит.  
  
К счастью, в коридоре сталкиваюсь с Хмури – не спит, бдит, хромает по дому, разбуженный шумом или замученный бессонницей, как я. Кратко посвящаю его в курс дела, двигаюсь дальше, когда он хватает меня за плечо.  
  
– Куда это ты собрался? – хрипит, таращит свой круглый глаз. – Опять к своему хозяину?  
  
– Руки.  
  
Не уверен, что мне удается подобрать правильный тон – слишком сильна боль, отвлекает, но Хмури отпускает мое плечо, и я чувствую его тяжелый, подозрительный взгляд, пока спускаюсь по лестнице.  
  
Я не забываю наложить на себя чары Невидимости, прежде чем выйти из дома – теперь придется быть вдвойне, втройне осторожным. Площадь залита искусственным желтым светом, и на секунду мне становится тошно – я словно опять попал в воспоминания Билла Уизли.  
  
Глупый мальчишка. Таким не место на войне. Он будет сломан. Возможно, уже.  
  
Надо будет поискать потом его палочку.  
  
Это последняя мысль, которая зацепляется за край моего сознания перед аппарацией.  
  
  
 **Аластор**  
  
Я не могу заснуть из-за бубнежа в соседней комнате. И чертова нога как назло разболелась. Но я вообще сплю чутко.  
  
Это не раз спасало мне жизнь.  
  
На этот раз ничего серьезного – детишки в соседней комнате, близнецы. Какого черта их не поселили рядом с остальными молокососами, на втором этаже? Знаю, какого – за ними нужен постоянный присмотр. Поэтому Артур не придумал ничего лучше, чем выделить им эту комнату, у меня под боком. Словно я должен работать нянькой у этих несносных существ.  
  
Нет, я определенно сегодня ворчлив, как древний старик. Это все нога, нога.  
  
Знаете, фантомная боль. Ноги-то нет давно, но что-то же болит? Примерно то же и с воспоминаниями об…  
  
Да нет. Не стоит сейчас.  
  
Натягиваю штаны, сцепив зубы. Какого черта там у них происходит? Еще одна вечеринка? Молли рассказала мне, что детишки устроили прошлой ночью. Смех, да и только. Молли, правда, ничего смешного в этом не нашла. Но как уж смущалась Тонкс, смотреть было приятно! Пожалуй, я бы посетил эту гулянку – если бы они пригласили такого старого хрыча, как я. Были времена, когда день в трезвости тянулся вечность, а сейчас все дни для меня стали такими – сухими, трезвыми и предельно четкими. Нельзя сейчас расслабляться, нельзя.  
  
Прохромав до соседней двери, приложил ухо к замочной скважине. Жаль, у меня нет волшебного уха, такого, как глаз. Я ухватил только обрывок разговора:  
  
– …Гермиона даже обкуренная будет про библиотеку говорить.  
  
Маггловская травка? И где они, интересно, могли бы ее достать? Ха, знаю где – давно у меня уже есть подозрение, что близнецы выбираются из дома, но пока еще я ни разу не поймал их на горячем. Стоит вломиться к ним в комнату, они спят, как ангелочки, погасив свет. Но я слышу их хохот из-за стены, когда возвращаюсь к себе. Дурачье, держат меня за идиота. Если бы Молли здесь не было, я бы занялся воспитанием этих щенят.  
  
Маггловская травка. От нее я бы тоже не отказался. Хотя она здорово на мозги действует, я слышал. Мне сейчас нужна ясная голова. Война идет.  
  
Я теряю интерес к болтовне за дверью, двигаюсь дальше по коридору. Пожалуй, стоит обойти весь дом – просто на всякий случай. Раз уж я все равно не сплю. Проверить, послушать. Это никогда не бывает лишним.  
  
Я спускаюсь на второй этаж, и чутье меня не подводит. Снейп куда-то торопится, и глаза у него очень уж бегают. На очередное собрание Пожирателей, конечно же. Интересно, Альбус в курсе?  
  
– Руки!  
  
Не трогаю я тебя, не трогаю, носатый. Пока еще. Дамблдор тебя защищает, пока ты полезен, но однажды ты оступишься, покажешь свою гнилую натуру.  
  
И вот тогда держись.  
  
  
  
Вышел за дверь, прикрыл ее. Молли сидит в коридоре, прямо на полу, глаза опухшие. Поднимает на меня красное, зареванное лицо – отчего-то она сейчас выглядит очень молодой, почти девчонкой. Может, потому что смотрит уж больно беспомощно.  
  
– Как он? – спрашивает. Сажусь рядом, с кряхтением, вытягиваю больную ногу.  
  
– Жить будет.  
  
Конечно, мне следовало предусмотреть это. Провести тренировку, натаскать этих сопляков: что Билл, что Чарли – профаны. Тонкс, со всей ее детской наивностью и неуклюжестью, отличный аврор. Ее и следовало ставить на пост, даром что прошлую ночь не спала, развлекалась. Мысль о том, что все было на волоске, что Пожиратели были так близко – на Гриммо, что они что-то заподозрили, мешает, мучает, зудит. Желание немедленно поднять всеобщую тревогу приходится подавлять усилием воли. Ни к чему это сейчас. Надо поговорить с Дамблдором.  
  
Билл, понятно, молодец – ничего врагу не выболтал. Уж не знаю, как они там его пытали – парень весь дрожит. Впрочем, чего там, знаю я их грязные методы. Грязные люди, подлые, и методы такие же. Говорят, на войне все средства хороши. Может, оно и так, но не Биллу это объяснять, и не Молли. Вон она как смотрит – словно я ее последняя надежда в этом мире. Билл ее не пустил, отвернулся, сказал: «Пусть она уйдет». Про мать родную. Хотя понятно – стыдно ему. Мне бы тоже было стыдно на его месте, наверное.  
  
Но Молли не виновата.  
  
– Теперь он уже спит, – говорю я, и сам удивляясь, как ласково звучит мой голос. Что это за дела, Ал? Чего это ты размяк? – Снейп там его зельями напоил, я плечо выправил, Костерост он выпил.  
  
Молли всхлипывает, зажимая губы ладонью.  
  
– Ну, чего ты? Все уже, позади. Он жив, это главное. Тихо ты, тихо... – Молли вдруг утыкается мне в плечо, и я неловко обхватываю ее плечи одной рукой, другой тянусь к фляге, спрятанной во внутреннем кармане. Немного старого Огдена нам сейчас не повредит – ни мне, ни ей.  
  
– Как он мог! – всхлипывает Молли, и я не сразу понимаю, о ком она говорит. – Как он мог поставить вместо себя сына? Как он теперь будет смотреть Биллу в глаза?  
  
– Ну, чего ты? – снова бестолково повторяю я, пока Молли вымачивает в слезах мое плечо. – Артур-то тут причем? Его вызвали, это тебе не шуточки. Если хочешь найти виноватых, вини подонков-Пожирателей.  
  
– Как о-он? – снова спрашивает Молли, натужно всхлипывая.  
  
– Испугался. Не ожидал, что придется схлестнуться. Бой – он всегда как что-то далекое, маячит где-то в будущем, а когда приходит время драться, многие не готовы. И твой Билл тоже.  
  
– Он не солдат, – качает головой Молли. – Не солдат и не воин. Такой умный мальчик, такой талантливый. В Гринготтсе его так ценят… – Она снова плачет, безутешно, громко. Приоткрывается дверь в начале коридора, и выглядывает испуганная Джинни.  
  
– Спать! – хмурюсь я, она кусает губы, смотрит жалобно на Молли, но я добавляю стали во взгляд и рявкаю: – Быстро! Спать, – и дверь закрывается. – Ну, что ты? Всех перебудила… – мягко журю я Молли, поглаживаю по спутанным волосам. – И не надо рыдать, словно что-то непоправимое случилось.  
  
– Я так боюсь… – сдавленным голосом шепчет она, раскрывая мне тайну. У меня что-то болезненно екает – там, глубоко внутри, под слоем зачерствевшего мяса и постаревших, хрупких костей.  
  
– Это не помогает, – говорю я ей, и она молчит, шмыгая носом. – Страх не спасает. Человек может бояться до потери пульса, все время беспокоиться, изводить себя мыслями и предчувствиями. А может даже не подозревать, даже не задумываться, и когда случится беда, она обрушится на него как гром среди ясного неба. Но то, что должно произойти, случится в любом случае. И знаешь, Молли… Страх и ожидание гораздо хуже, гораздо мучительней даже боли потери. Когда… если произойдет что-то ужасное, что-то, после чего, кажется, жить вообще никак, только ложиться и подыхать… – Черт, я, похоже, не могу закончить мысль. Но Молли ничего не говорит, не поднимает на меня глаз, и продолжать легче. – В общем, Молли, поверь мне, дико это, но все слишком быстро приходит в норму, и снова дышится, и снова живется, и самое страшное – иногда даже счастливо. Когда самое плохое в твоей жизни уже случилось, бояться нечего. Но если даже ты будешь бояться – ты ничего не изменишь. Вот.  
  
Кажется, получилось путано, и не особенно утешительно. Молли сжимает мое плечо, я чувствую, как она гладит своей теплой сухой рукой мне спину – так, наверное, она утешает одного из своих мальчишек, а все, чего мне хочется – прижать ее поближе и, может быть, зарыться носом в ее спутанные рыжие пряди, вдохнуть ее теплый, добрый запах.  
  
В конце коридора стоит Артур и странно смотрит на нас. Молли вскакивает, очень быстро, вытирает слезы двумя стремительными, сильными движениями ладоней.  
  
– Артур! Там Билл… он… – лепечет она, но Артур перебивает, жестко глядя на меня:  
  
– Хмури, со мной связался Дамблдор. Собирай всех. Поступила информация от Снейпа – они атакуют Мунго.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_Мы рискуем не стать.  
Мы рискуем растаять без сопротивления_

_Ночные Снайперы  
_

  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Когда Одноглазая подходит ко мне, я сразу понимаю, что все кончено. Не знаю, как именно – от нее сильно пахнет костром, я не чую ни настороженности, ни подозрения, но какое-то седьмое чувство подсказывает: вот оно. Попался.  
  
– Иди за мной. Тебя Ульфрик хочет видеть, – говорит она, разглядывая меня внимательно. Я откладываю в сторону точильный камень – с утра от вожака поступил приказ точить ножи. От этого атрибута человечности Ульфрик решил не отказываться, ведь природное оружие у оборотней появляется лишь на три дня в месяц, а палочек ни у кого в общине не имелось – если и были среди нас практикующие маги, то они скрывали это, так же, как и я.  
  
Одноглазая нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, но я не спешу – сейчас мне нужно выиграть немного времени. Я улыбаюсь, стараясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Раньше ты не спрашивал.  
  
– Сейчас день, – действительно, Ульфрик звал меня поздно ночью, и Анарок, его посланник, находил меня среди спящих вповалку людей и расталкивал. Он ничего не говорил, только разворачивался и направлялся к Хижине вожака, а я шел за ним.  
  
– Мы сегодня охотимся, – говорит Одноглазая, глядит на меня насмешливо, испытующе. – Ульфрик получил приказ Темного Лорда. Нам нужны новые волки, и сегодня мы навестим деревню магглов.  
  
Теперь становится ясно, зачем нам ножи и прочее оружие – мы берем заложников. Скорее всего, Ульфрик прикажет бросить их в Яму, где обычно ждут своего наказания провинившиеся волки, и выбраться оттуда без посторонней помощи невозможно. А когда наступит полнолуние, Ульфрик прикажет обратить этих несчастных, и я не смогу этому помешать.  
  
Лихорадочно пытаюсь вспомнить, где находится община, и какие поблизости есть поселения. Мне нужно больше информации, но я не в том положении, чтобы спрашивать. И все же спрашиваю:  
  
– Когда отправляемся?  
  
Одноглазая хмыкает, откровенно забавляется.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не спросить у Ульфрика? Он ждет.  
  
– Меня лично? – уточняю я, хотя все уже ясно. Попался, все же попался.  
  
Одноглазая подходит ближе, так, что почти утыкается носом мне в шею – она гораздо ниже меня ростом, и мне хочется закрыть горло рукой, мне хочется отступить.  
  
– А ты совсем меня не помнишь, верно, Ремус Люпин? – усмехается она, и я вглядываюсь в ее лицо, изуродованное шрамами. – Оно и понятно, я училась на три курса старше тебя. Хаффлпафф, Сильвия Брюссон. Забавно было наблюдать за вами – ты и эти твои друзья. Мародеры. Все про вас говорили, многим вы нравились – даром что из Гриффиндора. И этого, черного, я узнала. Объект ваших шуточек, верно? Слизеринец. Ох, и вражда у вас была... – Одноглазая качает головой, втягивает носом запах моего ужаса. – Странно, что ты его не узнал, - продолжает она беззаботно. – Ну уж он тебя обязан был просто, все-таки вы ему немало крови попортили за семь лет. И даже не воспользовался таким удачным шансом отомстить, не потрепал тебя, – задумчиво говорит Одноглазая, проводя по моей шее длинным грязным ногтем. – От Ульфрика ты похуже выходил.  
  
Она отступает на шаг, и я могу выдохнуть.  
  
Я гляжу на нее, на ее шрамы, и задаюсь вопросом – когда ее заразили? Как так могло случиться, что студентка Хаффлпаффа, выпускница Хогвартса оказалась здесь, в этом диком, страшном месте? Я смотрю на нее и не могу не думать о судьбе Сильвии Брюссон. О чем думает она, я понять не могу – так бесстрастно сейчас ее лицо.  
  
– Идем, я провожу тебя до хижины, – говорит она, но я не двигаюсь с места. Сверлю ее глазами, говорю спокойно, ровно:  
  
– Ты иди, я сейчас подойду. Надо закончить несколько дел.  
  
Сильвия вздыхает, разглядывает ногти.  
  
– Заканчивай, конечно. Только смотри, наши по лесу разбрелись. Дичь высматривают.  
  
Это должно звучать как угроза, но я слышу в ее словах только предупреждение. Она не хочет, чтобы меня убили.  
  
– Сильвия… – выдыхаю я, и она с внезапной яростью машет рукой.  
  
– Все, не желаю слушать. Побереги слова, Ремус. Я свой выбор уже сделала. Буду ждать тебя у Хижины.  
  
Она отворачивается, и я успеваю сказать ей вслед:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Резкий, визгливый звук вырывается из ее губ. Я не сразу понимаю, что это смех. Это ее смех…  
  
  
  
Времени мало, и первым делом я нахожу и раскапываю палочку. Я могу аппарировать прямо отсюда, но у меня есть еще и порт-ключ, и я успею исчезнуть, когда станет слишком горячо. Сейчас же мне нужно узнать точнее, на какую деревню будет совершено нападение – я хочу принести хоть какую-то пользу Ордену, раз уж меня так нелепо раскрыли.  
  
Спрятав палочку, я прохожу по общине, держась настороже, но никто не обращает на меня внимания, все занимаются своими делами. Народ слишком взбудоражен вестью о том, что ночью мы, наконец, приступим к активным действиям.  
  
Возможно, Ульфрик захотел разобраться со мной по-тихому, потому и послал Сильвию – нашего волчьего дипломата. Мне интересно, как я выдал себя – той информации, которой владеет Сильвия, явно недостаточно, и я не уверен, что она стала рассказывать Ульфрику про меня и Северуса. Мне жаль, что придется ее подставить, ведь Ульфрик явно будет недоволен, что я ускользнул, и ему нужно будет сорвать злость. Но Сильвия может за себя постоять.  
  
Впрочем, есть один человек, который не может и который идеально подходит для того, чтобы сорвать на нем злость.  
  
Я нахожу его в Яме. Она очень глубокая, почти как колодец, стены осыпаются комьями земли, а если глядеть снизу, виден лишь кусочек белеющего неба. Я знаю, мне приходилось отбывать наказание. К тому времени, когда меня вытащили, я успел вспомнить все самое плохое. Подвал, в котором проходили мои самые первые превращения, и тонкий, срывающийся крик матери. Она очень боялась, не то меня, не то за меня. Я почти могу представить, как она замирала поздно ночью, прислушиваясь к внезапно наступившей тишине в доме, а затем вздрагивала от внезапного глухого стука, снова и снова повторяющегося и сопровождающимся звериным рычанием – это ее сын бился в стены подвала.  
  
Озираясь, я незаметно достаю палочку и бормочу заклинание Отвода глаз. Стая продолжает заниматься заготовкой оружия, и даже Сильвия или Ульфрик нас сейчас не побеспокоят. Я склоняюсь над Ямой, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, понять, в сознании ли он. Робкий, задушенный голос прерывает мои сомнения:  
  
– Рем?..  
  
– Все в порядке, Ромул, – говорю я, отыскивая в сухой траве веревку. – Сейчас я тебя вытащу.  
  
Я спускаю в Яму веревку, лежащую неподалеку как раз для таких случаев. Но помиловать и приказать выпустить волка может только вожак. Ромул тоже это знает, и знает, что Ульфрик не послал бы меня с таким заданием, поэтому не делает попыток взяться за веревку. Глубоко вздыхаю, закрепляю веревку с помощью магии и спрыгиваю в Яму.  
  
– Рем… – изумленно шепчет Ромул, и я понимаю, что даже если бы он захотел, не смог бы выбраться – он едва шевелится, волосы склеились в иглы-сосульки от крови, влажно блестят в темноте глаза, тело покрыто глубокими ссадинами. В этот раз с ним обошлись особенно жестоко. Если бы Ульфрик захотел выместить злобу на Ромуле сейчас, тот не дожил бы до утра. Нет, скорее всего, Ульфрик даже не в курсе – кто-то из стаи увлекся и слишком сильно покалечил Ромула, а потом бросил в Яму, чтобы он оставался там до полнолуния – оно уже скоро – тогда природная трансформация сама залечит страшные раны. Только вот вряд ли Ромул смог бы дотянуть до полнолуния.  
  
– Держись, – бормочу я, не зная, как к нему подступиться, как взяться, чтобы не причинять боли. Ромул дрожит, тянется за моей рукой, но не издает ни звука – ни стона, ни плача. Только тяжело дышит и смотрит на меня испуганно. Когда я пытаюсь обвязать его веревкой, он слабо дергается.  
  
– Нет! Нельзя!.. – шепчет он в ужасе. – Рем, нельзя! Я наказан, сейчас нельзя выходить…  
  
Приходится закусить губу, чтобы унять взметнувшуюся в груди боль, за этого глупого мальчишку, слишком молодого и слишком покорного. Что я делаю? Нельзя оставлять его здесь. Я не справился с заданием, я не смог изменить настроение в стае, я едва не поддался сам, проигрывая в войне человека и волка… Спасся… Северус меня спас. И вот теперь – бегу, бегу, поджав хвост, оставляя собратьев на растерзание между жерновами приказов – вожака, Волдеморта, зверя внутри… Но одного я еще могу спасти.  
  
Ромула я здесь не оставлю.  
  
– Ты хочешь уйти отсюда? – спрашиваю, заглядывая в его глаза, наклоняясь к нему в темноте. – Из общины? Я заберу тебя с собой. Тебе ведь здесь плохо, Ромул. Ты ведь хочешь покинуть стаю?  
  
– Я… я не могу. Рем, правда? Ты что, ты… ты уходишь? – задыхается он, хватая меня за руку, но тут же испуганно отдергивая пальцы, втягивая голову в плечи. – Прости.  
  
– Я возьму тебя с собой, – говорю я Ромулу, и он вздрагивает. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
И он кивает.  
  
  
  
Я помню, как впервые заговорил с ним. Это было спустя много дней после моего прихода в общину. Первые дни пролетели, как в тумане – мне тяжело было, я проходил проверку на прочность. Затем меня оставили в покое, и я прятался, – прятался ото всех, так вынуждал инстинкт. Они были опасны.  
  
На Ромула я не обращал внимания – тогда мне запомнилась лишь Одноглазая, лечившая меня, да Ульфрик – ведь он был вожак. Ромул был последним в стае, и это было все, что мне следовало про него знать.  
  
Изгой, слабейший.  
  
Затем, осваиваясь понемногу в общине, я начал замечать его, хоть он и старался стать невидимым, незаметным. Сам я никогда не пользовался возможностью утвердить свою власть за его счет, но видел, как другие члены стаи обращаются с Ромулом. Конечно, мне это не нравилось, но я молчал. Не высовывался.  
  
А однажды отправился к реке, собирался искупаться. Развел в стороны ветки, зашуршал листвой, но он меня не услышал, плеск волн мешал, или что-то еще. Он стоял по бедра в воде, покачиваясь. Черные волосы намокли и липли к плечам. Они у Ромула длинные, как у девчонки – многим волкам из стаи это нравилось, привлекало, а еще за длинные волосы можно было легко ухватиться, подчиняя. Ромул стоял, не замечая ничего вокруг, словно в трансе. Потом начал неуклюже, осторожно смывать с тела кровь, соскребать засохшую бурую корку на заживающих ранах – его спину, грудь и руки покрывали глубокие порезы и шрамы.  
  
Он был удивительно невнимателен – я подобрался к нему близко, не особо скрываясь, но он все равно не замечал меня. Я подошел к нему со спины, наблюдая, как вода вокруг него становится розовой. Когда я дотронулся до него, Ромул дернулся и чуть не упал в воду, так что пришлось схватить его за плечи. Он замер, боясь повернуться и увидеть, кто стоит за его спиной. Даже когда я отпустил его, Ромул не осмелился пошевелиться.  
  
Я осторожно отвел с его спины тяжелые пряди и стал смывать кровь с тех рубцов, до которых он не смог бы дотянуться. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он, двигаясь скованно, неуверенно, продолжил обрабатывать раны на руках и груди. Мы стояли в ледяной воде и молчали. Когда я закончил помогать ему, то выбрался на берег. Ноги замерзли, и я почти их не чувствовал. Я разлегся на траве, греясь под солнцем, и через некоторое время рядом неслышно присел Ромул. Он тоже замерз и дрожал. Глядя на реку, все еще не произнося ни слова, он вдруг обхватил себя руками, таким знакомым жестом, что я задохнулся от внезапного узнавания.  
  
Такой же одинокий, такой же отверженный, не ожидающий чьей-то помощи. Такой же уязвимый и нуждающийся в любви. Вид темноволосого худого парнишки, сгорбившегося на берегу быстрой реки, всколыхнул во мне воспоминания о другом таком же, отдельном, одиноком. Много лет назад я так же наблюдал за тонкой темной фигуркой, в отчаянном жесте обхватившей себя руками. Тогда я так и не смог шагнуть вперед, протянуть ему руку, помочь, защитить.  
  
Впрочем, когда Ромул поднял на меня глаза – большие, светлые, наивные, глядящие испуганно и любопытно с миловидного юного лица, в них не было ничего от темного, честного взгляда Северуса.  
  
И все же я улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.  
  
– Привет. Я – Рем.  
  
  
  
Мы аппарируем дальше от Гриммо, чем я планировал – видимо, я слишком спешу, да и аппарация с пассажиром мне всегда удается неважно. Ромул сопит, вцепившись в меня, и не произносит ни слова, пока я убираю палочку в карман мантии. Только спустя пару минут он спрашивает:  
  
– Что это было? Как мы здесь оказались?  
  
Я подхватываю его на руки и несу. Небо начинает белеть над крышами, но предрассветный Лондон еще спит, и я надеюсь, что мы не встретим молочника или еще какого маггла. Ромул легкий, почти невесомый, и я шагаю быстро, направляясь к площади Гриммо.  
  
До меня вдруг доходит, о чем он спрашивает.  
  
– Это была аппарация, Ромул. Разве ты раньше никогда так не перемещался?  
  
– Как ты это сделал? С помощью той штуки, да? – с тихим восхищением говорит Ромул, заглядывая мне в глаза. – Это же волшебная палочка? Как в сказке?  
  
О, Мерлин.  
  
Ульфрик действительно заразил множество магглов. Но я не верил, что кто-то из них сможет так долго продержаться в волчьей стае. И мне никогда в голову не приходило, что Ромул…  
  
– Я потом объясню, хорошо? – слабо улыбаюсь я и прибавляю шаг – впереди уже виднеется площадь.  
  
Я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
  
  
Я закрываю глаза, уронив голову на спинку кресла. То ли адреналин, выброшенный в кровь, схлынул, то ли заклинание Резинового Времени так на меня подействовало – но я ужасно хочу спать.  
  
Когда Молли впустила меня, я первым делом, не объясняя ничего, отнес Ромула наверх. Я устроил его в свободной спальне на третьем этаже, и он, доверчиво ткнувшись носом мне в руку, когда я убирал налипшие волосы с его лица, уснул. Затем уже я спустился в гостиную, позволив Молли хлопотать вокруг меня. Очень кстати оказался плед и чистая одежда, а также чашка горячего шоколада – как же я давно не пил ничего сладкого! Я рассказал Молли вкратце, что меня раскрыли и пришлось уносить ноги, а тот парнишка, которого я принес с собой – маггл-оборотень, которому я помог бежать из стаи. К чести Молли, она не пришла в ужас от мысли, что я привел с собой дикого оборотня. Возможно, она просто не понимала реальной опасности, ведь единственным оборотнем, которого она знала, был я. Кроме того, Ромул был еще совсем молод – чуть старше Билла, наверное, и Молли взглянула на него с материнской заботой.  
  
Я понимал, что мне придется объяснять гораздо больше, когда наступит время отчитываться перед Хмури, и придется потрудиться, чтобы уговорить его оставить Ромула в доме. Знал я также, что не брошу Ромула и, если придется выбирать, покину Гриммо вместе с ним – я просто не вправе бросать его на произвол судьбы, теперь, когда вытащил из привычного места обитания, единственного дома, который у него был на протяжении стольких лет.  
  
Впрочем, думать об этом я буду позже.  
  
Молли рассказала мне последние новости – на Билла напали Пожиратели, но сейчас он в порядке, дети спят, а все остальные срочно вызваны Альбусом – Северус сумел послать с Патронусом сообщение прямо со встречи Пожирателей, сообщив директору, что Волдеморт этой ночью приказывает атаковать Сент-Мунго.  
  
– Они все там, – говорит Молли, беспокойно блестя глазами и жалостливо поглаживая меня по плечу. – Хмури разбудил всех, кто может сражаться – Тонкс, Чарли. Артур тоже пошел с ними.  
  
– Я должен помочь.  
  
– Куда ты! – она почти силком усаживает меня в кресло. – Не сходи с ума, Ремус. Ты не можешь сейчас идти сражаться. Да и потом, там ведь Дамблдор. Он справится с ситуацией.  
  
– А Сириус? – спрашиваю я, и Молли мрачнеет.  
  
– Сириус… – произносит она, поджимая губы.  
  
И я снова поднимаюсь по скрипучей лестнице, а отрубленные головы эльфов таращатся на меня. Сириус спит, раскинув руки, прямо на полу. Шторы задернуты, как и всегда, и в полумраке лицо его кажется чужим, старым. От него пахнет алкоголем и отчаяньем.  
  
Он просыпается, как только я наклоняюсь над ним. Хватает меня, стискивает в объятьях, судорожно вдавливая руки мне в спину. Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не застонать, и глажу его по спине, по плечам, пока он не успокаивается. Потом мы спускаемся вниз, в гостиную, вместе – он не отпускает мою руку, не отстает ни на шаг, словно боится, что я сейчас куда-нибудь исчезну.  
  
Молли кидает на него быстрый сердитый взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Я снова падаю в кресло, а Сири садиться на подлокотник, бездумно перебирая пальцы на моей левой руке. Молли уходит проверить, как там Билл, и я прошу ее посмотреть и обработать раны Ромула – знаю, что прошу слишком многого, и предупреждаю, что она вправе отказаться, и что ликантропией нельзя заразиться через кровь, когда не полнолуние. Молли отмахивается, сердито сведя брови.  
  
– Что ты меня уговариваешь, Ремус Люпин? Неужели ты думаешь, я не позабочусь о раненом человеке в этом доме?  
  
У меня на душе теплеет. Молли уходит, а мы остаемся в гостиной, пустой и тихой – Сириус не произносит ни слова. Я лениво слежу за тем, как полосы первых лучей проснувшегося солнца скользят по старым стенам, и сам не замечаю, как погружаюсь в полудрему.  
  
Просыпаюсь оттого, что хлопнула входная дверь и Вальбурга разразилась привычным потоком брани.  
  
В гостиную входит Северус, падает в кресло напротив, морщится, сжав побелевшие губы. Затем замечает меня, замирает, пронзая взглядом. Я подаюсь вперед, порываясь броситься к нему на встречу, но тоже замираю, не в силах прекратить таращиться на его худое, болезненно-желтоватое, самое прекрасное лицо на свете, и глупо улыбаться.  
  
Рука Сириуса, держащая мои пальцы, сжимается, словно ловушка захлопнулась. Я перевожу на него взгляд. Он тяжело глядит на Северуса, напряженный и готовый к атаке. Мне вдруг становится трудно дышать.  
  
– Приготовлю чай, – невнятно бормочу я, высвобождаю руку, выбираюсь из кресла, сбегаю из комнаты.  
  
На кухне я дышу, облокотившись о стол, и вслушиваюсь в пронзительную, оглушающую, невыносимо громкую тишину в соседней комнате, там, где от напряжения воздух становится твердым.  
  
  
  
Отчего-то вспоминаю день, когда Северус впервые появился в этом доме. Дамблдор предупредил нас за неделю, и правильно сделал. Сириус чуть с ума не сошел от ярости. Первые три дня рядом с ним было невозможно находиться – он чуть ли ядом не плевался, кричал, размахивал руками и сыпал угрозами в адрес «сопливого выродка». Но к тому времени я уже спокойно относился к его словам, понимая, что за ними стоит бессилие, а не намерение – хотя раньше, в Хогвартсе, Сириус всегда приводил свои угрозы в исполнение. А иногда ему даже не нужно было ничего говорить – он улыбался так по-особенному, и становилось понятно, что Сириус задумал что-то недоброе.  
  
Так или иначе, ко дню прибытия Северуса Сириус почти уже успокоился, выкипел, как чайник, полный ярости. Я отлично помню ранее утро, когда в дверь на Гриммо постучали.  
  
Я открыл дверь и был пронзен – вот как сейчас – взглядом Северуса. Так, наверное, стреляют на войне: в упор, до конца вжав курок. Я, кажется, даже вздрогнул, застыв перед ним, загораживая проход, а Северус молчаливо ждал, не сводя с меня глаз. Наконец я опомнился и посторонился, он прошел мимо меня, стремительно, хлестнув полами мантии по моим ногам, и поднялся наверх по лестнице, так уверенно, словно бывал в этом доме тысячу раз.  
  
А я улыбался, потому что… бледный лоб Северуса пересекала налипшая темная прядь. Я почти видел, как он застывает перед дверью, нервным движением оправляя мантию, проверяя, все ли пуговицы застегнуты, нет ли соринки на темном плече, все ли идеально и правильно. Собирается с духом и стучит – громко, отчетливо – ровно три раза. И тут ветер, внезапно налетевший в хулиганском порыве, кидает поперек лба прядку волос, и поправить ее Северус уже не успевает, и застывает, сердито, с вызовом глядя на прежнего школьного врага, на прежнего коллегу.  
  
При мысли об этом меня захлестнула нежность, как я тогда еще думал, безответная. Сириус выглянул из кухни, где мы завтракали, и хмуро поглядел в сторону лестницы.  
  
– Явился.  
  
Жить втроем в доме было невыносимо. Эти двое разве что не кидались друг на друга при встрече, но взгляды, которыми они обменивались, были не хуже Режущего заклятья, а уж про все те слова, которые говорил Сириус, я вообще не хочу вспоминать. И хотя Северус почти не появлялся в гостиной или кухне, проводя все свое время в спальне или вне дома, а позже и в лаборатории, всякий раз, когда по случайности мы оказывались в комнате втроем, я чувствовал, что задыхаюсь.  
  
Я пытался успокоить Сириуса, который с приездом Северуса снова начал погружаться в депрессию, как и в первые дни лета. Я пытался продемонстрировать Северусу свое дружелюбие, улыбаясь и бодрым голосом заводя разговор, но неизменно натыкался на презрительную ухмылку. Я метался между этими двумя, разве что зубами не скрипя от напряжения, и атмосфера все накалялась.  
  
Но с приездом остальных – Тонкс, Гарри и Гермионы, Молли и Артура с детьми, Хмури – ситуация как-то сгладилась.  
  
А потом Северус сказал, что любит меня.  
  
  
  
Пора возвращаться. Я, пытаясь выглядеть беззаботным, захожу в гостиную. Сириус все так же сидит на подлокотнике моего кресла и пристально разглядывает Северуса, а тот со скучающей миной смотрит на череду солнечных лучей, скользящих по стене. Я прохожу по комнате, чувствуя, как скрестились их взгляды на мне, как они оба следят за каждым моим движением, сую в окоченевшие пальцы Северуса кружку с дымящимся напитком, а Сириус вдруг порывисто вскакивает и выходит из комнаты, толкнув меня плечом.  
  
Я растерянно гляжу ему вслед, а потом судорожно вздыхаю, осознав, что принес только одну кружку.  
  
Северус глядит в кружку и улыбается.  
  
  
  
Мы дожидаемся остальных, и экстренное собрание Ордена, кажется, длится вечность. Я клюю носом в кресле, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а Хмури выпытывает у меня все подробности. Тонкс бледно мне улыбается, у нее рука на перевязи, она виновато морщится: «Не успела увернуться». Хмури вышагивает по комнате, деревянный протез гулко стучит по половицам. Артур рассказывает мне, устало и монотонно, про нападение на Сент-Мунго, про заклинание Защитников, созданное Дамблдором: появились фантомные образы, вроде призраков, но способные задержать и отвлечь врагов, и даже взять удар на себя. Очень высокий уровень светлой магии, только благодаря этому удалось уйти без потерь. Конечно, работники госпиталя помогали в силу своих возможностей, но почти все они были заняты созданием защитных сфер для пациентов, а авроры прибыли слишком поздно – когда последний Пожиратель исчез.  
  
Но, самое важное, атака была не отвлеченной демонстрацией могущества Темного Лорда – целью были Лонгботтомы, Фрэнк и Алиса. Видимо, сыграло роль то, что они оба были членами Ордена Феникса – возможно, их хотели использовать как заложников, чтобы вызвать нас на открытое противостояние, а может, Волдеморт хотел показательно казнить «людей Дамблдора». Хмури строил множество предположений, одно за другим, и все они звучали правдоподобно.  
  
«К счастью, Альбуса вовремя предупредили о целях Пожирателей, – Хмури кривится и кивает в сторону Северуса, греющего руки о еле теплую уже кружку. – Мы смогли отбить Лонгботтомов. Но оставаться в Сент-Мунго им слишком рискованно. Альбус готовит для них укрытие, а вот Андромеду и Невилла, скорее всего, придется принимать здесь, в этом доме. Им теперь тоже грозит опасность».  
  
Затем Хмури рассказывает про нападение на Билла, про ужесточение охраны дома, а потом, завершая собрание, поворачивается ко мне.  
  
– Что мы будем делать с твоим волчонком, а? Ты не можешь просто взять и притащить сюда оборотня. У нас тут дети.  
  
Волнуясь, я начинаю объяснять ситуацию: и про то, что Ромул не представляет никакой опасности, и про то, что он тяжело ранен, и что его нельзя было оставлять в общине. Но убеждают всех сказанные мной напоследок слова:  
  
– Ромул – изгой в стае. Тот, кто подчиняется. Я для него вожак, тем более теперь, когда я взял его под свою защиту. Это значит, что он будет слушаться меня, беспрекословно, даже в мелочах – вплоть до того, можно ли ему говорить, можно ли ему есть.  
  
Артур устало трет виски. Хмури качает головой.  
  
– А разве он не может ослушаться тебя? Захотеть проявить самостоятельность?  
  
– Это будет означать вызов мне, моей власти, и он должен будет либо сразиться со мной и победить, либо умереть.  
  
Окончательно решение выносит Артур, поднимаясь из кресла.  
  
– Дамблдор собирался прийти к нам сегодня вечером. Думаю, ему стоит взглянуть на этого твоего Ромула. Дамблдор разберется, заслуживает ли он доверия.  
  
Все потихоньку расходятся, а Тонкс подходит ко мне.  
  
– Тебе нужна помощь? Ты не ранен? – спрашивает она, и волосы ее становятся короткими и кудрявыми. – Я могла бы…  
  
– Я в порядке, Тонкс, спасибо, – ласково улыбаюсь я ей, и глаза у девушки сверкают. – Тем более, тебе самой не помешает помощь, – я киваю на перевязанную руку.  
  
– А, это! Ерунда. Завтра буду как новенькая... – широко улыбается она. – Я так рада, что ты вернулся! – Она порывисто шагает ко мне, желая обнять, но перевязанная рука мешает, и, в конце концов, Тонкс неловко отступает, нервно хихикнув.  
  
– Я тоже очень рад, – говорю я. – Только устал ужасно.  
  
Она кивает, бросает быстрый взгляд на Северуса, затем снова поворачивается ко мне.  
  
– Пойдешь спать?  
  
– Ага, – отвечаю я, но не двигаюсь с места. Она еще несколько минут неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, на лице ее проступает замешательство, а потом она выходит из комнаты.  
  
Мы с Северусом покидаем кресла синхронно, поднимаемся по узкой лестнице плечом к плечу, и мне ужасно хочется коснуться его, взяться за шершавый узкий рукав, провести губами по холодной коже щеки. Но он молчит, глядя перед собой, и я снова начинаю мучиться сомнениями. А что, если он по-другому относится ко мне теперь, после того, что увидел в общине? Что, если он утешал и успокаивал меня из сострадания, желая подбодрить, но теперь не захочет быть рядом?  
  
У дверей моей спальни я замедляю шаг, Северус тоже останавливается и негромко произносит:  
  
– Билл спит в моей комнате, и я…  
  
– Ох. Да! – я торопливо открываю дверь, приглашая его, он поднимает глаза, на секунду взглянув на меня, и насмешливо улыбается, но взгляд теплый.  
  
Я бестолково зажигаю свет, хотя уже утро, и почти светло. Северус застывает посреди моей комнаты, как гость, не решаясь присесть. Я слежу за его взглядом и понимаю, что он смотрит в тот угол, где я превращался. Кажется, это было тысячу лет назад.  
  
– Северус? – говорю ему, и он поворачивается, смотрит на меня. – Давай спать? Я так устал…  
  
Он кивает, пряди падают на лицо. Я не выдерживаю, подхожу и убираю их пальцами, скольжу руками по гладкой коже, очерчиваю скулы. Он неожиданно закрывает глаза, расслабляется, улыбается почти мечтательно, наслаждаясь лаской, и я осторожно целую его в щеку, затем в переносицу, в левую бровь, в уголок губ, прикасаюсь губами к нежному, трепещущему веку, а потом, наконец, целую в губы.  
  
И он раздвигает их, раскрывает рот, впуская мой язык, обжигает горячим дыханием, но вдруг прикусывает губы, пугая меня тихим, коротким стоном боли.  
  
– Северус?  
  
Он отводит взгляд, но позволяет расстегнуть пуговицы тяжелой черной мантии. Я не могу сдержать пораженного вздоха, когда под мантией алым расцветает глубокий, длинный порез, рассекающий бледный живот. Уложив Северуса на кровать, я бросаюсь к шкафу, выискивая аптечку – Хмури некоторое время назад настоял, чтобы у каждого в комнате был необходимый медицинский минимум, и я ему сейчас так за это благодарен!  
  
– Ну, и сколько ты собирался молчать? – сердито интересуюсь я, пока он отталкивает от себя мои руки, сжимающие бинт, пропитанный целебным раствором.  
  
– У Помфри учился, Люпин? – усмехается он, отбирая у меня бинт. – Или это новая ролевая игра – ты меня лечишь, а я должен стонать и закатывать глаза?..  
  
– Надо было отдать тебя Тонкс, чтобы она тебя лечила… – ворчу я, и Северус негромко смеется, а я замираю – не помню, чтобы он вообще когда-либо смеялся, тем более при мне. Меня вдруг снова охватывает невыносимое счастье – я вернулся. Вернулся домой.  
  
Раньше, когда я работал в Хогвартсе, я позволял себе глупые мечты о том, как «приручу» Северуса, очарую его, и он постепенно начнет доверять мне и будет, оставаясь наедине со мной в опустевшей учительской, расстегивать верхние пуговицы мантии, расслаблять лоб, постоянно пересеченный межевой чертой-морщинкой между нахмуренных бровей, а однажды и засмеется.  
  
Как часто я думал об этом. Смех его звучал в моей голове с различными интонациями. Иногда я думал, это будет все равно, что скрежет сломанного музыкального автомата, внезапно обронившего вслух несколько звенящих нот. Иногда я думал о тихом, несмелом смешке, от которого у меня волоски на руках встанут вертикально. А иногда и о зловещем мрачном хохоте в лучших традициях вампирской романтики.  
  
Не думал я, что он прозвучит так… обычно, просто. По-человечески.  
  
Не думал я, что достаточно пригрозить Тонкс, чтобы рассмешить этого строгого, хмурого человека.  
  
  
  
– Люпин? – Он трогает меня за плечо, и я понимаю, что начал засыпать, заваливаясь ему на живот, прямо на рану. Хорош лекарь, нечего сказать. – Не отрубайся. Ты мне еще нужен.  
  
То, что он признал это вслух, действует на меня лучше чашки крепчайшего кофе, лучше пощечины.  
  
Потом Северус командует, а я перебираю стеклянные флаконы с зельями, пытаясь разобрать мелкий наклонный почерк на этикетках – кто, как вы думаете, наполнял эти аптечки? Когда Северус выпивает последнее зелье, быстро и не поморщившись, я успокаиваюсь и ложусь рядом, предварительно погасив свет. Спать хочется нереально, но я спрашиваю, с трудом ворочая языком:  
  
– Как это произошло?  
  
– Режущее, – коротко отвечает Северус. – В меня попал один из наших.  
  
– Из Ордена? – изумляюсь я, и Северус бросает на меня яростный взгляд.  
  
– А кого я, по-твоему, называю «нашими»?  
  
– Прости. Пожалуйста, Северус… – я сажусь, виновато глядя на него, и он устало закрывает глаза.  
  
– Это вышло случайно. Все Пожиратели выглядят одинаково. На мне был плащ и маска. Меня просто не узнали, – но в его голосе что-то…  
  
– Конечно, – торопливо говорю я. – Конечно же, так оно и было. Ты же не думаешь…  
  
– Нет, – резко отвечает Северус, и мы молчим. Потом, наконец, я нерешительно спрашиваю:  
  
– Кто это был? Кто тебя ранил?  
  
Он поджимает губы.  
  
– Я не запомнил. Там все было так быстро…  
  
– Тонкс? – спрашиваю я и замираю в ожидании ответа. Он чуть заметно качает головой, и я выдыхаю с облегчением. Северус неохотно говорит:  
  
– Чарли Уизли.  
  
Мне хочется смеяться от радости. Чарли! Ну, разумеется, это вышло случайно. Чарли ни за что бы ни стал…  
  
– Прекрати. Давай спать, – говорит мне Северус, недовольно хмурясь. Ему не по себе от этого разговора. Я хочу успокоить его, сказать, что это была случайность – в маске и плаще он действительно почти не отличим от остальных Пожирателей, но, видимо, умная часть меня заставляет прикусить язык, и я ложусь, обвивая Северуса руками. Он холодный, он как ледышка. Его мантию мы бросили куда-то на пол, она мокрая от крови и пахнет ночью, а Северус пахнет покоем, надеждой. Я ищу своими ногами его ноги под одеялом, обхватываю его ступни, согревая их своими. Он тихо вздыхает, и медленно, несмело кладет мне руку на талию.  
  
Так мы и засыпаем.  
  
Просыпаемся, когда комната наполнена густыми, как сметана, сумерками. Просыпаемся одновременно, и несколько секунд глядим друг на друга. Я соображаю после сна медленно, а Северус недовольно морщится.  
  
– В дверь стучат.  
  
Конечно. Настойчивый стук долбит по вискам, вбивается в затылок гвоздями. Вздыхаю, поднимаюсь с кровати, радуясь, что заснул в одежде – не уверен, что я попал бы сейчас ногой в штанину. Иду к двери, прижимая ладонь к гудящей голове.  
  
– Профессор? Вы там? – голос Рона звучит прежде, чем я успеваю повернуть ручку, и спустя мгновение я нацепляю профессорское выражение вежливого, дружелюбного интереса. И вовсе ты нас не разбудил, и вовсе ты нам не мешаешь, и я готов выслушать тебя хоть сейчас, только уйди, Мерлином заклинаю.  
  
Рон вздыхает страдальчески, у него почему-то в руках подушка.  
  
– В чем дело, Рон? – интересуюсь, пока он отводит глаза, стараясь не смотреть через мое плечо в комнату, где на постели развалился Северус. Я шагаю в коридор, прикрыв дверь, и он говорит, тихо и серьезно:  
  
– Вас Гарри зовет. Ему очень нужно с вами поговорить.  
  
– Это не может немного подождать? И почему Гарри сам не подошел?  
  
– Это не может… пожалуйста, пойдемте сейчас. Он сам вам все объяснит. Я… он попросил привести вас. Пожалуйста, сэр, – твердо добавляет Рон, стиснув кулаки. Нехорошее предчувствие ворочается в животе, царапает внутренности. Я не я, если это не связано с Сириусом.  
  
– Хорошо. Я сейчас подойду. Он в своей комнате?  
  
Рон кивает, и я ободряюще улыбаюсь ему.  
  
– Не беспокойся. Я сейчас приду. Дай мне минутку.  
  
Рон снова кивает, торопливо отворачивается и уходит по коридору.  
  
Когда я захожу в комнату, Северус уже одет и сидит на краю кровати, встречая меня настороженным взглядом.  
  
– Что случилось? – быстро спрашивает он.  
  
– Ничего такого. Гарри о чем-то хочет поговорить, и обязательно срочно.  
  
Северус закатывает глаза к потолку и хмыкает.  
  
– Еще бы. Золотой Мальчик не станет ждать, пока какие-то там профессора оклемаются после бессонной ночи.  
  
– Сколько мы проспали?  
  
– Чуть больше шести часов. Тебе после заклинания Резинового Времени требуется куда больше сна.  
  
– И тебе после Режущего заклятья. Но ты уже оделся и наверняка куда-то собираешься идти.  
  
– Мне надо… доработать твое зелье, – морщится Северус, и я сочувственно улыбаюсь ему.  
  
– Много с ним хлопот, да?  
  
– Не забивай себе голову, – отмахивается он.  
  
– Как твоя рана?  
  
– Ты становишься назойливым.  
  
– А ты сварливым.  
  
– Тебе… – он вдруг осекается, отводит взгляд. Я быстро подхожу и сажусь рядом с ним.  
  
– Что? Что ты хотел сказать?  
  
Он вздыхает, отворачивается от меня и говорит негромко:  
  
– «Тебе придется привыкать к этому», вот что я собирался сказать. Но потом решил, что это звучит слишком самонадеянно. Тебе вовсе не обязательно привыкать к этому. Как и к другим моим отвратительным качествам.  
  
– Например, к неуверенности и низкой самооценке? – предполагаю я. – Ты все еще сомневаешься в моих чувствах? После всего?  
  
– А что такого было? – бурчит он невнятно, скрестив руки на груди. Я мгновенно вспыхиваю:  
  
– Даже не думай сейчас заявлять, что мы просто несколько раз перепихнулись! Если ты такое скажешь, я тебя ударю.  
  
Он внимательно смотрит на меня.  
  
– По-моему, это ты только что сказал.  
  
– Потому что я боюсь услышать нечто подобное.  
  
– Тогда я не скажу, – кивает он. – Но ты слишком раздражен. Когда ты был в поселении, сколько тебе оставалось до полнолуния?  
  
– Четыре дня.  
  
– Твое тело еще не перестроилось. Хотя ты сейчас живешь в другом времени, и в другом режиме, тебе нужно время для адаптации. Это может повредить твоему здоровью, – он хмурится. – Я должен посоветоваться с Альбусом.  
  
– Все со мной в порядке. Немного вспылил. Со всеми такое бывает, даже со мной, – я вздыхаю. – Гарри ждет меня.  
  
– Тогда иди.  
  
– Ты… я хочу попросить тебя. Ты не посмотришь на Ромула?  
  
– Твой домашний питомец? – Он меняется в лице, быстро, практически неуловимо, но тут же снова глядит равнодушно. – Зачем мне на него смотреть?  
  
– Он очень тяжело ранен. Я уверен, Молли позаботилась о нем, как могла, но ты ведь гораздо лучше разбираешься в целебных зельях. Пожалуйста, помоги ему, если это в твоих силах.  
  
– Хорошо. – Северус поднимается с кровати. – Чуть позже, пока основа для зелья будет готовиться. Сделаю, что смогу.  
  
– Спасибо, – с облегчением говорю я. – Я уверен, когда вы познакомитесь поближе, вы понравитесь друг другу.  
  
Северус скептически усмехается.  
  
– Обожаю заводить новых друзей.  
  
– Меня ждет Гарри, – в сотый раз повторяю я, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Мне не хочется уходить. Все как-то не так, не правильно. Я хотел, чтобы мы долго валялись в кровати, чтобы говорили, чтобы смотрели друг на друга. Чтобы отправились куда-нибудь перекусить. Чтобы между нами не было этой холодной вежливости, чтобы усталость не сдавливала виски, заставляя говорить глупости, чтобы Северус не скрещивал руки на груди.  
  
В дверь снова стучат, и Северус страдальчески вздыхает. Он широкими шагами пересекает комнату, распахивает дверь и свирепо глядит на остолбеневшего от ужаса Рона, вцепившегося в подушку.  
  
– Мистер Уизли, что в вашем скромном жизненном опыте дало вам основание полагать, что вы вправе терроризировать своих профессоров в часы их заслуженного отдыха? И разве вам необходимо разъяснить понятие «подойду позже»?!  
  
– Я… я… – Рон бледнеет, но стискивает зубы и глядит на Северуса с вызовом. – Профессор Люпин не ваша собственность!  
  
Северус застывает, коршуном зависнув над беднягой Роном, и я спешу на выручку.  
  
– Все, все, я готов. Идем, разберемся, что там случилось… – бормочу я, уводя мальчишку по коридору. Но успеваю уловить краем уха, как Северус бормочет себе под нос, отвечая на выпад Рона: «Ну и слава Мерлину».  
  
  
  
Гарри налетает на меня смерчем, ураганом имени Поттера. Я не успеваю понять, что происходит, прежде чем меня сносит, сбивает с ног его гневом, и припечатывает сверху: «Это вы виноваты».  
  
Гермиона сидит на одной из кроватей, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и печально наблюдает за истерикой Гарри. Рон, все такой же бледный и решительный, замер в дверях, как страж. Я впервые чувствую себя беспомощным наедине с этой троицей. Я пытаюсь понять, что натворил, в чем виноват и при чем здесь Сириус. Наконец, Гарри выдыхается и прекращает наступать на меня, оттесняя к стене. Он снимает очки, трет глаза беспомощным и обессиленным жестом.  
  
А потом все то же самое, но спокойным голосом, объясняет Гермиона, и я, наконец, понимаю, что же произошло.  
  
Сириус пропал.


	15. Chapter 15

_Мне грустно без тебя_

_Земфира_

  
  
  
**Гермиона**  
  
Профессор Люпин уходит, а я с невольным восхищением наблюдаю за окончанием спектакля. Стихийная истерика исчезла с такой же ненатуральной быстротой, как и началась. Актерские способности Гарри я до сих пор сильно недооценивала, и мне интересно, когда же он начал играть и сколько раз изображал гнев, а сколько раз злился по-настоящему?  
  
– Это было необходимо… – бурчит Гарри в ответ на мой пристальный взгляд. – Ты же видишь. Ему все равно. Он бы даже не стал его искать.  
  
– Как скажешь, Гарри, – отвечаю я. Рон бросает подушку на пол и садится рядом со мной.  
  
– Ты как, в порядке? – спрашивает он, с беспокойством глядя на Гарри. Тот дергает себя за волосы, шагая по комнате.  
  
– Меня бесит, что мы ничего не можем сделать. Сириус сейчас может быть где угодно. Его могли похитить.  
  
Эту явно провальную попытку самообмана мы с Роном пропускаем мимо ушей. Сириус сбежал, ушел из дома – называй, как хочешь, но так оно и есть.  
  
К счастью, у близнецов хватило ума остановить Гарри.  
  
С тех пор, как Молли посадила всех нас под домашний арест, мы перемещаемся только дурацким способом Фреда и Джорджа. На наших комнатах заклинание, не позволяющее нам выходить – все должны сидеть по спальням и думать о своем поведении. Три раза в день Кричер приносит еду, и для посещения ванной и туалета выделено специальное время. Возмущения не помогли, да и сил возмущаться у большинства не было – слишком мучило похмелье. Я, хотя и не участвовала во всеобщем безумии, спокойно отнеслась к несправедливому наказанию – у меня все равно нет никакого настроения куда-то идти.  
  
Конечно же, Фред и Джордж не собирались сидеть у себя в комнате без дела. Стоило Молли прокричать последние гневные обвинения и выйти из нашей с Джин комнаты, как эти двое появились прямо перед нами, улыбаясь от уха до уха, сидя на пухлых подушках.  
  
Подушки… Близнецы уверяют, что подушки – обязательное условие перемещений. Это не аппарация – какое-то странное, нелогичное заклинание, переносящие именно подушки в любую точку дома. И если за подушку как следует уцепиться, заклинание перемещает и человека. При этом Фред и Джордж уверяют, что для перемещения обязательно нужно сесть на подушку, хлопнуть себя по голове и сказать: «Вот я чудо-юдо!» – иначе заклинание не сработает. Полная чушь, по-моему, и любому ясно, что близнецы просто развлекаются. Однако рискнуть на своей шкуре и расщепиться или материализоваться у Молли под носом никто не хочет, поэтому все послушно выполняют инструкцию. К несчастью – или к счастью – заклинание дается только близнецам, поэтому они служат нашими проводниками, перемещая нас друг к другу. Вообще, они практически не вредничают. Мгновенно отправили Рона в коридор за подмогой, когда Гарри вернулся из комнаты Сириуса и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, сообщил об исчезновении.  
  
Впрочем, стоит ли сомневаться в добровольности ухода кого-то, кто оставляет на кровати записку: «Если я здесь никому не нужен, поищу другое место»?  
  
Когда Гарри, желая отправиться на поиски, потребовал от близнецов, чтобы его переместили из комнаты, те были непреклонны. Гарри попробовал договориться, а потом начал кричать.  
  
– Вот что, братец, – сказал Фред, щелкнув Гарри по носу. – Криком здесь не поможешь.  
  
– Да, братец, – добавил Джордж сварливо, – подумай-ка о своем поведении! – И в следующую секунду близнецы исчезли, оставив Гарри метаться по комнате в ожидании профессора Люпина.  
  
Сейчас же нам остается только ждать.  
  
  
  
Гарри прекращает мерить шагами комнату и застывает возле окна.  
  
– Что, если он не вернется? – сдавленно говорит он. – Что, если его поймают Пожиратели или авроры?  
  
– Брось, Гарри! – тут же откликается Рон, беспокойно накручивая мой локон на палец. – Ты же помнишь, Бродяга не вызывает подозрений в образе собаки.  
  
– Один раз он чуть не попался… – тихо напоминает Гарри. Рон беспомощно глядит на меня, но я пожимаю плечами. Сейчас Гарри хочется переживать – так пусть переживает. Все лучше, чем пугающая меня апатия.  
  
Хедвиг хлопает крыльями, недовольно ухает за прутьями клетки, соглашаясь со мной.  
  
В комнате возникает Джинни, грациозно оседлавшая подушку.  
  
– Фред и Джордж предлагают устроить собрание, – сообщает она, с сочувствием глядя на Гарри. – Придумать, как мы можем помочь поискам, не выходя из дома.  
  
– А вот это дело! – оживляется Рон.  
  
– Они отправляют меня обратно через две минуты. Если вы со мной, то садитесь, – сообщает Джинни, подвинувшись, Рон мгновенно хватается за подушку, Гарри неохотно следует за ним. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд я качаю головой.  
  
– Пожалуй, подумаю тут, в тишине.  
  
– А ничего, если ты тут одна будешь? – беспокоится Рон. – Может, мне остаться?  
  
– Если ты останешься, это уже будет не тишина! – сердито сообщаю я, а Джинни с ухмылкой добавляет:  
  
– Да и думать Гермионе станет некогда.  
  
«Вот я чудо-юдо!», – произносят хором три голоса, и в следующую секунду они исчезают, так что я не успеваю понять, было это дружеское подтрунивание или острая шпилька. А еще через секунду мне становится все равно.  
  
Рон спросил: «Ничего, если ты будешь одна?». Но я теперь никогда не буду одна.  
  
Если подумать, это очень трусливый выход из положения, трусливый, но самый надежный. Нет лучшего спасения от одиночества, чем вечный друг, неразлучный, верный и преданный от рождения. Не может быть одиноким человек с другим человеком внутри.  
  
Я много думала об одиночестве – в основном, потому что искала лекарство от этой болезни. И пришла к выводу, что одиночество – это грех, человеческий грех, не смертный, возможно, но все-таки. Нет никого другого, кто был бы виновен в одиночестве, кроме самого человека, страдающего от него. Говорят, любовь толкает людей на страшные вещи – кто же это говорил? Дамблдор, да. Разрушение городов, предательство и даже убийство часто совершается из-за любви. Но одиночество вынуждает людей предавать самих себя. Одиночество не подчиняется законам логики – если бы его можно было устранить, просто удерживая рядом кого-нибудь! Если бы его можно было устранить, разговаривая, улыбаясь, действуя заодно. Если бы его можно было вылечить зельями, отвести чарами.  
  
Одиночество творит страшные вещи с людьми. Со мной.  
  
Но теперь я никогда не буду одинока. Внутри меня новая жизнь, чужое присутствие, и ощущение этого присутствия успокаивает. Вдвоем умирать не так страшно, как одной – я так боялась умереть в одиночестве. Не знаю, кто будет из нас первым – я или Рон, да и вряд ли это имеет хоть какое-то значение. Так или иначе, я буду не одна, и это служит мне утешением. Больше того – моя смерть станет значительней, трагичней, теперь, когда я не просто Гермиона Грейнджер, а Гермиона Грейнджер, ждущая ребенка. Убийство младенца – что может быть хуже? Но Волдеморта это не остановит, однажды он уже пытался совершить подобное убийство. Ему не удалось, и иногда я позволяю себе мечтать, что младенец во мне тоже окажется неподвластен общим законам магии.  
  
Мои мысли звучат цинично, абсурдно и даже аморально – я отдаю себе в этом отчет, когда анализирую их. И позволяю себе думать дальше, потому что соблюдать правила я устала безумно и больше не хочу им подчиняться, даже если это не школьные правила, а нормы морали. Может, так и становятся Темными Магами?  
  
Гермиона Грейнджер, зловещая тень, нависшая над всей Магической Британией! Падите ниц перед вашей безжалостной властительницей, не скрывайте трепета…  
  
– Миона, ты мой носок не видела? – восклицает Рон, появившись в центре комнаты и с беспокойством оглядываясь. – А то близнецы меня выгоняют, говорят, ноги сильно воняют. Один-то я помню куда закинул, а вот второй…  
  
И мы ищем носок.  
  
  
  
 **Молли**  
  
Страх. Страх стал постоянным, навязчивым, и я уже не могу, я не справляюсь просто! Ну сколько можно, говорю я себе, Молли, прекрати, ты накликаешь беду…  
  
И не могу, не могу, не могу выдохнуть, не могу снять чертовы часы и спрятать их куда подальше, не могу не вздрагивать при каждом хлопке входной двери.  
  
И вот. Накликала.  
  
Когда страх стал невыносим, я полезла в комод – там, завернутый в старую наволочку, меня ждал голубой кокосовый ликер. Я упрятала его туда, когда Сириус начал методично уничтожать все запасы спиртного в доме. Спрятала, и сама не знаю, зачем. Стыдно даже. Но пару дней назад я размотала наволочку, свинтила крышку с засахаренного, липкого горлышка и опустошила бутыль.  
  
Нет, там немного оставалось. Разумеется, я не теряла головы. И всего лишь почувствовала легкое головокружение. Страх не исчез, но немного притупился. И мне ужасно, невыносимо прямо захотелось стать легкомысленной, беззаботной, безответственной. Захотелось наплевать на всех, выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, опозориться, чтобы хоть раз кто-нибудь позаботился обо мне, снял часть груза с моих плеч. Я легла на диван и притворилась пьяной.  
  
Нет, актриса из меня ужасная. Думаю, никто и не поверил, разве что Артур. Я и не привлекала внимания к себе, просто легла на диване, закрыв глаза, и отказалась двигаться с места. Артур, прибывший с работы вечером, с осторожной брезгливостью укрыл меня пледом и предложил не трогать до утра. Я только боялась, что они сунут мне Отрезвляющее зелье, и весь этот фарс закончится, но меня оставили в покое, одну в комнате, укрыли пледом и погасили свет, а я закрыла глаза и чувствовала только стыд, стыд.  
  
Один разок хотела натворить глупостей, и вот - натворила. Близнецы, конечно, воодушевились – плохой пример они всегда берут с удовольствием. И на следующую ночь я наблюдала отвратительную сцену. Все, все, даже Джинни! А сколько там было пустых бутылок! Сколько они выпили! Ох, как и зла я была. Больше всех на Сириуса. Как он может оставлять свои ужасные бутылки на видном месте, где любой может их взять, и дети в том числе? О чем он думает, ведь он же крестный, неужели его нисколечко не беспокоит поведение Гарри? Мальчик такой грустный в последние дни. И Сириус ведет себя как мальчишка, испорченный, избалованный – нет, даже хуже, ведь он хозяин дома, и не устает напоминать об этом. Ха! Да я бы с радостью вернулась в Нору, уютную, свою, родную. Туда, где ничего подобного никогда бы не случилось – за все годы, что я воспитываю детей, в моем доме не было распито ни единой бутылки алкоголя!  
  
Но в Нору нельзя. Там небезопасно. Сейчас везде небезопасно. И это убивает меня.  
  
Да, все так и было – сначала я захотела снять с себя ответственность, а потом пожинала плоды. Сначала эта пьяная гулянка, а потом и мой бедный мальчик, мой Билл… Накликала. Вот мне и наказание.  
  
Знаю, что бы мне сказал на это Аластор: «Молли, ты берешь на себя слишком много! Не надо везде искать свою вину». Да, так бы он и сказал, и я бы, может, поверила.  
  
Знаю, что сказал бы Артур: «Молли, мне некогда».  
  
Ему теперь всегда некогда. Конечно, его Невероятно Важная Миссия в Министерстве, его работа, его собрания Ордена – да что угодно важнее его детей. Не знаю даже, говорил ли он с Биллом. Я так и не смогла попасть к нему – Билл меня просто-напросто не пускает! Один раз я пыталась уговорить его, ведь я же мать – что меня стыдиться, чего я не пойму? Он отвернулся к стене и не произнес ни слова, пока я не ушла. Я и плакала, и просила.  
  
Чарли утешает меня, обнимает за плечи: «Мам, это пройдет. Ему нужно пережить это самому, в одиночку». Но Чарли, между тем, много времени проводит с братом в комнате Снейпа, в которой отчего-то пожелал остаться Билл. Чарли так заботится о Билле, они всегда были так близки, а вот Перси… нет, не хочу сейчас о нем вспоминать.  
  
Мысли скачут, руки стали неуклюжими – и завтрак сгорел, и тарелку разбила, хотя за столько лет никогда еще не разбивала ничего! А беда идет за бедой: Ремус ворвался на кухню, вид измученный, несчастный. Сириус пропал.  
  
Нет, что бы ни говорил Аластор – накликала.  
  
Накликала.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Мне следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Сириус всегда был человеком сиюминутных решений. Он выдумал себе какую-то обиду и тут же сбежал, оставив дурную, истеричную записку, перепугав Гарри, да всех нас перепугав. Возможно, сейчас, когда стемнело, накопилась усталость, и дождь начался, он уже жалеет о своем побеге. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я нашел его – я почти в этом уверен. Значит, найду. Вот так все просто.  
  
У меня уже не осталось сил беспокоиться – первые три часа я носился по городу с вытаращенными глазами и втягивал носом воздух, не скрывая этого от прохожих. Но Сириус так давно уже не превращался в собаку, что я успел забыть его собачий запах. Оставалось надеяться, что у Сири хватило ума не разгуливать по городу в своем человеческом обличии, нарываясь на авроров или любых добропорядочных граждан, читающих «Ежедневный Пророк» и знающих о его побеге из Азкабана – то есть на девяносто девять процентов населения Магической Британии.  
  
Еще хорошо, что Тонкс напросилась со мной – вдвоем искать беглеца легче. Она сама предложила помощь, и я с радостью согласился. Все-таки Тонкс славная девушка и совершенно необидчивая – приятное разнообразие после долгого общения с Сириусом и Северусом. Эти двое очень разные – Сириус вспыхивает по любому пустяку, а Северус никогда ничего не забывает, но, так или иначе, оба они мастера играть на нервах. Сейчас, когда я об этом размышляю, мне приходит в голову: интересно, не будь Тонкс такой всепрощающей, было бы у нее больше шансов понравиться мне?  
  
– О чем задумался? – говорит она, и я краснею. Мы сидим в неуютном угловом кафе, забежали сюда, когда накрапывающий дождик превратился в ливень, а редкие капли – в отвесную стену воды. Две чашки кофе – горячего, бодрящего, отвратного на вкус – и снова на поиски.  
  
– Не переживай так. Мы его скоро найдем, – убеждает меня Тонкс, собирая пальцем крошки со стола. Бинт на раненной левой руке пестрит разноцветными рожицами. Замечая мой взгляд, Тонкс неловко прикрывает пальцами ту, что нахальнее других мне подмигивает. – Джинни меня разукрасила, – оправдывается зачем-то она.  
  
Вообще, я вдруг понимаю, что рядом со мной Тонкс словно бы старается стать бесцветной – носит одежду бледных тонов, волосы ее становятся русыми, скучными, даже глаза светлеют. Как будто она изо всех сил пытается стать как можно более «нормальной». А мне нравится ее ярко-салатовая рубашка, цвета кислых яблок. Сказать бы ей об этом – если бы ей вообще можно было спокойно говорить подобные вещи, не рискуя быть погребенным под взглядом, полным надежды и обожания. Ха! А ведь поначалу мне было даже лестно. Хотелось бы мне подружиться с Тонкс как следует – с ней мне бы явно было легко, и может даже, не очень скучно.  
  
– Какое странное место, – Тонкс оглядывается, пока я подзываю официантку. Поглядеть тут есть на что – серые стены украшены аляповатыми шелковыми лентами, огромные уродливые банты цепляются за жалюзи на окнах, всюду воздушные шары серебряно-стального цвета, на разных этапах их жизни: стойкие прилипли к потолку, остальные же, сдутые, сморщенные и резко пахнущие резиной, кто-то запинал под столы. Над входом большой самодельный плакат: «Совет да любовь молодоженам!!!». – Ужас какой, не хотела бы я праздновать свадьбу в подобном месте.  
  
– Что будете заказывать? – недовольно возвышается над нами темноволосая официантка. От нее пахнет шампанским, сигаретным дымом и почему-то пчелиным воском.  
  
– Еще два кофе, пожалуйста, – улыбаюсь я виновато, и девушка, метнув сердитый взгляд в сторону Тонкс, удаляется. Тонкс улыбается, рассеяно глядя на темные стекла в потеках дождя, в которых мы с ней отражаемся.  
  
– Хотя… Если человек любимый, то с ним везде хорошо, – говорит Тонкс, не глядя на меня. Я притворяюсь, что не слышал, и она пинает меня под столом мокрой кроссовкой. – А ты ведь трусишь, Ремус. Я тебя ставлю в неловкое положение, да? Плевать,– она с деланной беззаботностью пожимает плечами – эта роль ей дается с трудом. – Хочешь, буду твоим запасным вариантом? Ты не волнуйся, я не гордая. И не стесняюсь говорить об этом вслух.  
  
Дурацкая популярная песенка заполняет серое пространство кафетерия, неожиданно попадая в такт ударам дождя о стекло.  
  
Струи дождя прибивают запахи к земле, уносят к стокам последнюю надежду найти Сириуса.  
  
  
  
Раньше, в Хогвартсе, Сириус часто уходил, обидевшись. Обычно я не шел за ним, понимая, что он вернется рано или поздно, и либо молча упадет в постель, задернув полог, либо начнет, посмеиваясь, рассказывать о том, что успел натворить, пока злился. Но иногда, если Сириуса не было слишком долго и Джеймс становился мрачен, я шел искать. Нюх здесь ни при чем – я всегда знал, где найти Сири, чувствовал, словно между нами была натянута плотная, крепкая нить, от моего живота к его, и чем сильнее она растягивалась, тем тяжелее было ее порвать – как кассетную ленту.  
  
Я находил Сириуса в пустых классах, в Визжащей Хижине, у Озера, за теплицами, на опустевших трибунах. Я не таскался за ним, надоедая – искал только тогда, когда чувствовал: Сириус хочет быть найденным. Это было что-то вроде игры. А потом мы придумали Карту Мародеров, и это чувство – что я могу обнаружить Сири всегда и везде, как стрелка компаса может найти север – постепенно притупилось, а после и вовсе пропало.  
  
  
  
– Ремус.  
  
Я вздрагиваю и поднимаю глаза. Тонкс тянется к моей ладони, собирая по пути все крошки со стола. Она касается моей руки, мы сплетаемся пальцами, ее кожа обжигающе-горячая, мне кажется, я чувствую, как бежит кровь в ее венах – быстро, бестолково, под стать хозяйке.  
  
– Посмотри на меня, – серьезно просит Тонкс, и я только теперь замечаю, какое бледное и осунувшееся у нее лицо. Она тоже спала недостаточно, и вчерашний бой для нее не прошел бесследно, как бы она ни старалась показать обратное. А может, причина в другом – эта тоска в светлых глазах, горечь прячется в уголках губ тенями, делая Тонкс кем-то другим, незнакомым и не похожим на забавную девушку-метаморфа. – Это неправильно. Ты и сам чувствуешь, что поступаешь неправильно.  
  
– О чем ты?  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь, Ремус. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что бы ты ни решил. Знаю, я тебе, наверное, уже надоела – я хотела бы быть интересней, лучше, красивее…  
  
– Тонкс. Ты не…  
  
– Это неважно, – она не дает мне договорить, сердито нахмурившись. Мы оба молча сидим и смотрим, как официантка расставляет перед нами чашки с кофе, салфетницу, а потом для чего-то заменяет сахарницу на другую. Только когда она уходит, Тонкс продолжает, с каждым словом сильнее и сильнее сжимая пальцы: – Я всегда защищаю тебя, когда о вас заходит разговор. Пытаюсь объяснить, что не твоя вина – это ведь действительно лестно, когда кто-то, такой неприступный, как Снейп, признается в любви. Не удивительно, что ты поддался на эту уловку – ты же добрый, наивный. Доверчивый… – из уст Тонкс это звучит печально нелепо, словно девочка, нарядившаяся в мамины туфли, пытается цинично рассуждать о жизни. – Ты многого не видишь, не понимаешь. Но мне просто неприятно, когда твое имя смешивают с грязью. Я не стану сейчас пересказывать тебе все, но ты должен знать – вас обсуждают, и никто не одобряет твой выбор.  
  
Мне так противно.  
  
Наверное, я и правда наивный, но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что мои друзья, те, кто со мной завтракает, кому я улыбаюсь, кого я люблю, станут говорить обо мне подобным образом. И почему я был так в этом уверен? Северуса ведь они обсуждали, за его спиной и при нем, говорили так, словно он пустое место, словно он – грязь на ботинке, да ведь я и сам при этом присутствовал! Я притворялся, что занят чтением или уходил в другую комнату, потому что мне было противно – как и сейчас.  
  
Но Тонкс, разумеется, остается, чтобы «отстаивать мою честь», притворно сердясь и расстраиваясь, но в душе согласно кивая.  
  
Я выдергиваю руку из ее горячих пальцев.  
  
– Мне надо подышать.  
  
– Ремус!  
  
  
Я встал, и она тоже вскочила, с грохотом опрокинув стул. Несчастное лицо, губа закушена, глаза лихорадочно блестят – в них раскаянье пополам с обидой.  
  
– Все в порядке, Тонкс, – мягко успокаиваю я. – Мне в самом деле нужно отойти на пару минут. Я сейчас.  
  
Холодные струи забираются за воротник, просачиваются сквозь кожу глубже – в тело. Я не соврал, я и правда дышу, прислонившись к сырой стене, пачкающей побелкой. Испачканный и мокрый – история всей моей жизни.  
  
Испачканный, мокрый, со спутанным в животе клубком прочной нити, которая за долгие годы превратилась практически в канат, натянутый и дрожащий в эту секунду.  
  
Я обхожу кафе, заворачивая в узкий переулок, заканчивающийся тупиком. Там, среди мокрых окурков и прочего мусора, опираясь спиной о стену, сидит Сириус.  
  
Его левая пятка утопает в луже, но ему нет до этого дела. По спутанным волосам течет вода, глаза закрыты. Я подхожу ближе и сажусь на корточки, и его ресницы медленно поднимаются, роняя дождинки-слезинки на впалые щеки.  
  
– Какое странное совпадение! – тянет он, ухмыляясь. – Тоже любишь гулять под дождем, Ремус?  
  
– Не особо, – качаю я головой. – На самом деле – ненавижу просто. Слышал поговорку: «в такую погоду хороший хозяин собаку из дому не выгонит»?  
  
– А ты так старался быть хорошим… – с издевкой тянет он.  
  
– Я тебя не выгонял.  
  
– Ну да, – он отводит глаза. Я достаю записку, разворачиваю и читаю с выражением, вглядываясь в темноте в неровные буквы:  
  
– «Если я здесь никому не нужен, поищу другое место». Тебе не кажется, что стоило написать что-нибудь более… ммм… трагичное? Например – «прощай, жестокий мир»?  
  
Сириус дергает ногой, брызги из лужи разлетаются в разные стороны. Дождь усиливается.  
  
– И как, полегчало? – спрашиваю я, когда молчать становится холодно. Сириус поднимает на меня глаза, на губах его разливается пьяная улыбка.  
  
– Нет, Луни. Я так и не нашел его.  
  
– Кого?  
  
– Место. Место, где буду кому-нибудь нужен. Хотя здесь, – он окидывает взглядом замусоренный тупик, – мне и следует оставаться. На помойке. Где и все другие выброшенные, ставшие ненужными… черт. Все рушится, Луни, и я не могу это остановить. Джеймс…  
  
– Джеймс здесь ни при чем.  
  
– Джеймс когда-то сказал мне: «Я не люблю Сопливуса, потому что в нем есть что-то злое, темное». Я тогда посмеялся, Луни, и правда, что может быть такого особенного в нем? Это же Сопливус. Я его не боюсь.  
  
Сириус снова закрывает глаза, его бьет дрожь. Его одежда насквозь промокла, на губы шлепаются крупные дождевые капли, заполняя мелкие трещинки.  
  
– Теперь-то я понял, что он имел в виду.  
  
– Давай вернемся домой, – прошу я, пытаясь побороть панику. Ощущение, что мне не хватает воздуха, навязчиво меня преследует. Либо с легкими что-то не так, либо у меня аллергия на отчаянье.  
  
В тесном переулке, где две одинаковые кирпичные стены подпирают серое, протекающее небо, внезапно возникает вакуумная сфера, открытый космос, черная дыра – похуже, чем в глазах у Северуса.  
  
Слова Сириуса заполняют пустоту между нами, тягучие, как нуга, как гудрон, липкие, они растекаются по коже:  
  
– Зачем я тебе там, дома? Ты думаешь, я сбежал, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым? Черта с два, Рем, ты и так всегда виноватый, и тебе это нисколько в жизни не мешает. Ты уже привык извиняться, это же не сложно, так? Ты можешь быть таким милым, таким любезным, вежливым. А почему бы тебе просто не прекратить быть жестоким? Дурак ты, Ремус. Я спасаю тебя. Я ушел, чтобы облегчить тебе жизнь. Это мой тебе подарок, да, считай, что так, – он хрипло смеется, растирая руками плечи. – Если ты меня сейчас вернешь, я снимаю с себя всю ответственность. Предупреждаю тебя, Ремус, я испорчу то, что сейчас между вами. Ту гадость, что у тебя с Сопливусом. То, что он называет «любовью». Разрушения так разрушения, но пусть уж тогда рухнет все – не только мой мир. Понял? Это сейчас была угроза. Думай теперь сам. Еще не поздно притвориться, что ты меня не находил.  
  
Сириус смотрит на меня в упор, а я рву на мелкие кусочки записку. Потом мне становится стыдно за это ребячество, и я складываю обрывки в карман. Мой лучший друг, последний из Мародеров, неотрывно следит за всеми моими действиями, и на секунду на лице его мелькает страх. Закрыв глаза от боли и нежности, я кладу ладонь ему на макушку, спасая от китайской пытки монотонными капельными ударами.  
  
– Когда же ты меня отпустишь? – хрипло бормочет Сириус, и я понимаю, что лоб его пылает. – Отпусти меня… – с надеждой и мукой. Я отвечаю, вытирая пальцами влагу с его висков:  
  
– Это я должен тебя просить.  
  
А потом мы аппарируем.  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
После десятка Репаро и нескольких чистящих заклинаний в лаборатории можно работать. В воздухе едко пахнет химикатами, и я удивляюсь, как это Сириус, круша тут все, не прожег себе руки до костей – многие из разлитых субстанций необычайно ядовиты. Впрочем, чего удивляться – идиотам часто везет, и эта мысль назойливой связкой приносит другую: «Поттер идиот». А что, может, действительно – Поттер и его банда? Кто знает, за что они наказаны, возможно, как раз за разгром лаборатории? Впрочем, я выдаю желаемое за действительное.  
  
Основа для зелья Ремуса почти готова, теперь – только ждать. Несколько минут я отдыхаю, скорчившись в кресле – рана болит сильнее, чем я пытался показать Ремусу. Но, к счастью, обезболивающие зелья есть в каждой аптечке. Я не могу становиться размазней сейчас, когда нужна моя помощь.  
  
Как я и обещал, отправляюсь к этому его подопечному оборотню. Нахожу его с трудом, заглядывая во все подряд пустующие спальни. Дом затих – детишки заперты в спальнях, остальные разошлись по делам. Артур в Министерстве, Хмури отправился к Лонгботтомам, Молли, как обычно, оккупировала кухню. Где Чарли, я даже знать не хочу. Тонкс и Ремус отправились на поиски беглеца – да, я уже наслышан о подростковой выходке Блэка. Ничего другого от него ожидать и не приходится. Билл, должно быть, наслаждается удобствами моей кровати. Я так и не нашел его палочку.  
  
Я дважды прохожу по коридору на третьем этаже и, наконец, обнаруживаю в одной из комнат оборотня. Я в эту спальню уже заглядывал и решил, что она пустая – на кровати никого не было. Кто же знал, что оборотень забьется в дальний угол и будет спать там, на полу?  
  
Слух у него хороший – я не успеваю подойти, как он уже приподнялся на локтях, вытаращился на меня, дрожит от страха. От него разит кровью и тухлым мясом, Молли нарядила его в старую рубашку Артура, которая явно на три размера больше нужного.  
  
Молчит, смотрит на меня. Красивый.  
  
Чертов оборотень.  
  
Присев на корточки рядом, разглядываю его. Глаза у него странные: не просто серые, почти прозрачные. Словно вообще глаз нет. Если он заплачет, это, должно быть, будет выглядеть, будто у него глаза вытекают.  
  
Я отгоняю от себя эту мысль, поморщившись, наставляю на него палочку. Он дергается, но не делает попыток уклониться, и я проверяю его диагностическим заклинанием. Руки, ноги – нет ли переломов, вывихов. Все в порядке. Затем осматриваю уже без помощи магии. На спине у него сетка шрамов, куда хуже, чем у Ремуса или у меня. Оставляю для него заживляющую мазь – некоторые из шрамов можно убрать. Вчера Молли, кажется, скормила ему половину аптечки, потому что на поверку повреждения немногочисленны и оказываются легкими, и все лучше, чем кажется с первого взгляда. Вот только кровь засохшую смыть, залечить ссадины. К спальне прилагается смежная ванная, но с водными процедурами я ему помогать не намерен.  
  
Закончив осмотр, я достаю Укрепляющее зелье. Подношу к его губам, но он резко отворачивается, испуганно отодвигаясь от меня.  
  
– Я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать, – сухо говорю я, и мой голос в этой комнате звучит нелепо, словно тут следует объясняться знаками. Я снова протягиваю ему пузырек, он откидывает мою руку, и немного зелья выплескивается мне на кожу. Внезапно возникает сильнейший соблазн схватить его за волосы и влить зелье силком, и я, испугавшись этого порыва, оставляю зелье на полу и практически бегу прочь из комнаты.  
  
Беру себя в руки только в привычном полумраке лаборатории. Задираю рукав и разглядываю отвратительную метку. Думаю о чертовом оборотне.  
  
Видно, он из тех людей, что нечаянно или нарочно вызывают в других все их худшие качества, всю злость, жестокость, ярость. Слишком покорные, уже заранее принявшие свою участь, они пробуждают демонов, спящих в других людях. Ненавижу таких, с огромной надписью «жертва» на лбу – за то, что со мной творится в их присутствии. Теперь я понимаю причину, по которой этот оборотень оказался весь изрезан шрамами. В каком-то роде он заслужил это.  
  
Хорошо, что его взял под защиту именно Ремус. Пожалуй, только он и сможет удержаться от соблазна воспользоваться властью, поддаться немому призыву этого безглазого ублюдка: «Ударь меня», «Унизь меня», «Уничтожь меня». Да, пожалуй, только Ремус.  
  
Среди нас у него больше всех практики оставаться человеком.  
  
  
  
Поздний вечер, дождь хлещет в окна, в доме пахнет капустой – Молли приготовила ужасающий суп. Альбус, усталый, задумчивый, находит меня в гостиной – он уже взглянул на оборотня, поговорил с Артуром и Хмури, навестил Билла и даже нашел время для Поттера. Теперь и моя очередь.  
  
Альбус выгоняет всех с кухни – то есть, не выгоняет, разумеется, а просто смотрит – и мы остаемся вдвоем. Кухня, вход на которую был обычно мне закрыт, теперь, в присутствии Альбуса, больше не кажется вражеской территорией. Дом на Гриммо полюбил его так же быстро и беззаветно, как и Хогвартс.  
  
Настал мой черед предлагать Альбусу чай – хотя я никогда не буду здесь хозяином, элементарную вежливость проявить мне под силу.  
  
Альбус, с головой погруженный в свои мысли, принимает кружку у меня из рук и отпивает из нее. Потом он создает салфетку и начинает методично вытирать потеки – сначала со своей кружки, затем - с моей, после берет пустые, забытые на столе. Наблюдая за тем, как он комкает белую ткань в пальцах, вытирает широкую чашку вокруг ободка и разглядывает полученный результат, я не решаюсь перебить поток его мыслей словом или движением. Так проходит довольно много времени – Альбус молчит, я тоже, развлекаясь тем, что в уме составляю перечень испорченных Блэком ингредиентов. Наконец, Дамблдор вздыхает, смотрит на меня и начинает разговор:  
  
– Спасибо, что предупредил меня. Твой Патронус появился очень вовремя – благодаря этому Фрэнк и Алиса сейчас в безопасности.  
  
Я только пожимаю плечами. Альбус делает еще один глоток из кружки и снова принимается очищать ее. Я внезапно вспоминаю, что в его кабинете в Хогвартсе чашки всегда идеально чистые и никогда не нагреваются, каким бы горячим ни было их содержимое. Это создает ощущение, будто мы только играем в чаепитие, как дети, рассаживающие за стол своих кукол.  
  
– Ремус не справился, – замечает Альбус.  
  
– Он вернулся живым и невредимым.  
  
– И я очень рад этому. Очень, поверь. Хотел бы я, чтобы эта страшная война прошла без потерь.  
  
Он сокрушенно качает головой, я молчу.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты был в общине.  
  
– Я и не пытался скрыть этого от вас.  
  
– Конечно, ты ведь знаешь, что самые тщательно скрываемые тайны первыми всплывают на поверхность.  
  
Я вздрагиваю. Отвратительная слабость разливается по всему телу. Альбус продолжает:  
  
– Ты посетил общину, и сразу после этого он вернулся.  
  
– Его раскрыли.  
  
– Сложив два и два. Ты не был осторожен. Не стоило приходить туда. Твои чувства уже начали мешать нашей миссии. Остановись, пока это не обернулось трагедией.  
  
– Это приказ? Прямой приказ, Альбус?  
  
Он молчит, и молчит долго.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не надо. Не приказывайте мне оставить его. Пожалуйста, я прошу, Альбус.  
  
Унижение. Оно никогда не заканчивается.  
  
– Я люблю и уважаю Ремуса, – вздыхает директор, – он славный, хороший человек. Правильный. Иногда – даже слишком. Ты знаешь, он ненавидит нарушать правила. Поэтому я и назначил его когда-то старостой. Ремусу важно поступать по совести, для него мораль – не пустой звук. Как думаешь, сможет ли он совершить нечто… неприятное ему? Украсть, например…  
  
Слабый звук заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Понимание, что этот жалобный всхлип исходит от меня, заставляет зажмуриться.  
  
Когда паника отступает, Альбус сочувственно улыбается мне, поправляя очки-половинки и щелчком пальцев уничтожая салфетку.  
  
– Давай поступим так. Ты расскажешь Ремусу все – всю правду. Если сможешь. И если захочешь. Тогда я ни слова не скажу против вашей любви – ведь это будет уже не наивное, слепое чувство, оно будет основываться на правде и принятии этой правды. Но если ты не захочешь рассказать все Ремусу, я пойму тебя – ведь мы оба знаем, какой может быть реакция. В таком случае, мальчик мой, ты прекратишь эту разрушительную связь.  
  
Альбус замолкает, ждет ответа, а я гляжу на темную капельку, пропущенную им на ободке кружки.  
  
  
  
Поднимаюсь по лестнице и замираю, вжавшись в стену, отступая в тень – «шпион», звучит в моей голове голос-воспоминание, Ремус, ласковый и насмешливый. Тот Ремус, что выходит из комнаты Блэка, выглядит усталым и рассеянным. Блэк выходит в коридор за ним, кричит ему вслед:  
  
– Я знал, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор. Ты ведь всегда выбираешь то, что правильно, да, Луни? Тебе на самом-то деле плевать…  
  
Ремус не оборачивается, он скрывается в комнате Поттера. Блэк прислоняется к стене, угрюмо, мрачно смотрит перед собой, а потом замечает меня. Он резко отталкивается от стены и шагает ко мне, и ровно секунду я жду удара, я готов к нему. Но Блэк только криво, необаятельно ухмыляется.  
  
– Теперь я, кажется, понял, почему он терпит тебя. Реми явно возбуждается от собственной жалости, вот и подбирает всех слабых и беспомощных. Как он на тебя смотрел, когда ты вниз головой болтался!  
  
Моя палочка указывает Блэку в лицо, но он продолжает, словно и не замечая угрозы:  
  
– На твоем месте я бы забеспокоился. Теперь у него появился кто-то еще более слабый, чем ты. Тот паренек, Ромул – он и посимпатичней будет. И помоложе, уж извини, – Блэк кривится, разглядывая меня. Я думаю о том, какие последствия будут, если сейчас я нашлю на него Круцио. – Так что тебе придется постараться стать жалким настолько, чтобы Ремусу было стыдно бросить тебя. Он у нас совестливый, может, и сработает. Ты уж не упускай свой шанс, Сопливчик – кто же на тебя еще посмотрит? Благотворительностью только Ремус и занимается.  
  
Хочется наслать на него хоть какое-нибудь неприятное заклятье – чтобы он покрылся язвами, или не смог ходить, или впечатался в стену – но, поступая так, я напал бы на беззащитного, воспользовавшись положением, то есть, сделал бы то же самое, что и Мародеры когда-то со мной. Даже ради удовольствия стереть самодовольную ухмылку с лица этого выродка я не стану уподобляться им.  
  
Отступаю, иду к спальне Ремуса, показательно игнорируя собственную. Идти, чувствуя, что спину прожигает злой взгляд, тяжело, но я справляюсь с этим. Я притворяюсь, что не слышу слов Блэка, обращенных ко мне.  
  
– Смешно. Притворяешься гордым, а сам и на такое согласен, лишь бы удержать Ремуса. Вцепился в него своими грязными пальцами. Я ошибался – ты не змея даже, так, пиявка.  
  
А потом я слышу его издевательский смех, такой же, как много лет назад, у озера.  
  
Лучше бы ударил.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_Пожелай мне ветра,  
Сквозь тоску и грусть  
Пожелай мне утро_

_Браво_

  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Я захожу в темную, душную комнату, перешагиваю через сваленную в кучу на полу одежду, заглядываю в лежащую на столе книгу, разломленную напополам, как яблоко. Эта книга, прочитанная до середины, тихое, но отчетливое тиканье часов, капли дождя, стучащие по подоконнику, создают особый, ночной уют – все дневные тревоги оставлены, как вещи, где попало, и безмятежное сонное дыхание отсчитывает время. Впервые за этот тяжелый, утомительный день мне становится легко и спокойно.  
  
Рон спит, скатившись на самый краешек кровати, словно оставляя рядом место для кого-то невидимого, его длинная расслабленная рука свисает с кровати, ложась кистью на ковер.  
  
Гарри спит, обхватив руками подушку, и просыпается тут же, стоит мне тихо позвать его. Сев к нему на кровать, я терпеливо жду, пока он нащупает на тумбочке очки. Прежде, чем Гарри успеет что-то спросить, я успокаиваю его:  
  
– Сириус вернулся. Он дома. Все хорошо.  
  
Гарри резко, судорожно выдыхает, сев в постели. Я вижу, как блестят в темноте его глаза, как беспокойно комкают тонкое одеяло пальцы. Я тянусь к его голове, чтобы растрепать и без того взъерошенные волосы, но моя рука вдруг тяжелеет, и опускается на его макушку. Я глажу его по голове, позволяя пальцам скользить по теплым мягким прядям. Гарри нервно усмехается:  
  
– Сириус все время лохматит мне волосы, а вы приглаживаете.  
  
А в следующий момент вдруг всхлипывает, сгорбившись, и я прижимаю его к себе, чуть покачивая. Гарри пытается заглушить короткие резкие всхлипы, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь, а Рон тяжело вздыхает во сне, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
  
– Все равно я чужой для тебя, – говорит Гарри мне в рубашку.  
  
– Тише, Гарри. Тише.  
  
  
  
Как бы ни хотелось спать, есть еще один человек, к которому я должен зайти. Стыдно, но за весь этот вечер я почти не вспоминал о Ромуле. Я попросил Северуса осмотреть его раны, а Молли – покормить, но этого ведь не достаточно. Ромул находится в чужом, непривычном, незнакомом мире и, должно быть, мучается от неизвестности. Ему, конечно же, страшно – как было бы страшно любому на его месте. Я не должен был оставлять его одного так надолго, тем более после того, как обещал, что буду заботиться о нем.  
  
Я захожу к нему в комнату, и он улыбается, свернувшись калачиком на полу.  
  
– Я почувствовал твой запах еще полчаса назад, – говорит он тихо. Я подхожу и сажусь рядом с ним, разглядывая его лицо в темноте – свет Ромул не включает.  
  
– Почему ты на полу?  
  
– Не могу спать на кровати.  
  
– Это непривычно для тебя, но тебе нужно попробовать – так гораздо удобней. Тем более что ты ранен. Тебя лечили сегодня? Я попросил моего друга осмотреть тебя. Он приходил?  
  
– Злой человек? – спрашивает Ромул. – Тот страшный злой человек?  
  
– Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
– Извини, – бормочет он. – Я больше не буду. Извини меня.  
  
– Все в порядке, – мягко отвечаю я, прикасаясь к его плечу. Он затихает, а потом прижимается ко мне – Ромулу всегда спокойней от прикосновений. Хотя чаще всего прикосновения несли ему только боль, он отчего-то чувствует себя лучше, когда я трогаю его. – Я не сержусь. Я просто хочу понять.  
  
– Он злой. Он, правда, злой, - бормочет Ромул.  
  
– Он сделал тебе больно? – осторожно уточняю я. Северус может показаться суровым, и большинство окружающих его людей принимают показную сердитость за настоящую злобу и ненависть.  
  
– Немного, – Ромул говорит это так тихо, что я едва могу расслышать его слова. – А еще он пах отвращением. Отвращением и страхом. Он ненавидит оборотней.  
  
– Это не так, – возражаю я и, чувствуя напряжение Ромула, мягко провожу пальцами по волосам – они жесткие и слиплись от крови. Мне приходит в голову, что Ромулу нужно принять ванну. – Северус знает, что я оборотень, и его это не смущает. Он всегда добр ко мне, он помогает мне, готовит специальное зелье…  
  
– Может быть, – пожимает плечами Ромул. – Но других оборотней он ненавидит. Я чувствую это, помню, как он пах тогда, в общине. Ведь это он приходил, он был Куратором, правда? Рем, где мы? Мы у Пожирателей?  
  
– Нет. Я не могу пока тебе все рассказать, но будь уверен – ты в безопасности. Никто не обидит тебя здесь, я обещаю. Ты веришь мне?  
  
И Ромул, как и в прошлый раз, кивает.  
  
– Тебе нужно принять ванну. Справишься сам?  
  
Ромул пытается встать, но заваливается на бок.  
  
– Извини, – несчастным голосом шепчет он, беспомощно ухватившись за мою руку, чтобы не упасть.  
  
– Ничего, Ромул, – я помогаю ему снять одежду, замечаю, что на светлой коже почти не осталось ссадин и кровоподтеков. Взяв на руки, несу в ванную, заклинанием наполняю ее горячей водой. Осторожно опускаю туда Ромула, а он судорожно хватается за меня, словно боится утонуть. – Я держу тебя, не бойся. Я держу, – одной рукой я придерживаю его под спину, опустив руку по локоть в воду, а другой тянусь за мочалкой. Ромул притих, он дрожит и настороженно следит за моими действиями. Чтобы отвлечь его, продолжаю расспрашивать:  
  
– Кто еще приходил к тебе сегодня? Тебя кормили?  
  
– Да. Толстая женщина приносила суп.  
  
Мне неприятно слышать такое описание Молли, но Ромул говорит это беззлобно, просто констатируя факт, и я не поправляю его.  
  
– А еще был старик. Сильный. Он здесь главный?  
  
– Да. Он здесь главный.  
  
– И для тебя, Рем?  
  
Я понимаю, что значит этот вопрос. Если я признаю Альбуса главным, то не смогу стать вожаком Ромула, если только не сражусь с Альбусом.  
  
– У нас здесь все по-другому. Здесь другие законы, не как в общине.  
  
– Да. Они не наши. Не волки.  
  
– Наши, но по-другому.  
  
– Не понимаю.  
  
– Не волнуйся об этом. Главное, помни – что бы ни случилось, я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Ромул вздрагивает и вдруг начинает вырываться, расплескивая воду и стукаясь о стенки ванной. Я хватаю его за плечи, чтобы он не ушел под воду, и пытаюсь понять, в чем дело. Наконец он замирает, глядя на меня – в глазах у него застыл дикий, животный страх.  
  
– Что? Что случилось?  
  
– Не надо, пожалуйста!!! Не делай так, Рем!..  
  
– О чем ты говоришь?!..  
  
– Он сказал: «я позабочусь о тебе». И было больно… так плохо… – Ромул закрывает глаза, закусив губу. Мне не надо уточнять, чтобы понять, о ком он говорит, но Ромул все же добавляет негромко: – Ульфрик. Ульфрик так сказал, а потом он… и я не мог… я все сделал неправильно… пожалуйста, Рем, не наказывай… – Ромул не плачет, только дышит тяжело и сжимает дрожащими пальцами края ванной. Я помогаю ему выбраться из воды. По тощему дрожащему телу стекает темная от крови и грязи вода. Заворачиваю его в полотенце и вытираю, а он стоит, покачиваясь, закрыв глаза. Как ребенок, думающий, что если страшного не видно, то его и нет. Когда я заканчиваю насухо вытирать его волосы, призываю из спальни одежду и застегиваю пуговицы слишком большой для него рубашки. Уменьшаю ее, подгоняя по размеру, но Ромул никак не реагирует на это бытовое волшебство. Я довожу его до кровати, придерживая за талию, и укрываю одеялом.  
  
– Я сказал уже много раз, и не устану повторять – тебя больше никто не обидит. И я тоже тебя не обижу, Ромул. Боль закончилась. Ее больше не будет. Я не позволю.  
  
Он доверчиво прижимается лбом к моей руке, когда я распутываю влажные волосы. Мне очень хочется увидеть улыбку на его лице, и я снимаю с шеи клык, который так ему приглянулся. Теперь мне уже не нужен порт-ключ, а Ромул все равно не сможет им воспользоваться – тот завязан на мою кровь. Зато я смогу выполнить свое первое обещание, подтверждая, что не нарушу и второго – защищать Ромула до последней капли крови. Когда я надеваю ему на шею этот амулет, Ромул тянется к моей руке и целует ее.  
  
  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь в свою спальню, Северус уже спит, отвернувшись, на дальнем краю кровати. Он не просыпается, когда я тихо ложусь рядом.  
  
Во сне я вижу поляну, по которой бежит мой волк. Мне часто снится этот сон - всегда один и тот же. Но в этот раз на поляне два волка – Ромул и Рем, два брата, бегут среди деревьев, одновременно задирая морды к луне и разрывая воздух протяжным воем, идущим из глубины души. Свобода и ветер бьют по носу, зарываются в шерсть, а трава старается запутать короткие сильные лапы, тянется вслед с тихим лесным шуршанием. Я не один, я больше не один.  
  
Просыпаюсь я внезапно и резко, разбуженный негромким звуком. Несколько секунд прихожу в себя, соображая, где я нахожусь, а потом поворачиваюсь к Северусу, стонущему во сне. На лице его застыла маска страдания, капельки пота стекают по лбу, он замер, пойманный в ловушку кошмара, захлебываясь воздухом, словно разучился дышать. Что бы ему ни снилось, это по-настоящему ужасно, и я ласково тормошу его, прижимаясь губами к потному лбу.  
  
– Все прошло, это просто сон, бедный мой… Не надо, это сон, я здесь, я рядом…  
  
Я успеваю заметить, как кривятся его губы, как мелькает в темных, затуманенных после сна глазах боль и ярость, а в следующую секунду он выбрасывает вперед руки, резко отталкивая меня прочь.  
  
– Что… – бормочу я, но он перебивает, кричит вдруг страшным голосом, дико, безумно, с мукой:  
  
– Не смей!!! Не смей меня утешать! Мне не нужна твоя жалость, ты слышишь?!!.. Уходи!  
  
– Но…  
  
– УХОДИ!!! ВОН ОТСЮДА! УБИРАЙСЯ!!!  
  
И я оказываюсь за дверью прежде, чем успеваю что-либо сообразить. Медленно сползаю вниз по стене, без сил опускаясь на холодный пол коридора, и прижимаю к горящим щекам ладони.  
  
Остаток ночи я сплю на диване в гостиной.  
  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
Заснуть после ухода Ремуса у меня уже не выходит.  
  
Сначала я просто лежу на холодных и влажных от пота простынях, затем поднимаюсь и подхожу к распахнутому окну, вдыхаю густой спертый воздух летней ночи.  
  
Когда длинные предрассветные тени начинают пересекать мостовую на площади Гриммо, я одеваюсь и аккуратно заправляю постель.  
  
Какой позор – я разбудил его своими криками, хныкал у него на руках, словно испуганный мальчик! Мне часто снятся кошмары, но я надеялся, что Ремус об этом никогда не узнает. Конечно, раньше я вообще не предполагал, что буду проводить ночи в его постели. Блэк прав – даже те жалкие остатки самоуважения и достоинства, которые у меня сохранились, я потерял сегодня ночью. Жалкий, беспомощный, трясущийся – должно быть, то еще зрелище.  
  
Я подхожу к зеркалу, висящему возле двери, и разглядываю свое отражение. Ненавижу зеркала, и эта ненависть у нас взаимная – в зеркальном стекле хмурится, брезгливо поджимая губы, неприятный человек. Выступающий нос придает лицу хищное выражение, а взгляд, полный отвращения, показывает, что творится у меня внутри. Пожалуй, это тот редкий случай, когда внешняя оболочка соответствует содержанию, и мое внутреннее уродство сполна отражено невзрачной внешностью. Отражение надменно вздергивает подбородок, но даже этот жест выглядит жалкой попыткой спрятать свою уязвимость.  
  
Нет, я не буду разглядывать себя и коллекционировать оттенки непривлекательности, отражающейся в старинном зеркале. Я должен дождаться Ремуса и поговорить с ним. Выяснить все, раз и навсегда.  
  
А может, лучше не унижаться и притвориться, что ничего особенного не произошло? Что я не слышал ядовитых слов Блэка, что не заметил нежности в голосе, появляющейся у Ремуса, когда он просил позаботиться о его ручном волчонке? Что я не оттолкнул этой ночью единственного, кому есть дело до меня? Единственного, кто захотел позаботиться о таком, как я?..  
  
Глупости. Мне все равно придется ему рассказать.  
  
Нет! С ума я сошел, что ли? Хваленый интеллект дал сбой? Альбус прекрасно знает, что я никогда ничего не расскажу Ремусу – только не ему. Я и так достаточно низко пал в его глазах, чтобы заслужить его отвращение на много лет вперед. Если я не хочу чувствовать жгучий стыд, встречаясь с ним взглядом, я должен молчать.  
  
А значит, я должен покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда.  
  
«Со всем этим» – звучит так, словно ничего особенного и не было. Словно это не первые и, скорее всего, последние настоящие отношения в моей жизни. Словно это не одержимость моя, любовь моя, мука моя – Ремус, сказавший, что тоже любит.  
  
Словно это не счастье, в существование которого я все никак не могу поверить.  
  
Когда-то давно я почти смог внушить себе, что проклят. Как иначе объяснить, что в моей жизни все идет наперекосяк, погружаясь во тьму все глубже и глубже? Тот ужас, что я пережил в детстве, сменился чередой насмешек и унижений юности. Ловушка захлопнулась, обожгла клеймом на руке, был подписан договор со смертью, сделка с дьяволом, очернившая мою слабую, гнилую душу. Я сделал попытку вырваться, но лишь угодил в другие сети, и пусть второго клейма не видать, оно жжет гораздо больнее, чем метка на моей руке. Я верил, что проклят – кто-то, кто ненавидит меня так же сильно, как и я сам, пожелал мне вечного несчастья, замкнул круг страданий, из которого нет выхода. Альбус рассердился, когда я поделился с ним этими мыслями. Пожалуй, в первый и последний раз я видел его таким сердитым. Он наклонился вперед в кресле, впиваясь в меня резким, проницательным взглядом холодных голубых глаз.  
  
«Ты проклял себя сам, Северус, мальчик мой. Ты сам – и больше никто – наказываешь себя, запрещая себе быть счастливым лишь потому, что решил, будто заслуживаешь несчастье. Ты окружаешь себя страданиями, потому что ненавидишь себя и желаешь себе зла, как самому лютому врагу».  
  
Я не посмел ему возразить, онемев от этой гневной отповеди. Тогда я был гораздо моложе, и каждое слово Альбуса падало в меня гулко и основательно, словно камень в колодец. Я хранил в памяти его мудрость, перебирая слова, как перебирают четки-бусины, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы понять.  
  
Да, прав был Альбус – только себя я могу винить в своем несчастье и не имею права взваливать эту вину ни на кого другого. Жалкая попытка оправдаться, понадеяться на чужую ненависть – сколько раз она меня спасала? Но даже этого, последнего оружия Альбус меня лишил.  
  
«Нет никого упорнее человека, решившего сделать свою жизнь несчастной, мальчик мой».  
  
И вот теперь я в очередной раз доказываю его утверждение. С самого начала я знал, что все испорчу рано или поздно, и даже удивительно, что Ремус так долго терпел меня рядом. Впрочем, не так уж и долго – достаточно, чтобы я начал привыкать к теплу чужого тела, но не достаточно, чтобы раскрыл свои самые отвратительные стороны, самые темные секреты. Может быть, оно и к лучшему – Ремус никогда не узнает обо мне правды, и ему не за что будет презирать меня.  
  
Кроме трусости, с которой я отвергну его доброту и милосердие, очернив их, как и Блэк, назвав жалостью и унизительной попыткой помочь.  
  
Ремус вновь и вновь утверждал, что любит меня, что ему доставляет удовольствие быть рядом со мной. Однако теперь разве будет что-нибудь по-прежнему, когда в доме этот оборотень, так нуждающийся в чужой заботе? В заботе моего Ремуса?  
  
Разве есть у меня хоть один шанс против него? Блэк – идиот и всего лишь выплескивает свою злобу. Но даже он иногда говорит разумные вещи: волчонок достаточно молод, чтобы вызывать восхищение, но достаточно зрел, чтобы не вызывать чувство вины за секс с ним. Он красив. По сравнению со мной даже Хмури эталон красоты, однако тут надо говорить объективно, и я говорю: он красив. И, что самое главное – он сможет понять то, чего никогда не пойму и не почувствую я, как бы ни старался. Мне всегда будет мешать тот случай в Визжащей Хижине, мой страх, от которого я не могу избавиться. Сама природа расширяет пропасть между нами – мной и Ремусом. Нет ничего сложного в этой загадке: кого же выберет Ремус? Нет, он, разумеется, будет долго бороться с собой, из порядочности и сострадания не желая бросать меня, ставить в уязвимое положение, ранить мои чувства… Есть и кое-что еще – Альбус отлично разбирается в людях, и он все верно сказал: Ремус отчаянно стремится быть хорошим, положительным во всех отношениях, а значит, он не может инициировать наш разрыв. Что ж, я облегчу ему задачу – покончу со всем сам, разрублю Гордиев узел, освобожу его от себя, совершив хоть один отважный и справедливый поступок.  
  
Как только я принимаю это нелегкое решение, мои эмоции отключаются, уступая место разуму. Ощущение неправильности происходящего, того, что я совершаю очередную ужасную ошибку, я задвигаю на второй план. Сейчас мне нужно придумать, как бросить Ремуса, не причинив ему боли. Впрочем, даже если его расстроит расставание со мной, найдется множество людей, которые смогут его утешить. Должно быть, они уже в очередь встали – Тонкс, Блэк и проклятый оборотень. Да, забудет меня Ремус быстро. Тем лучше! Зная, что у меня никогда больше не будет шанса, я смогу сосредоточится на том, что сейчас важнее – на моей миссии в Ордене. Альбус прав, всегда прав – я не должен был поддаваться слабости, позволять себе заходить так далеко в наивных мечтах об ответной любви. Любовь до сих пор приносила мне только боль, с чего я решил, что это когда-то должно измениться? Я совершил достаточного ужасных поступков, и единственное, что должно меня теперь волновать – искупление.  
  
Когда Ремус приходит, я уже спокоен, собран и жду его, сидя на кровати. Как только он закрывает за собой дверь и поворачивается ко мне, робко, неуверенно улыбаясь, я поднимаюсь, разглаживаю складки, оставшиеся на покрывале, и подхожу к нему вплотную.  
  
– Мы расстаемся, – это звучит достаточно сухо и спокойно, и сразу ставит все точки над «и». По крайней мере, я так надеюсь. Но Ремус хмурится, потом качает головой и говорит:  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Я не спрашивал тебя, Ремус. Я просто сообщил.  
  
– Я понял. И все равно – нет. Мы не расстаемся.  
  
– Ты не владеешь мной, – как горько сознавать, что это правда. – У тебя есть, кем командовать.  
  
– Ты про Ромула? – и то, как он произносит имя оборотня, заставляет меня стиснуть зубы. Мое имя он никогда так не произносил. Никогда. – Северус, что за глупости?  
  
Конечно. Я глуп. А еще жалок, наивен и уродлив. Но, что бы там ни говорил Блэк – я не беспомощен. Альбус не одобрил бы, что я раскрываю эту карту – он хотел сохранить мои способности к легилименции в качестве секретного оружия – но соблазн слишком велик. Мне нужна причина для разрыва, а еще сильнее мне нужно доказательство, что таких причин нет. Поэтому в следующую секунду я уже направляю на него палочку, а Ремус и не сопротивляется, глядя на меня с легким недоумением.  
  
– Легилименс!  
  
Воспоминания, мысли, обрывки фраз захлестывают меня. Долго искать не приходится – я хватаюсь за последнее воспоминание, где присутствует волчонок.  
  
…его голое тело наполовину скрыто водой, но все же видно достаточно. Ремус, нежно обхватив его за плечи, скользит по светлой коже мочалкой, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза…  
  
Я теряю над собой контроль, от обиды, от боли. Я хватаюсь за ниточку и распутываю весь клубок – все воспоминания, где есть оборотень.  
  
…светлые глаза блестят в темноте, шепот, полный нежной заботы – это голос Ремуса:  
  
«Ты мне доверяешь?»…  
  
… «Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль»…  
  
…Ремус обнимает его, завернув в полотенце, нежно перебирает волосы, как мои когда-то. Только, в отличие от моих, эти пряди чистые, темной водой струятся между пальцев...  
  
… «Красиво» – шепчет волчонок, касаясь клыка на шее у Ремуса. А тот смеется, легко, беззаботно, и от глаз в стороны расходятся лучики-морщинки…  
  
…они оба – нагие, стоят в воде, и Ремус обхватывает оборотня за плечи, становясь сзади, прижимая его к своей груди…  
  
…Ремус бежит по улицам спящего города, несет юношу на руках, бережно прижимая к себе, как самое драгоценное в мире…  
  
Достаточно. Довольно. Хватит! Ну, хватит же!!!..  
  
Когда я вырываюсь из плена его воспоминаний, слишком ярких, слишком личных, слишком болезненных для меня, я чувствую себя так, словно это в мое сознание только что вломились. Я шарахаюсь в сторону, покачнувшись и чуть не свалившись на пол, тяжело дышу, а Ремус все-таки падает, схватившись за голову, и глядит на меня с ужасом.  
  
– Что ты только что… – начинает он, но я перебиваю, вскочив на ноги, полностью забыв про свое намерение держать эмоции под контролем.  
  
– И сколько ты собирался меня обманывать? Неужели я похож на твоих приятелей-идиотов?! Понимаю, Люпин, сложно привыкнуть общаться с теми, у кого больше двух извилин, но теперь тебе и не нужно к этому привыкать. Уверен, что твой волк отлично поддается дрессировке. Надеюсь только, что он не воет, когда вы трахаетесь – это уже пахнет зоофилией.  
  
– Что… как… – потрясенно начинает Ремус, и глаза его вот-вот вылезут из орбит. Он открывает рот и хватает воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. – Как ты смеешь такое говорить?! Чем я заслужил такое обращение?.. Северус… – он тянет ко мне руки, и я отступаю, отступаю, пячусь к двери. Слишком страшно сейчас его слушать, слишком страшно поверить или не поверить, слишком страшно позволить себе прикоснуться к его руке.  
  
Достаточно унижений.  
  
– У тебя нет повода для ревности. Мы никогда…  
  
– Я видел все. Сложно обмануть человека, читающего мысли.  
  
– Так прочти их, и поймешь, что я не лгу тебе!  
  
– Вошел во вкус, Люпин?  
  
– Это вторжение, которое ты только что устроил – ты искал только то, что хотел найти. Ты поступил нечестно, набросился на меня, вломился в мое сознание, как непрошеный гость. Теперь я предлагаю войти в него, и прочесть то, что я на самом деле думаю.  
  
– Мне достаточно того, что я уже видел, – от одной мысли, что снова придется наблюдать за тем, как Ремус… и этот мерзкий… нет. О, Мерлин, нет. Главное – держать себя в руках. Он не должен видеть, как мне больно. Я не доставлю ему такой радости. – Я бросаю тебя, Ремус, найди в себе силы смириться с этим.  
  
– Ты просто прячешь голову в песок. Это трусость, Северус.  
  
– Не смей называть меня трусом! У тебя нет прав оскорблять меня, после того, что ты сделал!!!  
  
– Я ни в чем не виноват перед тобой, – Ремус сокрушенно качает головой. – И ты сам это знаешь.  
  
– Может быть, у вас так и принято… – кривлюсь я. – Может, для вас секс и не значит ничего. Но я не могу…  
  
– У нас?  
  
Я скрещиваю руки на груди. Ремус поднимается с пола, бледный, нервно сжатые губы яркой линией на лице.  
  
– У нас, Северус?! Давай. Договаривай. К кому ты меня причислишь? К животным? К шлюхам? К монстрам?! К кому?!..  
  
– Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.  
  
Я спускаюсь по лестнице, и в уши мне бьет чудовищная, острая тишина.  
  
  
 **Джинни**  
  
Невилл появляется за завтраком. Вдруг засмущавшись, обходит вокруг стола, неловко пожимая руки, мы смотрим на него как на ненормального – смущается еще сильнее и, наконец, падает на возникший из ниоткуда стул.  
  
– Некоторое время Невилл поживет здесь, – бодро сообщает нам мама, словно мы нуждаемся в пояснении. Благодаря Всеслышащим Ушам мы в курсе всего произошедшего в Сент-Мунго, а также знаем о том, что родители Невилла – сумасшедшие. Гарри попросил нас делать вид, что мы не в курсе – ради Невилла, которому неприятно будет, что его секрет все знают. Мы согласились, чего уж.  
  
После завтрака мама раздает нам яблоки и отправляет по спальням – мы все еще наказаны, все, кроме Невилла и Гермионы, которую наказывать не за что. Гермиона остается читать в гостиной, а Невилл тащится за нами.  
  
Я, как только его увидела, немного напряглась – вспомнился Святочный Бал и весь связанный с ним позор. Мне тогда хватило глупости согласиться на приглашение Невилла, и вечер стал сплошным ужасом. Невилл оттоптал мне все ноги во время танцев, в перерывах между этой пыткой он нервно пытался заполнить самые неловкие паузы в разговоре, какие только у меня были в жизни, а когда провожал до лестницы в девичью спальню, попытался поцеловать.  
  
Летучемышиный сглаз, может, и был слишком резкой реакцией, но я просто растерялась. А сейчас мне стыдно.  
  
Но Невилл ничего не говорит, ни словом не намекает, что сердится на меня или наоборот, собирается приставать – он выглядит тихим и печальным, и только иногда застенчиво улыбается, глядя из-под ресниц. Так что я вздыхаю с облегчением и решаю больше не париться по этому поводу. Вот еще – Невилла стесняться.  
  
Близнецы хотят сначала оставить Невилла стеречь спальню, на случай, если мама заявится проверять, отбываем ли мы наказание, но я за него вступаюсь, и Невилла посвящают в тайну подушечного перемещения.  
  
И вот мы уже все сидим на крыше дома Гриммо, загорая и чавкая яблоками.  
  
– Мама обязательно все узнает, – сокрушается Рон, развалившись пузом на горячей жестяной поверхности крыши. Невилл катает свое яблоко туда-сюда указательным пальцем, а Гарри, сев на край и свесив ноги вниз, мечтательно тянет:  
  
– Вот мы все и в сборе. Сюда бы еще Луну…  
  
Все смотрят на него с ужасом, а я прикидываю – да, было бы неплохо. Луна, она хоть и странная, но бывает очень интересной. И брови у нее красивые.  
  
Дождь начинает моросить и тут же сменяется жаркими солнечными лучами, словно природа не может выбрать, то ли забабахать нам настоящее лето, то ли придерживаться традиций старушки Англии.  
  
– Бабушка позже тоже сюда переедет, – сообщает уныло Невилл, и теперь уже на него все смотрят с ужасом, прикидывая мощь альянса бабули Невилла и нашей дорогой мамы.  
  
Гарри же наблюдает, как солнце бликами покрывает крыши соседних домов, и говорит:  
  
– Если бы можно было знать, какой из этих солнечных дней станет последним, светило бы тогда солнце ярче?  
  
Фред, усевшись справа от него, обхватывает Гарри за плечи и задумчиво окидывает взглядом небо.  
  
– Ах, если бы можно было знать, какое похмелье случится наутро, стал бы Огден слаще?  
  
Джордж задирает голову к облакам, садясь слева от Гарри и пихая его в плечо.  
  
– Если бы небо могло чихать, мы бы все уже были в соплях, – Рон хрюкает, подавившись яблоком, а Джордж невозмутимо продолжает: – А звезды сейчас смотрят на нас, тусклые и искусственные, как блестки на вечернем платье Джин, и грозят вот-вот отвалиться.  
  
Фред качает головой, поучительно глядя на Гарри.  
  
– Этот пафос становится заразным, бублик.  
  
– Чего это я бублик? – обижается тот.  
  
Природа, в конце концов, останавливает свой выбор на сорокоградусной жаре.  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
Как ни удивительно, я нахожу приятным общество Билла Уизли. Возможно, мне просто нужно присутствие кого-то, чтобы держать лицо – оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями, я корчусь, словно под Круцио. Из всех обитателей этого дома терпеть молчащего теперь все время Билла куда легче, чем остальных. Кроме того, он так и не пожелал покидать мою комнату. Спать мне приходится в лаборатории, но в ней все еще воняет испарениями от разлитых зелий, и после проведенных там ночей раскалывается голова.  
  
Поэтому дни я провожу здесь, в своей комнате. Листаю книги, составляю учебные планы на следующий год, пишу списки покупок – в одном только магазине котлов мне предстоит оставить половину месячной зарплаты.  
  
Билл Уизли молча наблюдает за мной, наглым образом занимает мою постель, вздыхает горестно время от времени. Я привык не обращать на это внимания – вряд ли подобные проявления чувств рассчитаны на свидетелей. Видимо, случившееся оказалось первым ужасным унижением в безоблачной жизни Билла. Я могу понять его чувства – когда-то и мне пришлось пережить подобное насилие, и даже хуже. Но я никогда не тружусь утешать его – вряд ли ему требуются сейчас назойливые и жалостливые посетители, недаром же он не пускает на порог Молли. Единственный, чье присутствие он безмолвно терпит – это я. Иногда я ловлю на себе его взгляд, пристальный, непонятный, и мне хочется закрыться, отвернуться. В такие моменты я только еще больше выпрямляю спину и сильнее хмурю брови, сосредотачиваясь на делах.  
  
Тишина является залогом, гарантией и правилом – мы не нарушаем ее. Однажды только Билл позволяет себе вопрос:  
  
– Что между вами и Ремусом?  
  
От того, что впервые нарушена тишина, безопасная территория вдруг оказалась ловушкой, от того, что неожиданно и прямо задан болезненный вопрос, я не справляюсь с выражением лица и понимаю, что Билл заметил это. Мне хочется ударить, сокрушить, разрушить его, так что я отвечаю вопросом на вопрос:  
  
– Это был твой первый опыт в оральном сексе?  
  
Он вздрагивает и съеживается на кровати, обхватив себя руками. Я закрываю книгу и тихо выхожу из комнаты. В следующий раз, возвращаясь к себе, я сталкиваюсь в дверях с Чарли Уизли. Он несколько мгновений смотрит на меня в упор, и я узнаю этот взгляд. Такой же, как и в тот день, когда он наградил меня Режущим.  
  
Ночи свои я провожу в одной из пустующих пока спален на третьем этаже. Я стараюсь не думать, что поблизости спит это существо, этот грязный недочеловек, который отнял у меня самое дорогое на свете.  
  
Я стараюсь не думать, что сам у себя отнял это самое дорогое.  
  
Иногда среди ночи, лежа без сна, я едва сдерживаюсь от соблазна лечь на пол, забившись в угол, и ощерится в темноту по-звериному: не приближайтесь, кошмары, оставьте меня в покое!  
  
Я стараюсь не появляться внизу, когда обитатели дома уже проснулись. Но иногда мне приходится пересекать гостиную, чтобы попасть в лабораторию – и тогда я вижу их, Ремуса, расслабленно откинувшегося на спинку дивана, и оборотня, который начал покидать свою комнату и обедать вместе со всеми. Волчонок постоянно ошивается рядом с Ремусом, не скрывая этого, ластится к нему, заглядывает в глаза и ослепительно улыбается, а на шее его, в прорези ворота рубашки, я заметил амулет: драконий клык, который Ремус раньше не снимал.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Я захожу на кухню, и вздрагиваю, уловив резкий, знакомый запах.  
  
– Молли?  
  
– А?  
  
– Ты рассыпала тмин?  
  
Она недоуменно глядит на меня. В воздухе отчетливо пахнет тмином. Я морщу нос, пытаясь избавиться от этого навязчивого запаха.  
  
– Нет, Ремус, с чего ты взял?  
  
– Разве ты не чувствуешь?  
  
Плохо, очень плохо. Не хочу казаться безумцем, но в течение дня надоедаю всем с этим, и выясняется, что никто не чувствует этот запах, кроме меня. Однако он сводит меня с ума, навязчиво преследует, вызывая самые ужасные воспоминания, заставляя нервничать и ждать беды. Потому что есть только одна вещь, которая пахнет так же, как тмин.  
  
Предательство. Это запах предательства.  
  
Я никому не говорю об этом, потому что несложно догадаться, кого все начнут обвинять. Но даже если никто не станет нападать на Северуса, помня о просьбе Дамблдора, обстановка в доме накалится. Она и без того – хуже некуда.  
  
Я слышал, как Тонкс жалуется Молли: «Он забыл меня в кафе, представляешь – взял и забыл, как зонтик в гостях забывают!!». С приездом Августы Лонгботтом крики Вальбурги не затихают ни на секунду – она встретила эту гостью с неожиданной, напугавшей всех нас яростью. Августа тоже дала волю гневу, и теперь ее часто можно увидеть в прихожей, орущей на портрет – две дамы осыпают друг друга затейливыми оскорблениями и упреками. Сириус больше не делал попыток убежать, и вроде как успокоился – еще бы. Он, наверное, невероятно доволен тем, что мы с Северусом отводим взгляды, столкнувшись в коридоре.  
  
Думать о Северусе – больно, вспоминать его слова – больно, понимать, что на самом деле он вовсе так не думает – единственное утешение. Впрочем, Ромул тоже умеет поднять мне настроение. С ним удивительно хорошо и спокойно, и если бы не глухая тоска, точащая сердце, грызущая изнутри, разрывающая на кусочки, я был бы счастлив.  
  
Если бы не тоска и не запах предательства в доме.  
  
Тмин. Я никому не говорю об этом. «Только сражаясь сообща, плечом к плечу, мы сможем одержать победу. Любовь, доверие и благородство – вот наше оружие против врага, не знающего ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего» - сказал Альбус, и я ему верю. Пока я молчу, выжидая.  
  
Но в доме пахнет тмином. Так же пахло, когда мы в последний раз собрались Мародерской Четверкой. Так же пахло от Питера.  
  
И мне страшно.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_В небе чёрные птицы летят  
Мне бы поймать одну и обнять_

_Маша и Медведи_

  
  
  
**Вальбурга**  
  
 _Моя жизнь закончилась в 1941 году, а умерла я в 1985.  
  
Мне было шестнадцать лет, когда Орион пришел просить моей руки. В нашей семье этот возраст – возраст погибели. В шестнадцать лет мой первый сын сбежал из дома, в шестнадцать лет мой второй сын принял Метку. В шестнадцать я поняла, что ничего не будет как прежде, и жизнь моя закончилась. Но я существовала еще сорок четыре года.  
  
Жаркий, выбеленный солнцем, как старый гобелен, день. Не то акации, не то другая сладкая дрянь до одури опьяняет, цветет… плывет аромат по воздуху.  
  
Белое платье, черные волосы, тихий смех. Мама роняет пяльцы. Цветы и эльфы, и чай со льдом на фамильном подносе. Трещины.  
  
Орион является в белоснежном костюме, застегнутом под самое горло. Страшно подумать, как жарко ему было. Он потеет, сжимает губы и учтиво кивает, вытянувшись в струнку перед моей матерью. Но смотрит только на меня.  
  
Белое платье, черные волосы, тихий смех. Мы оба в белом, стоим рядом, перед матушкой. Она велит мне взять его за руку. Со смехом говорит, что мы уже под стать друг другу, как жених и невеста.  
  
Мне предсказали, что меня убьет мой сын.  
  
Жаркий полдень, и чайная ложка оставляет сладкие капли на блюдце. Звякает фарфор, шуршит трава, хлопают шторы, как паруса. Эльф приносит мне книгу, но я не читаю. Мои пальцы вместо закладок – тонкие, узловатые, некрасивые. Толстые перстни защищают суставы, от обручального кольца кожа чернеет.  
  
Орион проходит, тронув мимолетно за плечо. Он не может пройти просто – ему надо ко мне притронуться. Обязательно встать позади, нависнуть, обрушив тень на страницу, вцепиться, схватить, пригвоздить к месту. Задыхаюсь. Люблю.  
  
Не люблю.  
  
Зеркало, а в нем – лица всех моих предков, выглядывают, толпятся, теснятся, борются за мое тело, бурлят в моей крови. Кровь течет по венам, вены пересекаются под кожей, кожа присыпана прахом. Это я. Это не я. Смотрю, но не трогаю. Кто там, в стекле, кто там, глазастый, удушенный, высохший – не мертвый и не живой? Кто там, в испорченном молью белом платье, невестином платье? Когда это я стала такой? Что это со мной случилось?  
  
Душная комната, и у Ориона трясутся руки, когда он наливает мне воды. Эльф бы справился лучше, но я молчу, я не стану сейчас ругаться. Мне показывают его, сверток, а в нем ребенок, мокрый, слабый, едва дышит. Я беру его на руки, прикасаюсь рукой к лицу – горячее, липкое, круглое, как какой-то переспелый плод. Я смотрю на своего сына, и единственное, о чем я могу думать: за что он убьет меня?  
  
Белые руки, черное платье, серое небо. Ветер уносит страницы книги. Мне все равно – я ее не читаю, просто держу на коленях. Орион бежит, пригибается, закрывает рукой глаза от листьев и сора, который поднял ветер. Сгибается над моим креслом, трогает за локоть, зовет в дом. Не хочу.  
  
Не хочу.  
  
Сириус растет и становится шумным. Эльфы больше не могут усмотреть за ним. Однажды он пробирается ко мне в комнату, залезает на кровать, мнет одеяло. Я отталкиваю его, противно, страшно, плохо. Это не мой сын. Орион говорит, я идиотка.  
  
Сириус вечно смотрит под руку, шить невозможно, читать невозможно, дышать невозможно. Когда-нибудь он меня убьет. Я не могу ему улыбаться.  
  
Морщинистые гобелены, золотые ковры, высокие стаканы. Орион не выходит из своего кабинета. Ему шлют письма, письма, письма. Окна закрыты, и я зову эльфов, чтобы впустить в дом воздух. Я пытаюсь читать, но не выходит. Тогда я зову к себе Сириуса и Регулуса. Я смотрю на них, заставив встать рядом. Оба темноволосые, темноглазые, в строгих, узких костюмчиках, вроде того, в котором пришел Орион. Вопрос, который меня преследовал, изменился. Теперь я думаю, глядя на двух своих сыновей, с вынужденной вежливостью застывших передо мной – «который из них?».  
  
Мне уже не интересно, за что.  
  
Когда они уходят, оба уходят от меня, покидают меня, это оказывается неожиданно больно. Орион говорит, что я идиотка. Он больше меня не трогает. Никто меня не трогает.  
  
Я застываю у зеркала, вспоминая то, что было. Белое платье, черные волосы, тихий смех. Этого не будет. Больше никогда. Больше никогда – повторяю я, раз за разом, в этой комнате. Больше никогда, больше никогда, больше никогда, больше никогда.  
  
Легче не становится, но больше никогда.  
  
Я прохожу по дому шепотом, даже теперь, умерев, я повторяю одними губами: «больше никогда, больше никогда», - и Сириус слышит меня, и откликается: «больше никогда».  
  
Что он понимает!  
  
Для того чтобы доиграть этот фарс, я надеваю на старое, высохшее тело, не свое, чужой женщины, глупой женщины, злой женщины, одинокой женщины – ну и ладно, поделом ей – белое изорванное платье. Я иду по дому, не надев ни одного украшения, и пальцы мои беззащитны.  
  
Белое платье, черные волосы, громкий смех.  
  
Очень громкий.  
  
Я умираю, недопив чай.  
  
Теперь я знаю все. Я слежу, не смыкая глаз, слежу за всем, что происходит в этом доме – с моей смертью ничего не остановилось, да и должно ли было? И мимо меня проходит вереница уродов, предателей и грязнокровок, нелюдей, дешевок и лжецов, завистников и хвастунов, трусов и глупцов. И я впускаю, впускаю их в свой дом, впускаю всех до одного, всех, кроме одного – того, кому запрещено возвращаться.  
  
Нет, это не Сириус.  
  
Моя жизнь была бесцветной, а теперь вся я – беспорядочные мазки краски. Меня нарисовали в темно-синем платье. Безвкусица.  
  
Я знаю все, без преуменьшений. Я вижу каждого из них, вижу ясно, меня нельзя обмануть. Я вижу их тайны, вижу их страхи, вижу их сны. Я знаю все.  
  
Кроме одного. Я до сих пор не знаю:  
  
который из них._  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
В гостиной тихо и солнечно. Спасаемся от жары, накладывая охлаждающе заклинания, но они быстро выдыхаются. Молли сменяет гнев на милость и отправляет близнецов за мороженым в магазинчик через дорогу. Заданий мы не получали так долго, что порой и забываем, что идет война. Только не сегодня – в ленивый, медленный день в конце июля.  
  
Я пробегаю глазами по заголовкам газет, но черные строчки сливаются в монотонный пестрый узор, разъезжаются по странице многосоставным Хогвартс-экскрессом. Глаза слипаются, и только жаркое дыхание Ромула над ухом не дает уснуть. Он не интересуется новостями, но ему нравится разглядывать движущиеся картинки рекламы.  
  
Джинни входит в комнату, и Гермиона отрывается от чтения. Она сидит, забравшись с ногами в кресло, на подлокотнике которого расположилась широкая миска, полная винограда. Когда я только вошел в гостиную, я позволил себе пару секунд любоваться этой картиной: Гермиона, спокойная и умиротворенная, перебирает одной рукой виноградную кисть, отрывая ягоды по одной, а второй рукой терзает уголок страницы какой-то старой, ветхой книги. Солнце, заполняющее гостиную, подсвечивает неукротимые кудри Гермионы золотистым, мистическим сиянием. Ну хоть сейчас портрет пиши.  
  
Она на днях привязалась ко мне, выспрашивала подробности того, как Дамблдор помог Северусу, когда у того случилось помутнение рассудка. Я рассказал, неохотно – говорить о Северусе мне не хотелось, но что, если девочка собирается освоить этот метод волшебной помощи, возможно, она интересуется колдомедициной? Разговор затянулся, и я уже начал искать пути к отступлению, а Гермиона все наседала: «Вы уверены? Вы абсолютно уверены, профессор Люпин? Дамблдор извлек его воспоминания?». Теперь я стараюсь избегать ее, потому что вопросы, если честно, меня в последнее время пугают. Любые вопросы. Они несут только боль.  
  
К счастью, сегодня Гермиона не обращает на меня внимания. Она вежливо улыбается мне, скользнув взглядом по Ромулу, когда мы садимся на диван в дальнем углу гостиной, и тут же продолжает чтение. А я наблюдаю, как шевелятся ее губы, когда она читает, и улыбаюсь. Мне почти хорошо, мне почти спокойно.  
  
Но с появлением Джинни Гермиона закрывает книгу, нарушая очарование момента. Джинни забирает миску с виноградом и садится на подлокотник, заглядывает Гермионе через плечо, как это делает Ромул.  
  
– Давай погадаем, – предлагает Джинни, кивая на книгу. Гермиона вздыхает. – Шестьдесят восьмая страница, четвертая строчка сверху.  
  
Гермиона скользит пальцем по странице, опустив ресницы. Ромул кладет голову мне на плечо.  
  
– Тут только одно слово, – сообщает Гермиона, и, сделав паузу, зачитывает: – «Заживо».  
  
Джинни подносит виноградину к глазу, глядит на просвет. Внутри влажного овала отчетливо виднеется темная косточка – не то эмбрион, не то душа ягоды.  
  
– Прочитать предложение целиком? – уточняет Гермиона. Джинни передергивает плечами.  
  
– Нет уж, лучше не надо.  
  
– Кстати, это не ты взяла мою книгу? – вдруг оживляется Гермиона. – «Волшебные портреты и их особенности».  
  
– О, ну разумеется! – фыркает Джинни. – Обожаю читать подобную хрень… – она осекается, кинув на меня быстрый взгляд, но я притворяюсь, что читаю газету, так что ругательство осталось незамеченным. – Да и зачем бы мне?  
  
– Мало ли, – поджимает губы Гермиона. Джинни смотрит на нее пристально несколько секунд, затем вскакивает, вспыхнув, прижимая к груди миску.  
  
– Сколько можно уже, а?! Один раз взяла платье поносить, теперь упреков…  
  
– Стоило спросить разрешения, – холодно отвечает Гермиона, и Джинни вылетает из комнаты. Ромул успокаивающе гладит мою руку, стиснувшую газетный лист. В воздухе пахнет тмином.  
  
Я поднимаю глаза и успеваю заметить в дверном проеме Северуса, застывшего, закаменевшего. Трагичный взгляд черных глаз его не отрывается от руки Ромула на моей руке. Это длится пару секунд, а затем он разворачивается и исчезает, так же бесшумно, как и появился.  
  
  
  
Захожу на кухню, спотыкаюсь о сострадательную улыбку Молли. Августа, мрачная, сгорбленная, режет лук. Чарли, прислонившись к раковине, мешает матери, пытаясь стащить из-под салфетки пирог, оставленный остывать на подоконнике.  
  
– Как ты, дорогой? – интересуется Молли своим заботливым материнским тоном, с жалостью глядя на меня. – Хочешь пирога? С малиной. Тебе нравится, я знаю.  
  
Мне хочется выть.  
  
«Хочешь, я начищу ему рожу?» – спросил Сириус позавчера.  
  
«Это не я хочу, это ты хочешь», – ответил я.  
  
Все спрашивают меня о Северусе, но никто не задает прямых вопросов. При мне не упоминают его имени, но всякий раз провожают меня сочувствующим взглядом. Тонкс простила меня за то, что я забыл ее в кафе. Думаю, она готовится стать запасным вариантом. Она спросила, что между мной и Ромулом.  
  
Ромул единственный, кто не говорит о Северусе. Я не могу выкинуть из головы тот наш разговор о нем: «Это злой, плохой человек. Он ненавидит оборотней. Я чую его страх и отвращение».  
  
Мне стоило разглядеть это и раньше. У Северуса нет ни единой причины любить таких, как я. Вспомнить хотя бы, что ему пришлось пережить в Визжащей Хижине. То отвращение, которое было написано у него на лице, когда он пришел в общину как Куратор. Мне казалось, он только играет роль.  
  
То же отвращение, когда он произносит: «Может быть, у вас так и принято… Может, для вас секс и не значит ничего». И что мне на это ответить? «Меня изнасиловали, я не собирался тебе изменять!». Что мне возразить ему, если я плавился под грубыми руками Ульфрика, если я кричал, и это не были крики боли? Как я могу винить его, такого чопорного, закрытого, скованного, в том, что стал ему отвратителен? Ведь Северус даже руками себя не ублажает, считает это низким, недостойным. Я же, разгуливающий голышом по общине, подставляющий зад вожаку, не обращающий внимания на наготу Ромула, кажусь Северусу испорченным, грязным, развратным.  
  
Может, я такой и есть.  
  
Все хотят выяснить, что между нами произошло. Дом, полный любопытствующих и сплетничающих людей. Я молчанием отвечаю на все их вопросы. Я не знаю, какой мой ответ будет хуже для Северуса. Если я скажу, что это он меня бросил, его возненавидят еще сильнее. Сириус нужен только повод. Я не могу допустить этого. Если же я скажу, что сам виноват в разрыве, пострадает гордость Северуса. Я слышал, как Гарри втолковывал Невиллу: «Ремус просто пожалел длинноносого. Тот так круто подставился, признался ему в любви… и Ремус попытался сгладить ситуацию. Ну, ты же знаешь, какой он. Но, понятно, теперь это уже все позади. Никто не может выдерживать Снейпа так долго».  
  
Но самое трудное – не вопросы и не сплетни. Самое трудное – сталкиваться с Северусом, а сталкиваемся мы с ним постоянно, словно это дом развлекается, растравляя наши раны. Когда наши глаза встречаются, мы оба застываем на секунду, и я ощущаю тонкую грань – промежуточное состояние, когда весь мир балансирует на линии сгиба, и от следующего поступка, выбора, решения зависит слишком многое. Я открываю рот, чтобы сказать – что, Мерлин, что???  
  
Что угодно.  
  
Но Северус успевает отвести глаза, разорвать контакт, и следующее, что я вижу – его удаляющаяся прямая, напряженная спина.  
  
Оставаться здесь – невыносимо. Я написал Альбусу Дамблдору: сообщил ему про тмин и попросил совета. От него я не стал ничего скрывать – Дамблдор наверняка знает обо всем, что происходит в доме. Я написал, что хочу уехать на некоторое время, покинуть дом. Что мне тяжело, больно, плохо здесь. Наверное, это было сумбурное и глупое письмо на грани приличия.  
  
Я действительно хочу уехать. Единственное, что держит меня в доме – Ромул, но в последнее время он начал обживаться здесь, к нему все относятся приветливо и дружелюбно, он садится вместе со всеми за стол и больше не вздрагивает, когда кто-нибудь обращается к нему. Ромул даже, похоже, подружился с Биллом – они чем-то неуловимо похожи, но я не могу понять, чем. Да, Ромул все еще зависим от меня, и эта зависимость не исчезнет, пока я буду его альфой. Но он уже в состоянии действовать самостоятельно, первым начинать разговор, смотреть людям в глаза, и я горжусь этим прогрессом. Я написал Альбусу, что хочу уехать, снять квартиру неподалеку от Гриммо. Пообещал, что буду приходить периодически, оставаться на связи. Мне в любом случае пришлось бы навещать Ромула, чтобы он не чувствовал себя покинутым. Но, если честно, дом становится западней, и волк внутри меня отчаянно пытается вырваться, добиться свободы – если не для себя, то хотя бы для человека, в котором он живет.  
  
И впервые мы с ним согласны.  
  
Письмо от Даблдора приходит за три минуты до полуночи. Я разворачиваю скрученный в трубочку пергамент, прислонившись спиной к прохладному оконному стеклу. Ответ состоит всего из двух слов:  
  
«Хорошее решение».  
  
Я собираю вещи и покидаю дом этим же утром. Вальбурга называет меня крысой, бегущей с тонущего корабля. Мне нечего ей возразить.  
  
  
  
  
 **Аластор**  
  
Альбус сам назначил мне встречу. Никто в Ордене не знает о наших с ним еженедельных собраниях, которые он зовет «чаепитиями» – пусть зовет, как угодно. На этих встречах мы обсуждаем с ним реальные цифры – число погибших и потенциальных смертников. Альбус называет это «потерями» – пусть зовет, как угодно. Реальные планы, реальные действия. На одних сказочках о добре и справедливости далеко не уедешь – их можно скармливать для поддержания духа, но только когда в рукавах есть другие тузы. Дамблдор – хороший оратор и хороший стратег. Я – хороший боец. Остальные – хорошее пушечное мясо. Кроме Поттера, конечно. Он – та пешка, которая поставит мат королю. Альбус говорит: «выполнит свое предназначение» – пусть зовет, как угодно.  
  
Я поднимаюсь по винтовой лестнице, назвав пароль, и первые несколько секунд зажимаю рот руками, чтобы не закричать: слишком уж похоже на то, что я увидел однажды, вернувшись домой с рейда. Перевернута чашка, разлетевшиеся по ковру бумаги, опрокинутое кресло…  
 _  
Выбитая дверь, сломанная кукла, опрокинутая колыбель…_  
  
Свет бьет в окна, рамки окаймляют пустые портреты, хрупкие, диковинные волшебные приспособления непонятного назначения брызгами стекла и механизмов рассыпаны по комнате…  
  
 _Постельное белье, складками растекшееся по полу – словно жену рывком стащили с кровати. Может, так оно и было…_  
  
Феникс, скорбно застывший на перекладине, разлитые по столешнице чернила, и…  
  
…тишина…  
  
 _Хриплое, громкое дыхание и оглушительный, отчаянный крик…_  
  
Нет, я не кричу. Больше не кричу. Я разучился так кричать.  
  
– Альбус?..  
  
Феникс на жердочке вздрогнул, издал пронзительный вопль и вспыхнул живым факелом, чтобы через секунду уже осыпаться на пол светлыми хлопьями пепла.  
  
Видимо, это то, что ожидает всех нас – весь Орден Феникса. Сгорим дотла, и останется лишь горка пепла.  
  
Обречены, все мы.  
  
Я возвращаюсь на Гриммо и рассказываю о случившемся – не заботясь скрывать что-то от детей, которые все равно найдут способ подслушать. Мои руки трясутся, и я слишком часто – непозволительно часто – прикладываюсь к фляге. Но все же мне удается взять себя в руки.  
  
Они не должны видеть мой страх.  
  
Я знаю, что нам нужно делать теперь. Найти виновного – преступника, предателя. Это необходимо.  
  
Дело даже не в Дамблдоре. Будет сложно, но главное он уже сделал – запустил этот механизм, Орден Феникса. Мы и без Альбуса победим либо погибнем в бою. Оба варианта одинаково для меня желанны. Но за тот ужас, за тот кошмар, который мне пришлось пережить во второй раз – когда я думал, это уже не повторится – не прощу.  
  
Мне нужен он. Козел отпущения. Жертва. Они скажут – «преступник». Пусть называют как угодно.  
  
И я знаю, кто подойдет на эту роль лучше всех. Мне даже не нужно самому называть его имя.  
  
Чарли Уизли – славный парень. Далеко пойдет.  
  
Я позабочусь.  
  
  
  
  
 **Чарли**  
  
Случайно от нарочно отделяет один взгляд.  
  
Битва прекрасна. Я умею видеть красоту опасных вещей. Таких как огонь, как драконы. Как война.  
  
Не надо бояться – это только все испортит. Надо позволить себе двигаться, позволить магии вести тело. И палочка – продолжение руки, и сила идет из сердца по пальцам, через палочку, взрывом расходится свет, тонкий луч сменяет золотое облако, сетка, узор, рисунок, повисающий в воздухе потерянной нотой. Магия шипит, колется, прожигает кончики пальцев, рвется наружу, на свободу, и все, что нужно – просто выпустить.  
  
Пожиратели в своих черных плащах, нелепые, скованные тяжелым шелком, им мешают маски, их движения – неправильные, слишком прямолинейные, слишком одинаковые, слишком медленные.  
  
Я побеждаю.  
  
Тонкс кричит; Хмури не прекращает отбиваться, бормоча что-то под нос. Это ругательства. О, как он выражается – я едва сдерживаю улыбку, сражаясь с ним рядом.  
  
– У тебя талант! – рычит Хмури, оглушая Пожирателя. – Несколько тренировок…  
  
Хмури считает, что все хотят стать аврорами. Мне не нужны тренировки. Мне нужна свобода.  
  
И она у меня есть.  
  
Потом уже Хмури не разговаривает – бережет дыхание. Пожирателей больше, а нам нужно вовремя ставить щиты на медперсонал, и не пропускать слуг Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть дальше холла - к пациентам. Я тоже устал, плечи свело от напряжения, и иногда лучи проклятий пролетают совсем близко, срезая пряди волос. Я замечаю, как папа отбивается сразу от двоих Пожирателей, явно уступая им в скорости и силе. Я двигаюсь к нему, но появляется Дамблдор и тут же отправляет одного Защитника отцу. А у меня пробивается второе дыхание, и я обездвиживаю сразу двоих Пожирателей, одного специально, другого – случайно, потому что магия движет, мягко, но уверено правит рукой и подталкивает в плечо, если кто-то целится в спину.  
  
Краем глаза я замечаю Пожирателя справа, и рука сама взлетает в воздух, указывает на него палочкой. А потом я встречаюсь с ним глазами. Это длится не дольше доли секунды. На нем пожирательское облачение, маска, но темные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и фигура, и руки – я узнаю его. Мы смотрим друг на друга, и в этот момент, тянущийся бесконечно долго, я балансирую на тонкой грани между «еще» и «уже», между «рано» и «слишком поздно», между «случайно» и «нарочно».  
  
Он смотрит на меня, предупреждающе, словно внушая: «свой», но разве можно про Снейпа сказать – «свой»? Я узнал его. Он понял это, и в глазах его проскальзывает облегчение, готовность отвернуться, прервать контакт взглядов, трещащий, искрящий, как провод под напряжением, который мне как-то показывал папа.  
  
И прежде, чем он успеет отвернуться, я выпускаю в него Режущее заклинание.  
  
Просто позволяю магии сорваться с кончиков моих пальцев.  
  
Он успевает шагнуть в сторону – отточенный рефлекс, немного запоздавший из-за эффекта неожиданности. Но все же успевает. Мое заклятье только ранит его, я понимаю это лишь по расширившимся от боли глазам – на темной мантии не видно крови. Он превосходно сражается, я видел это на кухне, я бился с ним, я знаю – мне не под силу убить его, да я и не собираюсь. Я готов даже принять ответное заклинание от него – вряд ли он не атакует… но Снейп не атакует. Он снова вглядывается мне в лицо, пристально, словно задает вопрос. И я позволяю своему взгляду ответить.  
  
Когда я только начинал работать с драконами, мой наставник объяснял мне основные принципы. Драконы не понимают человеческого языка, не знают слов. Общаться с ними надо – силой, действием, а взгляд служит предупреждением. У меня теперь уже отлично выходит Угрожающий Взгляд Чарли Уизли. Я смотрю так на дракона, и он либо отступает, либо рискует принять наказание. Я умею их усмирять, у меня достаточно сил и магии для этого, но я всегда предупреждаю, прежде чем пустить в ход «кнут». Это честно, это справедливо – сначала угроза, затем удар.  
  
И я ответил Снейпу своим специальным Угрожающим Взглядом. Мне показалось, он понял.  
  
А в следующую секунду мы смешались с толпой, продолжая бой.  
  
  
  
И все же, Снейп – это совсем не то, что дракон. Драконы вообще слишком сильно отличаются от людей. Они не лгут ни другим, ни себе. Не хитрят, не предают. Они не поддаются соблазнам, просто потому что у них нет понятия «нельзя», «плохо», «неправильно». Есть жизнь, есть воздух, есть тело и есть огонь, а что еще?  
  
Снейп не похож на дракона. Те – чистые, простые создания.  
  
Про Снейпа я вообще всю жизнь только и слышу. Впервые я услышал это имя, сидя в Большом Зале вместе с другими первогодками. Какой-то паренек – его потом распределили в Рейвенкло, и я забыл его имя – показал на Снейпа пальцем: «Мне сестра про него рассказывала, этот упырь жутко злобный! Он всех ненавидит и до ужаса придирается. Жуть!». Помню, я взглянул на Снейпа и подумал – ничего особенного, не такой уж он и страшный. Мрачный, ну и что с того? Я решил – может, он всех и ненавидит, но я ему повода не дам. Чарли Уизли он ненавидеть не будет.  
  
А потом я приехал домой на каникулы и принялся просвещать Билла. К моменту, когда настала его пора садиться в Хогвартс-экспресс, он уже достаточно много знал о злобном ублюдке.  
  
И весть о Снейпе передавалась от старших братьев младшим, так же, как и другие байки из Хогвартса – про тайные ходы и Плаксу Миртл, про Филча и Толстую Даму, про миссис Норрис и летающие лестницы, и Пиввза, и многое другое.  
  
Я так до сих пор и не могу понять, как Билла угораздило. Вот он был нормальным, привычным Биллом, таким, каким я его люблю – открытым, улыбчивым, свободным. Ветер в волосах, улыбка, серьга сверкает, глаза – тоже. После того, как Флер свалила от него назад во Францию, Билл немного скис. Но, работая в Ордене, стал постепенно становиться самим собой.  
  
И все же что-то с ним было не так.  
  
В какой-то момент я понял, на кого Билл смотрит. И как он это делает.  
  
Я принимаю все. Нет понятий «правильно» или «неправильно». Надо просто делать то, к чему лежит душа и наслаждаться каждой секундой.  
  
Но со Снейпом – это было что-то темное, противоестественное. Что-то… жуткое.  
  
Жуть.  
  
Я ничего не имею против Снейпа лично - нет. Он злобный и неприятный, и остаться с ним наедине в комнате я бы не захотел. Но, в общем и целом – он просто усталый некрасивый человек, с тараканьей осторожностью передвигающийся по дому, прежде убедившись, что все ушли спать.  
  
Но Билл так не считает. Я помню, как Билл задумчиво щурился, глядя на Снейпа во время собраний. Я помню, как Билл не произнес ни слова и молчал весь вечер, когда Снейп под Веритасерумом выдал про свою любовь. Я помню, как Билл выбежал ко мне в дождь, когда Ремус заявил о взаимности при всех.  
  
Был мой черед стоять на посту. Я весь вымок и выкурил четыре сигареты под чарами Невидимости. Наверное, Билл нашел меня по дыму.  
  
– Дай сигарету, – сказал он охрипшим голосом, не глядя мне в глаза.  
  
– Ты же не куришь.  
  
– Ты тоже не курил когда-то, – ответил он резонно. Я протянул ему пачку.  
  
Он сжимал несчастную сигаретную палочку дрожащими пальцами, и не мог подкурить. Я сделал это за него, сунул сигарету ему в зубы.  
  
– Ну? И что у тебя? – усмехнулся я. Он покачал головой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Когда докурил, бросил окурок в лужу у нас под ногами, сгорбился и пошел прочь от дома.  
  
Вернулся рано утром.  
  
Нет, я не собирался лезть не в свое дело. Если бы Билл мог справиться сам.  
  
Я помню еще кое-что: лодка, укачивающая, как колыбель. Небо, падающее сверху. И весла стучат о деревянные бока. Я, растянувшийся на спине, и Билл, наклонившийся надо мной, так, что волосы лезут мне в глаза. Я грызу карамель и страдаю – моя первая любовь, старшекурсница из Хаффлпаффа, отвергла меня. Билл дергает меня за руку, вопрошает с отчаяньем:  
  
– Ну, хочешь, я убью ее?!  
  
И я смотрю на него, сначала пытаясь сдержать улыбку, а потом серьезно.  
  
– Не хочу, – отвечаю. – Но спасибо.  
  
Это ведь Снейп нашел Билла в ту ночь. Это он внес его в дом, осмотрел раны, дал обезболивающее. Уложил на своей кровати. Билл, словно последний идиот, отказался уходить из той комнаты – Снейповой комнаты!  
  
– Я хочу так, понимаешь? – говорил он, глядя в стену безжизненным взглядом. Я не знал, как ему помочь. Ублюдок Снейп развлекался с Ремусом в соседней комнате. Я не знал, как глядеть на Билла, не знал, о чем с ним говорить теперь, когда я узнал, что случилось. А он и не хотел ни с кем говорить – лежал, смотрел перед собой и все о чем-то думал. Маму не пускал даже на порог, меня принимал неохотно, но есть я его так и не смог заставить.  
  
– Чего ты ждешь?! – спрашивал я, пытаясь его растормошить. – Сколько еще собираешься держать себя на «постельном режиме»?  
  
А потом-то я понял. Он ждал, когда придет Снейп.  
  
И Снейп, что самое удивительно, пришел. Но лучше бы не приходил.  
  
Вообще, с драконами можно справиться. Они не лгут, поэтому сразу понятно, собрались они нападать или тебе ничего не угрожает. Но даже нападая, они дерутся честно. Они не подличают, никогда.  
  
Помню, самый страшный момент в своей жизни я пережил, когда старушке Роззи – одной из древнейших драконов – вздумалось облизать меня. Я-то видел, что она не хочет напасть, и не беспокоился, пока она не раскрыла рот, полный зубов. Я почувствовал, как от ее дыхания у меня взлетели в воздух волосы. Я простился с жизнью.  
  
Она прошлась по мне обжигающе-горячим, мягким языком.  
  
Нет ничего страшней драконьей ласки.  
  
Ненависть, вражда – это было бы привычным для Снейпа поведением. Но когда он повадился проводить долгие часы вместе с Биллом, закрывшись в комнате, я начал беспокоиться. И, как выяснилось - не зря.  
  
Один раз я пришел к нему сразу после того, как Снейп скрылся в своей лаборатории. Билл лежал, скорчившись, на кровати. Я сел рядом, взял его за плечо.  
  
– Ты чего?  
  
А потом увидел, что он губу себе прокусил, и продолжает ее терзать, разрывать зубами до лохмотьев. Полрожи в крови, простыни испачканы, во взгляде – тоска. Пока я искал среди пузырьков Снейпа заживляющий, чуть все не поронял – так внутри кипело.  
  
– Хочешь, я убью его? – поинтересовался я у Билла. Думал, он ответит мне так же, как и я когда-то. Но Билл вдруг схватил меня за руку, притягивая к себе, так, что наши глаза оказались совсем близко. Лицо его было искажено ненавистью, а смотрел он на меня так, как никогда раньше ни на кого вообще не смотрел.  
  
– Не смей даже, – прошипел Билл, скривив губы, и они снова закровили. Его рука сжимала мое запястье, оставляя синяки. Я понял, что он хочет сделать мне больно. Хоть кому-то хочет сделать так же больно, как себе.  
  
Но не может.  
  
Выходя от него, я столкнулся со Снейпом. И послал ему второй Угрожающий Взгляд Чарли Уизли.  
  
Я всегда предупреждаю трижды, прежде чем ударить.  
  
  
  
И самое главное, что он действительно ходил к Дамблдору. Я слышал, как Дамблдор что-то сказал ему из камина, и Снейп отозвался, недовольно, в своей манере: «Иду». И хлопнул дверью, разбудив Вальбургу.  
  
Потом Хмури с бешеным, искаженным злостью лицом ворвался в гостиную, постоянно прикладываясь к своей фляге, и рассказал, что в кабинете Дамблдора погром, что Дамблдора нигде нет, и даже Минерва в растерянности, и что Феникс сгорел, и ничего – ни записки, ни знака, ничего, только пустая опрокинутая чашка…  
  
И когда Хмури обвел взглядом побледневших обитателей дома, собравшихся почти полным составом в гостиной, и спросил низким, срывающимся голосом: «Кто последним видел Альбуса Дамблдора?», я облизал пересохшие губы и шагнул вперед, покидая тень.  
  
Я балансировал на тонкой грани между «нельзя» и «нужно», между «подлостью» и «благородством», между «случайно» и «нарочно». Их отделяло одно только слово.  
  
Одно только имя.  
  
В конце концов, третий Взгляд не понадобился.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ты говоришь, что любишь - я боюсь  
И так уже много тысяч лет_

_Земфира_

  
  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
  
Когда они приходят за мной, я даже не удивляюсь. Их делегация в моей лаборатории кажется неуместной, все происходящее напоминает мне старую как мир, плохо сыгранную комедию. Пробирки искажают отражения их гневных лиц, пузатое стекло как будто вбирает в себя их гнев, их злобу – я мог бы наполнить ею все мои новые котлы, до краев. Я могу закупорить смерть и сварить успех, но не могу справиться с химической реакцией, выплескивающейся через край, заливающей пол, вымачивающей подол моей мантии – с черной, удушающей ненавистью.  
  
Ко мне.  
  
Они боятся меня, не решаясь подойти ближе, но вместе с тем они не отпустят меня, идиоты-гриффиндорцы будут бороться до последнего, загораживая собой дверной проход, путь к свободе.  
  
Свобода! Ха. Смешно.  
  
Почти смешно.  
  
Они говорят, а я никак не могу включить рассудок. Бессонные ночи или неприятные запахи, преследующие меня, въевшиеся в одежду, в кожу – запахи зелий, ингредиентов, очистителя для котлов…  
  
Отсутствие Ремуса…  
  
Я окидываю взглядом столпившихся на пороге «цитадели зла» людей. Нет, Ремуса среди них нет.  
  
Он уехал два дня назад. До этого я ощущал его присутствие в доме, даже не видя его – ощущал, как чувствует кожа пластырь. Краем сознания, не придавая значения, однако непрерывно, и если сосредоточиться – с невыносимой отчетливостью. Мне хотелось сорвать этот пластырь, но боялся того, что под ним обнаружится.  
  
С каких это пор я боюсь боли?  
  
Он уехал два дня назад, и мне нет покоя. Я не могу перестать думать об этом. Почему? Почему он… Это я виноват? Из-за меня ему пришлось покинуть дом? Я сделал ему больно, больнее, чем мог себе вообразить? Вздор! Этого не может быть. Он наверняка вздохнул с облегчением, когда я взял на себя смелость закончить это недоразумение между нами. Но почему тогда он уехал, почему бежал, тогда как я нашел силы остаться, и сейчас, и прежде? Ему так отвратительно видеть меня? Разве он должен был уезжать? Ему достаточно было обмолвиться о произошедшем Блэку, своему блохастому другу, и меня вышибли бы из дома в мгновение ока, и не сказать, что я был бы этим расстроен. Или нет, даже не так – Ремус должен был позволить оборотню утешать себя, должен был отогреваться в его объятьях, появляться с ним повсюду, чтобы наказывать меня, вгонять боль еще глубже в сердце – и у него неплохо получалось поначалу. И что же теперь?..  
  
Приди в себя, Северус! Не весь мир крутится вокруг тебя и твоих надуманных отношений. У Ремуса могло быть тысяча причин покинуть дом.  
  
После его отъезда я сел составлять список возможных причин и добрался до девятого пункта прежде, чем осознал, чем я, черт возьми, занимаюсь. Серьезно? Нет, это я всерьез?  
  
Мысли разбегаются. С отъездом Ремуса я не могу как следует сосредоточиться ни на чем. Зелья испорчены, перо рвет бумагу, книги сами собой соскальзывают с коленей. Я не могу спать, я не могу думать. Только прятаться – ниже, ниже, под землю, как и в Хогвартсе. Я спускаюсь в подвалы, в подземелья, я зарываю себя в землю, готовясь к погружению – вниз, вниз, через все круги ада.  
  
Я уже закопан. Осталось только убить меня.  
  
И, видимо, ждать уже недолго.  
  
Они кричат. Они указывают на меня – палочками, пальцами. Взглядами, которые стекают по моей одежде зловонными лужами отвращения. Нет, они не могут ранить – они не умеют втыкать иглы взглядом.  
  
Вся компания в сборе. Мой суд присяжных: Тонкс, вздорная девчонка, Хмури, брызгающий слюной, Блэк, скалящий зубы в зверином рыке, Артур, крепко, уверенно направляющий палочку, Чарли, отводящий взгляд, Молли, вцепившаяся в косяк двери. Удивительно, как это Поттер не прибежал сюда, чтобы выкрикнуть гадость мне в лицо.  
  
О, они кричат. Они обвиняют меня в том, что я злобен, уродлив, двуличен. В том, что я расстроил Ремуса. В том, что я сдал Дамблдора своему истинному хозяину.  
  
Я даже не отрицаю ничего.  
  
«Сжечь, сжечь, сжечь». Им не хватает факелов. Мой костер уже готов, и все, что я могу сделать – взойти на него с гордо поднятой головой.  
  
Я отдаю им свою палочку.  
  
  
  
  
  
Они не знают, что делать со мной. Предложение использовать Веритасерум было отклонено практически мгновенно – Блэк, этот неуч, заявил, что я сразу же начал употреблять антидот после того «стриптиза души», который я им устроил. Он недалек от истины, в общем-то.  
  
На пытки и допрос «с пристрастием» они еще не решаются – пока. Думаю, этим займется Хмури – у него есть опыт в подобных делах.  
  
Палочку я сдал, сопротивляться им не пытался, так что меня просто заперли несколькими аврорскими заклинаниями в моей спальне, которую наконец-то освободил Билл Уизли. На самом деле эти заклинания, если постараться, можно обойти, но сам дом на Гриммо пропитался ненавистью ко мне, стал ловушкой, и ловушка эта захлопнулась. Мне не выбраться.  
  
Остается только ждать. Мерить шагами комнату, дрожать, хвататься за пуговицы на мантии. Прислушиваться к приглушенным, а временами истерично громким голосам.  
  
И все-таки я глупец. Чувствую себя так, словно меня с неохотой приняли в игру, но когда я уже поверил, когда я уже начал играть по их правилам, в меня внезапно швырнули грязью. В детстве я притворялся, что не интересуюсь примитивными забавами своих ровесников, чтобы не быть уязвимым, чтобы не показывать свой интерес и мучительную непричастность. Потому что знал – не позовут. Или позовут, но лишь для того, чтобы поиздеваться.  
  
В детстве, выходит, я был умнее.  
  
Мне раньше снился сон. Кажется, после первого квиддичного матча, который я посмотрел. Мне снилось, что меня позвали в слизеринскую команду. Дали обмундирование, посадили на метлу и выпустили на поле. И я летаю там, над трибунами – в такой же зеленой форме, как и остальные игроки, и играю наравне с ними, а может, даже лучше. Ну а потом, конечно же, все игроки – из моей команды и из команды соперников, разворачивались ко мне и начинали метать в меня бладжеры и квоффлы – как в движущуюся мишень.  
  
Я просыпался всякий раз, когда им удавалось сбить меня с метлы.  
  
Чувство падения – вот оно, точно такое же, как в подростковых снах. «Нам не победить в этой войне, если наши палочки будут направлены друг на друга. Только вместе мы сможем стать по-настоящему достойными соперниками страшной и разрушительной армии наших врагов». «Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в доме. Ты нужен там». «Этого больше не повториться, мальчик мой».  
  
Такой уверенный, такой всепрощающий, такой безжалостный. Я вспоминаю его недоуменно поднятые брови и предупреждающее: «Северус!». То, каким я видел его в последний раз.  
  
Альбус-Альбус, угадай, за что я тебя ненавижу?  
  
  
  
  
Ходить по комнате больше нет сил. Ждать, нервничать, заламывать руки – унизительно. Словно я их боюсь. Словно я готов показать им свой страх, чтобы спастись. Словно их когда-то можно было обвинить в милосердии к таким червякам, как я.  
  
Ах, нет. Пиявка. Я – пиявка, так вроде сказал Блэк?  
  
А Хмури назвал меня «вонючий педик». Когда волочил меня наверх, в комнату. Его рука вцепилась в мое плечо, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. Но так ведь гораздо приятней – унизить слизеринца, оттащить его в комнату и швырнуть в дверной проем, чтобы показать его слабость и свою силу. Ударить, еще ударить, ухмыльнуться. «Жди, голубчик, я тебя еще навещу».  
  
От него отвратительно разило алкоголем. Он наваливался, чуть ли не прижимаясь носом к моему носу, дышал на меня Огденом и с отвращением кривился. На секунду я увидел перед собой лицо Тобиаса, на секунду чуть не потерял над собой контроль.  
  
Но это прошло.  
  
Когда сердце уже не колотится так быстро, и все реже и реже внизу, в гостиной, повышают голос, я ложусь на кровать, не раздеваясь. Мне холодно, невыносимо холодно – дом, кажется, везде сбивает температуру, мечтает заморозить меня до смерти. Сейчас мне плевать, я вытягиваю из-под себя одеяло и закутываюсь в него, крепко смыкаю веки.  
  
Что будет, то будет.  
  
Головная боль накатывает приливными волнами, захлестывает и отступает. Я хочу замерзнуть до полного отупления, чтобы не чувствовать ничего. Шепчу подушке:  
  
– Ремус.  
  
И затем, громче, отчаянней:  
  
– Ремус!  
  
Как и всегда, звучание его имени успокаивает. Дыхание замедляется, тело постепенно отогревается под одеялом.  
  
– Ремус, приходи…  
  
Нет. Это не я только что сказал. Это не мой голос с отвратительными слабыми, жалобными интонациями. Я не лежу, как ребенок, спрятавшись под одеяло, и не зову Ремуса.  
  
Я не…  
  
Я не…  
  
Ремус, пожалуйста…  
  
  
  
 **Чарли**  
  
В спальне, где последние четыре дня жил мой брат, заперли Снейпа. Кровать еще, наверное, хранит тепло Билла, простыни хранят его запах. Ни пятнышка крови – Кричер заменил постельное белье, на котором бурыми пятнами остались следы боли моего брата.  
  
Он справится, я знаю. Мама счастлива – была, по крайней мере, пока не узнала ужасную новость о Дамблдоре. Мы все чувствуем себя беспомощными, словно из-под ног вдруг ушла земля. Но мама все равно не упускает случая поплотнее укутать Билла в плед, усадить в кресло. «Милый, посиди, тебе нельзя напрягаться». Она же не знает, что телесные раны зажили у Билла давно, а исцелить пледом стыд, обиду, страх – не выйдет.  
  
Но Билл и с этим справится, нужно только время. Я уверен в нем.  
  
Все будет хорошо.  
  
Он справится с тем, что сделали Пожиратели. Снейп – вот это яд мощнее, опаснее. Но и это Билл победит.  
  
Он почти не участвует в обсуждении, в решении судьбы предателя. Он сидит в темном углу комнаты, в кресле, и смотрит на меня. Он не злится, я знаю.  
  
Я ничего не имею против Снейпа. Плевать я на него хотел – пусть существует отдельно, не в моем мире, а где-нибудь там, за пределами. Как страшилка о Хогвартском изверге – пусть.  
  
Хотя теперь-то уже вряд ли.  
  
Я не считаю, что сделал что-то не так. В конце концов, нет никаких «правильно» и «неправильно». Он ведь действительно был у Дамблдора, так что я не солгал.  
  
Перед кем я оправдываюсь?  
  
Если бы пришлось – солгал бы. Потому что когда Билл выкручивал мое запястье с искаженным от злобы лицом и шипел мне: «Не смей!!!», он выражался очень ясно.  
  
И я понял его сигнал – в конце концов, мне давно пришлось научиться общаться без слов, работа такая.  
  
«Освободи меня», - просил Билл. Заклинал, призывал, требовал. «Избавь меня от этого. Вытрави, вырежи язву ножом, вместе с плотью – пока не поздно. Пока я не погиб от этой заразы».  
  
Очищение. Очищение огнем. Огонь завораживает. В нем – красота. В нем – сила. В нем и жизнь, и смерть.  
  
Чистота.  
  
Огонь вызывает у меня какое-то дикое, языческое восхищение. Все мы, члены Ордена Феникса, живем под знаком феникса, горящей птицы, очищающей себя через пламя, чтобы возродиться.  
  
Пришло время очиститься.  
  
Я помню, как горели поля за Норой. Огонь выжигал все, оголяя черную, терпко пахнущую землю. Уничтожал лишнее. Освобождал.  
  
Снейпа огонь не очистит – очищать там уже нечего. Снейп сгорит дотла, превратиться в головешку, он уже как головешка, как черная, сухая земля, хрустящая пеплом под ногами.  
  
Мне плевать, что с ним станет, что решит Хмури. Я не злой, я не желаю зла даже ему, предателю.  
  
Я просто хочу, чтобы Билл стал прежним.  
  
И он станет.  
  
У нас, черт возьми, все будет хорошо.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Квартира, которую мне удается снять в рекордные сроки, оказывается тесной, как спичечный коробок, и абсолютно пустой – ни мебели, ни картин, ни призраков. Старушка-сквиб недовольно оглядывает меня, изучает взглядом и потрепанную одежду и старый, слишком старый чемодан, но ничего не говорит, только сует в руки ключи.  
  
К вечеру второго дня я не могу найти себе места. Ем шоколад в неприличных количествах, гляжу на серую, иссушенную солнцем улочку за окном. Чувство, что я в ловушке, становится невыносимым, но теперь рядом нет никого, кто мог бы отвлечь меня. Единственный плюс – здесь не пахнет предательством, здесь пахнет раздавленными клопами, и этот едкий, кислый запах для меня все равно, что благоухание цветущей яблони.  
  
Или бергамота.  
  
Вечером второго дня я отправляюсь назад, в дом на Гриммо, пытаясь обмануть себя: «Мне нужно оставаться в курсе дел Ордена, вдруг я им нужен?». «Я обещал Ромулу, что буду часто навещать его».  
  
Я открываю дверь, и презрительный взгляд Вальбурги заставляет меня поежиться. Запоздало мелькает мысль: «Еще не поздно уйти».  
  
А потом я захожу в гостиную, где собрались все жители дома, даже Сириус покинул свою комнату, даже близнецы присоединились ко всем, даже Ромул задумчиво трогает пальцами каминный барельеф… Все, кроме Северуса.  
  
И у меня сразу возникает очень нехорошее подозрение.  
  
  
  
  
Все оказывается еще хуже, чем я думал.  
  
– Дамблдор? – снова и снова безжизненным тоном вопрошаю я. Беспомощный взгляд Гарри говорит даже больше, чем яростные тирады Хмури, нервно вышагивающего по комнате, с таким грохотом обрушивающего протез на паркетный пол, что звук ударов, звук его шагов похож на выстрелы.  
  
Хмури говорит невообразимое.  
  
– Разве вы забыли, о чем говорил Дамблдор? – спрашиваю я, пытаясь сдержать обиду. – Разве вы не слышали, как он повторял вам тысячу раз, что Северусу можно доверять?!  
  
– И где он теперь?! – парирует Хмури, а Сириус восклицает:  
  
– Как ты можешь защищать его? После того, как он с тобой поступил? – многие с любопытством глядят на него – им нужны подробности. Словно бы сейчас есть на это время! – Я всегда предупреждал тебя, что подлый ублюдок ни на чьей стороне. Он просто ищет себе выгоду, вот и все! Волдеморт, Дамблдор – ему без разницы, только бы свою шкуру спасти. Сейчас вот пытается выслужиться перед Волдемортом, ясно тебе? Дамблдор с самого начала был его целью.  
  
– Это ерунда, – качаю я головой, но Хмури со мной не согласен.  
  
– Тебе не хочется верить в это, Ремус, из-за твоих симпатий к нему. Но давай мыслить разумно – никто из нас не мог доставить Альбуса Волдеморту, никто из нас не обладает подобной силой. Зато его заманить в ловушку хитростью. Снейп же всегда был любимчиком Дамблдора, тот слишком доверяет шпиону, даже дал ему порт-ключ в этот дом! Дамблдор всегда так неосторожен, когда дело касается Снейпа, и вот чем предатель ему отплатил. Чарли своими ушами слышал, как Дамблдор назначает встречу Снейпу, и вскоре после этого Снейп как ни в чем ни бывало вернулся в дом, а Альбуса больше никто не видел. Подумай сам, какие выводы напрашиваются?  
  
– Да он и не отрицал, – добавляет Тонкс, глядя на меня жалобно. – Он даже не отрицал свою вину.  
  
– Потому что знает, что это бесполезно! – кричу я. Держать себя в руках уже невозможно, и только судорожный вздох Ромула позволяет мне остыть и сказать вежливо и тихо: – Вы с самого начала видели в нем предателя. Никто из вас ни на секунду бы не усомнился, где искать виноватого. Северус и не ждет, что вы поверите ему хоть в чем-то. Да и потом, он слишком гордый человек, чтобы попытаться оправдать себя.  
  
– А может, он просто знает, что придешь ты и сделаешь всю работу за него, – небрежно ухмыляется Сириус, но глаза его смотрят на меня хмуро, обиженно. – Ты так привык его защищать, что не можешь взглянуть правде в лицо. Твой Северус – подлец, и всегда таким был. Даже в школе. Разве ты не помнишь? Он постоянно ябедничал, нападал из-за угла, всегда играл грязно, не по правилам.  
  
– Конечно, гораздо честнее было нападать всем на одного, – мой голос звучит горько и язвительно, и Сириус отводит глаза. Зато теперь в разговор вступает Гарри:  
  
– Когда вы были еще молодыми… – он смущается, краснеет и поправляет себя. – То есть, когда вы были нашего возраста, и дружили вчетвером… никто из вас даже подумать не мог, что Петтигрю когда-нибудь станет слугой Волдеморта и предаст моих маму и папу. Вы все были уверены в нем, считали его своим другом. Так же и здесь. Ремус, ты считал Снейпа хорошим человеком, – Гарри пожимает плечами, словно признает за мной право на сумасшествие, – но он оказался предателем. Такое случается. Это всегда неожиданно, и не хочется верить. Но тебе придется.  
  
Гарри, Гарри. Каким старым ты сейчас мне кажешься, когда пытаешься отнять надежду и веру в Северуса. Спасибо хоть, на любовь мою к нему не посягаешь, а то было бы три из трех.  
  
– У вас нет никаких доказательств, – говорю я, скрестив руки на груди. Мне страшно, что вот сейчас кто-нибудь скажет: «Да нет же, есть доказательства!» – и тогда все будет кончено. Для меня и для Северуса. – Вы не можете назвать человека предателем только за то, что он последним видел Дамблдора. Есть такое маггловское понятие – «презумпция невиновности», верно же, Гермиона?  
  
Она торопливо кивает, готовая мне помочь. Как на третьем курсе, когда я попросил ее ассистировать во время урока с Болотными Фонариками.  
  
– Да, это значит, что никого нельзя считать преступником, пока его вина не доказана.  
  
– Мы тут не в игры играем! – рычит Хмури, надвигаясь на меня. – Альбус Дамблдор пропал! Возможно, в данный момент он мертв! А все, что тебя волнует – твой чертов дружок!  
  
– Прекрати, Хмури! – резко одергивает его Тонкс, схватив за руку. – Ты слишком много выпил.  
  
Хмури поворачивается к ней, грозно сдвинув брови, но Тонкс бесстрашно обхватывает его за плечи и оттаскивает от меня.  
  
– Итак, мы в тупике, – заявляет Чарли, и все присутствующие поворачиваются к нему. – Ремус прав – у нас нет четких доказательств, что Снейп виновен. Но и Хмури тоже прав – у нас нет времени на церемонии, надо действовать, надо помочь Дамблдору, если это еще возможно. Единственная зацепка – Снейп, и если мы его отпустим, то можем никогда не узнать, где находится Дамблдор и как ему помочь.  
  
– Надо допросить ублюдка, – говорит Хмури.  
  
– Возможно, стоит привлечь Аврорат. В Министерстве сейчас неспокойно, но даже там не могут просто закрыть глаза на пропажу одного из величайших волшебников тысячелетия, – замечает Артур. А я вдруг понимаю, что битва проиграна – если Северуса сдадут аврорам, то ему грозит Поцелуй дементора.  
  
Гермиона словно бы хочет что-то сказать. Мне знакомо это ее выражение лица – когда она знает правильный ответ, но в силу каких-то причин не может поднять руку и высказаться. Со смутным ощущением, что совершаю ошибку, я обращаюсь к ней:  
  
– Гермиона… – она вздрагивает, встречается со мной взглядом и делает очень несчастное лицо. – Гермиона. Ты ведь что-то знаешь, верно?  
  
– На самом деле… да, – она решается. Вздыхает, нервным жестом оправляет юбку и встает, выходя в центр комнаты. Все провожают ее взглядами, а Рон и Гарри недоуменно переглядываются.  
  
Гермиона слабо улыбается мне, утешая, и говорит:  
  
– Я задумалась об этом впервые, когда подслушала разговор директора и профессора Снейпа, – она не обращает внимания на укоризненный взгляд Молли и усмешку Хмури. – Мне показалось странным, что директор считает себя вправе указывать профессору Снейпу, что ему делать с… э-э-э… – она косится на меня, – со своей личной жизнью. Кроме того, меня действительно интересовало, почему директор так уверен в профессоре, настолько ему доверяет. Словно у него есть какие-то гарантии верности профессора Снейпа. И потом, я обратила внимание – может быть, вы тоже это заметили – что Дамблдор никогда не обращается к профессору Снейпу иначе, чем «мой мальчик». Он добавляет этот оборот после имени или вместо него. Гарри он так тоже говорит иногда, но гораздо реже. Меня удивило еще и то, что профессор Снейп терпит подобное обращение – ведь всем хорошо известно, как он ненавидит любую фамильярность.  
  
– Да уж, – бурчит Рон. – Вечно требует, чтобы все ему говорили «сэр!».  
  
Гермиона хмуро глядит на друга, и тот смущенно умолкает.  
  
– Именно так, Рон. Я долго думала над этой загадкой, мне хотелось понять, в чем же дело. Но все стало ясно только после того, как профессор Люпин рассказал мне про тот случай… ну, когда Дамблдор помог профессору Снейпу избавиться от воспоминаний. Профессор Люпин сказал, что директор просто извлек воспоминания с помощью своей палочки, без всякого участия профессора Снейпа. Это меня очень, очень удивило – ведь известно, что никому не под силу извлечь чужие воспоминания, только сам владелец может поместить их в Мыслеслив!  
  
– Дамблдор – великий волшебник, – возражает Хмури. – Он может многое из того, что больше никому не под силу.  
  
– Я знаю, – мягко отвечает Гермиона. – Я тоже так вначале подумала. Но это противоречит законам Магии Мысли. Я прочитала кучу книг на эту тему, в том числе очень редких, пытаясь найти хоть одно упоминание о возможности такого извлечения. Правда, один похожий случай я нашла…  
  
– Ну вот! – торжествующе восклицает Рон, я и говорю, все сильнее и сильнее нервничая.  
  
– Что это был за случай, Гермиона?  
  
Она смотрит на меня виновато. Потом хмурится и сообщает:  
  
– Извлечение чужих воспоминаний возможно в том случае, если они не совсем чужие. То есть, если человек, вместе со всеми своими воспоминаниями, кому-то принадлежит, то его хозяин может извлечь воспоминания, при должном уровне магии.  
  
– Принадлежит? – тупо повторяю я. Гермиона кивает.  
  
– Как… как эльф? – уточняет Тонкс.  
  
– Скорее, как раб. Хотя с эльфами похожий случай. Заключается особый магический договор, согласно которому волшебник поступает в полное распоряжение другого волшебника, становится его собственностью. Договоры могут быть разными, в зависимости от того, как они составлены. За волшебником-рабом могут быть оставлены какие-то права, возможность самостоятельно принимать те или иные решения, например, или хранить секреты от хозяина. Бывает и другой тип магического договора, вроде присяги на верность – такую давали раньше рыцари. Но я думаю, у нас именно первый случай, потому что если Дамблдор распоряжался воспоминаниями профессора Снейпа как своими, значит, профессор является его собственностью, целиком и полностью.  
  
В гостиной воцаряется тишина. Ромул переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, оглушительно скрипит под ним половица, и он испуганно вздрагивает, когда все поворачиваются на звук.  
  
– Так… и что это значит? – спрашиваю я. Мне в рот словно ваты набили, слова выходят приглушенными, зажеванными. Мысль о том, что Северус – чей-то раб, даже нет – чья-то собственность, как вещь, как дом, как книга – оглушает.  
  
Мысль о том, что его хозяин – Альбус Дамблдор, выбивает пол из-под ног.  
  
– Ну, на самом деле, я очень много литературы изучила по этому вопросу, – говорит Гермиона торопливо, косясь на меня, и тут же переводя взгляд на остальных слушателей. – Подобные договоры не заключали уже тысячи лет, это очень древняя магия, и, хотя ее не запрещали в Министерстве, сейчас рабскими договорами не пользуются в цивилизованном обществе. Потому что слишком это опасно, понимаете? Хозяин имеет полную, абсолютную власть над рабом. Если он прикажет рабу: «прекрати дышать», тот не сможет ослушаться. Поэтому очень сложно было найти информацию про такую магическую связь, она описана только в очень старых книгах, почти забыта… Я не хотела ошибиться, понимаете? Когда Ре… когда профессор Люпин рассказал мне про извлечение воспоминаний, все встало на свои места, но мне надо было знать больше, прежде чем рассказать все. Все сходится, понимаете? Каким бы ни был договор – а я думаю, Дамблдор постарался как можно больше свободы сохранить для профессора Снейпа – у него все равно должны быть основные пункты, которые сохраняются в любом рабском договоре. Например, ритуал обязывает раба повиноваться любым прямым приказам хозяина, даже тем, выполнять которые опасно для жизни. Хозяин должен обращаться к рабу по-особенному, «мой мальчик» - это обращение-связка, тут весь упор на указание собственности: «мой». Опять же, раб не может предать хозяина или причинить ему вред, если только хозяин сам не прикажет. Это причина, по которой директор так доверял профессору Снейпу – он просто знал, что профессор под страхом смерти не сможет нарушить приказ или предать.  
  
Ладно. Все не так уж и плохо. Северус – не убийца. Раб, но не убийца.  
  
Раб. О, Мерлин. Как такое возможно.  
  
Северус…  
  
«Я тебе не принадлежу», – сказал он мне с непонятной горечью. Теперь-то я понимаю, как должны были звучать эти слова: «Я принадлежу не тебе».  
  
– И что же, нарушить этот магический договор невозможно? – спрашивает Артур, глядя на Гермиону серьезно и уважительно. Гермиона нервно потирает шею, снова глядит на меня и говорит тихо, очень-очень тихо:  
  
– Вообще-то, у раба есть один способ разорвать договор. Если у него это… получится, тогда он будет свободен. Но если его попытка провалится, магический договор уничтожит его за нарушение основного права. Действие магического договора похоже на Непреложный Обет, и если…  
  
– Гермиона, – перебивает ее Хмури, переглянувшись с Артуром, – что это за способ? Как раб может разорвать магический договор?  
  
Я закрываю глаза, потому что знаю ее ответ прежде, чем он будет озвучен.  
  
– Убить своего хозяина.  
  
  
  
 **Тонкс**  
  
Ремус выходит из комнаты, а я застываю, протянув руки ему вслед, и у меня такая на лице, наверно, трагедия была написана, что даже самой смешно.  
  
Любовный треугольник, скоро кажется, станет равнобедренным. Даже Ремус не сможет простить такое. Но от мысли, что Ремус сейчас с этим убийцей, с этим гадом, с этим… Снейпом наедине, все-таки кольнуло привычной болью. Ну, что мне сделать? Какое лицо нацепить, чтобы он засмотрелся на меня? Я могу стать какой угодно – сногсшибательной красавицей, запросто. Но в присутствии Ремуса отчего-то волосы мои словно сами собой принимают серый мышиный оттенок, глаза тускнеют, ресницы укорачиваются, а кончик носа взметается кверху. Да и есть ли смысл быть метаморфом, если любой красоте Ремус предпочитает эту длинноносую сволочь с немытой башкой?!  
  
Ромул утешал меня – едва слышно и не глядя в мою сторону, но слова предназначались именно мне, я поняла. «Если души связаны, рано или поздно тела тоже будут вместе».  
  
Мне не понравилось слово «связаны». Я себе это скорее так представляю – держатся за руку.  
  
Моя и Ремусова душа.  
  
Но, как бы то ни было, Ромул сказал это таким добрым, простым тоном. Он мне нравится, хороший, тихий парень. Мы практически с ним ровесники. Нет бы в него влюбиться!  
Вот и Молли говорит: «Оглядись вокруг, сколько хороших мужчин». Если даже Молли начала меня отговаривать, то все, пиши пропало, война проиграна.  
  
А у меня такое чувство, что мы обязательно будем с ним вместе. Как будто сказку читаю, и герои попадают в опасности, их околдовывают и разлучают злые силы, но все время помнишь – в конце будет счастливый финал и поцелуй. Принц и Принцесса будут вместе, и все тут.  
  
Видимо, я не принцесса.  
  
У меня тысячи лиц, но я не принцесса. Немудрено. Да и как может Ремус полюбить человека без лица?.. Как может полюбить такую каракатицу, как я?  
  
И самое противное, что что-то внутри меня твердит: «Может». И не получается не верить. Тяжелое, пакостное чувство. От этой глупой, детской веры в хэппи-энд еще горше разочарование.  
  
Я иду следом за Ремусом, оставляя за спиной членов Ордена, обсуждающих сказанное Гермионой. Я иду за ним, потому что это вроде рефлекса у меня – следовать за Ремусом, как на поводке. Я подхожу к двери в спальню Снейпа и прикладываю ухо к старому, темному дереву.  
  
И почти сразу отшатываюсь, услышав одно-единственное слово. «Северус». Важно то, как оно было сказано. Так не говорят с теми, с кем хотят порвать. Так не говорят с предателями, с убийцами. Таким тоном, таким голосом не говорят ни с кем, кроме тех, кого… Любят.  
  
Дура, дура.  
  
Это я не вслух, это я одними губами.  
  
Ну и хрен с ними, с этими душами.


	19. Chapter 19

_Значит все наяву, ничего не приснилось,  
Странная жизнь на грани зла и добра  
В этом мире хоть что-то, наконец, изменилось_

_Сплин  
_

  
  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Несколько минут мне требуется, чтобы собраться с духом. Я стою перед дверью, черной, неприветливой, закрытой, такой похожей на человека, запертого за ней. Мне хочется прижаться руками к шершавому дереву, успокоить смерч мыслей в моей голове. На поверхность вновь и вновь всплывает одна и та же: «Северус – раб».  
  
Он, должно быть, ненавидит это.  
  
И все равно – не мог он убить Альбуса. Не мог, не мог! Я просто не верю в это.  
  
Мне страшно – и не только из-за того, что я слышал в гостиной. Сами собой вспоминаются те слова, которые небрежно и жестоко бросал мне Северус, возводя между нами стены. Может ли быть, что Альбус приказал Северусу сказать мне нечто подобное? Нет, это не похоже на Дамблдора. Даже если согласиться с абсурдной версией, что Альбус был хозяином Северуса, я ни за что не поверю, будто Альбус был способен на подобную подлость.  
  
Но, возможно, приказ здесь был ни при чем? Как должен был чувствовать себя Северус, зная, что принадлежит кому-то, что вынужден подчиняться, даже против воли, и даже не надеяться обрести свободу?.. Как он, наверное, боялся, что я узнаю! Он ненавидит любую слабость, любое унижение, а быть чьей-то собственностью – унизительно. И я привел в дом Ромула, стал его вожаком, то есть, по сути, его хозяином. Северусу, конечно же, было неприятно видеть такое. Это моя вина. Я должен был разобраться, ну почему, почему я даже не заподозрил ничего подобного, тогда как Гермиона оказалась проницательней всех членов Ордена и догадалась о том, чего не смогли разглядеть все мы?  
  
Если бы только ее версия не ставила Северуса еще больше под угрозу, не подтверждала его вину…  
  
Я понимаю, что гипнотизировать дверь и дальше – просто глупо. Смелей же, Ремус! Представь, каково сейчас Северусу – запертый, обвиненный, ожидает решения своей судьбы… Ему нужна поддержка. Ему нужен я.  
  
А мне нужен он.  
  
Я стараюсь отбросить подальше непрошеные воспоминания – холодный, равнодушный взгляд Северуса, которым он скользил по моему лицу в последние дни, когда мы сталкивались. Его гневная, яростная атака на моё сознание во время нашего последнего разговора… И слова Гермионы: «убить своего хозяина».  
  
Собираюсь с духом и стучусь. Из-за двери раздается горький смешок.  
  
– Надо же, какая учтивость. Не знал, что к заключенным тоже полагается стучаться, – язвит Северус по ту сторону двери, но я слышу страх в его голосе. – К сожалению, не могу вам открыть.  
  
Защитные заклинания Хмури пропускают меня, распознав как «своего». Я захожу в спальню и застываю напротив Северуса. Он вглядывается в меня, жадно, радостно, но в следующую секунду уже резко, как по щелчку пальцев, его лицо принимает бесстрастное, отчужденное выражение. Я ощущаю его напряжение – вытянувшийся в струнку, застегнутый на все пуговицы, сжимающий пальцы в кулаки. Расстояние между нами – в тысячу, миллион шагов. Не преодолеть.  
  
– Я… пришел, – говорю я охрипшим голосом – таким говорят после долгого молчания.  
  
– Я вижу, – вежливо замечает Северус, приподняв бровь. – Присядешь?  
  
– Северус… – мне так хочется обнять его. Прижать к себе, обхватить руками, согреть его ледяные пальцы – они всегда ледяные, ужас просто! Вцепиться и держать, пока он не оттает, пока не станет прежним, пока не исчезнет это холодное недоумение в глазах. – Зачем ты…  
  
– Зачем я убил Альбуса Дамблдора? Это ты хочешь знать? Спрашивай, не стесняйся! – насмехается он, растягивая тонкие губы в широкую, некрасивую ухмылку – совсем чужая, несвойственная ему гримаса. – Ведь ты за этим здесь, верно, Люпин? Они послали тебя все разузнать? По старой памяти, так сказать… – он передергивает плечами, словно ему холодно. Я посылаю короткое заклятье, зажигаю камин, и он изумленно глядит на пылающий огонь, словно видит подобное чудо впервые. Потом переводит взгляд на меня, упрямо вздернув подбородок. – Решил создать все условия для заключенного? Я думал, мне тепло не полагается.  
  
– Я думал, ты сам в состоянии разжечь огонь, – замечаю я, и Северус дергается, как от удара.  
  
– Невербальная магия подвластна мне только в критических ситуациях.  
  
Я недоуменно поднимаю брови.  
  
– У меня забрали палочку, Люпин, – шипит он, и мне становится стыдно. – Точнее, я сам отдал. Бороться бесполезно, не так ли?  
  
– Северус…  
  
– Люпин.  
  
– Это не так.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Не бесполезно. Бороться надо. Необходимо.  
  
Он устало вздыхает, закатывает глаза. Но тело его напряженно застыло, и сам он не движется с места, словно приклеен ногами к полу. Поэтому его показная скука кажется неестественной.  
  
– Давай поскорее закончим с этим, – предлагает он. – Только не надо душеспасительных разговоров. Спасибо, наслушался. Спрашивай и уходи. Спрашивай, Люпин. Я отвечу.  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Мне нечего спрашивать.  
  
– Как? Разве тебе не дали задание выяснить у меня подробности?  
  
– Им не нужно ничего знать – они уже вынесли тебе приговор, и не хотят знать правду.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
– Действительно… – рассеянно произносит, глядя на огонь, под ноги, куда угодно, но только не на меня. – Действительно. Тут ты прав. Тогда… зачем ты пришел, Люпин?  
  
– Сказать, что верю тебе.  
  
Он вздрагивает, а потом качает головой.  
  
– Слишком старая уловка. Не подействует.  
  
– Никаких уловок. Я верю тебе. Конечно же, ты никого не предавал и не убивал.  
  
– Тебе составить список?  
  
– Не надо. Я верю тебе, Северус. Ты никогда бы не сделал подобного с Альбусом, – говорю я и шагаю вперед.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – он делает шаг назад, отступает испуганно и быстро. – Как же факты, Люпин?  
  
– Плевать на факты. На все плевать. Я просто верю тебе.  
  
– Ты говоришь ерунду. Пораскинь мозгами, Люпин. Включи логику.  
  
– Моя вера не нуждается в логике. Я знаю тебя. – Услышав это, он горько усмехается, но грусти в этой гримасе больше, чем насмешки. – Я доверяю тебе. Я люблю тебя.  
  
– Вот как? – слабо, едва слышно говорит он. У него такое бледное лицо, что в полутемной комнате, освещаемой одним только пламенем камина, он кажется призраком. Я снова шагаю к нему, и в этот раз он не отступает. Мы стоим, совсем близко, и мне больно, мне хочется закрыть глаза и уши, отвернуться, выбежать прочь, потому что никогда я не чувствовал прежде, чтобы человек излучал такую подавленность, такое глухое, неизлечимое отчаянье.  
  
Или все-таки излечимое?  
  
Осторожно прижимаюсь подушечками пальцев к его вискам, там, где пульсация грозит прорвать тонкую кожу. Он судорожно вздыхает, его грудь поднимается и опадает, чуть не задев мою, но мы все еще стоим недостаточно близко. В тот момент, когда я прикасаюсь к нему, его сопротивление разбивается – я чувствую это, чувствую, как спадают все маски, барьеры, рушатся стены, с таким старанием воздвигнутые. Он открыт, уязвим, он сдается под моим прикосновением.  
  
– Северус… – тихо говорю я, и он закрывает глаза. Его ресницы дрожат. Я вспоминаю, как стоял перед ним так же, много дней назад – тогда он тоже не мог поверить, что его любят, что ему верят. Что ему не причинят боли, не отвергнут, не осмеют.  
  
Как сложно…  
  
Но я буду убеждать снова и снова, пусть даже он отворачивается, отмахивается, бросает в меня жестокие слова, втыкает иглы презрительного взгляда. Что угодно – лишь бы с ним.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – повторяю я твердо, настойчиво.  
  
– Ты нужен мне, – говорит Северус очень тихо, на грани слышимости. Но у оборотней очень хороший слух. Какое счастье, что я оборотень.  
  
– Я не могу без тебя, – отвечаю ему, и он признается:  
  
– Я боюсь тебя потерять.  
  
– Я верю тебе.  
  
– Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
– Я хочу быть в тебе.  
  
Северус вдруг закрывает лицо руками, и в следующее мгновение я все же делаю то, чего давно хотел – прижимаю его к себе, глажу напряженную спину, согреваю его шею своими губами, а он пытается справиться с дыханием, прижимаясь ко мне щекой. А потом говорит сдавленно, горько:  
  
– Как ты можешь?  
  
Я застываю. Кажется, я опять все испортил, я сказал не то. Должно быть, Северусу неприятно – даже теперь я говорю о сексе. «Я хочу быть в тебе», – это вовсе не то, что сейчас нужно озвучивать. Я уже готовлюсь извиниться, попытаться объяснить, но тут Северус снова повторяет:  
  
– Как ты можешь? Как это у тебя получается? Как ты можешь вот так легко прощать?..  
  
Ох…  
  
Я отстраняюсь, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но он по-прежнему отводит взгляд.  
  
– Я не могу не прощать тебя. Ты – все, что у меня есть.  
  
Он молчит, крепко вцепившись пальцами в мою одежду. Вид – несчастный и уязвимый, испуганный, словно это смертельно опасно – довериться, открыться мне, позволить себе принять мою любовь.  
  
– Посмотри на меня, – прошу я, и он медленно, неохотно поднимает взгляд. Смотрит мне в глаза – так смотрят в дуло пистолета. С мрачной, обреченной решимостью.  
  
Я встречаю его взгляд, пытаясь без слов передать все свои чувства, всю свою переполненность невыносимой, хрупкой нежностью, любовью и преданностью к этому невозможному человеку. А потом, когда вижу, что мое послание дошло, что на его лице отражается смесь недоверчивой радости и надежды, я целую его.  
  
И стараюсь не обращать внимания на острый, отчетливый запах тмина, который еще сильнее ощущается рядом с ним.  
  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
Он проводит языком по моим губам, увлажняя их, а потом легонько дует, согревая дыханием. По всему телу проходит дрожь, в паху мгновенно и болезненно вспыхивает напряжение. Ремус же тем временем неторопливо, обстоятельно изучает мою нижнюю губу – от уголка до уголка, посасывая, скользя по ней губами, мягкими, горячими. Проводит языком и тут же сжимает зубами, заставляя меня потерять контроль и выдать слабый, умоляющий стон. Затем он переходит к верхней губе, так же медленно и мучительно ласкает ее языком, губами, дыханием. Это неправильно – так целовать, так мучить меня. Я приоткрываю рот, задыхаясь, пытаясь взглянуть на Ремуса, переспросить, действительно ли он простил меня, но глаза закрываются сами собой, веки словно становятся неподъемными, и я таю, беспомощно, бессильно прижимаясь к нему. Он мягко прижимается губами к моим губам, наполняет меня теплом, делится своим спокойствием, своей наивной, непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо. У меня перестают дрожать руки, так что я могу, наконец, ослабить хватку, и не цепляться за него больше, как утопающий. Мои руки словно против воли скользят по его плечам, обхватывают широкую спину, прижимаясь к горячей, чуть влажной от пота рубашке, прилипшей к коже. Его язык прижимается к моему языку, он мягкий, теплый, влажный, такой невыносимо жестокий в своей неторопливости, но в то же время милосердный, насыщающий меня, наполняющий меня чем-то спасительным, светлым, чистым.  
  
Любовь. Да, это любовь.  
  
Не «эта связь», не «недоразумение», не «отношения» и не «мерзкое извращение», а любовь, и она красивая, она светлая. Я не испытывал раньше ничего подобного, никогда – моя любовь всегда была мучительной, болезненной, темной оттого, что я запрещал ей быть, запирал ее в клетку сердца, усекал и сдерживал, как разрастающиеся лианы в оранжерее мадам Спраут. Моя любовь всегда была горькой, потому что я не верил в нее, в то, что когда-то она получит отклик, в то, что она имеет хоть какое-то право на существование. Моя любовь была грязной, потому что я сам извалял ее в грязи, считая глупостью, сумасшествием, чем-то неправильным, непростительным, как слабость.  
  
Но Ремус поднял ее из грязи, очистил, согрел, наполнил светом, так же, как и меня самого. Ремус показал мне, что все это не станет еще одним разочарованием на моем пути, не обернется болью и предательством, не испортит ничего, просто потому, что не может испортить, не может причинить вред, быть злом. Нет, Альбус был неправ – то, что между мной и Ремусом, не разрушает.  
  
Исцеляет. Очищает. Создает.  
  
– Я скучал по этому, – шепчет мне Ремус, и все, что я могу – только вскрикнуть, выгибаясь ему навстречу, бесстыдно, откровенно показывая свое желание, ведь он уверенно скользит рукой вниз, лаская и поглаживая. – Ты… хочешь?  
  
Глупый вопрос! Разве он не чувствует? Мое возбуждение так же очевидно, как и неуместно – мы в беде, внизу члены Ордена, жаждущие расправы надо мной, и дверь, скорее всего, откроется по первому приказу Хмури…  
  
Но разве все это имеет хоть какое-то значение сейчас?!  
  
Ремус здесь, со мной, он верит мне. Он не оставит меня.  
  
Почему же он спрашивает? Может, он тоже считает, что сейчас не время?..  
  
Нет. Просто он помнит. Он слишком хорошо помнит те слова, глупые, жестокие, бессмысленные обвинения, которыми я атаковал его. Я причинил ему боль, заставил страдать, заставил плакать – сердце сжимается от одной мысли, и ненависть к самому себе захлестывает, так что приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
  
– Северус? Ты в порядке? – испуганно шепчет Ремус, торопливо убирая руки, отступая. Я подаюсь вслед за ним, не желая больше никакого расстояния между нами – это невыносимо.  
  
– Прости меня. Прости меня, – повторяю я, не заботясь уже о том, как напугано теперь звучит мой голос. – Прости меня, Ремус, умоляю. Я не хотел… я не думал, что говорю. Я так не считаю на самом деле, клянусь тебе. Я не считаю, что ты монстр или животное, только не ты! Прости меня, пожалуйста, если сможешь. Скажи, что сможешь, Ремус! – я заглядываю ему в глаза, снова вцепившись в его рубашку. От страха подкашиваются ноги. Если он теперь откажется, у него будет на это полное право – оскорбление, которое я нанес ему, сам бы я никому не простил. Но Ремус только ласково улыбается, и я говорю, быстро, проглатывая слова, забыв о достоинстве. Я не могу потерять его любовь, только не теперь, когда я впервые по-настоящему почувствовал ее. – Ты самый достойный и благородный человек из всех, кого я знаю! И я тоже верю тебе, Ремус. Конечно же, ты не стал бы совершать подлости, ты не стал бы предавать меня. Ты говоришь, что вы с Ромулом друзья – и я верю тебе. Я вижу, как он прикасается к тебе, как жмется к тебе, но это ничего не значит. Потому что ты добрый, и утешаешь его, жалеешь его… да, но меня ты любишь. Ты сказал это – и я верю тебе.  
  
Ремус тихо выдыхает, потрясенный. Он смотрит на меня так, словно я только что совершил какое-то чудо, а не выдал весь этот бессвязный извиняющийся лепет. Наконец Ремус спрашивает негромко:  
  
– Ты ведь… не считаешь меня развязным, нет?  
  
– Что?! – от изумления я открываю рот, а в следующий момент едва сдерживаю нервный смех. – Ты это серьезно?!  
  
Он тоже улыбается, в глазах его искрятся лукавые золотые огоньки.  
  
– Я рад, что мы обсудили это. Но, честное слово, Северус… еще немного, и я наброшусь на тебя, срывая одежду, – он закусывает губу, пытаясь подавить смех, но это не обидный смех, не ранящий – он не издевается надо мной. Ремус и правда хочет… меня.  
  
Так же сильно, как я его.  
  
Я снимаю с себя мантию, путаясь в пуговицах. Те, которые я нервно теребил, пока ожидал решения «присяжных», не выдерживают напора моих пальцев и беззвучно падают вниз. Мы с Ремусом не обращаем на это внимания.  
  
Когда я уже полностью раздет, я замираю, глядя на Ремуса. Но он, кажется, не торопится снимать с себя одежду. Я на секунду пугаюсь, что вот сейчас он усмехнется и скажет, что все это было шуткой. Но тут же отбрасываю прочь нелепый страх. Я осторожно касаюсь пуговицы на рубашке Ремуса, ожидая, что мою руку откинут. Этого не происходит, и я одну за другой расстегиваю все пуговицы, внимательно следя за выражением его лица – не передумал ли он, не связана ли эта внезапная робость с тем, что ему пришлось пережить в общине? Но вот Ремус тоже обнажен, и все мысли улетают прочь. Я не могу отвести взгляда от его члена, возбужденного, широкого, крепкого, почти прилегающего к впалому животу. Мне, как и много дней назад, в ту нашу первую ночь, кажется удивительным его возбуждение, его желание. Во мне нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать подобный интерес, скорее наоборот – взгляд на мое тощее, бледное, как у мертвеца, тело начисто отбивает любую охоту.  
  
Ремус сказал, что любит меня, и я поверил, но куда сложнее мне поверить в то, что я желанен, со всеми моими весьма сомнительными «прелестями».  
  
Впрочем, Ремус из тех, кто не разделяет секс и любовь. Как ему вообще в голову могло прийти, что я считаю его развязным?! Он – самый романтичный, искренний и чистый человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
  
Я прикасаюсь к нему, кладу руку на горячую грудь, и он шагает ближе, наши члены соприкасаются, вызывая у нас обоих стон. Мы пятимся к кровати, не расцепляя объятий, довольно неуклюже, и оба негромко смеемся, когда, наткнувшись, наконец, на кровать, опрокидываемся на нее. Я вздыхаю, услышав, как сплетаются в воздухе отзвуки нашего смеха. Раньше я никогда не смеялся вместе с кем-то – либо я позволял себе сухой смешок, закрывшись в своих комнатах и проверяя особо безнадежные работы, либо смех был направлен против меня, оборачивался оружием. Но теперь – теперь все по-другому.  
  
– Северу-у-ус… – шепчет Ремус, выдыхает мое имя, горяча кожу, и маленькие волоски у меня на руках встают вертикально. Ремус лежит сверху, и я кладу руки на его обнаженную спину, нахожу пальцами знакомые полоски шрамов – я запомнил их, я выучил их до единого, и это знание не смогу выкинуть из головы уже никогда, хотя все эти дни пытался. Теперь же, вновь почувствовав родной узор под пальцами, я словно возвращаюсь, возвращаюсь домой, нет… лучше, потому что возвращение домой никогда не дарило мне такой радости, какую приносит возвращение к Ремусу.  
  
Он чуть сдвигается, так, что наши члены снова прижимаются друг к другу, и начинает покачиваться. Удовольствие разливается по телу огненным потоком, наслаждение все нарастает. Я останавливаю Ремуса, когда чувствую, что разрядка совсем близка – не хочу повторять прошлых ошибок. Однажды я уже опозорился подобным образом. Ремус, со всем присущим ему благородством, ни разу не упрекнул меня за ту постыдную несдержанность, но вряд ли он обрадуется, если сейчас это повторится.  
  
– Пожалуйста… – тихо прошу я, оставляя царапины на его спине. – Пожа-алуйста… – я на грани, но Ремус понимает меня и останавливается, позволяя мне отдышаться. Он ласкает мои плечи, шею, грудь, покрывает меня короткими, мимолетными поцелуями, и эта нежность так непривычна, что я зажмуриваюсь. Он скользит губами по соскам, и я не сдерживаю стона – я помню, Ремус не считает это проявлением слабости. Он и сам не стесняется стонать – протяжно, низко. Его голос сводит с ума, заставляет выгибаться под ним.  
  
Потом я кричу уже в голос, когда Ремус чуть прикусывает зубами правый сосок и тут же лижет его быстрыми, скользящими движениями языка, а затем дует на влажный участок.  
  
– Пожалуйста… – снова говорю я, уже не понимая точно, о чем прошу, но Ремус понимает, и он отвечает: «Да», – выдыхая это слово прямо мне в грудь. Его «Да» ударяется мне в сердце, заполняя, а потом и переполняя его до краев светом.  
  
Ремус гладит мои волосы, а я с ужасом пытаюсь вспомнить, когда мыл их в последний раз. Неужели ему не противно? Если даже и противно – он не покажет этого. Ремус слишком добр, пожалуй, он единственный по-настоящему, истинно добрый человек, которого я знаю. Возможно, эту его доброту я и почувствовал тогда, много лет назад, углядев светлую пушистую макушку застенчивого ребенка на платформе 9 ¾. Возможно, я всегда ждал этого – очищения, которое может даровать только такой человек, как Ремус.  
  
– Самоанализом будешь заниматься потом, – шепчет Ремус, он, как всегда, безошибочно угадывает направление моих мыслей.  
  
– Вообще не буду, – обещаю я, и переворачиваюсь, оказываясь сверху, прижимая Ремуса к кровати.  
  
Он прекрасен. Тонкая, натянутая на ключицах кожа, мягкая, пылающая под моими пальцами. Запах Ремуса, запах счастья. Волосы ржаного цвета разметались по моей подушке, а внимательные глаза сейчас словно подернулись туманной дымкой. Взгляд – пьяный и сытый, хотя его член все еще напряжен и требует разрядки.  
  
Моя рука, лежащая на его груди, загорелой, покрытой сетью старых шрамов, кажется белой и искусственной. Я целую его губы, раскрывающиеся мне навстречу, принимающие меня, поглощающие меня, и чувствую, как мерно бьется сердце под моей ладонью.  
  
Вдруг паника захлестывает меня, я прижимаюсь щекой к его груди, и, понимая, что утром мне будет ужасно стыдно за эти слова, все же спрашиваю:  
  
– Ремус… Ты больше не уйдешь?  
  
Несколько мгновений сокрушительный страх во мне борется с сокрушительным счастьем, и пока идет эта битва, я не могу пошевелиться, не могу вдохнуть.  
  
А потом Ремус выдыхает свое второе «Да-а-а…», и это «Да-а-а…» распыляется облаком, обволакивает меня, защищая, оберегая, спасая.  
  
Больше никаких сомнений.  
  
Я приподнимаюсь, готовясь оседлать его член, но Ремус останавливает меня, крепко схватив за бедра.  
  
– Ты не подготовлен, – хрипло говорит он.  
  
– Я хочу… я готов тебя принять… – отвечаю, но он не отпускает меня, хмурится.  
  
– Никакой боли, – говорит мне Ремус, и хотя дыхание у него рваное, а зрачки расширились до предела, закрывая радужку, он растягивает меня одной рукой, пока я облизываю пальцы другой.  
  
Прихватываю фалангу безымянного пальца, и Ремус слабо, жалобно стонет, толкаясь бедрами вверх и едва сдерживая себя. Я наклоняюсь над ним, сгорбив спину – волосы скользят по его груди, и, хоть они и грязные, Ремус издает потрясающий чувственный стон, от которого напряжение в паху становится почти невыносимым.  
  
Наконец я достаточно подготовлен, чтобы без боли опуститься на напряженный, влажно блестящий в полумраке член. Я опускаюсь и поднимаюсь, опираясь ладонями о матрас по бокам от Ремуса, и в какой-то момент он переплетает свои пальцы, еще мокрые от слюны, горячие, сильные – с моими.  
  
Мы глядим друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь, мы связаны взглядами, пальцами, телами, а когда Ремус кричит, выгибаясь, выплескиваясь внутрь меня струей, в то время как я, закусив губу, заливаю спермой его грудь, и звучит в воздухе последнее «Да!!!», сказанное хором, мне кажется, что и души наши связаны.  
  
Навсегда.  
  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Я гляжу на спящего Северуса, распластавшегося на кровати. Худые руки обнимают подушку, длинная линия спины уходит под сморщенную простыню, целомудренно прикрывающую ягодицы. Спокойное, ровное дыхание вырывается из приоткрытых губ, ресницы сливаются с тенями под глазами. Он выглядит утомленным, измученным, и я задумываюсь – страдал ли он бессонницей, как и я в последние дни, или его измучило недоверие?  
  
Рабство…  
  
Ни слова не было сказано про это. Мы еще успеем обсудить с ним все, у нас будет этот разговор. Не сейчас, не сегодня – он слишком устал, он не готов, его бастионы пали, и он беззащитен, слишком уязвим для подобного разговора. Было бы нечестно поднимать эту тему сегодня.  
  
Я бесшумно выскальзываю из-под простыни и иду к окну. За стеклами густая, непроницаемая темнота, и я вспоминаю, что мне рассказывали в общине: середина ночи – самое ненадежное время, когда демоны атакует сознание, соблазняют, искушают, запугивают, подталкивают к краю. Время самоубийц.  
  
Время убийц.  
  
Мог ли Северус убить Альбуса? Я отрицаю, отталкиваю от себя прочь эту мысль. Прочь, прочь!  
  
Северус так боится унижений, для него так важна независимость, свобода. Сама мысль о том, что Северус мог отдать себя в чье-то распоряжение, принадлежать кому-то кажется нелепой, лживой. На что он готов был пойти, чтобы избавиться от своего рабского положения?  
  
На что способен Северус?..  
  
Запах предательства оглушает. Он повсюду, он плотными клубами висит в комнате, наполняя голову болью, а сердце сомнением.  
  
  
  
  
Я помню Питера, помню узкую комнатку, захламленную книгами, свитками и детскими вещами.  
  
«Мы собираемся обустроить все как следует. Ну, в новом доме, понимаете…», – подмигивает Джеймс, его улыбка заразительна, он так счастлив, что на него больно смотреть, как на солнце.  
  
Но Сириус смотрит, заворожено, не отводя глаз, и на лице его появляется улыбка-двойник Джеймсовой. Пит вертит в руках синего медведя – детскую игрушку, хихикает.  
  
«Надо было оленя покупать».  
  
«Купим, – уверенно заявляет Джеймс, подмигивая ему. – А еще собаку, крысу и волка. Глядишь, однажды и еще одна игрушка понадобиться…», – мечтательно тянет он, а я удивляюсь:  
  
«Хочешь, чтобы он тоже стал незарегистрированным анимагом?» – мне казалось, став отцом, Джеймс будет серьезней относиться к подобным вещам. Но он только смущенно смеется, а Сири толкает его локтем: «Берегись, наш староста тебе сейчас лекцию прочитает…»  
  
Я качаю головой, с укором глядя на смеющихся друзей, но затем, не выдержав, расплываюсь в улыбке.  
  
  
  
  
Гарри сказал: «Никто из вас подумать не мог, что Петтигрю предаст…»  
  
Я услышал в его словах обвинение, которого там быть не могло. Ведь Гарри не знал, что я отворачивался от Питера в ту нашу последнюю встречу, усиленно отвлекал себя другими мыслями, морщил нос, пытаясь не замечать запаха тмина, исходящего от него.  
  
Я запретил себе думать об этом.  
  
Тогда я отказался верить в то, что один из нас может предать.  
  
Я ошибся. И моя ошибка стоила жизни двух дорогих мне людей.  
  
Ну а сейчас? От Северуса пахнет так же, точно так же, обманом, предательством, злодейством… Как я могу притвориться, что не чувствую этого, как я могу договориться с собственной совестью, простив ему нечто подобное?  
  
Как я могу сомневаться в нем?! Ведь я сказал Северусу, что верю, не смотря ни на что.  
  
И я верю.  
  
Но запах…  
  
Закрываю глаза, сосредоточившись на нем. Все эти дни я старался закрыться от назойливого аромата, пытался отвлечься, а теперь впервые вдыхаю полной грудью, концентрируюсь, словно беру след. Не открывая глаз – страшно будет двигаться по запаху, приближаясь к спящему Северусу, – я шагаю, вслед за широкой лентой, невидимым следом, тянущим меня, влекущим за собой. Я шагаю, закрыв глаза и обхватив себя руками, шумно втягивая воздух – должно быть, я сейчас выгляжу чертовски странно. Шаг, еще один – вперед, стоп, вот здесь, нет, правее, ниже…  
  
Я опускаюсь на пол, и руки мои зарываются в плотную шершавую ткань.  
  
Открываю глаза, задумчиво гляжу на мантию Северуса, брошенную на пол. Мои пальцы ищут, мои ноздри трепещут. Я осматриваю ее методично, сердце колотится в горле, отдается барабанным боем в ушах. Наконец я нахожу.  
  
В подол вшиты крошечные катышки. Высыпав их на ладонь, я подношу ее к лицу.  
  
Тмин.  
  
Кто мог это сделать? Только тот, кто, подобно мне, различает предательство по запаху.  
  
Только оборотень.  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_А ветер шумел, как пули на фронте,  
Прочищая мозги.  
Он змеем шипел: “Хрена ль вы ждете,  
Бери или беги!”_

_Чайф  
_

  
  
  
**Ремус**  
  
Он просыпается мгновенно, стоит дотронуться до его теплого плеча. Садится в кровати, трет щеку домашним, будничным жестом. И тут же явно, заметно напрягается – выпрямляется спина, появляется горький, как вчерашняя заварка, взгляд, лицо становится бесстрастным.  
  
– Пора? – хрипло спрашивает он. – Что они решили насчет меня?  
  
Я качаю головой и говорю:  
  
– Среди нас предатель. – Северус вздрагивает. – И я сам привел его в этот дом.  
  
  
  
Мы оказываемся на лестничной площадке уже через несколько минут, миновав все запирающие заклятья Хмури. Северус грациозно поднимается на ноги, откинув в сторону подушку – какое счастье, что на днях я застал близнецов за необычным способом передвижения и пообещал хранить секрет от Молли за мастер-класс овладения этим заклинанием. Северус прикладывает палец к губам, хмурится. Я протягиваю ему свою палочку, шепнув:  
  
– Ты сражаешься лучше меня. Нам понадобится все твое мастерство.  
  
Он чуть склоняет голову, соглашаясь, благодаря.  
  
А уже в следующую секунду палочка вырывается у него из рук, оказываясь в пальцах Ромула. Он запихивает ее в карман, манит нас согнутым пальцем, стоя у нижней ступеньки: «Спускайтесь».  
  
И нам ничего другого не остается.  
  
Ромул подходит к портрету Вальбурги, гладит его кончиками пальцев, отколупывая чешуйки краски. Мадам Блэк дышит тяжело, молчит и косится на него. Взглянув на нас, Ромул смущенно улыбается, наставляет на нас палочку – другую, не мою.  
  
– Я так и знал, что кого-то забыл. В доме столько народу, голова кругом.  
  
– Что с остальными? – ровно спрашивает Снейп.  
  
– Сонные чары, – спокойно говорит Ромул. – Я не убийца, не бойтесь.  
  
– Но ты обманщик. Ведь ты не маггл, верно.  
  
– Конечно же. У меня просто не было палочки. Эту я стащил у мальчика. Он у вас такой небрежный, неосторожный…  
  
– Поттер... – сокрушенно выдыхает Северус, а Ромул кивает ему.  
  
– Ага. Для будущего убийцы Темного Лорда слишком уж… Ладно, не буду обзываться. Может, в этом его сила? Кто знает, вдруг он победит Лорда по чистой случайности?  
  
Сзади едва слышное шевеление, и я успеваю обернуться раньше, чем Северус, но он бросается между мной и Биллом, раскинув руки в защитном жесте. Круцио, предназначавшееся мне, валит его на пол.  
  
– Фините инкантатем, – торопливо говорит Ромул, и Северус тяжело дыша, хватает меня за руку. – Я не убийца, – повторяет Ромул, а потом приказывает Биллу подойти и держать нас на прицеле второй палочки. – Как только раздобыл палочку, взял его под Империо. Немного импровизирует парень, зато под контроль его взять мгновенно можно. С ним легко оказалось, он весь сломанный изнутри. Рем, ты должен чувствовать этот запах, – Ромул нежно погладил Билла по голове, – как будто его… м-м-м… выжгли. Как огнем прошлись. Ну, я не знаю… – он вздыхает, вновь поворачивается к портрету. – Спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда. Из общины, я хочу сказать.  
  
– Ты не можешь напасть на меня, – говорю, помогая Северусу подняться. Он гипнотизирует Билла взглядом, тот глядит перед собой. Палочку в руках держит твердо. – Теперь я твой вожак.  
  
– А вот и нет! У меня уже есть вожак, и я принадлежу ему. А не тебе. Ты не сможешь отнять меня у него, потому что не сможешь с ним сразиться.  
  
Ромул глядит под ноги, стиснув портретную раму.  
  
– Он мертв. Или я мертв. Или кто-то из нас. А может, мы оба, – он задумчиво морщит лоб, глядит на меня жалобно, и глаза его кажутся совсем прозрачными. – Я запутался, Рем. Не важно. Это не разговор, это ерунда какая-то.  
  
Лучше бы он зловеще хохотал, или произносил пафосную злодейскую речь. Видеть его таким – обычным, осознающим свои действия, разумным – тяжело. Видеть, что он остался прежним Ромулом и говорит так же тихо и застенчиво, то и дело отводя в сторону взгляд, неприятно. Это значит, что не было никакого обмана – он не был волком в овечьей шкуре. Он не притворялся, не обманывал меня. Просто я не хотел замечать.  
  
Как с Питером.  
  
– Тмин?  
  
– А, это. Я боялся, ты учуешь запах предательства, и поймешь, от кого он исходит. Ну, и решил отвести подозрения. Мне не хотелось никого подставлять, но этот… – Ромул ежится, бросив быстрый взгляд на Северуса. – Злой. Он и так злой. Не сейчас, так потом предал бы вас, Рем.  
  
Вальбурга кивает, соглашается, сложив руки на груди. Билл переминается с ноги на ногу, чуть заметно покачиваясь.  
  
– Хотя я мог бы и не беспокоиться. Ты ведь все равно не собирался никому ничего говорить? Жуть, Рем. Ты все прекрасно чуял, но притворялся, что не замечаешь. Притворялся нормальным человеком. Ульфрик был прав насчет тебя.  
  
– Так все дело в Ульфрике? Это его ты считаешь вожаком? Он как-то в этом замешан?  
  
Ромул качает головой.  
  
– Как же долго. Я уже устал время тянуть... Скоро они здесь появятся.  
  
– Пожиратели? – глухо уточняет Северус.  
  
– Угу, – заметив наши взгляды, он вздыхает, опускает ресницы. – Ладно, объясню. Помнишь, ты подарил мне клык?  
  
Я киваю. Ромул глядит на меня выжидающе. Северус вздрагивает и бледнеет.  
  
– Это был порт-ключ? – резко спрашивает он, повернувшись ко мне. – Альбус сказал, что сделал тебе порт-ключ. Это был клык?!  
  
Я отвожу взгляд.  
  
– Ты подарил порт-ключ в штаб-квартиру Ордена?!!  
  
– Он настроен на мою кровь, – быстро возражаю я, чувствуя, как Северус сверлит меня свирепым взглядом. – Никто другой все равно не смог бы им воспользоваться.  
  
– А тебе совсем не интересно, куда делась твоя одежда из общины? Те лохмотья, в грязи и крови? – чуть виновато спрашивает Ромул.  
  
– Кричер…  
  
– Нет. Не Кричер. Кстати, старая кровь действует не хуже свежей. Ну, должна. Скоро и проверим.  
  
– Ты с самого начала работал на Пожирателей? – Северус устремляет тяжелый взгляд на Ромула, тот вздрагивает и отворачивается.  
  
– Когда-то давно… очень давно… я был одним из них. Сейчас с этим покончено – два раза своих ошибок не повторяю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы ушли отсюда, вы все. Чтобы вернули мне мой дом. А если заодно я помогу Лорду убить его заклятого врага, да еще и вычислить шпиона-перебежчика, то обеспечу себе безопасность. Вряд ли он станет преследовать того, кто поможет ему выиграть войну.  
  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что всех здесь убьют? – спрашивает Северус низким, вкрадчивым голосом. – Я думал, ты не убийца.  
  
– Я же никого не трону, это все Пожиратели, – возражает Ромул нервно. – И потом, уже слишком поздно. Порт-ключ в нужных руках. Гости прибудут с минуты на минуту.  
  
А затем все происходит очень быстро. Раздается негромкий хлопок, возвещающий о том, что порт-ключ сработал, Северус резко выставляет руки вперед, побледнев, и палочка вырывается из рук Билла, метнувшись к его пальцам. Ромул выстреливает Режущим, но я успеваю толкнуть его руку, так что алый луч ударяет в стену, оставив в ней выбоину. Я прыгаю на Ромула, валю его на пол, перехватываю его запястья, пытаясь вырвать палочку, и неожиданно не встречаю сопротивления: он жалобно вскрикивает и выгибается, подставляя шею, как во время полуночных волчьих драк. Северус подходит и вытаскивает палочку из его ослабевших пальцев. Повинуясь взгляду Северуса, я отодвигаюсь, и белые бинты оплетают Ромула плотным коконом.  
  
– Я знал, что вы справитесь и сами, мальчики... – улыбается Альбус Дамблдор, наматывая на палец шнурок, на котором белеет загнутый драконий клык.  
  
  
  
– Хотите, я расскажу вам сказку? – говорит Ромул, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Молли сурово выдергивает из-под него подушку, торопливо отряхивая ее, словно от грязи. Все молчат, атмосфера гнетущая, только Альбус беззаботно улыбается, поднося к губам чашку. После того, как мы сняли Сонные чары, и массовые объятия завершились, Альбус объяснил нам свое внезапное и так напугавшее всех исчезновение.  
  
Ну, как сказать – объяснил…  
  
Он сказал: «Мне надо было кое-что проверить».  
  
А потом он еще сказал: «Благодаря полученной информации я узнал кое-что очень важное».  
  
И добавил, метнув на меня укоризненный взгляд:  
  
«К счастью, мне удалось перехватить порт-ключ. Молодой человек, – кивок в сторону Ромула, – додумался послать его совиной почтой. Прямо в Малфой-мэнор. Но я знаком с одним замечательным домовым эльфом, который может беспрепятственно проникать в поместье». Затем Дамблдор подмигнул Гарри, наколдовал себе чай и надолго замолчал.  
  
Пока я объясняю про Ромула, тмин и клык, Северус сидит рядом, сложив руки на груди и не глядя ни на кого из присутствующих. Хмури, что интересно, тоже старательно отводит глаза – Сонные чары его протрезвили, а появление Альбуса успокоило, как и всех остальных в доме, и теперь ему, похоже, стыдно. Он предлагает дать Ромулу Веритасерум, когда тот заговаривает:  
  
– Хотите, я расскажу вам сказку?  
  
И Невилл отвечает в полной тишине:  
  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
  
«Жили-были два брата, старший и младший. И хотя они были совсем не похожи, поступили они одинаково. Оба сбежали из дома, бросив трусливого отца и сумасшедшую мать. Сперва сбежал старший сын. Он никогда не был любим матерью, и в ответ всегда относился к ней, как к врагу. Он был упрям и горд, и сделал все, чтобы доставить старухе как можно больше боли и разочарования. Когда он сбежал, мать придумала ему подходящее наказание – она прокляла его, сделав так, что он вновь и вновь вынужден был возвращаться в ненавистный дом, не в силах сбежать, как сделал когда-то. Второй сын тоже не был любим, как бы он ни старался завоевать любовь. Он всегда принимал сторону матери, надеясь, что однажды… нет, это глупо. И младший сын тоже сбежал. И тоже был проклят. Его наказание заключалось в том, чтобы снова и снова пытаться найти дорогу домой, будучи не в силах вернуться. Вернуться туда, где его место. Туда, где безопасно, где нет боли и страха, только пыльные гобелены и воспоминания. Вернуться домой».  
  
– Вот так-то, – сказал Ромул, поднимая глаза. – Один не может уйти, другой – вернуться. Наша матушка была изобретательной женщиной, да ведь, Сириус?..  
  
  
  
 **Сириус**  
  
  
Чертовщина какая-то. И этот наглый ублюдок пытается выдать себя за моего брата?!..  
  
  
  
 _Окно распахнуто, и в комнате очень холодно. Я наступаю на какие-то шарики – бусы он, что ли, рвал?  
  
Мамины бусы.  
  
– Умно, Рег. Нечего сказать. Старая карга узнает, что это ты, и снова порка будет.  
  
Когда мы начали называть ее старой каргой? Не помню. Ведьмой я назвал ее, кажется, в шесть лет. Не понимал еще тогда, что это не оскорбление, а простая констатация факта. В том, как я это сказал, видимо, был вызов – потому что меня заперли в темной кладовке, наедине с удушающим запахом чего-то мертвого. Пауки сыпались за шиворот, от страха сводило скулы, но я орал в щель под дверью: «Ведьма! Ве-е-едьма!..».  
  
Упрямство – то, чем я горжусь.  
  
– Отвали, – вяло машет рукой Рег, забравшись с ногами в мое кресло. У него щеки мокрые. На секунду я пугаюсь, что она снова била его, то есть приказала эльфам, сама-то она к нам не прикасалась. Подхожу, делая равнодушное лицо, беру за запястье, ищу взглядом синяки на тонкой коже.  
  
– Отвали! – дергается Рег, вырывая руку. Смотрит на меня тусклым, тяжелым взглядом. – Ты потерял право беспокоиться за меня двадцать минут назад.  
  
Он встает из кресла и уходит, наступая на прозрачные бусины. Я подхожу к столу и распечатываю конверт из Хогвартса. Ему такой пришлют только через три года._  
  
  
  
– Мне кажется, сказка получилась слишком короткой, – качает головой Альбус Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на этого самозванца. – Наверное, потому что ты пропустил ее начало и конец. Не возражаешь, если я попробую рассказать?  
  
Мальчишка слабо улыбается, утомленно закрыв глаза.  
  
  
  
 _– И что, метку тебе скоро поставят? – он тяжело дышит, я тяжело дышу, Джеймс позади переминается с ноги на ногу, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
– Сейчас сюда кто-нибудь придет. Сири, отпусти его. Отпусти его, ну же!  
  
Не надо было вмешивать в семейные дела посторонних. Рег глядит на меня моим же взглядом, и в его черных глазах отражаются мои черные глаза, и дофига черноты кругом, и я как будто носом прижимаюсь к зеркалу – как мать, когда мы застали ее в старом подвенечном платье. Она чуть ли не целовала пыльное стекло, а мы с Регом едва сдерживали смех, зажимая рты ладошками. Ни один из нас не признался, что это было по-настоящему жутко – в доме на Гриммо все жуткое либо вызывало восхищение, либо смех. Кошмары приходили позже, ночами.  
  
– Это все он, верно? Поганый Сопливус тебя втянул. Я слышал, он там всем жопу лижет, чтобы его в эту секту приняли. Ты тоже, Рег? Что, за метку и душу продашь? И жопу подставишь?  
  
– Ты зациклился на жопах, – ухмыляется паршивец, не делая попыток освободиться. У меня пальцы сводит судорогой, так хочется схватить его за шею. Но нельзя. Синяки останутся, у него кожа тонкая, жуть - чуть что, синяки.  
  
Ненавижу это.  
  
– Или это мамочкино влияние? Старая дура тебе мозги все промыла, да? Тоже теперь будешь меня предателем крови называть, а, Рег?  
  
– Зачем же, – пожимает он плечами, кривя губы. – Просто «предателем» – тебе этого достаточно. И это – НЕ. ТВОЕ. ДЕЛО! – Он пинает меня в живот, вывернувшись, расцепляя мою хватку, и Джеймс мигом вскидывает палочку.  
  
– Остолбеней!  
  
Я наклоняюсь над ним, поверженным, бледным. Джеймс подходит и встает со мной рядом, положив руку на плечо. Мы оба глядим на Рега сверху вниз, и его ненависть до нас не долетает, как если б он вздумал плеваться, лежа на спине._  
  
  
  
Дамблдор заставляет чашку исчезнуть и поправляет очки.  
  
– Жили-были два брата, старший и младший. И были они очень похожи. Оба упрямые, оба гордые. Оба очень способные. Старший брат с легкостью придумывал заклинания, импровизировал, позволял магии наполнять его. Да, несомненно – талантливый юноша. И всегда добивался успехов в учебе, не прилагая ни малейших стараний. Младший ему не уступал – у него был пытливый ум, холодный, трезвый. Эмоции не мешали юноше, не сбивали с толку – очень упорядоченное мышление. Истинный слизеринец. Расчеты давались ему лучше всего – он мог часами расписывать магию на составляющие, вычерчивать формулы, заглядывать в основу заклинаний. Очень, очень на многое был он способен, и многого хотел добиться. Его старший брат, напротив, не был амбициозен – ему достаточно было веселья, развлечений. В отличие от младшего, старший не хотел ни власти, ни силы, ни знаний.  
  
Поэтому пути их разошлись. Как и другие юноши, ослепленные чужим могуществом, младший брат примкнул к Пожирателям Смерти, поклявшись в верности Тому Риддлу. В чем-то они были похожи с Томом. Серьезные, одаренные, одинокие. Пытливые. То, что было подвластно Тому, смог освоить и младший. Он узнал способ быть бессмертным, которым владел Волдеморт. Узнал благодаря чистой случайности – его домовой эльф послужил Лорду, помогая спрятать кусочек души, обеспечивающий вечную жизнь телу. С помощью все того же эльфа младший смог выкрасть этот кусочек, упрятанный в старинный медальон, чуть не погибнув при этом. Он попытался разобраться в устройстве этого предмета, как привык разбираться в любых сложных магических сплетениях. Конечно же, юноша тоже хотел вечную жизнь. Но даже с медальоном на руках он не мог постичь этого темного знания. И тогда ему в голову пришла очень рискованная и опасная затея, я бы даже сказал, безрассудная, достойная горячности его старшего брата – заключить сделку со своим Повелителем: угрожая сохранности украденного кусочка души, заставить поделиться опытом. Юноша не видел другого выхода, ведь ни в одной книге нельзя было найти даже упоминания о такой темной, запретной магии, неназываемого ритуала – создания Крестража. Младшего не пугала ни запретность этого действа, ни то, что придется пожертвовать своей душой, ее целостностью, совершить нечто ужасное. Он решил рискнуть, поставив на кон все, и свою жизнь в том числе.  
  
– Темный Лорд согласился. Он даже был восхищен моей смелостью и дерзостью. Он сказал: «Похвально, очень. В свое время я тоже совершал отчаянные поступки, чтобы добиться нужного результата. Ты заслуживаешь этого знания», – говорит Ромул. Ромул. Это Ромул. Это не…  
  
– Он был в бешенстве, – вклинивается Сопливус, сморщив физиономию. – Ему ничего не стоило притворяться. Он всего лишь сказал то, что Регулус хотел услышать. Нахальный, самонадеянный мальчишка. Лорд пообещал сделать его своим преемником, после того, как он принесет медальон. Ему важно было заполучить Крестраж обратно, даже при том, что мальчишка все равно не смог бы уничтожить такой темный магический артефакт. Кроме того, Регулусу даже в голову не пришло, что это мог быть не единственный осколок души. Темный Лорд сказал, что устроит казнь сразу, как мальчишка отдаст ему медальон. И он выполнил обещание – я сам присутствовал при этом, с другими приближенными Пожирателями. Сразу после этого Лорд приказал всем посвященным в это дело выпить Зелье Забвения, чтобы сохранить тайну. Регулус с тех пор считался пропавшим без вести, – и в ответ на взгляд Хмури: – Зелье, разумеется, готовил я. И я нашел способ обойти его действие с помощью другого зелья.  
  
Дамблдор кивает.  
  
– Это была очень ценная информация. Благодаря Северусу я узнал, что Том однажды вернется. И мог готовиться к его возвращению.  
  
– Возвращение, – эхом повторяет связанный оборотень. – Ненавижу это слово.  
  
  
  
 _– Не смей! Не смей! Ты слышишь меня?!! – мать визжит, вцепившись в перила лестницы, перегнувшись через них, глядя вниз, туда, где я пытаюсь протолкнуть чемодан в дверной проем, отчего-то не догадываясь уменьшить его заклинанием. – СИРИУС БЛЭК!  
  
Мое имя – как проклятие или приговор, это клеймо, несмывающееся, я ненавижу, когда учителя произносят его целиком, ненавижу, когда кто-нибудь вспоминает о моей фамилии.  
  
Сириус Блэк. Чертов сгусток Черноты. Блэк, до конца своих дней.  
  
Мать кричит, срывая глотку, она как фурия – волосы выбились из уродливого пучка, мотаются вокруг лица неопрятными прядками, напоминая мне сальные патлы ненавистного Сопливуса. Она глядит на меня сверху, как всегда соблюдая дистанцию, не подходя ближе. Рег однажды сказал, что мать нас боится, а я поднял его на смех. Теперь-то мы уже не разговариваем.  
  
– Куда ты пошел?! Куда ты уйдешь, ты, жалкое ничтожество, маленький уродец, кому ты нужен, а?! Где ты собираешься жить, паршивец, кто тебя возьмет?..  
  
– Джеймс Поттер.  
  
Его имя тоже звучит как заклинание. Черт, достаточно произнести его, чтобы вызвать Патронуса. Джеймс Поттер – за этим именем стоят тысячи светлых, счастливых мыслей и воспоминаний. Джеймс Поттер – мой защитник и спаситель. Щит, в который эта карга не может глядеть, чтобы не ослепнуть от собственного злобного взгляда.  
  
– Джеймс Поттер приютит меня!!! – кричу, наваливаясь на чемодан, пиная его, обдирая дверные косяки. – А сюда я не вернусь! Ноги моей больше… никогда… ты поняла меня, дура?!! Больше никогда!..  
  
И она повторяет эхом, отшатнувшись, выпустив из рук перила: «Больше никогда».  
  
Ее голова на одном уровне с отрубленными головами эльфов, и сама она – как засушенная, мертвая мумия, злобная, тупая и уродливая. Она приходит в себя и снова кричит:  
  
– Вернешься! Никуда ты не денешься, тварь! Вернешься, сукин ты сын!. Как миленький!..  
  
Но чемодан, наконец, переваливается за порог, и вслед за чемоданом дом покидаю и я. Вываливаюсь на улицу, в холод, и торопливо шагаю через площадь, не обращая внимания на рождественские украшения повсюду – в каждом окне, в каждой витрине, словно разноцветные блестящие насмешки, ублюдочно горькие.  
  
Хотя я и обещал себе не оглядываться, я все же поворачиваюсь и гляжу на дом в последний раз. Мое окно светится, и в нем четко виден силуэт высокого худого парня. Думаю, когда я скроюсь за углом, он сядет в мое кресло, забравшись в него с ногами.  
  
Я ухожу, и снег хрустит, как крошечные прозрачные бусины._  
  
  
  
– Я могу продолжать? – Альбус терпеливо оглядывает всех присутствующих, и Гермиона кивает так активно, что ее волосы хлещут сидящего рядом Рона. Рыжий успокаивающе потирает ее плечо.  
  
– Итак, самонадеянный юноша согласился на сделку. Он пообещал принести медальон Лорду в обмен на помощь в создании собственного Крестража. Обмен предполагалось произвести через три дня, и все это время юноша не терял времени, день и ночь производя расчеты, пытаясь заглянуть в суть магии, раскрыть тайну, вывести с помощью теории способ создания Крестража. Кроме того, юноша был не глуп и не хотел рисковать больше необходимого, поэтому Лорду он собрался принести подделку, талантливую, похожую, как две капли воды, на украденный медальон. Конечно, он не надеялся подобным образом обмануть Лорда, но хотел тем самым выиграть немного времени и обеспечить себе «страховку» в случае, если Лорд откажется выполнять свою часть сделки. Он не знал, что Том убьет его прежде, чем он сможет воспользоваться этим обманом. Но и Том кое-чего не знал – а именно, что младшему брату все-таки удалось создать свой Крестраж, несколько необычный, ведь сделан он был не по всем правилам темной магии, однако действующий. Дело в том, что осколок души своей перед смертью он сумел поместить в другого человека, невероятно преданного ему.  
  
Ромул улыбается, встречаясь со мной взглядом, а все, что мне хочется сделать – закрыть уши и сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, прочь отсюда, куда глаза глядят. Это не может быть правдой. Это не может… Гарри неслышно подходит и встает позади меня, положив руку мне на плечо.  
  
Так, как когда-то давно делал Джеймс, чтобы поддержать меня. Он всегда подходил, молча, не глядя на меня, и сжимал мне плечо. Если закрыть глаза, можно увидеть его, стоящего, улыбающегося, ведь у него была замечательная улыбка, верхняя губа была немного короче нижней, и это делало его улыбку особенной, придавало очарование… От Гарри пахнет Джеймсом, и я почти вижу, как Джейми встает позади меня, рядом, так близко, что я слышу дыхание… мой друг, он никогда, никогда не бросит меня, он спасет, защитит от всего плохого, сделает то, чего не смог Луни…  
  
– Сириус… – испуганный шепот над ухом возвращает к реальности, заставляет открыть глаза. Гарри глядит испуганно и смущенно. – Ты… ты что, плачешь?  
  
И я отвечаю:  
  
– Вот еще.  
  
  
  
 _Об исчезновении и предполагаемой смерти Регулуса я узнаю чудовищным способом.  
  
Мать присылает Громовещатель.  
  
В ту ночь я напиваюсь и впервые, «достигнув кондиции», не затаскиваю никого в постель. Вокруг полно симпатичных девчонок, но я ухожу шататься по городу. В какой-то момент я прихожу в себя и понимаю, что стою на площади Гриммо и вот уже полчаса гляжу на дом, темный, спящий, ожидающий.  
  
Меня.  
  
Сохатый приходит туда за мной, он еще пьянее, чем я. Мы возвращаемся к нему, шатаясь, пробираемся в спальню, воспользовавшись мантией-невидимкой, и падаем на кровати. А потом к нам заходит его мама – хоть мы и были невидимые, но неслышимыми нас точно не назовешь. Посшибали всю мебель и трижды упали на лестнице, прежде чем залезть под одеяла прямо в одежде. Со стороны кровати Джейми пьяное сопение – он старательно притворяется спящим. Я тоже зажмуриваю глаза. Мама Джеймса не зажигает свет, не говорит ничего. Она только подходит к кровати Джейми, поправляет ему одеяло и проводит ладонью по спутанным волосам. А потом подходит к моей кровати и проделывает все то же самое, не забыв погладить меня по голове. Тогда-то я и начинаю плакать. А она садится на край постели и гладит мне спину, пока я не засыпаю. Утром Джеймс притворяется, что не помнит ничего, что случилось после пятой рюмки._  
  
  
  
– Итак, Регулус Блэк был убит, – тихо произносит Дамблдор. – Но часть его души осталась в другом юноше, со временем занимая все больше места.  
  
– В этом не было необходимости, – качает головой Ромул. – Я всегда готов был отдать всего себя ему, готов был на что угодно ради него. Да мы были одним целым еще до того, как… Рег поделился со мной собой. Никто из нас не пытается занять это тело – нам хорошо вдвоем, вместе. Мы смешались, и я уже не могу понять, кто он, кто я. Мы – один человек. И это хорошо, это правильно.  
  
– Так как этот Крестраж был сделан не обычным путем. Регулус не имел возможности возродиться. Он был вынужден навеки оставаться в том, кто согласился принять его.  
  
– Пусть это и не вечная жизнь, – пожимает плечами Ромул, снова перебивая Дамблдора, – но она будет очень долгой. Я взрослею очень медленно. Годы идут, но я почти не меняюсь.  
  
– После смерти своего друга юноша, принявший в себя его душу, исчез.  
  
– Я не мог там оставаться. Слишком тяжело. Я все еще помнил его. Он внутри меня тоже помнил многое, и нам не хотелось там оставаться. Я не хотел мстить – не за что, это была сделка, и обе стороны не выполнили своего уговора. Я не хотел ничего, только уйти, забыть обо всем. Хотел, чтобы боль прошла. И она прошла со временем.  
  
– Долгое время юноша жил среди магглов, а потом был заражен оборотнем, и попал в общину к Ульфрику. Там он прожил несколько лет, и, хотя обращение с ним было ужасным, не пытался облегчить свое положение. Он покорно и апатично принимал все, что с ним происходило, повинуясь воле случая. И случай привел к появлению Ремуса в общине, а вслед за ним и Северуса.  
  
– Я узнал его – видел раньше пару раз среди Пожирателей. Он вряд ли меня помнит - я был слишком мал и не был одним из Пожирателей, а только готовился к этому. Темного Лорда я никогда своими глазами не видел, в отличие от Рега. Мои родители служили ему, и я знал, что однажды и мне придется принять метку. И мне было все равно, – пожимает плечами Ромул.  
  
– Юноша плыл по течению, и течение несло его в нужном направлении. Не было коварства или расчета в его действиях, а только случайное совпадение – Ремус подружился с ним и предложил свою помощь, забрав из общины и приведя…  
  
– Сюда. Когда я попал в этот дом, я не мог поверить. Вернулся. Наконец-то вернулся.  
  
Ромул закрывает глаза, растягивает губы в тонкой, ленивой улыбке, и я больше не могу себя обманывать.  
  
Я помню, кто так улыбался.  
  
– Но оказалось, все не так просто. Дом больше не принадлежал мне. Как и тебе, – Ромул снова глядит на меня, нет, блядь, это Регулус глядит на меня, сквозь дикие бесцветные глаза проступает чернота, все та же проклятая дурная чернота, которая не смывается ни водой, ни кровью.  
  
Блэк до конца своих дней – и даже дольше.  
  
– Ты умудрился потерять дом, даже притом, что старуха привязала тебя к нему. Все, чего я хотел – это вернутся и владеть тем, что мое по праву. А ты запустил сюда этих… нахлебников, захватчиков. Погляди, они заполнили все комнаты, разогнали всех призраков, разрушили все, что осталось от нашего дома. Ты ненавидел его, так и я тоже! Но это – наше место, понимаешь?! Сбегай сколько тебе угодно, нигде не найдешь покоя, потому что нам суждено быть здесь, как этим эльфам, гобеленам и паутине, мы – часть дома, а дом – часть нас, нечто большее, нежели просто стены и пол. Не могу поверить, что ты отдал его по доброй воле людям, которые тебя презирают. Да, Сириус, я многого наслушался, пока жил здесь. Как они обсуждают тебя, как поджимают губы. Ты – пьяница, развалина, ты порочен, плохо влияешь на «мальчика», ты лентяй и эгоист, и это еще не полный перечень того, что эти люди, которых ты так любезно впустил в свой дом, говорят о тебе.  
  
Вот оно как.  
  
– Мне нужно было сделать так, чтобы все они ушли. Думаю, Лорд позволил бы мне оставить этот дом в награду. Но я боялся, что проклятье снова не позволит мне вернуться. Надо было уничтожить ведьму, снять ее портрет. Она все такая же злобная, как и при жизни, да, брат?  
  
– Моя книга! – восклицает Гермиона.  
  
– Бесполезна, – морщится Ромул. Дамблдор качает головой.  
  
– Не верится, что ты не нашел способа уничтожить портрет. Для такого умного юноши…  
  
– Вы ищите во мне то, чего там нет. Думаете, я пожалел ее? Думаете, я захотел ее оставить? – Ромул отводит взгляд, сжимая губы. Мой брат не плакал, думаю, это плачет Ромул. – Нелюбимый ребенок. Клеймо похуже темной метки.  
  
– Блэк. Клеймо похуже всех других, – говорю я, пересекая комнату и присаживаясь на корточки перед связанным парнем. Он вздрагивает, глядит на меня почти весело.  
  
– Все еще пытаешься отмыться, Сириус?  
  
– Что мы будем с ним делать? – говорит Хмури, и я отворачиваюсь. Встречаю взгляд Дамблдора, спокойный, проницательный. Он улыбается мне одними глазами, хоть лицо его остается серьезным.  
  
– Он останется здесь, – говорю я. – Никто не тронет его.  
  
И слышу, как прерывисто, изумленно вздыхает Рег.  
  
Впервые я не сбегаю, оставляя его. Впервые я становлюсь на его защиту.  
  
В первый, но не в последний раз.  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_Один день -  
Мне хватит_

_Мумий Тролль  
_

  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Долгие разговоры, разбирательства, споры и даже едва не начавшаяся дуэль – Блэк переходит все границы, оскорбляя присутствующих. Как ни странно, Альбус на его стороне, пожалуй, он бы и Волдеморта на все четыре стороны отпустил, взяв с него слово «вести себя хорошо». А мне до сих пор не верится, что все закончится вот так просто, бескровно – ни нападения Пожирателей на штаб-квартиру, ни приколачивания меня к позорному столбу за преступление, в котором я невиновен. Похоже, на этот раз обойдется.  
  
До кровати мы добираемся только с рассветом. В последнее время мне приходилось засыпать в креслах, за столом, прислонившись к стенке – где угодно и как угодно, только не в своей постели. В этой постели я страдал бессонницей, вновь и вновь пытая себя мыслями о Ремусе.  
  
А теперь он ложится рядом.  
  
И я засыпаю мгновенно.  
  
  
  
Просыпаюсь, когда солнце уже шпарит горячими лучами в открытое окно. Ремус, это ходячее недоразумение, уже пыхтит рядом, устраивая поднос у меня на коленях.  
  
– Кофе в постель? – усмехаюсь я, и он вручает мне вилку.  
  
– Не только кофе. Я подумал – ты все равно не пойдешь вниз завтракать.  
  
– Я ничего не имею против завтрака. Только против компании, в которой пришлось бы его поглощать.  
  
– Ага. Ну вот, а я тебе, надеюсь, аппетит не испорчу, – заявляет Ремус, воруя у меня с тарелки оливки. – Нам надо поговорить.  
  
О нет.  
  
Нет-нет-нет, только не это. Я знаю, чем заканчиваются разговоры, начинающиеся со слов «нам надо поговорить». Я не… почему он… что я сделал? Что могло случиться за ночь, чтобы нам потребовался разговор?..  
  
– Северус… – он дотрагивается до моей руки, и я замечаю, что слишком сильно сжал вилку. – Все в порядке. Пожалуйста, не начинай сразу каменеть, прошу тебя.  
  
Он пугающе хорошо меня знает. Каменею – жесткий, неповоротливый, неживой, как камень.  
  
Иду ко дну.  
  
– Выкладывай, Ремус, – я стараюсь говорить хладнокровно, и даже запихиваю в себя кусочек тоста, запивая его кофе. Кофе Рем готовит отвратительно.  
  
 _«…а потом ты научишь меня пить крепкий кофе, а я все равно буду класть туда шесть ложек сахара…»_  
  
Все будет хорошо. Дыши, Северус. Никому не хочется наблюдать твои истерики. Ремус терпеливый, но даже ему однажды надоест, если ты будешь «каменеть» после каждого слова.  
  
– Давай, Ремус. Я в порядке, правда. Говори! – требую я, но немедленно скармливаю ему одну за другой четыре оливки, так что некоторое время он молчит, усиленно пережевывая, а я потрясенно размышляю над тем, что вот он я – сижу в постели с любимым человеком и кормлю его завтраком со своей вилки. Словно кто-то нормальный. Словно я полноценный человек.  
  
– Ладно, – прерывает он затянувшуюся паузу. – Я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что. Дело в том, что я знаю… о, черт, как же мне это сказать? Я знаю про тебя и Дамблдора.  
  
Это сон. Это просто страшный сон.  
  
По подносу расходятся трещины.  
  
В детстве, если мне снился страшный сон, я-во-сне ложился на пол и закрывал уши руками, зажмуривал глаза. Я притворялся, что меня там нет. И кошмары проходили мимо, не находя меня.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
Даже для меня голос звучит безжизненно. Ремус пытается заглянуть мне в глаза, но я отворачиваюсь.  
  
– Я шпионю для Дамблдора и работаю на него. Что еще может между нами быть?  
  
– Я… э-э-э… знаю про ваш договор.  
  
– Я не понимаю, о чем…  
  
– Про то, что он твой Хозяин. Ты принадлежишь ему, Северус.  
  
Надо встать. Одеться. Где моя одежда? Когда я стал настолько безрассуден, чтобы не оставлять под рукой что-то, чем можно прикрыть наготу? Теперь я уязвим. Я не могу откинуть одеяло и пройти через всю комнату к гардеробу. Я не могу уйти из этой комнаты, из этой постели.  
  
Я не могу…  
  
Не могу…  
  
Я…  
  
– Эй. Северус, не надо. Тише, все в порядке, – он обхватывает меня за плечи, и я дышу, сгорбившись. Руки у него горячие. Он постоянно как пылающая печка, словно у него температура не проходит. Возможно, это одна из неизученных особенностей физиологии оборотней.  
  
– Я…  
  
Черт. Ну и как ему объяснить?  
  
И есть ли смысл – теперь?  
  
– Северус... – он целует меня в плечо, потом я чувствую, как его губы оставляют мокрый узор на моей спине. Зачем он целует меня?  
  
Зачем – теперь?  
  
– Гермиона догадалась. Я узнал обо всем вчера. Я не стал обсуждать это с тобой сразу же, потому что мне показалось, что ты не готов говорить об этом.  
  
Я не готов. Я никогда не буду готов. Даже думать – не то, что произносить вслух. Любой, даже самый тонкий и призрачный намек от Альбуса режет, вспарывает меня, ранит очень больно. Говорить в открытую, обсуждать это с кем-нибудь…  
С Ремусом…  
  
А теперь, выходит, все знают. «Гермиона догадалась». Что ж, мисс Грейнджер всегда была очень умна.  
  
А я нет.  
  
Как я мог подумать, что смогу избежать этого? О чем я вообще думал, позволяя себе мечтать о нормальной жизни? Как у меня получилось зайти так далеко?..  
  
Самый ужасный ночной кошмар продолжается, а солнце все так же радостно светит в окно.  
  
И оливки катятся по одеялу. Я, кажется, на одной из них сижу.  
  
– Я понимаю, почему ты не хотел говорить мне об этом. Думаю, однажды ты все равно рассказал бы… но вышло так, что я узнал все раньше.  
  
– Я никому никогда об этом не говорил, – ну, надо же, голос не отнялся. Хотел бы я онеметь навеки, лишь бы не продолжать этот разговор. – Никогда.  
  
– Это был приказ такой? – сочувственно спрашивает он, все еще обнимая меня за плечи. Я бросаю на него быстрый взгляд, чтобы проверить – что теперь отражается в его глазах? Как он теперь на меня смотрит?  
  
– Нет, приказа не было. Но, что вполне естественно, у меня не было желания распространяться об этом моем… положении.  
  
Унижении.  
  
Поражении.  
  
Я знаю много рифм.  
  
– Как так получилось? Зачем Альбусу делать такое с тобой?.. – спрашивает Ремус.  
  
Мне придется все ему рассказать. Он имеет право знать – наверное, он единственный. Ремус… да, он вправе требовать от меня подробностей. А я не смею отказать.  
  
Должен, должен…  
  
Ладно, давай, Северус. Скажи это вслух. Поставь точку.  
  
Просто расскажи…  
  
– Это случилось после смерти Лили и Джеймса Поттеров. Тебе известно, что я… я послужил причиной их смерти?  
  
– Ты не хотел этого, – мягко возражает Ремус. – Тебе и в голову не могло прийти…  
  
У меня сжимается горло от этих слов. Он не винит меня, хотя я практически убил его друга. Он… он все еще касается меня, не отдергивает руки в отвращении.  
  
Он все еще ждет, и я рассказываю дальше:  
  
– Когда я узнал, что натворил, это… переполнило меня. В моей жизни было мало светлых моментов, и иногда воспоминания становились невыносимыми. Отец, школа… Служение Темному Лорду. Это все было похоже на воду, наполняющую чашку. А смерть Лили стала последней каплей. Я пришел к Альбусу, чтобы рассказать все. Признаться. Покаяться. А потом я попросил о смерти – мне не хватало смелости сделать это самому, но и сил выносить эту боль не хватало. Я был… как тебе объяснить, Ремус? Я был уничтожен. Абсолютно сломлен. Альбус предложил мне другой выход…  
  
Как тяжело дышать. Как тяжело говорить. Я слабак, слабак.  
  
Не смотри на меня, Ремус. Отвернись, пожалуйста. Я не выдержу.  
  
– Он… он предложил мне помощь. Видишь ли, мое сознание… само по себе оно очень слабо, я всегда очень усердно защищал его. Учился ментальным искусствам, ставил блоки… У меня слабая психика, Ремус, я одной ногой в безумии и могу сорваться в любой момент. Пожалуй, разумней было бы сдать меня в Мунго… – я усмехаюсь, призывая его посмеяться вместе со мной, но он очень серьезен. И смотрит на меня, не отрываясь.  
  
Как же страшно.  
  
– Я понимал, что еще одна капля – хоть что-то, что принесет мне страдание, а таких вещей было множество, поверь мне – и я сорвусь. Стану невменяемым, безумным. Мое сознание переполнят темные эмоции – гнев, тоска, страх, скорбь… затопит, и я утону во всем этом. И стану беспомощен – не смогу избавиться от этих воспоминаний, потому что это бесполезно, даже если поместить воспоминания в Мыслеслив, невозможно избавиться от сопутствующих эмоций. Я буду ощущать все то же самое, но не буду помнить, почему. Тогда-то Альбус сказал мне, что есть способ извлечь не сами воспоминания, а их эмоциональную окраску, и тогда все, что мучает, терзает, уничтожает меня изнутри, выцветет, поблекнет, превратиться в черно-белую картинку, не приносящую боли. Как будто это случилось с кем-то другим, не со мной… Я попытался овладеть этой техникой, но ничего не вышло – не мой уровень мастерства. Возможно, со временем мне удалось бы научиться этому, как я научился легилименции, но у меня не было этого времени. Я был на грани, и каждый следующий шаг мог стать шагом в пропасть. Сойти с ума я боялся даже больше, чем умереть. И Альбус предложил мне провести обряд Подчинения – если я стану его собственностью, он сможет извлекать эмоции и воспоминания у меня из головы. Это было опасно и унизительно – стать чьей-то вещью, стать… слугой. Но для меня это не было чем-то новым – на мне уже было клеймо, и я уже был слугой. Сменить Темного Лорда на другого, более милосердного хозяина показалось мне правильным.  
  
Альбус сделал все, чтобы облегчить мое положение. Мы заключили особый вид магического договора – лишь пока он спасает мое сознание, периодически извлекая из него тяжелые чувства, я остаюсь его рабом. Я не могу причинить ему вред, обмануть или предать, не могу нарушить его прямой приказ. Альбус почти не пользовался этим пунктом – он предпочитает просить, а не приказывать. Но просить он умеет так, чтобы никто не смел отказать в просьбе.  
  
Вот и все. Я рассказал это. Теперь он должен отпустить мои плечи, одеться и уйти, оставив меня наедине с завтраком.  
  
В кофе что-то плавает. Я приглядываюсь и понимаю, что это чья-то ресница. Хотелось бы знать, чья? Даже если выловить ее и попытаться загадать желание, она все равно прилипнет к пальцу.  
  
Это бессмысленно. Кто еще верит в чудеса в Магической Британии?!..  
  
Ремус снова прижимается губами к моему плечу, но от этого только хуже. Почему он молчит? Почему он так долго молчит?!  
  
– Ремус. Или скажи уже что-нибудь, или…  
  
– Тогда, в тот вечер… когда ты вернулся от Волдеморта… ты был безумен. Так и происходит, когда тебя переполняют плохие эмоции?  
  
– Я ведь сказал тебе, Ремус – я в одном шаге от помешательства.  
  
– Но ведь ты приходил в себя, когда я начал говорить с тобой. Ты узнал меня, и ты выглядел вменяемым, и ты все понимал…  
  
– Да, но это длилось недолго.  
  
– Но значит, ты все-таки можешь победить это?  
  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – рассердился я. – Хочешь, чтобы я признался, что просто струсил? Хочешь, чтобы сказал, что это была ошибка – стать рабом? Что мне нужно было выдержать это испытание горем, как я выдерживал все предыдущие? Думаешь, я действительно могу с этим справиться?!  
  
– Ты – нет, скорее всего, – проговорил Ремус, и я горько улыбнулся. – А вот мы – да.  
  
Мы да.  
  
  
  
А дальше все происходит очень быстро. Сначала мы ждем Альбуса – он обещал прибыть в штаб-квартиру этим вечером. Молли утешает Хмури, который снова вышагивает по гостиной в ярости – четыре часа сна, и он готов к новым крикам с потрясанием кулаками. Хмури перечисляет, загибая пальцы:  
  
– Создание Крестража, использование непростительных заклинаний, попытка привести в дом Пожирателей, похищение волшебной палочки… – а потом, задирая голову куда-то к потолку, словно у неба спрашивает: – Как??! Ну как Альбус мог оставить его здесь, в доме?!  
  
Ромула поместили под домашний арест, как меня накануне. Он нашел это забавным. Хотя, возможно, не он, а Регулус в нем – «Все, чего я хотел – вернуться в этот дом, и теперь вы меня хотите посадить под _домашний арест_? Серьезно?!»  
  
– Это моя вина, – в тысячный раз кается Ремус, ковыряя мизинцем дыру в обивке старого кресла. – Это я привел его, это я отдал ему порт-ключ… если бы Дамблдор не успел перехватить его… Как я мог быть таким глупым?!..  
  
– Ведь ты не знал, Ремус, – неуверенно бубнит Тонкс, волосы у нее вьются и спадают на плечи. – Ты просто хотел помочь ему!  
  
– Вручил бы сразу ключ от дома и связанного Гарри в придачу! – рычит Хмури, щурясь. Августа, которая вчера весь день провела с невесткой и сыном, и пропустила все самое «интересное», а потому очень раздражена, говорит сердито:  
  
– Ну и Альбус хорош! Он должен был вспомнить про порт-ключ и забрать его у Ремуса сразу, как тот вернулся. А потом, разве он не общался с Ромулом, чтобы проверить, можно ли ему доверять? Как он не разглядел в нем предателя, раз уж так хорошо разбирается в людях?..  
  
– Альбус не всесилен, – резко возражаю я, забыв, что предпочитаю молча слушать их разговоры, не привлекая ненужного внимания. – Только наивные идиоты, вроде Поттера, могут верить в то, что Дамблдор придет и решит все проблемы. Он тоже человек, как бы вас это не удивляло, и имеет право на ошибку. Стоит чаще надеяться на собственные силы, вместо того, чтобы сваливать все на плечи Альбуса.  
  
Все молчат и смотрят на меня, и внезапно молнией, электрошоком прошибает понимание, что все здесь в курсе моего положения и нашего с Альбусом договора.  
  
На сей раз они даже не возражают мне – после неловкой паузы отводят глаза и продолжают прерванную беседу как ни в чем ни бывало. Я делаю вид, что меня от них тошнит – Люциус научил когда-то давно, поставил меня перед зеркалом и показывал, как надо смотреть. «Мысленно ты всех их посылаешь… далеко и надолго... только глазами, Северус, одними только глазами…».  
  
Потом приходит Альбус, потом длится собрание, и Хмури опять кричит, а Альбус снова говорит о необходимости отвечать Добром на Зло, Светом на Тьму.  
  
Потом Молли приносит пирожки, отчего-то она решила, что это хорошая идея – жевать на военном собрании. Мне она тоже протягивает тарелку — и чуть не опрокидывает ее под моим яростным взглядом. Я слышу, как Ремус тихонько вздыхает в своем кресле.  
  
А потом приходит время говорить. Я не вижу смысла скрывать – все равно эти бездельники будут подслушивать – и поэтому произношу, глядя только на Альбуса, и чувствуя, как лицо нагревается от всеобщих взглядов. Взгляд Ремуса, как теплый мазок по щеке, как солнечный луч по сравнению с другими, обжигающими.  
  
– Присутствующим здесь стало известно о нашем с вами соглашении. О магическом Договоре.  
  
– Вот как, – Альбус соединяет кончики пальцев, оглядывая присутствующих. На короткое страшное мгновение мне кажется, он сейчас прикажет принести зелье Забвения, но этого не происходит.  
  
– Я хотел бы расторгнуть его, – произношу я и жду. Мне кажется, что сейчас обвалится потолок, но вместо этого кто-то с шумом опрокидывает кастрюли на кухне. Я слышу приглушенный шепот этой несносной зазнайки Грейнджер, отчитывающей Лонгботтома за неуклюжесть. Если бы на него действовали слова, мисс Грейнджер, в моей кладовке не хранилась бы скульптура из расплавленных котлов.  
  
– Вот как, – повторяет Альбус, грустно улыбаясь. – Эту войну действительно будет тяжело пройти без лишений. Многие пожертвуют жизнью, кто-то – здоровьем, а кто-то – разумом. Ты действительно жаждешь безумия, Северус? Так спешишь окунуться в эту пучину?..  
  
Молли негромко вздыхает, а Блэк оглушительно скрипит пружинами в кресле.  
  
Видимо, Альбус решил раскрыть все карты. Уверен, сейчас все они вспоминают, как я наложил Круцио на Рона Уизли.  
  
«Я заслужил это», – бьется в голове. А потом я встречаюсь глазами с Ремусом, и он мне кивает.  
  
– Я надеюсь избежать этого, – говорю я спокойно и четко. – Я смогу справиться с собственным разумом. Теперь.  
  
Последнее слово падает тяжело, веско, скатившись с моих губ, оно словно зависает в воздухе, и все смотрят на него. Я моргаю, и морок пропадает. Альбус внимательно смотрит на Ремуса, и тот поворачивается, почувствовав взгляд.  
  
– Пожалуйста, оставьте нас, – просит Альбус. – Мне нужно поговорить с Северусом.  
  
Все уходят, только Ремус сидит в кресле, и мне кажется, что взгляд у него волчий.  
  
– Ремус, ты тоже.  
  
Ремус не двигается с места.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – мягко говорит Альбус, улыбаясь. Я чувствую, как по спине у меня катится горячая капелька пота.  
  
– Ремус… – шепчу я, и он вздыхает, сгорбившись в кресле. – Все хорошо. Иди.  
  
Когда мы с Альбусом остаемся вдвоем, он очень долго молчит. Я тоже молчу – в эту игру я научился играть давным-давно. Молчание успокаивает, дает время собраться с мыслями, а еще оно может быть оружием. Молчание давит многотонной плитой, расплющивает в лепешку, если уметь молчать.  
  
Я умею.  
  
Альбус тоже.  
  
И все-таки у него не так много времени. Поэтому он нарушает тишину первым:  
  
– Вот и заключительный этап твоего разрушения, Северус, мой мальчик. Я предупреждал тебя об этом, помнишь?  
  
– Вы сказали – если я расскажу все Ремусу… и он примет это… он принял.  
  
– Да, и вселил в тебя ложную надежду. Конечно, он сделал это не со зла – напротив, из любви к тебе. Не думай, что я не хочу видеть тебя свободным. Я забочусь о тебе, поэтому и понимаю, что иногда лучше причинить незначительную боль, чтобы избавить от более тяжких страданий.  
  
– Боль не может быть незначительной, – возражаю я. – Боль – это боль. Как ее ни назови.  
  
Альбус тихо смеется.  
  
– Вы думаете, я не справлюсь, – хмурюсь я.  
  
– Я знаю это, мой мальчик. Мне жаль, но я знаю.  
  
– Теперь я не один. Ремус поможет мне.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, он разделит боль с тобой, как это сделал когда-то я?  
  
– Да. Он не владеет тем уровнем Магии Мысли, которым владеете вы. Но у него есть более мощное оружие. Догадайтесь, Альбус, о чем я говорю.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, выглядит довольным.  
  
– Возвращаешь мне мои же слова…  
  
Все, что ему надо сделать – приказать мне выйти из этой комнаты, подойти к Ремусу и заявить ему, что я отказываюсь разрывать Договор, а потом запретить мне даже глядеть на него, не то что разговаривать. На секунду я даже надеюсь, что Альбус скажет что-нибудь такое, потому что, если честно, я блефую – у меня нет совершенно никакой уверенности, что я справлюсь. Мне страшно, мне так страшно, что тошнит от одной мысли, что придется вновь пережить самые ужасные моменты моей жизни, и они больше не будут безопасными серыми лоскутами памяти.  
  
А еще мне страшно, что у меня все получится, и я обрету свободу. Я не умею быть свободным, я не знаю, как это. Я не уверен, что хочу освобождения. Принадлежать кому-то – из кошмара это стало необходимостью, из необходимости – привычкой, а теперь уже это часть меня.  
  
Но Альбус только качает головой.  
  
– Это ошибка, Северус. Страшная, трагическая. Но если ты так решил, я не буду держать тебя.  
  
Я чувствую здесь подвох.  
  
– Ты знаешь, как происходит ритуал Отречения?  
  
Отречение – не освобождение. Словно от меня мало отрекались прежде.  
  
– Я пришлю тебе книгу. А пока могу сказать, что тебе понадобятся четыре человека, которые будут помогать проводить ритуал. Они должны будут помогать удерживать ритуальный круг, и вливать свою силу. Предупреди их, что потребуется много энергии.  
  
Кого – «их»? Это издевка, и то, что звучит она из уст Альбуса, который никогда прежде не смеялся надо мной, ужасает.  
  
– В этом доме мне не станут помогать, – я стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально. Вряд ли у меня хорошо получается.  
  
– Ну что ты, я уверен, что кто-нибудь обязательно найдется, – утешает меня Альбус, расправляя широкие рукава мантии. – Это не так уж сложно, достаточно вежливо попросить.  
  
Я не помню, как выхожу из комнаты, только голос Альбуса мне вслед: «Это ошибка, Северус. У тебя есть еще время подумать».  
  
Все собрались на кухне. Из-за того, что в доме все вверх дном после вчерашних происшествий, младшее поколение ужинает вместе со старшим. Артур кое-как расширил стол с помощью магии, но все равно некоторые не поместились и едят, прислонившись к тумбам для готовки, к раковине или к подоконнику.  
  
Когда я вхожу, все поворачиваются ко мне. Я вспоминаю, как очнулся на этой кухне, связанный, и Ремус гладил меня по голове. Возможно, быть под связывающим заклинанием вскоре станет привычной моей формой существования. Возможно, я доживаю последние дни в ясном сознании.  
  
«Скрывать от них что-либо нет смысла», – повторяю я себе. Черт побери эту Грейнджер, с ее любовью к публичным выступлениям! Я пересекаю кухню, отчетливо ощущая себя чужим, незваным гостем, нарушившим привычный порядок вещей. Ремус подпирает стенку, обхватив пальцами левой руки мою кружку. Я становлюсь рядом с ним, и он находит мои пальцы в складках мантии. Никто не видит, что мы держимся за руки. Словно мы просто стоим рядом.  
  
Стоять рядом с кем-то – это уже немало. Для такого, как я.  
  
– Мне нужны четыре человека, которые помогут провести ритуал, – говорю я безразлично и отнимаю у Ремуса свою кружку. Все, я свое дело сделал – дальше они могут продолжать притворяться, что меня не существует.  
  
– Я могу.  
  
Нет. Это что? Что он сказал?!!  
  
– Невилл?!! – Ремус озвучивает мое удивление.  
  
Лонгботтом, как обычно, то бледнеет, то краснеет, но глядит на меня с отвагой человека, которого Шляпа по ошибке запихнула в Гриффиндор.  
  
– Сойти с ума… это очень страшно, – говорит он тихо. – Я никому такого не пожелаю. И если я м-могу помочь… ну… помочь вам избежать этого…  
  
Чудесно. Что дальше? Поттер и Блэк скинутся мне на золотой котел?..  
  
Я шагаю вперед, нависая над Лонгботтомом, сидящим за столом. Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли, сидящие слева и справа от него, чуть заметно отодвигаются. Все на кухне следят за мной, настороженно, словно я гремучая змея, ползущая к мальчишке, а не его профессор зельеварения.  
  
Сам Лонгботтом, похоже, уже растерял всю свою смелость. Он часто дышит и крепко держится за сиденье своего стула, явно готовясь к худшему.  
  
Я наклоняюсь, так, чтобы наши лица оказались наравне, и говорю – _чертвозьмичертвозьмичертвозьми, он всерьез собрался мне помочь!_ – негромко:  
  
– Я признателен вам, мистер Лонгботтом. Вы поступили очень благородно. Боюсь, вашего уровня магии не хватит на проведение этого ритуала, и это может только навредить вам. Но я действительно благодарен за вашу попытку помочь.  
  
А потом я отступаю, возвращаясь к Ремусу. Все, Рождество прошло – можно выдыхать.  
  
Я думаю о том, что, возможно, мог быть немного терпеливей с Лонгботтомом. О том, что Ремусу это послужит хоть слабым, но утешением – был, по крайней мере, один человек, который хотел нам помочь. О том, что я хоть немного, но победил в этом споре Альбуса.  
  
А потом выясняется, что Рождество еще не закончилось.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Я просыпаюсь посреди ночи, один в постели. Несколько секунд таращусь в темноту, с полной уверенностью, что Северус сейчас где-нибудь в Ночном Рыцаре, едет куда подальше отсюда. Но потом замечаю тонкую фигуру, примостившуюся на подоконнике.  
  
– Не спится?  
  
– Слишком громко храпишь, Ремус, – насмешливо замечает он.  
  
– Привыкай.  
  
Он хмыкает, потом вздыхает, уставившись куда-то в сторону. На фоне чуть светлеющего неба в окне, его профиль кажется нарисованным или вырезанным из бумаги для теневого театра.  
  
– Кто бы мог подумать, а, Ремус? Еще немного, и я стану популярней Поттера. Всегда подозревал, что вызываю у людей искреннюю симпатию, – шутит он нервозно, а я улыбаюсь, вспоминая его изумленный вид, когда одно за другим на нас посыпались предложения помощи.  
  
Молли, Артур, Билл и Тонкс. Северус так долго потом измывался над ее жертвенным: «Я согласна!» – язвительно прошелся и по вынужденному благородству, и по вечному стремлению играть в героя-спасителя, присущему всем нам. «Ты ведь понимаешь, что она делает это ради тебя?». Понимаю и ценю. Я обязательно отблагодарю Тонкс, когда все закончится.  
  
  
  
Мы много говорили. Очень много. Все эти дни, а точнее, вечера, когда он откладывал в сторону зачитанную до дыр книгу «Порабощение и Отречение», мы говорили не умолкая, как будто пытаясь восполнить все годы молчания, которые накопились между нами. Я рассказывал ему про жизнь в общине, про борьбу с волком, с трансформацией, которая никогда не прекращается… говорил и про жизнь после Хогвартса, и про детство, про маму, про смерть отца. Долго пытался обойти Джеймса, Сириуса и Питера, но он неловко, в грубоватой манере заявил: «О, да сколько можно, Люпин? Я не собираюсь биться в истерике от одного упоминания твоих ублюдочных друзей». И я вываливал на него все: застарелую вину перед Джеймсом, жалость, - кислую, постыдную жалость, которую я не могу не испытывать к Питеру, тяжелую, болезненную и неизлечимую зависимость от Сириуса, не смотря ни на что, а может, даже благодаря всем его порокам и низостям. Я ждал, что Северуса будет перекашивать от одного только упоминания о Сири, но он повел себя разумно, достойно, по-взрослому, он даже пытался мне советовать, понимая, впрочем, что тут уже ничем не поможешь: Сириус Блэк — это болезнь, и остается только смириться, пытаться жить с этим. Как-то совмещать его присутствие в моей жизни, необходимость, любовь к нему с чувством собственного достоинства и самоуважения, с попытками быть свободным.  
  
А потом говорил Северус. Сначала неохотно, надолго замолкая, замыкаясь в себе. Потом слова полились из него потоком, он выталкивал их, освобождался, говорил, испытывая облегчение. Про свое детство, про то, что всегда чувствовал себя убожеством из-за нищеты и уродливого дома, провонявшего алкогольными парами. Про отца, который мог наброситься в любой момент, и с которым приходилось обращаться осторожно, все время ожидая боли, как с диким, опасным животным. Про субботы, когда приходили друзья Тобиаса, и они напивались, а потом отец устраивал показательные выступления, унижая мать перед друзьями, утверждая свою власть.  
  
Когда Северус замолкал, высказавшись, он глядел на меня с ужасом. Я понимал, что никогда это прежде не было озвучено, сказано вслух, и теперь он не мог поверить, что рассказывает мне все это, то, что так долго хранилось внутри и гноилось, и болело, и скрывалось от всех. Но я платил откровенностью за откровенность и знал, что настанет время, когда у нас не будет ни одного секрета друг от друга.  
  
И Северус рассказывал дальше, про годы обучения в Хогвартсе, и каждое слово его резало по живому, рвало кожу, вспарывало вены, и я радовался, что в комнате темно (мы говорили ночи напролет, в темноте, нашарив руки друг друга под одеялом). Я был рад, что Северус не видит меня, моего лица – иначе бы он замолчал, сжалившись. Но он говорил, и все те издевательства, шутки, ловушки и унижения, которые милосердная память сгладила или вовсе отвергла, теперь открывались в новом, безжалостном свете. Северус говорил без укора, иногда даже он упоминал, как благородно я себя вел, помогая ему или заступаясь, но мы оба прекрасно понимали, что я не делал и трети того, что мог бы. Моя трусость невысказанным словом, не брошенным камнем висела в воздухе, я снова и снова задыхался от стыда, потому что не помог ему, не смог проявить решительность, не посмел пойти против друзей. Отводил глаза, отворачивался, притворялся, что не в курсе их выходок, просто чтобы можно было пройти мимо без ущерба для совести. Год за годом Сириус, Джеймс и Питер доводили Северуса, травили его жестоко и безостановочно, и единственная моя заслуга была в том, что я не присоединялся к их веселью, оставался в стороне. И Северус – о ужас – благодарил меня за это.  
  
Мне хотелось умереть, но я только крепче сжимал его пальцы и слушал.  
  
Пусть это будет моим наказанием. Я заслужил. Я заслуживаю и худшего.  
  
Северус говорил дальше: про преподавание в Хогвартсе, про Гарри, который словно поставил своей целью причинить как можно больше проблем присматривающему за ним Северусу, про Темного Лорда, про принятие метки и то, что за этим последовало. Воспоминания об этом периоде у него путались, видимо, многое забрал Дамблдор. Он содрогался при мысли, что все это вернется, что ему откроется правда о нем самом.  
  
– Я даже боюсь представить, что мне приходилось делать. Что я делал. Непростительные вещи.  
  
– Ты справишься с этим, – отвечал я и целовал его. – И я тоже. Мы вместе.  
  
Мы вместе.  
  
  
  
– Боишься?  
  
– А как ты думаешь? – фыркает, следит взглядом за проезжающей по ночной улице машиной. На мгновение свет фар выхватывает из темноты его лицо, увидев его, я откидываю одеяло и шлепаю к окну, босиком по холодным доскам пола. Сажусь рядом, он замирает, когда я обхватываю его за плечи.  
  
– Завтра все будет кончено. Ты будешь свободен, Северус. Думай об этом, а не о сложностях.  
  
– Это не просто сложности. Это мой рассудок. Это… хуже пытки.  
  
– Тебе нужна уверенность. Тут как в вызове Патронуса – успех зависит от того, с каким настроем ты берешь палочку, – мне бы хоть кроху такой уверенности. Я боюсь так, что ладони потеют. Мне третью ночь подряд снится кошмар – что все идет не так, и Северус превращается в мягкую, мертвую куклу, и во всем виноват я.  
  
– Это ведь ты обучал Поттера вызывать Патронуса? – ворчит он. – Альбус мне все уши прожужжал. Сокрушался, что потерял такого талантливого учителя… – он вздыхает, потом говорит, якобы рассеянно, будто только что вспомнив: – По шкале от одного до десяти — насколько ты на меня зол за тот случай? За то, что я выдал тебя и заставил уволиться?  
  
Мне хочется рассмеяться, но я сдерживаюсь. Иногда смеяться просто нельзя. Северус все еще относится к смеху как к яду, который в гомеопатических дозах может оказывать лечебное действие, но чуть переборщить – и все, конец.  
  
– Северус, я чуть не сожрал тогда тебя, троих студентов и своего лучшего друга. Ты действительно думаешь, что я злился хоть на кого-то, кроме себя самого?  
  
Он немного расслабляется, и только теперь я понимаю, как он был зажат. Едва заметно он наклоняется ко мне, прижимаясь теснее.  
  
– Ты ведь всегда хотел вести Защиту? – спрашиваю, и он неопределенно дергает плечом, чуть не сбросив мою руку, но я возвращаю ее на место. – Почему Дамблдор не позволяет тебе?  
  
– Из практических соображений. Зельевара лучше меня ему не найти. Если бы он позволил мне вести Защиту, у меня не оставалось бы времени ни на что другое. Кроме того, это проклятая должность. Я слишком полезен ему, чтобы терять по глупости… – он не замечает случайной бестактности, но я и сам знаю – для Альбуса Дамблдора я всего лишь один из многих, ресурс, постаревшая и похудевшая тень проблемного ученика, которого он однажды пожалел. Северус – совсем другое. – Если завтра все пойдет не так, у Ордена Феникса не будет шпиона. Возможно, это было неосмотрительно с нашей стороны. Эгоистично. Может, следовало бы дождаться окончания войны…  
  
– Северус…  
  
– Я не трус. Я просто стараюсь быть разумным. Должен же хоть кто-то в этом доме… черт! – он замолкает, потом напряженно, осторожно укладывает голову мне на плечо. Я не двигаюсь, чтобы не спугнуть его. – Я люблю жизнь, – признается он сконфуженно, словно в чем-то постыдном. – Но если я стану безумным… понимаешь, меня будут мучить одни и те же воспоминания, фрагменты… все самое худшее. Такого не пожелаешь и врагу. Ты понимаешь, Ремус?  
  
– Я понимаю.  
  
– Ты… ты ведь знаешь, что надо будет…  
  
– Я знаю, Северус, – прижимаюсь губами к его волосам, и он молчит, вырисовывая пальцами спирали на моем бедре.  
  
  
  
 **Сириус**  
  
И я все хожу кругами вокруг этой чертовой двери, как акула, как собака вокруг зарытой косточки, и я же знаю, что она зарыта, я же знаю, что он там, за дверью, и может даже ждет меня…  
  
Жуть как хочется с кем-то поговорить, вот только с кем? Луни не отлипает от своего Сопливуса, да, теперь уже не пробиться к нему, не стучаться же мне, когда они там… они там, наверное… фу.  
  
Гарри все пытается помочь, он принес мне прошлой ночью какой-то ликер, жуткий, если честно, совсем уж приторный, и горлышко засахарено. Я пока его пил, чуть с завтраком не распрощался, а Гарри мне, значит, последние новости рассказывал. Он – мне. Ненавижу эти Уши Уизли.  
  
Снейп, значит, собирается с Дамблдором все отношения порвать.  
  
– Теперь никаких гарантий, – сердито говорит Гарри, стискивая в руках палочку – после того, как ее украли, а потом вернули, Гарри с ней не расстается. – Теперь он и предать сможет, запросто!  
  
Сопливус – раб. Смешно, если честно. Но мне уже как-то пофигу.  
  
Рег в моей комнате теперь. Ну, в той, старой. Где кресло и бусины, и письмо… я туда не совался, ни разу, как приехал. Старался выбирать те комнаты, которые никаких воспоминаний не навевают. Вот, например, эта, где я сплю, раньше отцу принадлежала. Ни разу в нее не заходил, до Азкабана. Моя жизнь делится на «до Азкабана» и «после». Оно и ясно.  
  
Не думать об Азкабане.  
  
Рег в моей комнате, а я все никак не решусь… Гарри говорит:  
  
– Кричер ему еду носит. Я видел. Кричер вообще от него без ума.  
  
Еще бы! Любимчик матери. Кричер на меня накинулся бы, если бы не боялся. Когда я только здесь объявился после Азкабана, он все кричал, что я убийца. Мол, старуха из-за меня померла.  
  
Надо взять у Гермионы ту книжку. Ну, где про портреты. Или пусть сама почитает, и что-нибудь придумает с каргой, сняли бы ее уже, всем легче бы стало.  
  
Когда я захожу в комнату к Регу, там все настолько по-другому, что даже на секунду обидно становится. Ну, а чего я ждал? Что мать сохранит все нетронутым, как в момент моего побега?  
  
Ну, кресло-то, понятно, осталось. Рег ноги через подлокотники перекинул, развалился, как слизеринец. Даже снова ударить захотелось, хотя рожа другая, рожа Ромулова.  
  
– Ты к нему? – спрашивает. Нет, блин, к тебе. Мальчишка. – А он сейчас спит.  
  
И как теперь понять, где брат, а где этот? Он ведь притворяться запросто сможет. Может, он теперь всегда к моему приходу «засыпать» будет. Чушь собачья.  
  
– Ну, что? – говорю. – Счастлив, что ли? Этого и хотел?  
  
– Дамблдор у меня все выспрашивает. Где крестраж. Ну, медальон, – поясняет мне, как тупому.  
  
– Зачем тебе вообще эта ерундовина сдалась? Зачем ты вообще к этим мудакам подался? Я же тебе говорил…  
  
– Вот только не надо, – морщится. Спит он, как же. – Умный старший брат. Когда именно говорил? Когда шмотки схватил и из дома смотался? Или когда бил меня в кабинете трансфигурации? – ничего не забывает. Подлюга. – Или, может, когда интересовался моим самочувствием на протяжении всех этих лет?  
  
– Каким самочувствием?! – ору. – Ты мертвый был! Ты же умер! Мать мне Громовещатель прислала!  
  
Он рывком с кресла встает, уходит в смежную ванну. Я за ним. Он скрючился над раковиной, плещет себе водой в лицо, с локтей течет, возле ног лужа целая. Я стою, смотрю, затылок – чужой, фигура чужая, голос чужой даже. Какой это Рег? Это не Рег!..  
  
Он над раковиной наклонился, дышит тяжело, лопатки острые торчат, у Рега тоже торчали, только у него кожа бледнее была, Блэковская, с синевой под глазами… И как-нибудь бы его взять, за плечо, там, схватить или по голове даже погладить, я уже руку тяну неуклюже, но я ведь никогда раньше его не трогал, так чего сейчас… Нет, по ночам, конечно, когда он приходил, когда сильно страшно было… и он лежал, все время ноги сгибал, чтобы ледяными ступнями к моим коленкам прижиматься и греть их так, значит, а я его тыкал в бок через одеяло, чтобы не расслаблялся, чтобы не засыпал раньше времени, а то он заснет, а мне страшно в тишине, в темноте, одному…  
  
Разворачивается, мимо меня проходит, и свет в ванной гасит, как будто один в комнате, как будто меня нет.  
  
Как будто меня и нет.  
  
Гарри говорит:  
  
– А Невилл на Джинни запал.  
  
И горлышко бутылки облизывает.


	22. Chapter 22

_Я тебя не отпускаю  
Никуда._

_Мара_

  
  
  
**Северус**  
  
Весь день льет дождь. На улице темно, как ночью, пыльные пикси обрушивают тяжелые гардины в гостиной, вызывая причитания и суету Молли. Пока она устраивает ритуальные пляски вокруг старого куска тряпки, Ремус одним взмахом палочки возвращает гардины на место. Наклоняется ко мне, прикасается к руке.  
  
– Не волнуйся. У нас все получится.  
  
А я и не волнуюсь. Гремит гром, сверкают молнии, массовая паника у магглов, чью-то машину снесло в Темзу, об этом кричали на улице. Небо словно треснуло пополам, обрушилось стихией на город, апокалипсис приближается, но я не нервничаю.  
  
Лонгботтом умудрился свалиться с лестницы и расквасить себе нос, Августа подняла всех на уши, словно пятнадцатилетний парень не способен вставить салфетку себе в ноздрю и необходимо вызывать бригаду колдомедиков. Молли устраивает ритуальные пляски теперь уже вокруг Лонгботтома, я кошусь на Ремуса, но он только улыбается и качает головой. Когда я пытаюсь улизнуть и спрятаться в кладовке с книгой, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, я натыкаюсь там на рыдающую мисс Грейнджер, тоже с книжкой. Она так пугается, увидев меня, что обрушивает полку с банками варенья Молли, а я от неожиданности снимаю с гриффиндора пятьдесят баллов и прячусь в своей комнате, прежде чем Молли с шаманским бубном переместится в кладовую.  
  
Помоги нам Мерлин, и это Тонкс еще не пришла с работы.  
  
Я не волнуюсь, нет. Хотя стоило бы. До ритуала остается полчаса, ни Тонкс, ни Альбуса, и Ремус заперся в ванной. Кажется, его тошнит, и я его понимаю. Такое жуткое ощущение, будто у меня вот-вот свадьба будет. Или что похуже.  
  
Это всего лишь ритуал Отречения. Всего лишь конец многолетней рабской связи. Всего лишь магия высшего уровня, в случае неудачи я почти ничем не рискую. Ничем, кроме рассудка.  
  
О чем тут беспокоиться?..  
  
Ремус выходит из ванной, лицо бледное, мокрое. Кисло улыбаюсь ему, делаю вид, что читаю книгу. Он ходит по комнате, скрипит половицами, на первом этаже жуткий грохот – отлично, Тонкс уже здесь. Ремус пристраивается на подлокотник кресла, заглядывает мне через плечо, а я уже полчаса в одну и ту же строчку гляжу. Она мне как родная, эта строчка. Ее можно на моем надгробии выбивать: «…в случае неудачи становится крайне ядовитым…». Неудачи. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
  
Ветка пытается выбить окно, с хрустом ломится в форточку, а Ремус все мнет в руках какой-то сверток.  
  
– Да не трясись ты так, – раздраженно ворчу. – Все будет в порядке. Слышишь меня?  
  
– Да. Вот, – сует мне сверток.  
  
Внизу крики – кажется, Тонкс уронила Лонгботтома. Ремус подарил мне перчатки.  
  
Черт возьми. Я ненавижу перчатки. У меня весь мир через руки постигается. Я в перчатках как слепой. Черные, кожаные. Уродливые до головокружения. Ремус подарил мне перчатки. Он совсем меня не знает. Он считает, они мне походят.  
  
– Я… понимаешь… я давно их купил…  
  
Сейчас ведь не Рождество. И не день рожденья. С какой стати? Что это должно значить?!  
  
– Еще когда мы были в ссоре… в смысле… я снимал квартиру, и… ну, я надеялся… а теперь вот…  
  
Заикается, как первокурсник у доски. Взгляд побитого щенка – я отлично его знаю. С таким взглядом он за мной гонялся по Хогвартсу, когда преподавал. Пытался затащить к себе на чашечку кофе. Этот взгляд я ненавижу так же, как перчатки.  
  
Внизу отчетливо слышится голос Альбуса. В животе скручивается узел.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Ремус. Он бы еще заплакал и попрощался со мной. Нужный настрой, говоришь?  
  
– Не знал, что у нас похороны, – поднимаю бровь.  
  
– Ты невыносим.  
  
Я в панике. А в панике я невыносим. Еще более, чем обычно. Но Ремус этого не знает. Он обо мне ничего не знает. Слишком мало было времени. Я столько всего не рассказал. Я чужой для него. Внезапно вспоминаю:  
  
– Ремус. Я ненавижу спагетти, – он выглядит удивленным. Говорю, стараясь произносить слова медленно и спокойно, а не тараторить в истерике. – Спагетти – это отвратительно. Как мучные черви. Я никогда их не ел. И не буду.  
  
Он кивает, с сосредоточенным видом.  
  
– А ты? Ты любишь спагетти?  
  
Если он скажет, что любит…  
  
– Нет, – он улыбается. Ему смешно. Видимо, я выгляжу сумасшедшим. Сам не пойму, почему мне это так важно. Чтобы он знал. Потом я, возможно, не смогу уже ему об этом сказать. Потом мне, возможно, будет все равно, что есть. Я и сам не вспомню, что ненавижу, а что люблю. И никто не узнает.  
  
– Я тоже ненавижу спагетти! – радостно заявляет Ремус. Я думаю, он врет. Я видел, как он ел их в Хогвартсе.  
  
В дверь стучат. Пора.  
  
Зубы сами собой сжимаются, горло перехватывает. Не похороны… все будет хорошо, все будет…  
  
– Эй, – тихонько говорит Ремус, касаясь моих пальцев. – Все будет хорошо.  
  
Да знаю я.  
  
  
  
Альбус в серой мантии. Очень символично.  
  
За окном все еще громыхает, и сердце у меня громыхает, постыдно громко, кажется, все в комнате слышат и глядят на меня с насмешкой и жалостью. Все уже застыли на своих местах, обозначенных песком – для этого сгодится любой сыпучий материал, не знаю, отчего Альбус выбрал песок. Билл, Молли и Артур Уизли, Тонкс, Альбус. Пятиугольник всегда был могущественной фигурой. В центре мы с Ремусом. Я боялся, что Альбус выставит его, но обошлось.  
  
Альбус смотрит на меня печально, разочаровано. Прошло то время, когда я больше всего боялся разочаровать его. Есть вещи и пострашнее.  
  
– Все готовы? – спрашивает Альбус, четверо помощников поднимают палочки. Альбус произносит связующее заклинание, нараспев, дребезжащим старческим голосом, которого у него отродясь не было, и из каждой палочки вырывается луч света, расщепляется надвое, соединяясь с соседними лучами, пока нас с Ремусом не ослепляет сияющее магическое кольцо.  
  
– Еще не поздно, мальчик мой, – говорит Альбус, и я почти не вижу его лица из-за света, бьющего в глаза. – Я даю тебе последний шанс.  
  
– Продолжайте, – требую онемевшими губами.  
  
– Подумай хорошо. Если ты не справишься, я не смогу уже помочь тебе. Ты не сможешь рассчитывать на меня больше, мой мальчик. Я не стану облегчать твою участь.  
  
Альбус отказывается от меня. Я предполагал такой исход, но все равно неожиданно больно.  
  
– Ремус… – начинаю я хрипло, но Альбус прерывает меня:  
  
– Ремус слишком любит. Сможет ли он проявить истинное милосердие? Или будет бороться за тебя до последнего, даже когда ты будешь мечтать о том, чтобы все прекратилось? Вынесешь ли ты его доброту?..  
  
– Он все сделает правильно, – у меня даже получается ухмыльнуться под пристальными взглядами присутствующих. – Я верю в него.  
  
Верил бы я еще своим словам…  
  
– Ну, раз так…  
  
Нет. Не надо. Я не готов!  
  
Это истерика. Надо с собой бороться. Ремус за моей спиной, он поддержит, подхватит. Он поможет.  
  
Он говорил: главное – настрой. Как с Патронусом.  
  
У меня ужасный настрой. Целый день. Плохое предчувствие. Все против нас. Ничего не выйдет, ничего…  
  
Я… я не могу. Не надо. Я передумал.  
  
И в этот момент Альбус произносит Отречение.  
  
  
  
 _Лили умерла. Лили умерла, умерла! И только сейчас я могу по-настоящему это понять. Лили умерла, так жестоко, так неправильно, несправедливо. Теперь ничего не исправишь. Она умерла, умерла, и только я в этом виноват. Лили умерла, ЛилиумерлаЛилиумерлаЛилиумерла…_  
  
Мне удается устоять на ногах. Мне даже удается сдержать в себе рыдания, потому что кругом посторонние, они смотрят, я могу различить их глаза за светящимся кольцом. Ремус рядом, я чувствую тепло его тела, он здесь, он рядом…  
  
 _Мама. Мама, мама, пожалуйста… я не хочу…_  
  
Ремус держит меня за руки.  
  
 _«Сопливус». Они видели мои подштанники. Все видели мои подштанники. Это никогда не закончится. Они всегда будут смеяться. Я не справлюсь. Я один. Против них. Я один против всех. Им весело. Так унизительно, что звенит в ушах. Меня сейчас вырвет. Пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится.  
  
Я смотрю на Ремуса, хотя не должен, не хочу видеть его лица, хочу спрятаться, он стоит, он смотрит, он тоже смотрит, а я не могу прикрыться, натянуть мантию, она сползает, падает на лицо, обнажая тощие нелепые ноги… может, лучше не видеть… пусть сделает что-нибудь, он же может, пусть отзовет их… пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста… я гляжу на него умоляюще, и он отводит глаза… Ремус отводит глаза… Лили кричит: «Отпусти его немедленно!» - но уголки губ у нее подрагивают от смеха, ей тоже смешно._  
  
Я не хочу. Я не хочу, я не хочу, я не…  
  
 _Взрыв, увернуться, выпустить луч из палочки. Падает на траву – соперник, враг, он не человек, это не важно, надо идти дальше. Мантия намокла, полы тяжелые, бьют по ногам, все горит, пальцы горят, руки горят, жжет кожу, тот человек… я не должен оглядываться, он умер, я убил, я убил.  
  
Я убил._  
  
– Ремус…  
  
– Я здесь. Я здесь. Держись. Я здесь.  
  
 _Сырые доски скрипят под ногами, дверь поддается с трудом, в ушах громыхает пульс, а потом становится невозможно тихо – когда мой взгляд упирается в два желтых мерцающих глаза, круглых, звериных, а потом из тьмы выходит чудовище, не просто чудовище – оборотень, и он ме-е-едленно открывает пасть, а потом бросается на меня…_  
  
Он склоняется надо мной, не помню, как оказался на полу, Мерлин, я ведь не кричал? Я же не кричал, здесь, при всех? Я не могу отпустить его руку, пальцы не разжимаются, наверное, ему больно, у него лицо такое, будто ему больно…  
  
– Ре…  
  
– Держись. Сейчас все закончится.  
  
Это не заканчивается. Одно за другим, все то, что я уже помнил, наполняется цветом, вкусом и запахом, горечью, ужасом, скорбью и гневом, страхом, болью и отчаяньем. Вся моя жизнь тонет в отчаянии, и я тону, мне не выкарабкаться, все новые и новые воспоминания вспыхивают, обжигают изнутри, и хочется кричать и плакать, и спрятаться куда-нибудь, чтобы никто не видел, забиться в угол и скулить, жалко, бессмысленно, и ненависть, отвращение к самому себе рассекает горло, как нож, мне кажется, я истекаю кровью, мне кажется, кругом змеи, но тут только Ремус, невыносимый свет и голос Альбуса, продолжающего читать монотонное заклинание.  
  
А потом, когда все эмоции возвращаются, Альбус начинает возвращать те воспоминания, которые даже без эмоций причиняли слишком много боли, которые я умолял его забрать.  
  
 _Пахнет сыростью и цветами, у меня все тело дергается, это нервное… мать лежит на кухонном столе, вокруг губ что-то темное, руки безвольно вывернуты ладонями вверх, неестественно, неудобно. Шторы на кухне задернуты. Я не помню эти шторы – их раньше не было. Летом, до моего отъезда в Хогвартс не было. Отец держит меня за шею, сзади, я высокий, я почти с него ростом, и держать меня неудобно. Он усиливает хватку, душит, оставляет синяки.  
  
– Она покончила с собой.  
  
Неправда.  
  
– Ты понял?  
  
У отца голос тихий и невыразительный. Ему как будто все равно. Ему страшно. Он трезвый – на этот раз. Он трезвый, и он держит меня за шею. Я гляжу на ее руки.  
  
– Она сама это сделала.  
  
Это неправда.  
  
– Скажи это.  
  
– Она сама это сделала.  
  
Он отпускает мою шею._  
  
– Северус?.. Северус?..  
  
Кто меня зовет?  
  
 _– Так вот ты как любишь? Тебе нравится, верно? – Люциус бьет меня по щекам, вколачивается. У него лицо перекосилось, как от боли – откуда-то я знаю, что такое лицо у него перед оргазмом. – Похотливый сучонок, шире, шире… – я растянут на кровати, как лягушка, которую собрались препарировать. Гадостное, грязное чувство растет, пока я развожу ноги еще шире, и он теребит пальцами мои яйца, а мне хочется закричать, чтобы не трогал, не смел… так стыдно, что слезы на глазах, но Люциус не видит, он широко открывает рот, веки трепещут, толчки становятся сильнее, резче, а потом он кончает, дернув головой – каскадом рассыпаются светлые волосы, липнут к влажным плечам. Несколько секунд он лежит на мне, не выходя, и не позволяя мне свести ноги вместе. Потом приподнимается в прежнюю позу, мягкий член внутри меня, Люциус глядит в мое лицо, долго, пристально, беззастенчиво разглядывает, и мне хочется закрыть лицо руками, отвернуться, все внутри съеживается от этого взгляда, я словно вижу себя со стороны – некрасивый, жалкий, заплаканный, выставивший на обозрение возбужденный красный член. Хнычущий и скулящий, когда Люциус, развлекаясь, крадется пальцем по животу, ниже, ниже, не прикасаясь к эпицентру напряжения.  
  
– Маленький уродец, ты ни на что не годишься?  
  
– Перестань!  
  
– Ты сам этого хотел. Тебе ведь нравится, верно? Такой жалкий. Такой слабый.  
  
– Зат… о-о…  
  
– Вот так, меньше разговоров, Снейп, – он ухмыляется, двигает рукой, и я пытаюсь отвернуться, когда глаза у меня сами собой закрываются, и приходится прикусить губу, чтобы выдержать, чтобы не застонать, но когда я уже… я почти… он начинает смеяться, он говорит:  
  
– Вот и вся твоя гордость, верно? Это так просто. Маленькая тупая шлюшка, тебя же просто надо было трахнуть. Ты ведь любишь это, да, тебе нравится, когда тебя унижают?  
  
Я дергаюсь под ним, пачкаю себя спермой, выплескивающейся толчками, и вжимаюсь в подушку, вывернув шею, чтобы он не видел моего лица, но ему уже все равно, он уже не глядит на меня, он выходит из меня и откатывается подальше на кровати. Удовлетворенно вздыхает, вытягивает ноги, брезгливо морщится:  
  
– Иди в душ._  
  
Меня держат. Меня держат. Воздух есть, я могу дышать, я могу…  
  
Альбус, сжалься.  
  
 _Это еще хуже. Он сгорбился в кресле, суетливо, нервно пододвигает ко мне какое-то блюдце с печеньем и еще что-то такое же нелепое, призванное служить признаком хорошего тона и радушия хозяев дома, я не смотрю на блюдце, я не смотрю на его руку, я смотрю на его глаза, покрасневшие, воспаленные, и у меня в груди все холодеет. Он вяло, с какой-то безысходностью машет рукой, а потом вдруг мир окончательно рушится, и Люциус Малфой утыкается лицом в ладони, всхлипывая.  
  
Это еще хуже. Он не может… это неправильно. Так не должно…  
  
– Что мне делать? – Если у него нос будет красным, и опухшим, если у него слезы будут течь по щекам, как мне выкинуть это из памяти? Это же Малфой. Он не может плакать. Все не может быть настолько плохо. – Ты ведь знаешь, да? Он вернулся. И ему мало… черт… кто бы знал, что он вернется? Ему нужны с… соратники… – Слуги. Ему нужны слуги. Слуги и шлюхи, иногда – в одном лице. Но осторожный Люциус не станет произносить этого вслух. Даже здесь. Даже в Малфой-Мэнор. – Северус…  
  
Что я могу? Предложить ему платок? Мне хочется сбежать отсюда. Бежать не оглядываясь, лишь бы не видеть Люциуса в таком состоянии. Жалкий, испуганный. Что, если Нарцисса войдет? Ситуация не может стать еще омерзительней.  
  
– Он хочет Драко. Он хочет, чтобы Драко… он сказал: «У тебя растет славный сын. Гордый. Отчаянный. Амбициозный. И такой красивый…». Ему поставят метку, и… он слишком мал, он не должен… не должен во все это… что мне теперь делать?  
  
Если бы я знал. Если бы я знал…_  
  
Снова и снова, и снова. Выпустите меня. Я хочу уйти. Отпусти меня. Не надо. Хватит, хватит…  
  
 _Раздавленные вишни. Стекают по пальцам. Полная миска. Он собрал их с пола.  
  
– Ешь.  
  
Я глотаю, давлюсь, глотаю. Слезы вперемешку с соком. Рвота заполняет рот. Он сидит в кресле, дышит тяжело, значит, еще может ударить. Мать на полу, и я не решаюсь повернуться и посмотреть на нее.  
  
Раздавленная. Как вишни.  
  
– Ешь, сказал!  
  
Я ем. Пожалуйста, не надо. Я ем. Я ем._  
  
– Тише, тише… я здесь… ты слышишь меня?  
  
Не надо.  
  
 _– Ну что, Сопливус? Кто теперь собачка?! – Слизеринский галстук вместо поводка. Остатков гордости хватает на то, чтобы не царапать пальцами петлю на шее, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Все равно не поможет. Если только я дотянусь до палочки…  
  
– Я тут медицинский справочник почитал на досуге…  
  
– Там ведь в словах больше двух слогов, Блэк, – слабо, но лучшее, что я пока могу выдать. – Или тебе Люпин переводил?  
  
– Ты посмотри, кто у нас тут умничает. Собакам положено лаять, не знал разве? – Пинок в живот. – Никто не любит непослушных собак. Никто не любит… – Где же остальные Мародеры? Я справлюсь. С Блэком – справлюсь. Если резко рвануть, смогу достать палочку. Она лежит на полу, если он шагнет назад, он наступит на нее и сломает.  
  
– Неужели тебе не интересно, что за заклинание?  
  
– Умираю от любопытства.  
  
Только одна попытка. Если не смогу схватить ее, придется попытаться врукопашную.  
  
– О-о, это для коматозников специально. Опорожняет кишечник. Хочешь, покажу?  
  
Я успею. Я успею. Вот, сейчас…_  
  
– Пожалуйста, Северус, потерпи еще немного!  
  
Хватит. Я больше не могу. Я не хочу этого помнить.  
  
 _– Действие этого зелья…  
  
– Не так быстро.  
  
Я умолкаю, гляжу в пол. Мне очень хочется, чтобы он меня похвалил. Чтобы был впечатлен. Слишком мало времени. Темный Лорд дал мне слишком мало времени, и теперь я не уверен в собственном зелье. Если бы еще неделя…  
  
– Кто тут у нас?  
  
– Магглолюбец. Расклеивал листовки.  
  
– Прекрасно! – Темный Лорд качает головой, глядит на старика, который пытается стоять прямо, хотя его и держит за шкирку, как котенка, Макнейр. – Какая удача для нас! – Темный Лорд замолкает, как будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, а потом глядит на меня. От его взгляда по коже начинают бегать мурашки, а в желудке – ворочаться холодный ком. Я подбегаю к старику и пытаюсь влить в него зелье. Он стискивает зубы, мычит, пытаясь отодвинуться, но куда там – мертвая хватка Макнейра ему не позволяет.  
  
– Действовать надо проще, друг мой, – насмешливо говорит Темный Лорд. – Империо. Выпей.  
  
Старик пьет, капли зелья стекают по его губам, и некоторое время ничего не происходит. Потом вдруг он начинает кричать, дико, безумно, дергается так сильно, что даже Макнейр его выпускает. Я отскакиваю в сторону прежде, чем старика начинает рвать на пол чем-то белым и густым, из носа у него тоже течет что-то белое, думаю, из ушей тоже, но из-за волос не видно. Он поднимает руки к лицу, запускает пальцы в рот, горстями выгребая оттуда тягучую массу, пытаясь вынуть ее из себя, пальцы у него склеиваются, он хрипит, зажмурившись, а потом затихает. Я в ужасе. Так не должно было быть. Это не… это не то, что я…  
  
– Неплохо, – кивает Темный Лорд. – Неплохо._  
  
Нет сил. Больше нет сил. Останови…  
  
 _– Где он? Где он, я спрашиваю?!?  
  
Она знает. Она видела – я пробежал мимо нее, спрятался в чулане. Она сама кивнула, указала взглядом на чулан – туда отец не лазает, может, даже забыл о его существовании, такая невзрачная узкая дверь между шкафом и раковиной… Сейчас еще может обойтись, пожалуйста, пусть обойдется, я не специально…  
  
– Твой сын, дрянь ты такая, твой сын снова сделал это! Проклятая ведьма! И выродок твой… Ты у меня получишь, мразь, потаскуха, НЕ ДЕРГАЙСЯ!  
  
Я могу не дышать. Я могу не дышать. Закрыть глаза и не дышать. Не слышать. Зачем он ее бьет, зачем, он ищет меня, зачем он ее…  
  
– Не отворачивайся, мразь, смотри на меня, а ну, я кому сказал...  
  
Я не специально. Это была стихийная магия. Я не могу ее контролировать. У меня даже нет палочки.  
  
Удар, удар, удар, удар. Хватит. Шум, грохот, он что-то бормочет, потом слабый вскрик. Лучше выйти сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно, может, он успокоится, может, ему понравится, что я сам вышел, что не пришлось искать, если я сейчас выйду, он оставит ее в покое, если я сейчас выйду, он ударит меня, но, может, он не станет…  
  
Нет сил открыть дверь. Страх слишком сильный, чтобы я мог пошевелиться. Здесь тесно, темно, и в плечо мне упирается что-то острое. Если бы я мог убить его, я бы убил.  
  
– В чулане, – это голос моей матери. – Он в чулане, оставь меня в покое, он в чулане!..  
  
Внезапный яркий свет, отец хватает меня за руку и волочет, я не вижу ничего, запинаюсь, что-то с грохотом падает, и я волочу это за собой, зацепившись ногой – не то кастрюля, не то ночной горшок. Я не успеваю взглянуть на мать, как меня опрокидывают на пол, рефлексы срабатывают, и я успеваю сгорбить спину, чтобы основной удар пришелся на нее, а не на затылок. Он наваливается сверху, от него воняет алкоголем, я вижу только его лоб и глаза, лоб широкий, потный, с какой-то темной полосой, грязь или загар, не понять… он стискивает мне плечи, говорит что-то, но от страха звенит в ушах и сухо во рту, я не слышу, кажется, я глупо улыбаюсь, а потом он замахивается и бьет, и бьет, и бьет, и у меня кровь во рту, щека болит, вся левая половина лица ничего не чувствует, запястье… запястье… больно. Я кричу, изо рта льются слюни и кровь, он хватает меня за волосы, почему сейчас я не могу его убить, почему я не могу, почему он… мама… мам…_  
  
– Тише, тише, все хорошо, тише, пожалуйста… – Ремус гладит меня по волосам, он плачет, кажется, он все видел, он понял… Все тело болит, и я еще чувствую кровь во рту, и на щеке, но это только воспоминание, это не правда, потому что Ремус говорит:  
  
– Это только воспоминание, это не правда, все закончилось, этого больше не случится, никогда… Я здесь, ты слышишь меня, я здесь, с тобой, я никому не позволю… Северус, пожалуйста, Северус!..  
  
Дышать. Дышать. Дышать.  
  
Рука онемела. Я до сих пор сжимаю его пальцы. Он плачет. Плачет надо мной. Это точно похороны. Я, кажется, усмехаюсь – или про себя, или на самом деле. Ничего не происходит. Кажется, все закончилось. Неужели я смог? Неужели я выдержал? Чуть повернув голову, встречаюсь взглядом с Альбусом. Мне кажется, он глядит на меня с жалостью. А потом снова поднимает палочку.  
  
 _– А это как называется?  
  
– Мать-и-мачеха.  
  
– Мачеха… Как в сказке, – у нее волосы длинные, ветер их путает, Лили смотрит на меня без отвращения, смотрит и улыбается, и мне хочется улыбнуться тоже. – Читал сказку про Золушку?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ну, я тебе расскажу… там была девушка, она была очень красивая, но с ней плохо обращались…  
  
Она не отодвигается, когда я сажусь рядом, и не морщит нос, и не смеется над моими обносками, из которых я давно вырос. Она болтает, размахивает руками, и на сгибе указательного пальца у нее веснушка. Я ложусь на траву и закрываю глаза, а она сидит рядом, и ее тень падает мне на лицо.  
  
Лили…_  
  
Теперь я понял. Альбус забирал не только плохие воспоминания. Он пытался защитить меня. Теперь он возвращает все – и это тоже. Редкие, счастливые воспоминания, которые приносят вдвое больше боли. Если помнишь, что потерял, потери становятся невыносимыми…  
  
 _– Это не так уж и сложно.  
  
Лицо у матери спокойное, немного недовольное, она поджимает губы, когда я спотыкаюсь на первом слоге. В окно светит солнце, пустой кухонный стол нагрелся от солнечных лучей, я терпеливо жду, когда можно будет перевернуть страницу и посмотреть на новую картинку, а мать обхватывает одной рукой мой живот, чтобы я не свалился с ее коленей. Руки у нее сухие и тонкие, кости, обтянутые кожей.  
  
– Еще раз, Северус, – она никогда не целует меня и не обнимает, она не одобряет все эти бессмысленные ласки, но сейчас, когда я сижу у нее на коленях, и ее ладонь уверенно лежит на моем животе, а носом она почти касается моей щеки, склонившись над книгой вместе со мной, это больше всего похоже на объятье, это больше всего напоминает поцелуй.  
  
Я пытаюсь разобраться в буквах, у меня должно получиться, в доме так тихо, она раздраженно вздыхает, когда я делаю ошибку, и ее дыхание шевелит мои волосы._  
  
Ее нет. Их обеих. Их убили. Я предал их. Я предал…  
  
– Что происходит?  
  
Это паника в твоем голосе, Ремус? О, не стоит. Право, не стоит. Не из-за такого ничтожества, как я. Не из-за вредителя, слизеринской подстилки, убийцы и труса. Я все испортил. Все сломал. Убогий, уродливый… я потерял их. Они были добры со мной, они были… а я… теперь… и уже не исправить.  
  
Их нет. Нет.  
  
И меня тоже.  
  
  
  
Все кончено. Тьма. Тысячи голосов, тысячи рук – все хотят схватить меня. Они не знают, что меня больше нет. Не убить, не спасти. Не вытащить.  
  
Ремус и Ромул, голые, рядом. Теперь я могу признать это: Ромул красив. Достаточно красив, чтобы быть достойным Ремуса. Ремус глядит на него по-доброму, с лаской.  
  
Ремус отводит глаза. Сопливус умоляет взглядом, он готов на все, он уже и так унижен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Одно только слово, хотя бы попытка защитить… ну разве много, Ремус? Ну почему ты…  
  
Ремус отводит глаза.  
  
Глаза, безумные, полные страха. Я почти не слышу, как она кричит. Я не знаю ее имени. Не могу отвернуться, приходится смотреть ей в глаза. Я чувствую Темного Лорда рядом. Он не пытается проникнуть в мой разум, но я чувствую границей сознания его присутствие, он выжидает, предвкушает. «Круцио, круцио. Круцио. Авада Кедавра».  
  
«Авада Кедавра». Дурацкое заклинание, всего лишь слова. Почему ты позволила ему, Лили? Почему? Лили. Лили. Как это возможно? Не надо. Не умирай.  
  
Мама…  
  
«Он в чулане… не трогай меня… тебе нужен мальчишка!»  
  
«Самоубийство. Она сделала это сама».  
  
Мы предали друг друга.  
  
Как пытка – яркие, счастливые моменты, фрагменты, обрывки, шуршат, как подарочная бумага, заползают в уши шепотом:  
  
 _Больше никогда._  
  
Мне кажется, я слышу хриплый хохот Вальбурги, а следом и лающий смех блохастой шавки - ее сынка, мне кажется, я слышу, как он смеется, повторяя: «Сопливус, Сопливус, Сопливус, подбери сопли, хватит ныть, Сопливус, ты когда-нибудь моешь голову?». Ему не вторит смех его друга, ублюдка Джеймса Поттера, зато Поттер-младший тут как тут, и с его лица глядят глаза Лили, с укором, с обидой. «Предатель, предатель, предатель».  
  
«Тебе ведь не нужна помощь грязнокровки?! Или я что-то не так поняла?..» – унизился, умолял, просил прощения, переступив через себя, она мой единственный друг, единственный человек в целом мире, кто не испытывает ко мне ненависти… не испытывал. «Уходи, Северус. Никогда больше не пытайся заговорить со мной!». Знай свое место, Северус.  
  
Ненавидит. Как и все. «Убийца!», «Предатель!», «Сальноволосый ублюдок!». Они столпились вокруг, кривляются и хохочут, тычут пальцами, как в уродливое подыхающее животное за ржавыми прутьями клетки. Их лица сливаются в пестрый калейдоскоп, меня тошнит… они ненавидят так сильно, так искренне, что я почти им завидую… нет, не почти – я завидую, ужасно, мучительно, отчаянно! Я хочу ненавидеть. Я не хочу, чтобы ненавидели меня. Они качают головой, на их лицах написано отвращение, осуждение. Простите, простите, простите меня… простите… простите…  
  
Убийца.  
  
Ученики, члены Ордена, однокурсники, отец и мать, Лили, Пожиратели, Поттер, коллеги, присяжные заседатели в Уизенгамоте, я сам, родители учеников, прохожие, все. Им не нужна причина для ненависти. Им достаточно простой фразы: «Сам факт твоего существования».  
  
Сам факт моего существования.  
  
Я не хочу существовать.  
  
– Северус.  
  
Я не хочу.  
  
– Северус.  
  
Я не хочу.  
  
– Я люблю тебя.  
  
Чушь. Неправда. Зачем ты так? Зачем ты лжешь? Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
  
– Северус.  
  
Это не смешно.  
  
– Пожалуйста… прошу тебя… Северус, я прошу…  
  
Прекрати. Не унижайся. Не проси ничего. Это не помогает. Я проверял.  
  
– Я хочу всегда быть с тобой.  
  
Это неправда. Если бы только… но это неправда.  
  
– Пожалуйста, очнись.  
  
Слишком поздно.  
  
– Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю…  
  
Заткнись.  
  
– Я люблю…  
  
Заткнись, заткнись! Ты не имеешь права так говорить. Это больно. Это нечестно. Я не могу. Я уже сломался. Я все испортил.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Северус… пожалуйста…  
  
Ты уйдешь. Все уходили. И ты тоже уйдешь.  
  
– Ремус…  
  
А это кто еще?!  
  
– Нет! Не надо. Не трогай. Я сам… я сам…  
  
– Ремус, так нельзя. Ты же видишь, он…  
  
– Уходи. Пожалуйста. Тонкс, пожалуйста!  
  
Тише. Тише. Тш-ш-ш. Сколько можно рыдать? Кто из нас Сопливус, ты или я?  
  
– Северус… прости меня.  
  
Не смей.  
  
– Я никуда не уйду. Я с тобой. Я с тобой. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Да.  
  
– Ты слышишь меня, Северус?  
  
Ремус.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Я жду тебя. Я верю тебе.  
  
Ремус. Ремус. Ремус.  
  
– Мой Северус.  
  
Ремус. Ремус. Ремус. Ремус. Ремус. Ремус.  
  
– Ремус.


	23. Chapter 23

_Спроси меня:  
– Кто ты?  
– Никто, но я здесь навсегда._

_Пятница  
_

  
  
  
**Гарри**  
  
Мне снится какой-то совершенно мерзкий и отвратительный сон, где у меня день рождения, и Дамблдор почему-то дарит мне Снейпа, и, что самое жуткое, Снейп голый и молчит, и у него бантик на самом… эээ… странном месте. Прежде, чем я начинаю орать и щипать себя за щеки, чтобы проснуться, все заканчивается, и я открываю глаза в кромешной темноте, и это не моя комната. Не слышно ни храпа Рона, ни скрипа пружин, ничего, только темно и холодно вокруг, и так чудно пахнет.  
  
Да нет.  
  
«Убей лишнего».  
  
Да нет. Не может быть. В смысле – какой нафиг Волдеморт, у меня же день рожденья? И Дамблдор бы не позволил. В смысле – я же в штаб-квартире, ну, был… засыпал вчера там, по крайней мере.  
  
«Убей лишнего». Ужасные слова, если задуматься. И вдвойне ужасно, что это было последним, что услышал Седрик.  
  
Меня хотя бы лишним не называли.  
  
Пытаюсь нащупать палочку, но я ведь в пижаме. Да что ж это такое, я же себе поклялся ее из рук больше не выпускать! Но не спать же с ней теперь?!  
  
Тьма кругом такая, что даже толком не понятно, открыты у меня глаза или закрыты. Я на каком-то полу холодном лежу, сколько вокруг не щупаю – ладони только по пыли скользят, пусто кругом. Дожил.  
  
Поздравляю, Гарри. Дожил. В общем-то, можно было чего-то такого и ожидать. Раз уж Снейп приснился. Всем известно, это не к добру.  
  
Охренеть. Гарри Поттер, которого похитили прямо из штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса. Из-под носа Хмури. Которого убили в день его шестнадцатилетия. При этом он был в пижаме.  
  
Скиттер будет в восторге.  
  
Позвать, что ли, кого-нибудь? Или втихушку попытаться сбежать? Знать бы еще, откуда.  
  
Если меня не убили до сих пор, наверное, Волдеморту еще что-то от меня нужно, ну, для очередного ритуала какого-то. Палец там, или клок волос, или зуб. Мало ли.  
  
Наверное, лучше, и правда, не привлекать внимания. Если я пойду, выставив руки вперед, то рано или поздно нащупаю какую-нибудь стенку. Да, лучше потихоньку, сейчас…  
  
И все вокруг взрывается светом.  
  
У меня над головой полыхают огненные драконы, искры летят во все стороны, какие-то лепреконы или гномы, или вообще непонятно кто, с диким писком прыгают, в воздух взлетают салюты, хлопушки взрываются прямо над ухом, под потолком светящиеся огоньки собираются в мой портрет, довольно уродливый, и вспыхивает ярко-синяя надпись: «Шестнадцатилетний девственник», а потом буквы изменяются в надпись «Поздравляем, Гарри! Фред и Джордж». И эта мутирующая надпись так некстати напоминает мне скачущие буквы «Том Марволо Риддл» в тайной комнате…  
  
«Убей лишнего».  
  
Не-е, это не про меня. Я тут явно не лишний, а как раз таки наоборот. Потому что меня все хватают, дергают за уши, виснут и оставляют слюнявые поцелуи на щеках, и в разноцветных вспышках радостные, оживленные лица сменяют друг друга, будто в калейдоскопе…  
  
Джинни Уизли, в невероятной блестящей кофточке, не разжимая объятий прыгает на месте, от избытка энергии, наверное, и ее грудь трется о мою, а я усиленно стараюсь думать о Снейпе, но пижамные штаны все равно становятся довольно тесными.  
  
Фред и Джордж дергают меня за уши с двух сторон с подозрительно довольными ухмылками, бьют по плечам, что-то галдят, в восторге от моей ошалевшей физиономии.  
  
Гермиона, которая вчера разругалась с Роном из-за какой-то фигни и целый день с ним не разговаривала, и со мной заодно, теперь ласково улыбается, обнимает меня и по привычке ерошит волосы. В кудряшках у нее застряли искорки, и она похожа на фею.  
  
Рон, в абсолютно идиотском колпаке, улыбается во весь рот и пытается натянуть мне на голову такой же, совсем уж дурацкий, деньрожденьческий колпак, а Невилл все это запечатлевает, щелкая колдографом, и эти вспышки присоединяется к общей пестроте.  
  
А потом вдруг загорается верхний свет, и я понимаю, что мы на самом деле стоим в каком-то подвальном помещении, наверное, тут была лаборатория Снейпа, потому что пахнет лягушками и горелым фейерверком, и в дверях стоит миссис Уизли, как в тот раз, в такой же ночнушке в цветочек и в бигуди, а у меня дежавю… И мало того, что мы забрались в лабораторию Снейпа, которую близнецы каким-то образом расчистили от всяких склянок, котлов и прочей дребедени, и мало того, что надпись снова трансфигурировала в «девственника», а гномы подозрительно звенят, когда сталкиваются друг с другом, ну прямо как бутылки из погреба, и сейчас, скорей всего, поздняя ночь, и все в доме спят, кроме этих остолопов, так еще один из драконов с печальным криком падает на миссис Уизли, поджигая ей волосы, а Фред с Джорджем одновременно направляют на мать палочки, чтобы помочь, но не рассчитывают силы и почти сносят ее потоком воды…  
  
И вот уже Рон прячется за Невилла, а у меня колпак на один глаз съезжает, и у миссис Уизли вода капает с кончика носа. Она качает головой, устало так, а потом вдруг принимается душить меня в объятьях, причитая, какой я большой и взрослый стал, а я как дурак стою в колпаке, и пытаюсь ногой отпихнуть приставучего гнома, пока миссис Уизли рыдает мне в ухо, а Невилл, осмелев, снова принимается нас снимать.  
  
И тут миссис Уизли вопит:  
  
– Джиневра Уизли, что это такое на тебе надето?!?  
  
  
  
А потом наступает день, и меня со всех сторон заваливают подарками, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не спрятать их под кровать или еще куда, ну, как у Дурслей. А еще я все время глупо улыбаюсь и повторяю: «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо».  
  
И Гермиона начинает плакать, Рон пугается и сматывается из комнаты, а я сажусь рядом с ней и неловко бормочу:  
  
– Ну-ты-чего-чего-ты-а?  
  
А она вдруг с силой притягивает меня к себе, обнимает так, что кости хрустят и хлюпает носом, и я думаю: «Ничего себе, как, оказывается, все рыдать любят на днях рождениях!». Гермиона меня просит, чтобы я никогда-никогда не забывал, что она рядом, что они с Роном рядом и всегда будут со мной, что бы ни случилось, и что я могу рассказать ей что угодно, если мне захочется… Мне тут же становится ужасно неловко, но она смотрит на меня так умоляюще, у нее ресницы от слез склеились, а глаза стали еще темнее - темно-карие, почти что черные. И я, чтобы как-то ее развеселить, рассказываю ей про свой сон, ну, про Снейпа и снейпов прибор в бантике, и она фыркает, зажав ладонью рот и нос, я протягиваю ей платок, ну, то есть это не платок, это старая рубашка Рона, но он же ее парень, чего брезговать? Я беру с Гермионы торжественную клятву, что она никому никогда не расскажет об услышанном, но замечаю, как из-под двери уползает Ухо Уизли, и мысленно сбрасываю себя с Астрономической Башни восемь раз подряд.  
  
А потом начинается официальное празднование и все собираются в гостиной, и все усиленно притворяются, что мы празднуем мой день рожденья, но на самом-то деле мы празднуем еще кучу всяких вещей. Например, что Дамблдор нашел и уничтожил какой-то крестраж, ну, про который тогда Ромул рассказывал. И то, что Тонкс получила повышение по службе, а Чарли прислали письмо из Румынии, сообщая, что у его подопечной драконши родился дракончик маленький, и Чарли мне сказал, что назовет его в честь меня, раз уж такое дело. Еще мы празднуем, хоть это и странно, возвращение Регулуса Блэка, пусть он и пытался нас всех сдать Пожирателям. Дамблдор даже речь произносит, невыносимо прекрасную и трогательную, но я ее прослушиваю, потому что Рон мне подарил нюхлера, и я как раз пытаюсь вспомнить, куда я его сунул, и не он ли сейчас плавает в чаше с пуншем. А еще мы, чего уж там, празднуем возвращение Снейпа в мир живых, раз уж ему приспичило вчера вечером очнуться наконец-то.  
  
Ремус со Снейпом всю дорогу не отлипают друг от друга, аж противно. Ну, Снейп-то, он и есть Снейп - рожу воротит, сидит в кресле, ест мой торт с таким видом, будто это сушеные скарабеи или еще какая-то гадость из его коллекции, а Ремус вокруг него суетится, приносит ему вина, все время шепчется с ним, перегнувшись через спинку кресла, а потом, заметив мой мрачный взгляд, виновато улыбается, хотя не так уж и виновато, как следовало бы.  
  
Я пытаюсь смыться на кухню, но в прихожей стоят Сириус и Ромул, которого выпустили из-под домашнего ареста в честь праздника, и на них орет портрет. Мадам Блэк таращит глаза и все время повторяет: «Я просто хочу знать, кто из вас, скажите мне, КТО ИЗ ВАС?..». А Сириус орет на нее, что она спятила совсем, и зовет Кричера, и теперь они с Ромулом уже вдвоем орут на Кричера, чтобы он объяснил «тупой старой ведьме», что никто ее не травил, что у нее был банальный инфаркт, и что меньше надо было ядом плеваться, тогда и сердце бы не подвело. А Кричер начинает шипеть и ругаться, ну точно как Снейп, когда я в него в коридоре врезаюсь, спрятанный под мантией-невидимкой, Кричер принимается тыкать в них двоих своим скрюченным пальцем, причитать, что они «разбили сердце хозяйке, неблагодарные, мерзкие твари, оба сыночка хороши, убийцы, убийцы!». И тут Сириус пытается пнуть Кричера, но тот уворачивается, мадам Блэк замолкает, потом появляется Гермиона и начинает отчитывать Сириуса за жестокое обращение с эльфами, а Ромул с каким-то кошачьим выражением лица ухмыляется, сложив руки на груди, и откровенно наслаждается ситуацией. А потом я выхожу из своего укрытия и чуть ли не силком утаскиваю Гермиону, заработав от Сириуса благодарный взгляд. Когда мы уже почти скрываемся на кухне, я слышу, как Ромул говорит Сириусу:  
  
– Только не думай, что все вот так вот легко исправить. Ничего не изменилось, понял?  
  
И Сириус тихо смеется, а Ромул повторяет неуверенно и как-то испуганно:  
  
– Понял?!  
  
На кухне Хмури целуется с миссис Уизли, и это так дико, что я застываю, вытаращив глаза, а Гермиона меня, как неодушевленный предмет, утаскивает на террасу, и мы там друг на друга пялимся, пытаясь понять, не случилось ли у нас массовой галлюцинации. А потом на террасу приходит Рон, который шел нас искать, и мы пытаемся выяснить, не заглядывал ли он на кухню, но он, похоже, не заглядывал, потому что все беззаботно болтает и подкалывает меня насчет моего сна.  
  
Мы стоим и смотрим, как темнеет небо и на площади Гриммо зажигаются фонари. И я вдруг думаю, что есть еще один повод для праздника – закончился этот дурацкий, длиннющий июль, и теперь-то уж август пролетит незаметно, и скоро придут письма из Хогвартса, и мы поедем за покупками в Косой Переулок, под присмотром Хмури и еще тридцати авроров для пущей безопасности… а потом наступит новый школьный год, и уж в этот раз я постараюсь, чтобы никого не убили.  
  
Мы стоим так, плечом к плечу, глядим, как кошки роются в мусорных ящиках. Желтый свет от фонарей делает лицо Гермионы каким-то золотистым, а Рон даже не говорит никаких глупостей, зато он протягивает руку, накидывая на плечи Гермионы свою кофту, а так как я стою между ними двумя, то он и меня этой кофтой своей дурацкой укутывает и обнимает нас обоих. А в небе какие-то черные точки, не то ласточки, не то совы с поздравлениями…  
  
Потом миссис Уизли зовет нас на кухню, резать второй мой торт и задувать свечи.  
  
  
  
 **Джинни**  
  
Праздник в разгаре, мама расщедрилась и позволила нам, «младшим», выпить по бокалу красного вина, она, конечно, не знает, что Фред и Джордж уже заготовили батарею бутылок для ночного продолжения праздника, – «Не можем же мы позволить Гарри трезво встретить старость!». Сам Гарри, похоже, все ищет повод куда-нибудь смотаться, вымученно улыбается, когда Хмури в очередной раз начинает хлопать его по плечу, или Тонкс, схватив Гарри под руку, принимается громким пьяным голосом радостно щебетать про «будущего главу Аврората». Несколько раз я замечаю его страдальческий взгляд, но у меня свои заботы – я пытаюсь спрятаться от Невилла, который таскается за мной повсюду, пытаюсь найти укромный уголок, где смогу выпить свои полбокала и испепелять маму взглядом. Так опозорить меня перед всеми, заставить идти переодеваться, как маленькую девочку!  
  
Наконец, я нахожу нужное место - прямо у книжного шкафа, здесь тихо и спокойно. Некоторое время я наблюдаю, как Гарри пытается выловить нюхлера из чаши с пуншем, а потом выскальзывает из комнаты, зато вскоре возвращается Сириус, решительно направляется к столику с напитками, а профессор Люпин пытается его перехватить, что-то вполголоса втолковывая. Тонкс подходит ко мне, доливает из своего бокала мне вина, я слабо ей улыбаюсь. Вот она точно не считает меня ребенком – сложно считать ребенком того, кто вытирал тебе слезы и сопли на протяжении целого лета. «Стукнет шестнадцать – сбегу из дома», - думаю я с мрачной решимостью. По папе, конечно, буду скучать, но с ним мы всегда сможем встретиться в кафе у Фортескью или еще где-нибудь. Да мало ли…  
  
– Не грусти, – у Тонкс у самой улыбка грустная. От нее пахнет духами и успехом. Но это все ерунда. Она смотрит, как профессор Люпин обнимает за плечи Сириуса, и тот тычется лбом ему в висок. Я смотрю в другую сторону – профессор Снейп зябко кутается в плед, но тут же выпрямляется и хмурится, когда к нему подходит Билл. Черт возьми, Билл просит у него прощения. Знать бы еще, за что.  
  
– Вам нет нужды извиняться, мистер Уизли. Лишь немногие способны сопротивляться Империусу, можете поинтересоваться у нашего… именинника, – от голоса Снейпа во рту кислит, как от лимона. Билл сутулится, глядит серьезно. Он еще бледный после болезни, мама говорит, чтобы я у него ничего не спрашивала. Как ни странно, близнецы отказались выведать, чем это Билл переболел. Мне кажется, они знают. Но молчат, что еще в тысячу раз подозрительней.  
  
– Дело не в этом. За тот раз я тоже извиняюсь, конечно… Но дело не в этом. Я… знаете, я… рад, что вы теперь свободны, – ого. А мой брат – смелый человек. – Я думаю, вы заслужили это.  
  
Профессор Люпин подходит к креслу и кладет руку Снейпу на плечо. Таким собственническим жестом. Билл улыбается и уходит, и мне хочется пойти за ним, но Чарли меня опережает, выскальзывает из комнаты. Тонкс аккуратно чокается со мной бокалом, даже не разбив его.  
  
– Давай выпьем за Гарри, – предлагает она печально. – Ты не хочешь его поискать?  
  
Ах, Тонкс. Это так мило с твоей стороны – пытаться устроить мою личную жизнь. Держу пари, ты искренне хочешь увидеть хэппи-энд и даже поймать мой свадебный букет. Наверное, ты думаешь: «Как же у них все просто».  
  
И мне, наверное, стоит пойти поискать Гарри – а на самом деле, подслушать, о чем говорят Билл и Чарли, раскуривая одну сигарету на двоих на улице, но в этот момент мама возвращается с кухни, румяная, оживленная, и говорит, что пришло время задувать свечи. Мы все идем за ней, на кухне темно, шестнадцать желтых огоньков над тортом освещают лицо Гарри, смешно отражаются в стеклах его очков. На кухне тесно, и мы с трудом все помещаемся, хотя некоторых, конечно, не хватает, но в этом и прелесть большого темного дома и подобных вечеринок – в том, чтобы разбредаться по комнатам, и ждать, пока кто-нибудь придет, чтобы утешить тебя.  
  
Я тоже хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь утешал. Может, позже, когда мы будем напиваться у нас в комнате (хоть раз бы близнецы пригласили всех к себе… впрочем, кто знает, какие там у них ловушки на каждом углу припрятаны), я позволю себе поплакать на плече у Тонкс, вдыхая ее запах – должна ведь в мире быть справедливость?  
  
Я думаю обо всем об этом, потом Гарри задувает свечи, и все взрывают хлопушки, осыпая его конфетти и бумажным серпантином, а потом Сириус пачкает Гарри кремом, положив руку ему на затылок и окунув лицом в торт, и мама начинает охать и ахать, а Гарри смеется, размазывая крем по стеклам очков. Включают свет, близнецы притаскивают МагРадио, незаметно подсыпают какой-то порошок в торт, но я успеваю отхватить себе безопасный кусочек.  
  
Дамблдор о чем-то долго говорит с Гарри, а Рон и Гермиона сначала держатся за руки и шепчутся, а потом начинают ссориться, папа и Хмури говорят про Министерство, мама принимается опекать Тонкс, впихивая бедняжке торт, Чарли приходит на кухню, притворяясь, что был здесь с самого начала.  
  
Я кое-что замечаю и, обхватив Гермиону за плечи, наклонившись к ее уху.  
  
– У тебя _дни_ начались.  
  
– Что? – изумленно поворачивает она ко мне лицо. Я морщусь от неловкости.  
  
– У тебя там кровь, сзади.  
  
Она резко выдыхает, отшатывается от меня и выбегает из комнаты. Мерлин, стоит ли так нервничать? Тем более что никто, кажется, не заметил.  
  
Невилл подходит ко мне сзади и кладет мне руки на талию. Это противно – ладони у него горячие, жгут через одежду. Но я замечаю взгляд мамы и не убираю их, а потом и вовсе сплетаю свои пальцы с его.  
  
Слава Мерлину, что бабушки Невилла сегодня в доме нет.  
  
Вчера у него был день рождения, но об этом никто не вспомнил, он с бабушкой уходил навещать родителей, вернулся под вечер, даже торт не разрезали на кухне - слишком все были заняты подготовкой к празднованию сегодняшнего дня. Но Невилл не выглядит обиженным, он так искренне радуется вместе со всеми, поздравляя Гарри. Наверное, его не смущает роль второго плана, а может, ему просто для счастья не торты нужны, а что-то другое, например, я.  
  
За окном темнеет, и Фред с Джорджем принимаются демонстративно зевать, чтобы закончить все это занудство и перейти к «настоящему празднику». Но спать нас никто не гонит до поздней ночи. До поздней ночи, плавно переходящей в утро августа.  
  
  
  
 **Северус**  
  
Я прохожу по коридору, до конца. Там, где раньше был тупик, завешенный тяжелым складчатым гобеленом, теперь белым квадратом сияет окно.  
  
Рассвет.  
  
Альбус глядит на небо, облокотившись о подоконник. В открытое окно врывается ветер, шевелит седые волосы. Альбус никак не показывает, что заметил мое присутствие, но на мой вопрос отвечает сразу же, не удивившись, словно долго ждал этого разговора.  
  
– Теперь все кончено?  
  
– Только начинается, – помолчав, он добавляет: – Но ты свободен. Эта часть истории закончилась.  
  
– Теперь вы не сможете мне полностью доверять, – я не спрашиваю, а утверждаю.  
  
– Доверие… как раз теперь я и смогу тебе доверять. До-верие, до веры, до уверенности. Не требующее доказательств и причин. Раньше я был уверен в тебе. А теперь – доверяю.  
  
Мы молчим, и небо, кажется, поднимается выше и выше, похожее на белую, наполненную сиянием простыню, надуваемую ветром.  
  
– Вы ведь не случайно исчезли так внезапно, Альбус? Как бы вы ни спешили, вы не могли забыть о записке, не могли не предупредить людей, которые за вас волнуются. Вовсе не обязательно было доводить Хмури до белого каления.  
  
– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это.  
  
– Вы знали, что Ремус поверит мне?  
  
Альбус молчит очень долго. Наконец он говорит, прижавшись ладонями к холодному подоконнику.  
  
– Я не хотел отпускать тебя. И в то же время очень хотел отпустить. Во мне боролись два этих желания, добро и зло, которые никогда не прекращают борьбу за человеческую душу. Полная, безраздельная власть над человеком разлагает душу, делает ее слабой – как у Тома. Он держит своих слуг, клеймит их, потому что боится отпустить, боится, что его оставят одного. Но чем крепче он держит их, тем меньше преданности в их сердцах, тем больше страха и ненависти. Это неверный путь, и я надеюсь, что смог его избежать. Что же касается тебя, Северус… прежде, чем освободить тебя, я хотел знать – сможешь ли ты справиться со своей свободой. Сумеешь ли ты взять предложенное тебе счастье, найдешь ли в себе силы взглянуть в лицо своему прошлому? Я рад, что тебе это удалось. Рад.  
  
– Значит, это была проверка? Вы проверяли меня?  
  
Альбус качает головой.  
  
– Если это и была проверка, то для всех нас. Для тебя, для Ремуса, для меня. Для каждого в этом доме.  
  
– Мы прошли? – мой голос звучит неожиданно хрипло. Только спросив, я понимаю, насколько наивный, глупый вышел вопрос – в стиле Поттера. Но Альбус делает вид, что не заметил этого.  
  
– Время покажет, – отвечает он.  
  
Я понимаю, что Альбус так и не повернется ко мне лицом, не оторвет взгляд от утреннего неба. Тогда я разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в спальню, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Возвращаюсь к тому, кто спит в моей постели.  
  
Я притворяюсь, что не слышу, как Альбус задумчиво говорит небу:  
  
– Северус.  
  
И больше ничего не добавляет.  
  
  
  
 **Ремус**  
  
Мы спускаемся на кухню рано утром, чтобы позавтракать вдвоем. Сидим и смотрим друг на друга, и больше ничего. Не говорим ничего. Не улыбаемся даже. Просто смотрим, и это хорошо.  
  
Это так хорошо.  
  
Под столом он наступает своей босой холодной ногой на мою, обутую в мягкий тапок. Тикают часы Молли, на которых все стрелки сошлись на показателе: «дома». Дом на Гриммо никогда не станет моим домом, то же может сказать и Северус. Но пока мы завтракаем на пустой, тихой кухне, присыпанной конфетти и праздничными бумажными лентами, это больше всего напоминает дом – такой, о котором я столько мечтал.  
  
Потом что-то происходит, и у Северуса дергаются пальцы. Чашка звякает о блюдце, звук врывается в тишину диссонансом, предупреждением. Северус прижимает дрогнувшие пальцы к предплечью, на секунду опустив ресницы, а в следующий момент снова смотрит на меня, с мукой и благодарностью. Он встает, стул проезжает на ножках по полу, издав отвратительный резкий звук.  
  
– Мне надо идти, – говорит он негромко, и я вдыхаю его голос в себя, впитываю его взгляд кожей, улыбаюсь, хотя мне не хочется улыбаться.  
  
Я люблю его.  
  
– Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он морщится, словно попробовал кислого. Северус до сих пор не может спокойно реагировать на мои признания, но так же, как я понимаю его смущение от моих слов, я понимаю и то, что он в них нуждается. И значит, я буду повторять – сколько понадобиться.  
  
И, может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет ответить мне вслух.  
  
А пока – только взглядом.  
  
– Я пошел, – говорит Северус, на секунду шагнув ко мне и прижавшись губами к моей щеке, спокойно, уверенно, наконец-то не сомневаясь. Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, но он уже отстраняется, и теперь на лице его нет муки – одна благодарность и мягкое спокойствие. – Я пошел, Ремус.  
  
– Иди, – отвечаю я, успевая поймать губами его пальцы, отметить поцелуем скулу, прочертить дыханием узор по губам. – Иди, – говорю я, и он бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
А я остаюсь на пустой кухне, с остывшим кофе и надкушенным тостом. Я гляжу на часы и рассеянно думаю о том, что неплохо было бы завести что-нибудь подобное. Потом я убираю со стола, потому что аппетита нет совершенно, и застываю у окна, глядя на подъездную дорожку.  
  
Я улыбаюсь.  
  
Если надо – уходи, Северус. Уходи.  
  
Уходи и возвращайся.  
  
  
  



End file.
